Verlieben für Fortgeschrittene
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Bei Merlin, da war das Verlieben ja das reinste Kinderspiel gewesen, wenn man sich dagegen das zweite gemeinsame Jahr unserer beiden Helden in den Kerkern von Hogwarts vor Augen führte. Dabei war letztlich alles nur ihre Schuld! Jawoll!
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

endlich, mit einer klitzekleinen Verspätung von zwei bis drei Monaten kommt hier nun der dritte Teil der Kerkergeschichte rund um Professor Severus Snape und Hermine Granger.

Nach ‚Amnesie' und ‚Verlieben für Anfänger', schauen wir uns dieses Mal das zweite Jahr der beiden Hogwartshelden in insgesamt 34 Kapiteln genauer an.

Jeden zweiten Tag gibt es am Abend einen neuen Teil. Das ist leicht einzuhalten, da die Geschichte schon fertig ist.

Ich danke schon jetzt allen, die sich die Mühe machen ein Feedback zu geben. Es kommt immer Antwort! Versprochen! Natürlich gilt mein Dank an dieser Stelle auch Joanne K. Rowling für die Inspiration und die herrlichen Charaktere.

Nun wünsche ich – hoffentlich – viel Spaß und Vergnügen beim Lesen und bitte Rechtschreibefehler und Grammatikirrungen gnädiglich zu übersehen!

Eure Efraimstochter

1. Ein kleines Geschenk

„Denken Sie immer daran: Sollten Sie Ihre Prüfungen durch etwas anderes als ihre eigene Leistung bestehen wollen, werde ich es bemerken und was dann geschieht, dürfte allen mehr als bewusst sein", das kleine Grinsen, dass sich auf seine Lippen legte, sorgte für einen kollektiven Schauer des Schreckens unter den Schülerinnen und Schülern der Abschlussklassen von Hogwarts, der altehrwürdigen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei hoch oben in den schottischen Highlands.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, was zusätzlich bei den bedauernswerten Schülern der ersten Reihe zu einem ängstlichen Zurückzucken führte und sein Grinsen genüsslich verbreiterte. Natürlich wollte er sie nicht verhexen oder verfluchen – jedenfalls nicht fürs Erste, sondern er tippte damit lediglich leicht auf den großen magischen Wecker, der vor seinem Pult stand.

„Bitte beginnen Sie jetzt!", kommandierte er und sofort setzten sich die Zeiger der Uhr in Bewegung, um die vier Stunden, die allen für diese verbindende Prüfung in Zauberkunst und Zaubereigeschichte zur Verfügung standen, zurückzuzählen. Auch die Prüflinge taten es dem Zeiger gleich und beugten sich augenblicklich über ihre Aufgaben, um hektisch oder zögerlich, je nach dem, ihre Schreibfedern über das Pergament zu ziehen.

Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts berühmt-berüchtigter Tränkemeister und stellvertretender Direktor nahm hinter seinem Pult Platz und schenkte den Schülerinnen und Schülern noch einen letzten argwöhnischen Blick, bevor er seine Tasche vom Boden aufhob, um mit der mitgebrachten Lektüre die nächsten vier Stunden wenigstens einiger Maßen leidlich überstehen zu können.

Allerdings fand sich auch nach längerem, eingehendem Kramen das gewünschte Buch nicht in seiner Tasche. Verdammt! Er war sich sicher, dass er es gestern früh dort hineingetan hatte. Es musste doch da sein! Er unterzog seine Tasche unauffällig ein weiteres Mal einer eingehenden Prüfung. Wieder ohne Erfolg. Verflixt!

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch auch mit dem leise gemurmelten Auffindezauber tauchte die gewünschte Lektüre nicht auf. Da fiel ihm ein, dass seine Frau am Abend danach gefragte hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es noch. Mist!

Was machte er denn jetzt nur diese ganzen vier Stunden lang?

Finster starrte er in die Runde. Warum zum leckenden Kessel musste sich seine Chefin auch unbedingt jetzt einen magischen Schnupfen einfangen? Hätte sie damit nicht noch eine Woche warten können? Dann wären jedenfalls die Prüfungen vorbei – bei denen sie in diesem Jahr die Aufsicht gehabt hätte - und sie hätten endlich, endlich Ferien und wären alle störenden Schüler los. Das Allerbeste wäre allerdings, dass die gesamte Familie Granger-Snape bereits in ihr Sommerhaus aufgebrochen wäre und gar nichts von der ärgerlichen Erkrankung der Direktorin mitbekommen hätte.

Magischer Schnupfen war ja auch so ziemlich die blödeste Krankheit, die sie sich hätte einfangen können! Und eine mehr als eklige! Dieser fiese pinke Schleim war widerlich und zudem roch er auch noch aufdringlich nach Himbeeren. Leider gab es kein einziges anständiges Mittel dagegen. Man musste ihn aussitzen oder besser ausliegen. Er dauerte exakt viereinhalb Tage, dann war der ganze rosa Spuk vorbei. Fast jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hatte ihn schon mal im Leben durchgestanden und man nannte ihn auch die Himbeerferien. Wie gesagt: Harmlos aber lästig.

Er versuchte die Zeit mit einem neuerlichen Kontrollgang totzuschlagen. Als er jedoch nach dessen Beendigung auf seine Taschenuhr schaute, musste er ein kleines Seufzen unterdrücken. Na ja, es waren immerhin ganze 10 Minuten vergangen. Fehlten ja nur noch drei Stunden und 50 Minuten.

Vielleicht musste man Minerva aber zu Gute halten, dass Eileen, seine Älteste sie angesteckt hatte – höchstwahrscheinlich, und Eileen hatte es von Sera, seiner Jüngsten, - definitiv, na und die hatte es wohl von Hermine. Wo die es her hatte, war spätestens dann einwandfrei bewiesen, als die ganze Universität von Edinburgh wegen des Schnupfens geschlossen wurde und die restlichen Studenten schon zwei Wochen früher in die Semesterferien entlassen wurden.

Grimmig drehte er eine weitere Runde. Warum konnte so etwas nicht auch hier in Hogwarts geschehen? Er hätte auch gerne vier Tage auf seiner Couch verbracht, mit einem guten Buch und einen frischen Tee, wie seine Frau die letzten Tage. Deswegen fehlte ja jetzt auch seine Aufsichtslektüre. Verdammt!

Ein kleines unwilliges Knurren entwich dem Tränkemeister, was viele nervös herum ruckende Köpfe der Schülerinnen und Schüler zur Folge hatte. Dabei erinnerte sich Severus an die eindringliche Bitte von Minerva McGonagall, die Prüflinge mit seinem Herumgeschleiche - wie sie es freundlicher Weise nannte - nicht zu verwirren.

Dann eben nicht! Mit finsterstem Blick ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gleiten.

Natürlich blieb auch bei einem erneuten – völlig überflüssigen – Durchstöbern seiner Tasche das Buch verschwunden, dafür fiel ihm aber ein brauner Umschlag in die Hände. In kindlich runder Schrift hatte seine Tochter Eileen „für Dad" auf den Umschlag geschrieben.

Ein kleines Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, allerdings von ganz anderer Natur, als das von eben. Seine Töchter hatten ihm den Umschlag noch vor dem Frühstück mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck und vor Aufregung oder magischem Schnupfen (das war nicht zweifelsfrei zu erkennen) roten Wangen in die Hand gedrückt, bevor er die aufdringlich nach rosa Beeren riechende Krankenregion, zu der seine Kerker innerhalb weniger Tage mutiert war, verlassen hatte, um Minerva bei den Abschlussprüfungen zu vertreten.

Na, wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick.

Durchaus neugierig öffnete er das dicke Päckchen und Severus Augenbraue zog sich überrascht nach oben, als er gewahr wurde, was es enthielt.

Seine Töchter hatten ihm ein kleines Leporello gebastelt, das überschrieben war mit „Die Geschichte von Mum und Dad – Teil 1" von Eileen und Serafina Granger-Snape.

Oh je, das konnte ja was werden, durchfuhr es Severus. Seine Töchter schoben schon seit dem ersten pinken Niesen Langeweile. Neben der immensen Produktion von verschleimten Papiertaschentüchern führte das vor allem zu unzähligen kreativen Ideen. Das Ergebnis einer solchen wunderbaren Idee hielt er wohl hier in Händen.

Er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, denn da das ganze Büchlein nicht nur gezeichnet, sondern auch magisch animiert war, war klar, dass Hermine, oder noch schlimmer, Minerva ihre Hände im Spiel hatten. Vorsichtig schlug er das Klappbuch auf.

Wie schnell zu erkennen war, folgte jede der ca. 10 Seiten dem gleichen Aufbau. Immer war ein kurzer Satz geschrieben, der von Eileen stammte und von Sera mit einem passenden Bild illustriert worden war.

Er scannte kritisch die Reihen der Prüflinge ab, dann lehnte er sich gemütlich im Stuhl zurück und widmete sich erwartungsvoll der ersten Seite.

Da stand: ‚Früher konnten sich Mum und Dad nicht ausstehen!', und treffender Weise hatte Sera zwei Personen darunter gemalt, die sich immer wieder gegenseitig die Zunge herausstreckten. Die kleinere Gestalt war sehr grazil und allerliebst dargestellt, sie hatte lockiges, braunes Haar und große braune Augen mit langen, dunklen Wimpern. Gekleidet war sie in den schwarzen Schulumhang mit der roten Schulkrawatte des Hauses Gryffindor. Die wesentlich größere der beiden war völlig in schwarz gehalten, hatte halblange schwarze Haare, die irgendwie unmotiviert an seinem Kopf herunter hingen und ein grimmiges Gesicht mit schwarzen Knopfaugen unter großen schwarzen Augenbrauen, schmückte eine riesige Nase.

Wie treffend. Allein für diese Darstellung würde er sich heute Abend eine entsprechende Strafe für die beiden frechen, kleinen Hexen einfallen lassen! Anstatt ihn immer wieder gerne an sein ausgeprägtes Riechorgan zu erinnern, sollten sie lieber jeden Tag dankbar dafür sein, dass sie mit den deutlich kleineren Nasen ihrer Mutter gesegnet waren.

Aus zwei Sprechblasen, die aus den jeweiligen Mündern ragten, sprangen ihm sehr bekannte Sätze entgegen: ‚Miss Granger, Sie sind die nervendste Besserwisserin, die ich je unterrichten musste!' und ‚Professor Snape, Sie sind ja so ungerecht und gemein!' Er musste grinsen. Seine Töchter hatten vollkommen Recht: Genau so, in verschiedenen Variationen versteht sich, hatten sie fast neun gemeinsame Jahre verbracht.

Gespannt schlug er Bild zwei auf. Darauf sah man eine sehr zufrieden aussehende Hermine und einen mehr als wütend scheinenden Tränkemeister, der sich heftig die schlaffen Haare raufte und ihn irgendwie an das Muggelmärchen von Rumpelstilzchen erinnerte.

Darunter stand: ‚Mum erpresst Dad, so darf sie bei ihm ihren Zaubertränkemeister machen'

Allerdings! Auf diese hinterhältige Aktion war seine Frau tatsächlich auch heute noch stolz und seine Töchter konnten diese Geschichte gar nicht oft genug hören, wobei sie es besonders genossen, dass sich die gleiche Geschichte bei ihm vollkommen anders anhörte, als bei ihrer Mutter. Das nannte man dann wohl subjektive Wahrnehmung. Pff! Er für seinen Teil wusste ja, welche die einzig wahre Version war!

Wieder zwei Sprechblasen, wobei seine voller wilder Beschimpfungen schien, was er unschwer aus den vielen Totenköpfe und Blitzen schloss, die darin gemalt waren. Aus Hermines Mund kam dagegen in rosa Schriftfarbe: ‚Ach, Professor, stellen Sie sich nicht so an, es wird toll werden!'

Na, das hatte sich seine Töchter aber ganz alleine zusammengereimt, denn dieser Satz kam weder in seiner, noch in Hermines Variante vor. So optimistisch konnte nicht einmal eine Hermine Granger an diesem kalten Novembertag vor 8 Jahren gewesen sein.

Eine herunter gerollte Schreibfeder ließ ihn kurz das kleine Büchlein zur Seite legen und eine erneute Kontrollrunde drehen, egal was Minerva davon hielt.

Dann widmete er sich in aller Ruhe Bild Nummer drei.

Oh, diese Darstellung war ganz in seinem Sinne! Ein breit grinsender Tränkemeister in Siegerpose mit einem Bein auf dem Rücken seiner auf dem Boden liegenden Meisterschülerin. Sehr schön! Wirklich!

Die Überschrift lautete: ‚Dad machte Mum das Leben ziemlich schwer!'

Wie wahr, wie wahr! Er hatte immerhin fast ein halbes Jahr damit verbracht, sie rauszuekeln, was natürlich nicht funktioniert, doch zeitweise richtig Spaß gemacht hatte - jedenfalls ihm!

Der gemalte Tränkemeister jubilierte: ‚Juhu, gleich gibt sie auf!' Wobei die zähe Meisterschülerin zu seinen Füßen in fetten Buchstaben keuchte: ‚Niemals!'

Ebenfalls völlig korrekt, diese Frau gab wahrlich niemals auf!

Er drehte die Seite um. Aha, jetzt standen beide zwar ziemlich weit entfernt, aber immerhin schon gemeinsam an einem großen schwarzen Kessel und rührten zusammen darin herum. Dieses Mal gab es auch nur eine einzige Sprechblase mit unterbrochenen Pfeilen zu beiden Köpfen, anscheinend dachten beide das gleiche: ‚Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht!'

Nein, es wurde zunehmend immer besser und schließlich richtig gut, schmunzelte Severus und schlug eine weitere Seite auf.

Oh, man kam der Sache näher, eindeutig. Die nächste Seite zeigte eine Menge Kühe, oder besser gesagt Stiere und eine aufgeregte Meisterschülerin die auf ihren Tränkemeister zu stürzte und dabei rief: ‚Ich rette Sie, Professor!' Dieser wedelte aber ängstlich mit den Händen und flehte: ‚Bitte nicht!' Die Überschrift lautete sinniger Weise: ‚Gefahren in Spanien'.

Severus ruckte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, er war sich sicher, dass ihm auch heute noch, bei entsprechendem Regenwetter, verbunden mit Südwind und abnehmenden Mond sein Steißbein von dieser Heldenaktion zwickte. Spätfolgen sozusagen.

Auf der nächsten Seite war ein winziges, an den Seiten stark ausgebeultes Zelt abgebildet, keine Personen waren zu sehen, dafür aber jede Menge Sprechblasen:

‚Rücken Sie!' ‚Nein, rücken Sie!' ‚Sie wälzen sich doch hier herum!' ‚Na, wer sich hier herumwälzt ist doch wohl klar!' ‚Ja, Sie!' ‚Nein, Sie!'

Warum über dieser Streiterei die Überschrift ‚Sie kommen sich näher' stand, würde sich für unvoreingenommene Betrachter so einfach wohl nicht erschließen. Aber so war es dennoch gewesen. Dort hatte sie ihn gebeten, sie Hermine zu nennen. Ach, irgendwie mochte er dieses Zelt. Allerdings immer besonders dann, wenn er wieder in seinem gemütlichen Hogwartsbett lag. In ungefähr vier Wochen war es wieder soweit. Seine Frau und er würden für zwei Wochen zu einer neuen Zutatenexkursion aufbrechen, was sie und ihn schon mit einer großen Vorfreude erfüllte, seine Töchter aber doof und gemein fanden, denn sie durften noch nicht mit, sondern mussten furchtbare vierzehn Tage lang zusammen mit ihren Großeltern zu Freunden nach Südfrankreich ans Mittelmehr fliegen. Wie ungerecht!

Seite sieben war betitelt mit: ‚Lagerfeuerabende'. Es zeigte zwei einträchtig an einem hell auflohenden Feuer sitzende Menschen vor schneebedeckten Berghöhen, die sich mit zwei Gläser Wein zuprosteten. Der Tränkemeister bat darauf seine Meisterschülerin verschämt: ‚Nennen Sie mich Severus!' Und wenn er genau hinschaute, klimperte die gezeichnete Hermine auf dem Bild eindeutig verliebt mit den Augen. Argh, also wirklich! So kitschig war das damals aber garantiert nicht gewesen. Ansonsten stimmte aber auch das, so ziemlich jedenfalls.

„Professor Snape?", sein Blick schnellte in die Runde und fand den aufgereckten Arm von Miss Benson.

„Was?"

„Dürfte ich die Toilette aufsuchen?"

„Natürlich!", er wies auf den kleinen Raum neben der Halle und notierte sich Name und Uhrzeit der Ravensclaw.

Sofort widmete er sich dem nächsten Bild. Wie erwartet bildete es einen großen Berg ab, dahinter ging gerade die Sonne unter und die zwei bekannten Personen standen auf der Kuppe und immer dann, wenn sich die Sonne senkte, griff die kleinere nach der Hand der größeren, nur um sie spätestens dann wieder los zu lassen, wenn die Sonne zur Gänze hinter dem Berg verschwand. Die beiden sprachen nicht viel miteinander, lediglich ein gehauchtes „Ohhh" füllte die Sprechblasen zu ihren Köpfen.

Wie gut, dass er seinen Töchtern nicht verraten hatte, dass er sich damals arg zurückhalten musste, um nicht über seine Meisterschülerin herzufallen und sie einfach schwindlig zu küssen. Das hätten die beiden sicherlich auch in eine entsprechende Zeichnung verpackt, da war er sich sicher.

Na, ja, das mit dem Küssen folgte auf dem Fuße, nämlich auf Bild neun. Dort sah man einen Weihnachtsbaum im Hintergrund und zwei Menschen auf einer kleinen Couch, die sich einen etwas linkischen Kuss gaben. Überall waren grauenhafte, rosa Herzchen und Hermine seufzte ‚Ich liebe Sie Professor!'

Severus musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, als er seinen Kommentar dazu las, da stand nämlich: ‚Ich auch, Geliebte!' Na, da hatte wohl jemand das ‚Sie' vergessen.

Miss Benson kam zurück und Mister Carter aus Slytherin meldete jetzt ein dringendes Bedürfnis an. Bei Merlin, waren sie jetzt schon in der Prüfungsphase, wo alle Nase lang jemand aufs Klo musste? Misstrauisch musterte er Mister Carter und bemerkte so den kleinen Blickwechsel der beiden. Gingen die beiden nicht miteinander? Wie verdächtig!

„Halt!", wies er den Slytherin an.

„Ja, Sir?", Mister Carter hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Benutzen Sie doch bitte diese Toilette dort". Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und an der anderen Seite der Halle erschien eine Türe mit einem Schild, das den Raum dort als Jungen WC auswies.

Etwas niedergeschlagen, wie ihm schien, machte sich Mister Carter nun dorthin auf und kam außergewöhnlich rasch zurück.

‚Tja, versuche niemals einen Severus Snape zu betrügen', dachte der Tränkemeister grimmig. Ein weiterer schneller Zauberwisch und das WC, das Miss Benson besucht hatte, war versiegelt. Er würde später nach verdächtigen Spuren suchen und wehe, er würde welche finden!

Als er sich beschwingt einer neuen Seite zuwenden wollte, stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass es kein weiteres Bild mehr gab. Was? Wie schade! Hoffnungsvoll schaute er noch einmal in dem braunen Umschlag, nicht, dass er Teil II dort übersehen hatte. Aber nichts. Wirklich Jammerschade!

War seinen Töchtern nichts mehr eingefallen oder hatten sie die Lust verloren? Dabei war doch auch in ihrem zweiten Jahr einiges los gewesen.

Sicherlich hatten sie nicht mehr mit den gleichen Dingen zu kämpfen, wie in ihrem ersten Jahr, aber ihm waren da noch einige sehr interessante Episoden in Erinnerung geblieben.

Nach einem kleinen Zögern, zog er aus seiner Tasche Pergament und Feder und begann etwas ungelenk zwar, aber immerhin erkennbar ein erstes Bild zu malen.

Nun, wenigstens schrieb er schon mal die Überschrift.

Sie lautete: „Sie ist an allem Schuld!" Und das war die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit!

Bei Merlin!


	2. Chapter 2

1. Unfall

Verdammt!

Das war alles nur ihre Schuld! Jawohl!

Hogwarts erzürnter Tränkemeister fegte wütend seine Rasierutensilien von der Ablage.

Verdammt, verdammt!

So konnte er sich auf gar keinen Fall in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen!

Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er in diesem Zustand noch nicht einmal sein Bad verlassen konnte.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Sein Rasierwasser folgte mit einem lauten Klirr seiner Haarbürste und krachte in tausend Scherben zerschellend auf die Steinfliesen, wo die auslaufende Flüssigkeit einen recht penetranten Duft im ganzen Raum verteilte.

„Severus?", hörte man kurz darauf eine besorgte Frauenstimme von draußen fragen, „Was machst Du da drinnen?"

Er schreckte zusammen und verschloss blitzschnell das Bad mit einem Zauber.

„Nichts!", knurrte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Verflucht! Sie war immer da wo man sie nicht gebrauchen konnte. Vor seinem Bad, in seinen Gedanken!

Zweimal Verflucht! Seine Wut kochte wieder über, aber dieses Mal ließ er sie an dem Stapel Handtücher aus, der rief wenigstens seine Meisterschülerin nicht auf den Plan.

Allerdings brachte Zerstörung ohne Lärm nicht im Geringsten die gleiche Genugtuung wie Zerstörung mit Lärm, daher legte er doch besser zusätzlich noch einen Muffliato über das Bad, damit er sich wenigsten ungestört austoben konnte.

Als es dort wenig später aussah, wie nach einem Trollangriff, ließ er sich matt auf den Wannenrand sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er hätte einfach besser aufpassen müssen!

Aber wie sollte das bloß gehen, wie sollte man sich bloß auf die exakte Anzahl von Rührumdrehungen konzentrieren können, wenn man immer nur das Eine im Sinn hatte?

Er seufzte tief auf! Offensichtlich gar nicht! Das hatte er in den letzten Wochen bereits mehrfach erfahren dürfen. Dieser Fauxpas war ja wahrlich nicht der Erste!

Da waren zum Beispiel diese zwei Hufflepuff Schüler, die er in der vorletzten Woche rein zufällig belauscht hatte, als sie verwundert darüber sprachen, dass es ihrem sonst so scharfäugigen Tränkemeister anscheinend nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie voneinander abgeschrieben hatten, obwohl er, Severus Snape, Exspion mit Augen sowohl vorne, als auch hinten, direkt vor ihnen gestanden hätte.

Wie peinlich!

Oder in dieser Woche, als er tatsächlich eine ganze Portion sauer Nieren verspeist hatte, obwohl er sie eigentlich hasste – , nur weil er ihren Erzählungen bei Tisch so intensiv gelauscht hatte. Ihm wurde noch jetzt übel bei dem Gedanken daran.

Wie abscheulich!

Oder gestern, als er sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie er während eines Überraschungstestes in der sechsten Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin, dämlich grinsend aus dem Fenster stierte!

Wie kindisch!

Alles mehr als grauenhaft! Bei Merlin!

Aber das heute war der Gipfel! Der absolute Supergau!

Dabei lief eigentlich alles nach Plan! Ein ruhiges Wochenende lag vor ihnen und den Unterricht hatte er auch schon ohne besondere Vorkommnisse beendet. Er hatte gerade an einem vertrackten Verschönerungstrank herum experimentiert, den das St. Mungos schon vor längerer Zeit bei ihm in Auftrag gegeben hatte, um Fluchopfern, die stark entstellt waren, Erleichterung zu verschaffen, als er wieder einmal an sie denken musste. An ihr Lachen, an den Blick ihrer Augen, wenn sie ihn neckte, aber vor allem an ihre vielen, reizvollen körperlichen Vorzüge, die er in den letzten Wochen hatte erforschen dürfen und die garantiert keines Verschönerungstrankes bedurften.

Wer konnte sich da noch daran erinnern, ob er jetzt bereits 25 oder 26 Mal rechts herum gerührt hatte? Er scheinbar nicht! Verdammt!

Der ganze schöne, schon fast fertige Trank flog ihm um die Ohren. Bei Merlin! Was für eine Sauerei!

Der gesamte Kesselinhalt hatte sich im Labor verteilt, hauptsächlich aber über ihn. Von Kopf bis Fuß tropfte die widerliche, türkisfarbene Flüssigkeit zäh an ihm herab. Wenigstens war er nicht sehr heiß gewesen, sonst hätte er auch noch Verbrennungen davon getragen, das war aber auch alles, was ihm an entfernt Positivem zu diesem Desaster einfiel.

Arrgh!

Natürlich hatte er sofort einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen und natürlich hatte er augenblicklich dafür gesorgt, dass etwaige Dämpfe und sonstige Reste eingedämmt und neutralisiert wurden. Zusätzlich war er auch direkt unter die Dusche gestiegen und hatte sich mit seiner speziellen Reinigungspaste sorgsam gewaschen.

Aber allem Anschein nach war er nicht besonders erfolgreich damit gewesen, oder der Trank wirklich sehr gelungen, wie man es denn sehen wollte, denn als er sich kurze Zeit danach im Spiegel seines Bades betrachtete, fiel ihm vor Schreck nicht nur der Unterkiefer herunter, sondern auch gleich das Handtuch aus der Hand. Ihm schaute ein braungebranntes und mit sanften schwarzen Ringellöckchen umrandetes Gesicht entgegen, das nur sehr entfernt mit dem blassen und griesgrämigen Herrn der Kerker Ähnlichkeit hatte.

Als er erschrocken seinen Mund noch weiter aufsperrte, um einige gepflegte Flüche auszustoßen, blitzten ihm zudem strahlend weiße Zähne entgegen und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl gleich in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen.

Bei Merlin, womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Gut, es gab da schon das ein oder andere in seinem Leben, das nach Sühne schrie, aber musste das Schicksal denn gleich so grausam mit ihm sein? Nach eingehender Gewissensprüfung kam er zu dem einfachen Schluss: Nein! Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit wirklich gebessert! Das behauptete sogar Minerva McGonagall und die musste es, als seine Chefin, ja schließlich wissen, denn hatte sie ihm nicht erst vor ein paar Wochen belobigend auf die Schulter geklopft und dabei erfreut bemerkt, dass sich im letzten Jahr nur noch halb so viele Eltern bei ihr über ihn beschwert hätten, als sonst üblich? Das war seit seiner Einstellung vor fast zwanzig Jahren noch nie vorgekommen! Er wurde alt! Eindeutig!

‚Quatsch' rügte ihn seine innere Stimme, das war doch alles kein Wunder, wenn man seit Monaten vollauf damit beschäftigt war, seine Meisterschülerin anzuhimmeln! Für das Quälen von Schülern blieb da nun mal nicht mehr ausreichend Zeit.

Wenn er also nicht Schuld an seinem erniedrigenden Schicksal hatte, hier als grimmiger Schönling herumlaufen zu müssen, wer dann? Hm, da blieb ja wohl nur eine übrig! Genau! Seine Meisterschülerin Hermine Granger war Schuld an Allem!

Und wunderbarer Weise ging es ihm mit dieser Erkenntnis gleich um einiges besser! Es war immer gut, wenn jemand anderes Schuld hatte!

Seit über einem Monat waren sie jetzt ein Paar, was sie beide gleichermaßen erstaunte, immerhin hatte er Jahre damit zugebracht sie niederzumachen und sie Jahre darauf verwendet ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, daher war die strenge Geheimhaltung ihrer Beziehung bisher auch eher einfach, denn kein klar denkender Mensch konnte auf den hirnverbrannten Gedanken kommen, dass sich diese außergewöhnlich begabte, junge und schöne Hexe in diesen fast doppelt so alten, zwielichtigen Ex-Doppel-Spion mit seinem mehr als schwierigen Charakter verlieben könnte.

Aber es war nun mal geschehen – wie auch immer. An ihm hatte es jedenfalls nicht gelegen. Denn er hatte sich wirklich sehr bemüht ihr zu widerstehen, aber alle Anstrengungen hatten nichts genützt. Keine unsinnigen Arbeitsaufträge, keine ermüdenden Extrastunden, keine Sticheleien und Beleidigungen, kein unfreundliches Benehmen und auch sonst nichts, von all den vielen kleinen Nettigkeiten, die er sich für sie ausgedacht hatte um sie schnellst möglich wieder zu vergraulen.

Nichts hatte geholfen.

Ganz im Gegenteil! Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten tief und tiefer in sein Herz geschlichen und sich dort sehr häuslich eingerichtet. Mit all ihrer Klugheit, ihrem Lachen, mit ihrem ganzen Wesen und ihrem herrlichen Körper war sie jeder Gegenwehr seinerseits weit überlegen gewesen.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht nur langsam an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt, an das Herzklopfen wenn er sie sah, an die Gänsehaut, wenn sie ihn berührte und die herrlichen Schauer, wenn sie ihn anlachte, nein, mittlerweile liebte er all das und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er musste ein klein wenig Seufzen bei all diesen verliebten Gedanken! Bei Merlin! Wo sollte das bloß enden?

‚Na wo schon, du verliebter Blödmann?', schalt er sich in Gedanken, ‚natürlich in Katastrophen.' War doch klar, er brauchte nur in den Spiegel zu schauen!

Als sie nämlich nicht nur sein Herz, sondern auch noch sein Gehirn enterte, wurde es gefährlich. Lebensgefährlich! Die Bilder einer ihn anstrahlenden, einer sich in seine Arme kuschelnden, einer lockenden, einer verführerischen, einer sich hingebenden Hermine verfolgten ihn, egal ob Tag oder Nacht, egal ob passend oder eher ungelegen. So wie eben vorhin beim Tränkebrauen!

Grundgütiger! Er erhob sich kopfschüttelnd und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er sollte endlich etwas gegen diese Trankfolgen tun.

Weitere 30 Minuten später musste er allerdings einsehen, dass seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet bei Weitem nicht ausreichten. Das Einzige was er geschafft hatte, war das Blitzen seiner strahlend weißen Zähne etwas zu dämpfen. Immerhin! Jetzt tat es ihm wenigstens nicht mehr in den Augen weh, wenn er den Mund aufmachte.

„Severus?" Wieder sie!

„Was?", schrie er sein Spiegelbild an, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er ja einen Muffliato über den Raum gelegt hatte und sie ihn gar nicht hören konnte. Grummelnd zückte er seinen Stab um den Zauber aufzuheben.

„Severus", probierte Hermine es erneut und klopfte zudem ziemlich energisch an die Badtüre, „was ist in Deinem Labor passiert? Hast Du Dich verletzt?", sie hörte sich ehrlich besorgt an.

„Nichts, geh weg!", zischte ihr Tränkemeister und wusste doch, dass eine solche Antwort seine Meisterschülerin in keinster Weise zufriedenstellen und schon gar nicht zum Aufgeben bewegen würde.

„Das sieht aber nicht danach aus, als wenn ‚Nichts' geschehen wäre!", kam auch prompt die Antwort.

„Es ist aber nichts!", beharrte Severus ziemlich trotzig.

„Severus Snape!", ließ sich jetzt Hermine ungehalten von jenseits der Türe vernehmen, „Ich glaube Dir kein einziges Wort! Komm sofort da raus oder öffne wenigstens die Türe, sonst komme ich rein, ob Du willst oder nicht!"

„Das ist mein Badezimmer!"

„Das ist mir schon klar! Aber sich zwei Stunden im Bad einzuschließen ist nicht gerade normal!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich unter Verdauungsproblemen leide?"

„Dann solltest Du besser augenblicklich zu Poppy gehen und Dir ein Abführmittel geben lassen!"

„Ich nehme ein Bad!", log er.

„So lange?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Es ist ein sehr gründliches Bad!"

„Das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht!" stimmte, „Außerdem bist Du dann schon völlig aufgeweicht und ganz schrumpelig, komm da raus!" Verdammt, er brauchte bessere Ausreden!

„Und was, wenn ich hier in einer anderen peinlichen Situation bin?"

„Was sollte das denn sein?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Zum Beispiel eine andere Frau?"

„Wie bitte? Dann komme ich erst recht hinein!", sie hörte sich eindeutig etwas alarmiert an. Gut! Sehr gut!, „Also, was ist jetzt?"

Er wusste, dass sie ihre Drohung in die Tat umsetzten würde, die Fähigkeit dazu hatte sie allemal. Warum musste sie auch Zauberkunst studiert haben! Verdammt!

„Schon gut!", seufzte Severus, es nützte eh nichts, selbst bekam er diese Trankauswirkungen nicht weg und er konnte ja nicht ewig in seinem Bad rumhocken.

Doch bevor er den Zauber von der Türe nahm, ließ er lieber noch schnell das Chaos, das er in seinem Ärger angerichtet hatte, mit einem Zauberstabwisch verschwinden.

Kaum erklang das leise Klicken des Schlosses, als auch schon die Türe aufgerissen wurde und eine sehr besorgte Hermine Granger im Rahmen stand.

Als sie ihn erblickte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, riss die Augen auf und stammelte erschüttert, „Oh mein Gott!"

„Was?", fauchte er.

„Du, Du…", stammelte Hermine und zeigte auf sein Gesicht.

„Das ist alles nur Deine Schuld! Deine ganz allein!", schrie Severus sie an und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Angriff war immer noch die allerbeste Verteidigung.

Auch ein Plan, der nicht aufging, denn sie war leider kein bisschen eingeschüchtert, sondern presste ganz im Gegenteil ihre Hände fest auf ihren Mund um das Lachen, das sich trotz bester Beherrschung aus ihrer Brust herauspresste, wenigstens vorerst im Zaum zu halten. Es gelang nicht. Sie gab schließlich auf und musste sich vor lauter Gelächter den Bauch halten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und er nutzte die Gelegenheit beleidigt zu zischen: „Na, haben wir uns wieder beruhigt?"

„Nein, leider noch nicht!", keuchte Hermine noch immer atemlos, „Du denn?"

„Nein verdammt!", eine vollkommen überflüssige Antwort, denn sein Groll war ihm deutlich ins schöne Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was war es?", fragte sie glucksend, „Eine falsche Zutat oder ein falscher Zeitpunkt?"

„Nur eine falsche Umdrehungsanzahl", knurrte er düster.

„Alle Achtung", Hermine war tief beeindruckt, „dann scheint der Trank ja sehr wirkungsvoll zu sein." Sie ging eine Runde schmunzelnd um den grollenden Tränkemeister herum, der natürlich das Handtuch wieder aufgehoben und fest um seine Taille geschlungen hatte.

„Geschätzte Wirkungsdauer?", fragte sie fröhlich.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich 48 Stunden, mindestens!"

„Wirklich gut!", frohlockte Hermine.

„Gar nicht gut!", schrie er schon wieder aufgebracht.

„Ja, ja!", beschwichtigte Hermine ihren reichlich empfindlichen Tränkemeister, „Sonstige Auswirkungen?"

„Was? Willst du noch mehr? Reichen Dir diese denn noch nicht?"

Sie ging gar nicht erst auf sein Gezeter ein, sondern legte nachdenklich den Finger ans Kinn, „Was hast Du denn schon alles ausprobiert um es zu neutralisieren?"

„Alles was ich konnte, aber nichts hilft wirklich!", er ließ entmutigt die Schultern hängen.

„Hm, das wird nicht einfach!", war sich auch Hermine sicher, als sie einen Blick auf das Rezept geworfen hatte und grinste ihn frech an, „Vielleicht willst Du aber auch gerne die 48 Stunden warten, es ist ja Wochenende!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", erboste sich Severus, „wer will denn schon aussehen wie, wie, … ach ich finde überhaupt keine Worte dafür!"

„Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an wen!", überlegte Hermine und legte den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht an einen Idioten!", Severus fletschte die Zähne.

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, dann blieb ihr Blick an seinem Mund hängen und plötzlich ging ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht, anscheinend war es ihr wieder eingefallen, „Oder doch! Du erinnerst mich an Professor Lockhart!"

Der grauenhafte Laut, der sich der Brust des Tränkemeisters entrang, verbunden mit dem unterirdischen Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, hätte normaler Weise jeden Menschen sooft tot umfallen lassen, nur leider seine Meisterschülerin nicht, was unter Umständen daran liegen mochte, dass sie wieder einen Lachanfall bekam und so beides nur halb mitbekam.

„Wenn Du damit fertig bist, Dich auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren, dann wäre ich Dir sehr verbunden, wenn Du endlich etwas dagegen unternehmen könntest, dass Dir bei meinem Anblick solch verheerenden Vergleiche einfallen, sonst gehe ich nämlich zu Poppy!", ließ er sie in seinem kältesten Tonfall wissen.

„Ach, Severus, es tut mir leid, aber gib es zu, das ist zu lustig!", schnaufte sie, sich mühsam beherrschend.

„Meiner Meinung nach, nicht!"

„Oh doch, das ist sogar sehr lustig!", kicherte Hermine, „Darf ich kurz die Kamera holen gehen und ein Erinnerungsphoto machen?"

„Wenn Sie diesen Tag überleben wollen, Miss Granger, dann sollten Sie von solchen Überlegungen dingend Abstand nehmen!"

„Schade, einen Versuch war es immerhin wert!", grinste Hermine, zückte aber versöhnlich ihren Zauberstab, „Ich versuche erst einmal die gängigen Neutralisierungszauber, wenn die nicht wirken, schaue ich lieber noch mal in einigen Fachbüchern nach, diese Zaubersprüche sind sehr kompliziert, nicht das ich noch was falsch mache und Du auch noch erblondest!", sie biss sich auf die Lippe, damit sie nicht wieder losprusten musste.

„Gut, tu das!", zischte er durch seine zusammengepressten Lippen hindurch und strafte sie mit äußerster Verachtung.

Hermine atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren, bevor sie komplizierte Zauberstabmuster ausführte und dabei leise Sprüche vor sich hermurmelte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sein Spiegelbild und mit großer Genugtuung nahm er wahr, dass die Locken auf seinem Kopf erst deutlich an Spannkraft verloren und schließlich ganz in sich zusammenfielen.

An seinem Hochsommer-Strandteint und seinen Strahlezähne bewirkten Hermines Sprüche allerdings nur geringfügige Veränderung.

Es bedurfte zweier dicker Fachbücher, vieler Nachfragen und weiteren zwei Stunden akribischem Ausprobierens, bis Hermine zufrieden den Zauberstab wegsteckte und auch er mit ihren Bemühungen einverstanden war, obwohl er fand, dass seine Haare sich immer noch anders anfühlten, als vor dem Unfall und dass seine Zähne immer noch etwas zu hell und seine Haut dafür vielleicht doch einen Tick zu wenig blass wäre. Was aber– laut seiner Meisterschülerin – nur an den miesen Lichtverhältnissen in diesen Räumen lag.

Die eingehende Betrachtung im Spiegel ließ ihn zu der sicheren Überzeugung gelangen, dass das zwar höchstwahrscheinlich gelogen war, diese Lüge ihm aber gar nicht so schlecht stand.

Also entschloss er sich gnädig, so zu tun, als wenn er ihr glaubte.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Unfallfolgen

Nach all der Aufregung brauchte er erst einmal eine kleine Pause. Ziemlich erschöpft ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen und schloss für einige Augenblicke die Augen.

Als er sie wieder aufschlug stand seine Nemesis direkt vor ihm, lächelte ihn an und fragte unschuldig, „Willst Du vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Hm!", machte er und griff dankbar nach der dampfenden Tasse, die sie ihm unter die Nase hielt. Verstohlen musterte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln! Sie schien ihren Spaß an der ganzen Aktion gehabt zu haben, jedenfalls sah sie sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, pustete erst einige Male kühlend in ihren Becher, nahm einige kleine Schlücke und schaute ihn dann nachdenklich an.

Als sie nach fast einer Minute immer noch keine Frage gestellt hatte, obwohl man ihr an ihrer schönen Nasenspitze ansah, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, knurrte er leise, „Was ist?"

„Warum war ich, Deiner Meinung nach, an diesem Unfall schuld?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

„Was?"

„Du hast gesagt, es wäre alles nur meine schuld!", rekapitulierte Hermine.

„War es ja auch!"

„Und warum? Ich war noch nicht einmal in der Nähe!", Das stimmte wohl, sie war in Hogsmeade gewesen, um einige Besorgungen für ihn zu erledigen.

„Genau darum!", schnaubte er widerwillig.

„Das musst Du mir aber schon ein wenig näher erklären Severus, sonst kann ich beim besten Willen diese Schuld nicht auf mich nehmen und Dir gegebenenfalls dafür Entschädigung anbieten", sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Bei Merlin!", diese Frau gab halt nie auf! Er stellte die Tasse hart auf den Tisch überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie finster an, „Du bist schuld, weil Du eben Du bist und nicht da warst! Und wenn Du nicht da bist, muss ich ständig an Dich denken! Du bist permanent in meinem Kopf, verdammt. Ich kann keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ohne dass Du darin vorkommst, überall sehe ich Dein Gesicht, überall höre ich Dein Lachen!", er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und verwieg ihr lieber, woran er bei ihr sonst noch so denken musste, „und das lenkt mich eben ab! Verdammt! Ich mache dumme Fehler, grinse idiotisch vor mich hin und stiere wie in Trance in die Ferne! Ich mutiere zu einem erstklassischen Idioten!"

Er vergrub sein Gesicht seufzend in den Händen.

Ein kleines Lachen entwich der jungen Frau neben ihm. Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Schulter, was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ, aber gleichzeitig einen wohligen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab schickte, „Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Severus, aber so ist das nun mal, wenn man verliebt ist!", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme.

„Na, toll! Hört das irgendwann wieder auf?", erkundigte er sich leise.

„Aber ja, darum solltest Du es genießen, mein Lieber!", lachte Hermine.

„Ich soll es genießen, dass ich mich wie ein verblödeter Pupertäro aufführe?"

„Vielleicht", überlegte Hermine frech, „Aber vor allem sollst Du die herrlichen Gefühle genießen, die gerade Deinen Körper überschütten, die Schmetterlinge in Deinem Bauch, das Kribbeln auf deiner Haut und all die vielen wundervollen Empfindungen."

„Und was kommt danach, Monotonie und Alltag?", fragte er bang.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau, Severus, aber meine Mutter sagt, dass es mit der Zeit zwar anders wird, aber ganz bestimmt nicht schlechter, sondern eher tiefer und reifer."

„Momentan ist es bestenfalls verwirrend!", murrte er.

„Ja, da hast Du vollkommen recht, es ist verwirrend!", stimmte ihm Hermine aus vollem Herzen zu, strahlte dabei aber übers ganze Gesicht.

Als er seine Hände ganz sinken ließ und sie mit einem sehr skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck musterte, setzte sie lachend hinzu, „Jetzt schau nicht so verwundert, meinst Du, ich wüsste nicht wovon Du sprichst? Immerhin bin ich auch ein klitzekleines Bisschen in Dich, alten Miesepeter, verliebt!" Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und er schlang automatisch seinen Arm um sie herum, „auch ich ertappe mich ganz oft dabei, dass ich an Dich denken muss, an die Zärtlichkeiten die wir austauschen, an die Dinge, die wir gemeinsam tun", sie fuhr zärtlich die Konturen seines Gesichts nach.

„Und warum ist Dir noch kein Trank um die Ohren geflogen und warum ist Deine Arbeit nach wie vor tadellos!", brummelte er, es war sehr angenehm sie in den Armen zu halten.

„Oh, war das ein Kompliment?", Hermine hob überrascht ihren Kopf.

„Nein! Das war eine Beschwerde!", stellte Severus klar, „Also? Warum passieren Dir diese Dinge nicht?"

„Ganz einfach", grinste Hermine kess, „Ich bin eine Frau!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Liebster Severus, falls Du es noch nicht weißt, aber Frauen sind – im Gegensatz zu Männern – grundsätzlich dazu in der Lage zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit zu tun."

„Ach was?", grunzte er süffisant.

„Aber klar!", nickte Hermine, „gut trainierte Frauen – zum Beispiel Mütter – können auch drei oder vier Sachen zur gleichen Zeit erledigen und haben trotzdem alles gut und sicher um Griff!"

„Das glaub ich nie im Leben!"

„Kannst Du aber!", lachte Hermine, „Ist nämlich wissenschaftlich bewiesen!"

„Hmpf!", ihm fehlte zu solchen Thesen echt der Glaube, da nahm er doch lieber noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Der lebende Beweiß für dieses Phänomen ist übrigens Molly Weasley", erläuterte Hermine gerne und kuschelte sich, als er die Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte noch näher an ihn heran, „Du brauchst sie nur während eines Familienfestes zu beobachten, dann kannst Du es sehen. Sie kann backen, kochen, dekorieren, sie kann ihren Mann ermahnen sich zu beeilen, ihre Kinder zusammenstauchen, weil sie am Kuchen genascht haben, schmeichelhafte Komplimente an nette Gäste verteilen und dazu noch lamentieren, dass die Preise für Hexenglücks Kürbissamenmischung wieder unverhältnismäßig gestiegen wären. Alles zur selben Zeit! Ist das nicht phantastisch?"

„Die Fähigkeit ihre missratenen Kinder zusammenzustauchen und ihren verrückten Mann zu scheuchen, ist wahrscheinlich überlebensnotwendig", befand Severus, dann schaute er Hermine tief in die Augen, „Und solche Sachen kannst Du auch?"

„Mit einigen Abstrichen und vielleicht auf anderen Gebieten…", Hermine dachte wohl zu recht an ihre begrenzten hausfraulichen Kompetenzen, „immerhin habe ich, während ich Dir diese immens wichtigen Unterschiede zwischen den Geschlechtern erklärt habe, Deine Weste aufgeknöpft und auch schon das Hemd von diesem komplizierten Binder befreit!"

Das stimmte, bei Merlin, und er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Und wenn Du willst, kann ich damit noch weitermachen, als Trostpflaster sozusagen", schmunzelte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dann gibst Du also zu, dass das alles nur Deine Schuld ist!", fragte Severus und küsste ihre Nasenspitze und fasste bereits hoffnungsvoll ihre weichen Lippen ins Visier.

„Aber ja!", strahlte Hermine ihn an, „denn ich bin gerne daran schuld, dass Du verliebt bist!"

„Nun gut", war Severus etwas versöhnt mit diesem furchtbaren Freitagnachmittag, „vielleicht ist Verliebtsein doch nicht gar so schlecht."

„Ach nein?", Hermine streichelte seinen Hals hinab, „und was genau veranlasst Dich zu diesem plötzlichen Meinungswandel?"

„Die Aussicht auf einen schönen Feierabend!", grinste Severus diabolisch, ihm kam da gerade eine sehr, sehr nette Idee.

„Und wie stellst Du Dir diesen Feierabend so vor?", erkundigte sich Hermine und lächelte versonnen vor sich hin.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass verliebte Frauen zu gerne verwüstete Labore aufräumen, vor allem wenn sie daran Schuld tragen, dass diese Räume sich in solch desolatem Zustand befinden!"

„Wie bitte?", abrupt richtete sich Hermine auf und bedachte den Mann neben sich mit einem empörten Blick.

„Sollte Dir diese Aufgabe als verliebte Frau nicht so richtig zusagen, kannst Du selbstverständlich auch das Labor aufräumen, weil Du meine Meisterschülerin bist und solch niedere Dienste zu Deinen vertragliche festgelegten Aufgaben gehören", bei Merlin, ihr Gesicht war köstlich und seine schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen.

„Du willst allen Ernstes, dass ich diese ganze Sauerei wegmache, obwohl Du es warst, der nicht bis 25 zählen konnte?", ihre Augen wurden schon ganz schmal.

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett, dann kann ich nämlich hier auf meiner Couch gemütlich in meinem Buch weiterlesen und wenn Du so freundlich wärst, die Türe offen zu lassen, kann ich mich zusätzlich an Deinem Anblick ergötzen und Dir hilfreiche Anweisungen zukommen lassen."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, dann allerdings war ihr anscheinend auch ein interessanter Gedanke gekommen, denn sie machte den Mund wieder zu, ohne eine einzige Beschwerde auszustoßen und ein winzig kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich erhob.

„Nun gut, wie Du willst, Severus Snape!", seufzte sie eine Spur zu zahm, „schade ist natürlich nur, dass Du dann gar nicht in den Genuss meiner speziellen Vorführung kommst."

„Was soll das denn für eine Vorführung sein?"

„Och, nur so eine Vorführung eben", sie krempelte schon die Ärmel ihrer Robe herauf und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Natürlich hatte sie damit seine Neugierde geweckt, und ihr Grinsen war schon unverschämt selbstzufrieden, als er leichthin fragte „Hast Du Dir vielleicht einen neuen Zauber ausgedacht?"

„Nö!" Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und legte ihre Hand an den Griff der Labortüre, „ich kam nur zufällig in Hogsmeade an diesem Unterwäscheladen vorbei und weil ich noch Zeit hatte…"

„…Konntest Du es Dir nicht verkneifen diesem Geschäft einen Besuch abzustatten?" vervollständigte Severus ihren Satz und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, damit seine Phantasie nicht sogleich mit ihm durchging.

„Sehr richtig!", sie nickte ihm froh zu „Natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke, die ich erworben habe, Dein Gefallen finden, daher wollte ich gerne Deine Meinung dazu hören", sie schenkte ihm einen lasziven Blick, „Die Hexe in dem Laden meinte wörtlich, dass Du ein Idiot sein müsstest, wenn Du die Wäschestücke nicht sehr anregend finden würdest!"

„So, sie findet also, dass es sich lohnen würde?", Severus Augen wurden nun zur Abwechslung ganz schmal und er erhob sich, um näher an diese gryffindorsche Schlange heranzutreten.

„Auf alle Fälle! Schade nicht wahr, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr für so etwas habe, da ich ja Deine Missgeschicke wegmachen muss!", säuselte Hermine und ließ ihren Tränkemeister keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

„Hm", er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und versuchte sein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es vielleicht doch besser, wenn ich das Labor selbst aufräume. Es gibt da einige äußerst sensible Stoffe. Nicht, dass Du nachher noch klagst, ich hätte Dich in Gefahr gebracht!"

„Wie Du meinst, mein Meister", gab Hermine viel zu schnell nach, „dann habe ich ja jetzt Zeit meine Dokumentation des letzten Trankes fertig zu schreiben."

„Wie bitte?" Severus hob enttäuscht seine linke Augenbraue, „ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass Du die angekündigte Vorführung in der Zeit, wo ich das Labor aufräume, vorbereiten könntest!"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür jetzt noch in Stimmung bin!", jammerte Hermine bedauernd.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht schnellstens dafür sorgen, dass die Stimmung wieder aufkommt", grollte Severus und schnappte sich diese gerissene Hexe, um sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Als er damit fertig war und sie wieder auf ihre Füße stellte, ließ er ihr grüßzügig etwa Zeit sich wieder zu sammeln, dann fragte er arrogant, „Und, wie steht es nun um Ihre Stimmung, Miss Granger?"

„Ganz prima!", Hermines Blick war immer noch etwas glasig.

„Gut, sehr gut!", grinste Severus zufrieden, „Dann treffen Sie bitte alle nötigen Vorbereitungen, und vertrödeln Sie nicht Ihre Zeit mit irgendwelchen Nebensächlichkeiten. Ich bin rasch wieder bei Ihnen, um mir Ihre Demonstration sehr genau anzuschauen!"

„Könnten wir nicht vielleicht direkt zum Hauptgang übergehen, Professor, anstatt uns noch mit der Vorspeise aufzuhalten?", murmelte sie verlangend.

„Nein! Ich liebe Suppe!", entgegnete Severus gut gelaunt und schnappte sich seinen Laborkittel.

„Und ich Dich", hörte er seine Meisterschülerin seufzend murmeln.

Bei näherer Betrachtung sah sein Labor wirklich ziemlich schlimm aus. Kein Wunder, dass Hermine in Sorge geraten war. Er sollte dieses Chaos für eine Strafarbeit aufheben, jeder Delinquent hätte Stunden damit zu tun, diesen ekligen türkisen Schleim abzuschaben - ohne Magie versteht sich. Ein hämisches Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.

Aber leider brauchten Sie das Labor morgen in erstklassigem Zustand, denn Hermine hatte da einen sehr interessanten Trank entdeckt, an dem wollten sie beide herumtüfteln. Daher schwang er bedauernd seinen Zauberstab und mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen, war sein Labor kurz darauf so aufgeräumt und tadellos, wie immer.

Diese ganze Aktion hatte nur wenige Minuten gebraucht und so eilte er, sich erwartungsvoll die Hände reibend, zurück in seine Gemächer.

Gespannte nahm er auf seiner Couch Platz.

„Hermine, wie ist das jetzt mit dieser ominösen Darbietung?", rief er ungeduldig, als sich auch in den nächsten fünf Minuten noch nichts tat.

„Ja, ja, immer mit der Ruhe!", ließ sich seine Meisterschülerin aus ihrem Schlafzimmer vernehmen.

Als sich dann aber, wenige Augenblicke später, endlich die Türe öffnete und eine Hermine Granger den Raum betrat, die ihm schier den Atem raubte, fragte er sich keuchend, welcher Mann bei diesem Anblick schon Ruhe bewahren konnte!

Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Set, das aus einem sehr schönen BH bestand, auf dessen feinen, grünen Seidenstoff zarte dunkelgraue Ranken gestickt waren. Das gleiche Muster zeigte sich auch auf dem ebenfalls äußerst knappen Slip und auf dem breiten Abschlussband der dunkelgrauen halterlosen Strümpfe. Die silbergrauen Pumps ließen ihre Beine noch länger erscheinen, als sie eh schon waren.

„Und?", fragte Hermine mit heraufgezogenen Augenbrauen und auf die Hüften gestemmten Händen.

„Unglaublich!", stammelte er mit trockenem Mund und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

„So, so", schmunzelte Hermine, „wenn diese Kombination schon Dein Gefallen findet, dann solltest Du Dir vielleicht die zweite Garnitur auch noch anschauen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertrage!", nuschelte er.

„Ich glaube es lohnt sich!", lachte Hermine, „Ich verspreche Dir auch, dass ich mich beeile!"

Das tat sie tatsächlich auch, wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Zauber benutzt, denn nur eine halbe Minute später stand sie wiederum im Türrahmen, dieses Mal in halterlosen schwarzen Strümpfen und in ebenso schwarzen Pumps, dazu passend einen winzigen Slip und einen aufregenden schwarzen Spitzen BH, der ihr Dekolletee herrlich betonte. Als sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, verschluckte er sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke, denn der Slip war nicht nur vorne winzig, hinten verschwand er fast vollkommen in dem verheißungsvollen Spalt ihrer Pobacken. Bei Merlin! Diese Frau raubte ihm den Verstand!

„Auch nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte Hermine rein rhetorisch, denn der bewundernde Blick ihres Tränkemeisters war eigentlich Antwort genug.

Severus traute seinen wackeligen Knien zwar nicht ganz, aber er musste einfach näher an diese schöne Hexe heran. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen. Hob seine rechte Hand und fuhr tastend über den zarten Stoff ihres BHs. Sofort stellten sich ihre Brustwarzen auf und reckten sich durch den dünnen Stoff seinen Fingern entgegen. Das Gleiche wiederholte er mit seiner linken Hand.

„Fühlt sich sehr gut an", murmelte er abwesend.

„Ganz meine Meinung!", war auch Hermines gehauchtes Urteil.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch Deinem Rat nachkommen!", er küsste ihren Mund und ließ seine Fingerspitzen ihre nackten Seiten hinab gleiten.

„Welchen der vielen weisen Ratschläge, die ich Dir immer wieder gerne zukommen lasse, meinst Du?", flüsterte Hermine leise.

„Die Vorspeise weg zu lassen und direkt zum Hauptgang überzugehen", erinnerte sie Severus und legte seine Handflächen auf ihrem nackten Po ab.

„Wirklich gute Idee!", befand auch Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie passte farblich ausgezeichnet zu seiner schwarzen Bettwäsche fand er, als er sie sachte auf seinem Bett ablegte und eilig begann sein Hemd ganz aufzuknöpfen.

Dann nahm er sich aber sehr viel Zeit. Zeit um ihr langsam und vorsichtig die empfindlichen Strümpfe abzustreifen, Zeit um ihre Brüste ganz langsam von diesem wunderschönen Stoff zu befreien und Zeit, um diesen Hauch von Slip in Zeitlupentempo von ihren Hüften zu streicheln.

Dieses Vorgehen fand ganz offensichtlich ihre volle Zustimmung und die Aufmerksamkeiten, die sie ihm anschließend schenkte, waren eine mehr als gelungene Wiedergutmachung für diesen Tag.

Er kam zu dem abschließenden Urteil, dass er durchaus öfters wegen ihr einen Trank in die Luft sprengen sollte! Es lohnte sich eindeutig! Bei Merlin!


	4. Chapter 4

3. Ein Versprechen

Still war es im Schlafzimmer des düsteren Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts, nur leise Laute die vom Austausch liebevoller Zärtlichkeiten und sanfter Liebkosungen zeugten, waren zu hören.

Es war Sonntagabend und obwohl der Freitag ja eher desaströs begonnen hatte, waren die folgenden beiden Tage wunderbar gewesen. Ein Wochenende wie es voll und ganz seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Sie hatten viel Zeit im Labor verbracht, ruhige Stunden mit einem guten Buch und einem ebensolch guten Glas Wein auf seiner Couch geteilt und sich davor, dazwischen und danach mehrfach und ausgiebig geliebt. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Was wollte man mehr vom Leben?

Genau! Nichts!

Die kleine Kerze, die ganz allein für das diffuse Licht im Raum sorgte, war schon ziemlich weit heruntergebrannt, aber vielleicht war Helligkeit auch eher kontraproduktiv, bei dem was Hermine Granger anscheinend heute vorhatte. Schon seit dem Morgen hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Du, Severus?", begann sie dann auch unschuldig fragend und rückte etwas von dem Mann an ihrer Seite ab, der gerade sehr konzentriert damit beschäftigt war, sich ihren Hals hinab zu küssen.

„Hm?", kam es daher von diesem auch eher abgelenkt.

„Mir ist heute eine Studie in die Hände gefallen, in der 60% der Männer und immerhin 40% der Frauen angeben, nicht genau zu wissen, was ihre jeweiligen Partner mögen."

„Keine Sorge", brummte er undeutlich, „ich bin mir völlig im Klaren darüber, was Du magst!"

„Ach ja?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich, Du liebst Bücher, Lernen im Allgemeinen, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung im Speziellen, Deine Freunde, Deine Eltern, Irish Stew, Eis, einen guten Tee, enge Blusen und Hosen und anscheinend auch mich", zählte er gut gelaunt auf und arbeitete sich zu ihrem Dekollete vor, „Und wenn Du Dich fragen solltest, wie es so mit mir steht, ganz einfach, meine Hobbys sind Zaubertränke, schwarze Magie, das Quälen von Schülern, die nicht zu meinem Haus gehören und seit Neuestem das Verführen junger, wunderschöner Meisterschülerinnen."

„Oh, Severus Snape, Du Verrückter, das meine ich doch nicht!", lachte Hermine und Severus unterbrach kurzzeitig sein Tun.

„Nicht?"

„Nein! Ich meinte doch nicht solche Leidenschaften!", Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Welche Leidenschaften hast Du denn dann im Sinn?"

„Die Studie beschäftigte sich mit den Kenntnissen über sexuelle Vorlieben von Liebespaaren", erklärte Hermine und zog sanft seinen Kopf wieder nach oben.

„Oh!"

„Ja, und obwohl wir wirklich genug Zeit hatten, um uns kennen zu lernen", druckste sie etwas herum, „ist diese Seite hier, doch recht neu."

„Und da hast Du Dir gedacht, Du müsstest noch etwas recherchieren, damit wir nicht zu den 60 bzw. 40 Prozent gehören?", half er weiter, er kannte sie wahrlich ziemlich gut.

„Genau", nickte sie erleichtert, „vor allem da wir auf diesem Gebiet nicht von gleichen Voraussetzungen ausgehen können."

„Natürlich können wir das, denn das hier ist genau so neu für mich, wie für Dich!", versicherte ihr Severus und streichelte mit seiner langen Nasenspitze ihre Wange entlang.

„Aber Du, … Du", stotterte Hermine, „Du hast trotzdem viel mehr Erfahrung, als ich es habe!"

„Vielleicht hatte ich in meinem Leben mehr sexuelle Kontakte, aber das mit Dir hier, dass ist auch für mich etwas vollkommen Anderes, etwas ganz Wunderbares und Erstaunliches", er sah ihr tief in die Augen, „und ich freue mich darauf, es mit Dir zusammen weiter zu erforschen und zu vertiefen!"

Ein kleines diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Apropos ‚vertiefen'…" Er fing ihre Lippen ein und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Doch Hermine schien noch nicht recht zufrieden zu sein, erneut löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, auch wenn ihr Gesicht bereits wunderbar erhitzt aussah und ihre Brust sich stark hob und senkte.

„Was ist denn noch?", fragte er ungeduldig und schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Severus, würdest Du mir etwas versprechen?", sie zupfte an seinem Pyjamakragen herum.

„Und das wäre was?", fragte er skeptisch nach, er hatte leider schlechte Erfahrungen mit Versprechungen an schöne Frauen gemacht.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass Du mir sagst, wenn Du etwas magst, aber vor allem, wenn Dir etwas nicht gefällt oder Du Dir von mir etwas wünscht, ich aber vielleicht gar nicht drauf komme", sie errötete leicht und senkte den Kopf.

Severus musste lächeln, sie war manchmal so herrlich besorgt. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihn sanft nach oben, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung", sagte er streng.

„Und die wäre?"

„Wenn Du mir das Gleiche versprichst!"

Hermine schenkt ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, „Ja, ich versuche es!"

„Schön, und was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich ihr Tränkemeister erwartungsvoll.

„Also ich wäre dafür, wenn Du Deinem Versprechen gleich Taten folgen lassen würdest!", verkündete Hermine froh und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, „Was wünscht Du Dir von mir?"

„Hm!", musste Severus nur kurz überlegen, denn er wusste schon genau, was er wollte, „Dann habe ich das Verlangen, dass Du augenblicklich das Denken einstellst und nur noch genießt und fühlst!"

„Gut, geht klar", kicherte Hermine, „Das mit Deinem Verlangen spüre ich übrigens schon die ganze Zeit!"

„Siehst Du, das mit dem Fühlen ist ganz einfach", brummte Severus und schob seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil, dort war ihre Haut so wunderbar weich und warm.

„Severus?"

„Ich dachte, Du würdest das Denken einstellen, dazu gehört meines Erachtens auch das Reden!", erinnerte sie Severus grummelnd.

„Na gut", in Hermines Stimme klang neben hörbarer Erregung, eindeutig Mutwillen mit, „dann sage ich Dir eben nicht, was noch Interessantes in der Studie stand!"

In welcher Studie? Verflixt, jetzt hatte sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht!

„Egal was da stand. Sag es schnell, denn sonst muss ich einfach über Dich herfallen, egal ob Du endlich das Denken einstellst oder nicht!", rief er frustriert.

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, wirklich", sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Hermine Jean Granger!", er war sehr nahe am Ende seiner Geduld.

„Da stand, dass ältere Liebhaber vielleicht nicht über die Potenz von jungen Männern verfügen,…", erklärte seine Meisterschülerin geflissentlich.

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach sie Severus empört.

„Aber dafür viel mehr Einfühlungsvermögen und Geduld einzubringen hätten", sie schaute ihn treu an.

„So?", knurrte Severus dunkel und packte diese junge Hexe an der Taille um sie flink auf den Rücken zu drehen, „Stand da auch irgendwas von erschwerten Bedingungen?"

„Was sollen das denn für Erschwernisse sein?", hakte Hermine interessiert nach und nestelte an den Knöpfen seines Oberteils herum.

„Nervige Meisterschülerinnen zum Beispiel", er tat es ihr gleich und befreite ihren Oberkörper von allem störenden Stoff. „Vor allem, wenn sie so gut riechen, jung und wunderschön sind!"

„Nein, ich glaube da stand nichts dergleichen!", keuchte Hermine, ihr älterer Liebhaber verwöhnte gerade sehr einfühlsam ihre Brüste.

„Dachte ich es mir doch!", nuschelte er und schob nach einigen kleinen Umwegen seine Hand sozusagen als Vorhut unter den Saum ihrer Schlafanzugshose.

Wie er bald darauf zufrieden feststellen konnte, war diese kleine Aktion, allem Anschein nach ein sehr probates Mittel, sie nachhaltig zum Schweigen zu bringen, denn in der nächsten halben Stunde verließ kein einziger, zusammenhängender Satz mehr ihre Lippen.

Ihm ging es übrigens nicht anders. Woher sollte diese Fähigkeit auch kommen, denn das Sprachzentrum seines Gehirns wurde gerade von einer ganzen Heerschar aus Sexualhormonen widerstandslos geentert und das Letzte was er zu Denken im Stande war, war, dass sein Ratschlag an sie, sich ihren Gefühlen ganz zu überlassen, ein verdammt guter gewesen war.


	5. Chapter 5

4. Frühstückszeit

Als sie sich am nächsten Morgen noch ziemlich müde und verschlafen fertig machten, um auf den allerletzten Drücker zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu eilen, griff er doch noch mal schnell nach ihrer Taille und zog sie zu sich heran, um sich mit dunkler Stimme zu erkundigen, „Sag mir, Schöne, trägst Du diese wundervolle Unterwäsche heute?"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", antwortete Hermine kryptisch, „Unter Umständen ergibt sich ja für Dich im Laufe des Tages die Gelegenheit es herausfinden."

„Bei Merlin, das würde ich doch sehr begrüßen", grollte Severus und ließ sie widerwillig los, „und wenn es nicht schon so spät wäre, würde ich es sofort tun!"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du Dir soviel aus Unterwäsche machen würdest", grinste Hermine und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Ich auch nicht!", stimmte Severus zu, „bisher ließen mich Kleidungsstücke – egal ob sichtbar oder unsichtbar getragen, völlig kalt."

„Und was ist jetzt anders?", fragte Hermine interessiert und ließ ihrem Meister mit einem kleinen Knicks höflich den Vortritt.

„Du steckst drinnen!", flüsterte Severus im Vorbeigehen dicht an ihrem Ohr, was ihr einen sichtbaren Schauer den Rücken herunter schickte.

Ihr glückliches Lachen wärmte sein Herz und beinahe hätte er sie wieder in seine Räume gedrängt, um das Frühstück, Frühstück sein zu lassen und die Zeit um einiges sinnvoller in seinem Schlafzimmer zu verbringen! Doch leider war sie schon einige Schritte voraus geeilt und zudem bog gerade ein kleiner Trupp Slytherins um die Ecke, so dass Severus blitzschnell in seinen Lehrerton umschaltete und laut dozierte

„Das ist wohl auch die Schwierigkeit mit dieser Studie, die Sie gestern erwähnten, Miss Granger. Einige Parameter sind leicht zu benennen, weil sie einer gewissen Konstanten unterworfen sind, andere jedoch werden wir wohl oder übel in mühsamen und langwierigen Versuchsreihen erforschen müssen."

„Ja, das erscheint mir äußerst logisch, Professor", pflichtete seine Meisterschülerin ihm eifrig bei, „wobei ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass die Forschung auf diesem Gebiet erstaunliche Aspekte und verblüffende Erkenntnisse hervorbringen wird, vor allem aber unglaublich viel Spaß machen könnte."

„Miss Granger", stellte Severus tadelnd klar, „Sie sind nicht hier, um Spaß zu haben, sondern um was zu lernen!"

„Natürlich Professor, ich lerne jeden Tag Unmengen an neuen Einsichten und Aspekten aber das eine schließt doch das andere nicht unbedingt aus!", widersprach Hermine lachend.

Die zweifelnden Seitenblicke, die seine Slytherins, auf Grund dieser Aussage seiner Meisterschülerin zuwarfen, sagten ihm allerdings eindeutig, dass keiner von ihnen es sich auch nur im Traum vorstellen konnte, dass Zusammenarbeit mit ihren Hauslehrer irgendeinen Spaßfaktor besaß.

In der großen Halle nahmen sie beide auf dem Lehrerpodium Platz und Hermine schenkte ihm gerade einen Tee und sich selbst einen Kaffee ein, als Minerva ebenfalls reichlich spät zum Frühstück erschien.

„Na, ihr zwei, wie war Euer Wochenende?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und klopfte ihr Frühstücksei schwungvoll auf, wobei sie nebenbei beide kritisch musterte, „Du siehst ziemlich müde aus, Hermine!", befand sie dann und schenkte ihrem Tränkemeister einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, „und Du Severus, viel zu zufrieden!"

„Wärst Du glücklicher, wenn ich unzufrieden aussehen würde?", erkundigte sich Severus sarkastisch.

„Vielleicht, das wäre immerhin nicht ungewöhnlich, da es der Normalzustand ist!", befand Minerva leise, übersah Severus entrüsteten Blick und wollte von seiner Meisterschülerin wissen, „Also, was habt Ihr so alles angestellt?"

„Ähm", antwortete Hermine ausweichend, „wir haben geforscht."

„Aha, wusste ich es doch!", schimpfte seine Chefin, „Du hast sie das ganze Wochenende schuften lassen, Severus! Wie oft habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass es auch noch was anderes gibt im Leben?"

„Mehrfach, glaube ich!", seufzte der so zu unrecht gescholtene.

„Wie wahr, aber anstatt Deiner Meisterschülerin Frei zu geben oder zusammen mit ihr etwas Schönes zu unternehmen, vergräbst Du sie und Dich, wie immer in Deinem muffigen Kerker!"

„Er ist nicht muffig!", widersprach Severus und versuchte Hermines Knie zu ignorieren, das sich nun schon eine Weile eng an seinen Oberschenkel presste.

„Natürlich ist er das!", schnaubte Minerva, „Muffig und kalt!", sie schaute prüfend zu Hermine herüber, „War diese komische Forscherei wenigstens erfolgreich?"

„Ja, durchaus!", nickte Hermine fröhlich, „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass selbst die Verpackung von Bestandteilen eine unglaubliche Auswirkung auf das Trankergebnis haben kann!" Dass sie dabei ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin unschuldig anlächeln konnte und gleichzeitig ihre Hand über seinen Oberschenkel hin zu seiner Körpermitte gleiten ließ, belegte übrigens auch ihre seltsame These mit den Unterschieden zwischen den Geschlechtern.

„So?", überlegte Minerva, „das ist mir zwar neu, macht aber bei näherer Betrachtung durchaus Sinn! Wirst Du diesen Ansatz weiter verfolgen?"

„Auf alle Fälle!", antworteten Severus und seine Meisterschülerin unisono, wobei sie sich verdutzt ansahen „Er lohnt sich!"

Ebenfalls mehr als verwundert hielt die Schulereiterin inne, soviel Einigkeit war sie gar nicht von den beiden gewohnt. „Dann schreib doch Deine Meisterarbeit darüber, Hermine!", schlug sie nachdenklich vor.

„Nein", die freche Verführerin neben ihm schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „ich glaube, da habe ich etwas noch viel Interessanteres gefunden!"

„So, und was wäre das?"

„Du weiß doch noch, dass Professor Amos Carter mich vor einigen Wochen freundlicher Weise einen Tag lang in den Archiven der Edinburgher Universität hat stöbern lassen", erzählte Hermine begeistert, „dabei bin ich auf ein Fragment eines Trankes gestoßen, der – wenn ich das richtig einschätze - der absolute Wahnsinn ist!" Dass sie während ihres euphorischen Kurzvortrages ihre Hand von seiner wachsenden Erektion nehmen musste, fand er wenig begeisternd, anscheinend konnten Frauen auch nur dann zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit tun, wenn sie nicht zu stark emotional engagiert waren. Sehr interessant, darüber könnte Mann auch mal forschen!

„Na, das muss ja ein toller Trank sein!", meinte Minerva von Hermines Enthusiasmus beeindruckt, „Was ist denn das Thema des Trankes?"

„Nichts mehr und nichts weniger als die Liebe!", strahlte Hermine.

„Die Liebe?" echote Minerva erstaunt und schaute zu ihrem Tränkemeister herüber, der ein ziemlich säuerliches Gesicht machte.

„Jawohl, die Liebe. Die größte Macht auf dieser Erde und damit ein eindeutig interessanter Kandidat für eine Meisterarbeit!" ergänzte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen, klatschte froh in die Hände, legte ihr Besteck schwungvoll auf den Teller und schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„So, ich muss jetzt in die erste Klasse Huffelpuff und Ravensclaw, es steht ‚Brauen im Dunkeln' an! Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen!", verkündete sie gut gelaunt, nickte beiden lächelnd zu und verschwand fröhlich vor sich hinsummend aus der Halle.

Die beiden Lehrer schauten der jungen Frau nach, die eine sehr verdutzt, der andere sehr missbilligend, immerhin hatte sie ihn hier in einer sehr delikaten Situation zurückgelassen.

„Was ist denn ‚Brauen im Dunkeln'?", fragte Minerva besorgt.

„Eine der verrückten Ideen meiner verrückten Meisterschülerin", erklärte Severus, „Sie möchte, dass die Schüler sich auf ihre anderen Sinne konzentrieren und taucht dafür das 2. Zaubertrankklassenzimmer in tiefste Schwärze."

„Interessant!", war Minervas Kommentar zu Hermines neuen Unterrichtmethoden. Sie leerte ihre Tasse in einem großen Schluck und fragte dann „Welche Rolle wirst Du eigentlich bei dem ganzen spielen, mein Lieber?"

„Keine Ahnung", brummte er, „aber wie ich diese Frau kenne, garantiert eine dramatische!"

„Oh, Du Armer!", Minerva klopfte ihrem Tränkemeister lachend auf die Schulter, „Die Liebe als Meisterthema in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, und dann auch noch mit Dir als Mentor, dass ich das noch erleben darf!"

„Wart ab, was dieser verrückten Hexe so alles einfällt, wenn sie bei Dir ihre Meisterzeit ableistet!", gab Severus ungerührt zu bedenken.

„Ach, da mach ich mir keine Sorgen, Severus!" säuselte seine Chefin und kratze ihre Porridgeschüssel leer, „vielleicht verwandelt Sie ja dann Deinen muffigen Kerker in etwas Angenehmes und Attraktives!"

„Und was sollte das sein, Deiner geschätzten Meinung nach?", höhnte Severus abschätzig.

„Zum Beispiel wäre eine Wellnessoase oder einen Freizeitpark doch recht nett oder vielleicht noch besser: Ein Erlebnisbad!", lachte seine Chefin und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls breit schmunzelnd in den Vormittagsunterricht.

„Das haben wir doch alles schon!", seufzte Hogwarts Tränkemeister unhörbar und kaute versonnen an seinem Toast. Seit diese junge Frau bei ihm Quartier bezogen hatte, gab es für ihn keinen attraktiveren und angenehmeren Ort mehr, als seine Kerker und seine Freizeit war eindeutig ein tolles Erlebnis und das beschränkte sich wahrlich nicht nur auf sein Bad!


	6. Chapter 6

5. Brauen im Dunkeln

Severus schluckte die letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks hinunter.

Weg war Sie! Eigentlich unerhört!

Diese Gryffindor entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einer gerissenen Slytherin. Er hatte wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf seine Meisterschülerin.

Aber was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange! Immerhin war er der Oberslytherin!

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Taschenuhr schaffte Gewissheit: Es blieben ihm noch genau zwei Stunden Zeit, bis die 7. Klassen Slytherin und Gryffindor ihn erwarteten.

Mit diesem Entschluss, der sich auf ein ziemlich großes Begehren und einen genial einfachen Plan stützte, beendete er wenige Augenblick nach Minerva sein Frühstück und eilte zurück in die Kerker. Die Bibliothek konnte warten!

Unten angekommen, führte ihn sein erster Weg ins Büro und von dort in sein privates Labor. Schnell hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Die kleine Flasche mit Eulenaugentrank, die nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt an ihrem angestammten Platz stand.

Hatte er es doch gewusst.

Bevor er den Flakon entkorkte, dämpfte er noch das Licht, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Mit einem schnellen Schluck, verschwand der Trank in seiner Kehle und nur kurze Zeit später hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Augen auf die Größe von Desserttellern anwuchsen. Ein sehr seltsames Gefühl! Gleichzeitig nahm seine Sehleistung ab, was erst schlagartig besser wurde, als er das Licht ganz löschte. Jetzt konnte er wieder klar sehen, zwar alles Grau in Grau, aber immerhin scharf und deutlich.

Leise öffnete er die Verbindungstüre zu den Klassenzimmern. In dem großzügigen Zwischengang, der auch als Vorbereitungsraum fungierte, hörte er bereits Hermines klare Stimme, die anscheinend gerade ihrer Klasse die Sicherheitsregeln und die Vorgaben für das anstehende Brauexperiment beschrieb.

Soviel wie er aus ihren Erzählungen wusste, ging es heute um einen sehr einfachen Stärkungstrank, der bei äußerst geringer Temperatur hergestellt werden konnte und nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Zutaten umfasste. Das Wichtigste bei diesem Trank war wohl, dass man die Ingredienzien fast wahllos in den Kessel werfen konnte, ohne dass die Gefahr einer Explosion oder einer Verpuffung oder einer ähnlichen Katastrophe bestand. Er war herrlich ungefährlich.

Lautlos öffnete er die Tür zum Klassenraum einen winzigen Spalt.

Ein schneller Blick und er hatte die gesamte Situation erfasst: Dort war ebenfalls alles in Dunkel gehüllt. Hermine stand direkt vor dem Lehrerpult und ließ der Klasse die letzten Anweisungen zukommen. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler hörten aufmerksam zu, manche schauten zwar etwas besorgt, die meisten schienen sich aber durchaus auf diese Unterrichtsstunde zu freuen und wie man Hermines Blickrichtung anmerkte, hatte auch sie schon die zwei, drei Spezialisten erkannt, denen der Mutwillen buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie würden sicherlich nicht dazu kommen, ihren geplanten Schabernack in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als seine Meisterschülerin den Kopf kurz in seine Richtung dreht, sah er amüsiert, dass auch ihre Augen auf diese spezielle, skurrile Weise ihr Gesicht beherrschten. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er so aussah, wie gut, dass es hier keinen Spiegel gab.

Sehr konzentriert und mit nicht unerheblicher Vorfreude, schlich er sich Schritt für Schritt an sie heran. Zu Gute kam ihm dabei, dass die Klasse gerade begann, die Kessel in Form zu rücken und die magischen Feuer darunter etwas unsicher zu entfachen, das erzeugte die nötige Grundlautstärke um sich unbemerkt ganz dicht hinter sie zu bringen.

Mit einem plötzlichen, schnellen Griff seiner linken Hand umfasste er ihren Körper und fixierte so auch ihre Hände, die sie locker vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, mit der anderen verschloss er gleichzeitig ihren Mund. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn neben dem amüsanten kleinen Hüpfer, den sie vollführte, war trotz dieser Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ein etwas panisches Quieken von Hermine zu hören. Sie war auch wirklich zu schreckhaft!

Schnell flüsterte er ihr sonor ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, das ist bloß eine kleine unangemeldete Kontrolle im Auftrag der Schulbehörde und eine angemessene Antwort auf die anregende Erwärmung vorhin beim Frühstück!"

Er fand dieses Vorgehen sehr gelungen und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Höchstwahrscheinlich ein eklatanter Fehler, denn so war er einen winzigen Augenblick lang abgelenkt. Diesen Moment nutzte seine hinterhältige Exschülerin unverschämter Weise, um ihn in den Finger zu beißen.

Nicht allzu fest, er hatte schon viel Schlimmeres im Leben erfahren, aber dennoch, mit einem überraschten Schmerzenslaut ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und schüttelte den malträtierten Finger.

Wieder ein Fehler, diesmal sogar ein furchtbar peinlicher, denn kurz darauf fand er sich auf seinem Lehrerstuhl wieder, mit seiner Meisterschülerin über sich gebeugt und einem sehr echt aussehenden Zauberstab an der Kehle. Diesen schwang sie kurz und präzise und die Folgen waren augenblicklich spürbar. Seine Arme und Beine wurden an seinen Körper gepresst, die Bewegungsfreiheit seines Kopfes war stark eingeschränkt und er brachte keinen Ton heraus: Ein Petrificus Totalus oder etwas in dieser Art.

Verflixte Hexe.

„Miss Granger, was war das?", fragte Miss Kent irritiert aus der ersten Reihe.

„Was meinen Sie, Virginia?", erkundigte sich Hermine und drückte sich noch näher an Severus heran.

„Da war ein kleiner Schrei und ein Poltern!"

„Ach das, nichts besonderes, mir stand da nur etwas großes Schwarzes im Weg, das musste ich erst beiseite räumen!", antwortete Hermine ruhig.

Verdammt! Wie konnte ihm nur so etwas Dummes passieren. Die These, dass die Triebe und Emotionen einen klugen Mann zu einem vollkommenen lustgesteuerten Idioten mutieren lassen konnten, war damit zweifelsfrei bewiesen.

Verdammt, verdammt!

„Wenn Eure Feuer brennen – Bromburgh, Ihr Kessel steht nicht richtig auf der Feuerstelle, bitte korrigieren Sie das und denken Sie nicht einmal im Traum daran, Ihrem Freund die Zutaten zu klauen – dann geben Sie bitte als erste Zutat, die Minze hinzu. Bedenken Sie aber, dass ich mir erlaubt habe, die Zutaten auf ihrem Tisch neu zu ordnen", Hermine richtete sich grinsend auf und sah ihn unverschämt aufreißend an, „das Ganze soll ja nicht zu einfach werden!"

Geschäftiges Rascheln war von Seiten der Schüler zu hören. Hermine, immer mit einem ihrer riesigen Augen bei ihrer Klasse, begann nebenbei ihren völlig hilflosen Tränkemeister langsam und genüsslich zu umkreisen.

„Wenn Sie die Minze gefunden haben", erklärte sie weiter, „müssen jetzt bald die schnappenden Austern hinzu. Also seien Sie wachsam, die heißen nicht umsonst so, befreien Sie das Fleisch vorsichtig von der harten Hülle!"

Sie war unerträglich! Voller Genugtuung stellte sie sich neben ihn, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar und küsste ihn flüchtig auf seine Lippen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er ihr die freche Zunge abbeißen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn sie küsste wahrlich sehr gut.

Daher wurde ihm auch ziemlich heiß und dies blieb natürlich auch dieser Hexe nicht verborgen und ihr Grinsen wurde sehr schmutzig.

„Wie Sie wissen", wandte sich Hermine wieder an die Klasse, „ist die dritte Zutat, der Lupinenstängel. Nehmen Sie ihn wie besprochen in die eine Hand, halten sie ihn über ihren Kessel und streifen sie durch auf- und abgleitenden Bewegungen die Blütenblätter in den Trank." Hermine ließ ihre Hand langsam seinen Kiefernknochen entlang, über seinen Hals hin zu seiner Brust gleiten, „Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Wer mir als erstes sagen kann, wann die nächste Zutat, der Fischleich hinzugegeben werden muss, der bekommt 10 Punkte für sein Haus!"

Severus hätte spätestens jetzt kläglich aufgestöhnt, wenn er denn Herr über seine eigene Stimme gewesen wäre, denn wie gerne hätte er sie in seine Arme gerissen. Dafür näherten sich ihre Lippen wieder den seinen und in den nächsten köstlichen zehn Minuten küsste sie ihn sehr gründlich. Ganz leise natürlich, denn die ganze Klasse verfiel in angespanntes Lauschen auf das leise Zischeln ihrer Kessel.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht gewesen, ihn mit einem Zauber zu belegen, denn Hermines Zuwendungen waren von der Art, die keinen Mann ruhig bleiben ließ.

„Jetzt!", rief Jordan Brown von der vorletzten Reihe aufgeregt, als sich sein Kessel mit einem leisen Brummen meldete.

„Sehr richtig, Mister Brown, zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff!", lobte Hermine und ließ dafür bedauerlicherweise von seinem Mund ab, „Wenn Ihr Kessel diesen Ton von sich gibt, müssen Sie das Quellwasser hinzugeben, um den Trank abzulöschen. Achten Sie darauf, es langsam und vorsichtig zu machen, sonst spritzt Ihnen der Trank ins Gesicht und Sie laufen den ganzen Tag mit grünen Punkten herum."

„Melissa würden solche Punkte bestimmt sehr gut stehen, die peppen enorm auf", warf Michael Armbruster gehässig ein. Er meinte gewiss Miss Kombilar, aus Hufflepuff, einem stillen, grauen Mädchen, das zwar wirklich keine Schönheit, aber auch nicht unbedingt hässlich war.

Anscheinend hatten die beiden gerade eine kleine Fehde laufen, denn Miss Kombilar meldete sich sofort zynisch: „Punkte peppen nur Stundengläser auf, aber was weißt Du schon von Hauspunkten?"

„Meine Damen und Herren, könnten Sie bitte ihre verbalen Attacken nach meinem Unterricht austeilen, wir haben hier immerhin einen Trank zu brauen!"

Ach ja, hier ging es ja eigentlich um einen Stärkungstrank, nun, das konnte man bei den Zuwendungen, die seine Meisterschülerin ihm gerade zuteil kommen ließ, schon mal vergessen, immerhin küsste Hermine erneut genüsslich Severus Mund und sparte auch sein übriges Gesicht nicht aus.

Als sie bei seinen Ohrläppchen angekommen war, hielt sie kurz inne, „Haben alle den Fischleich hinzugegeben, dann fehlen nur noch zwei Beigaben. Welche Zutat kommt als nächstes?"

„Die Brennnessel!", rief Miss Kombilar, und sofort folgte der leise gemurmelte Kommentar von Michael Armbruster, „Das weiß ja die Richtige!"

„Mister Armbruster, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich mit dem Gestichele aufhören, werden Sie wohl morgen Abend Professor Snape bei einem gefährlichen Experiment assistieren müssen!"

„Ähm, schon gut, Miss Granger, ich kann ohne Probleme damit bis nach dem Unterricht warten!", er hörte sich deutlich besorgt an.

„Sehr gut für Sie!", Hermine setzte sich nun schwungvoll auf Severus Schoß und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. Ihm brach wieder der Schweiß aus, „Da es sich bei dieser Brennnesselart um eine spezielle Sorte handelt, wird ihre Reizwirkung erst durch einen Zauberspruch aktiviert. Treffen Sie bitte die nötigen Vorbereitungen, ich werde Ihnen den Spruch gleich noch einmal vorsprechen."

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar und küsste ihn wieder. Dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, zog eine Braue grinsend in die Höhe und ließ langsam und genüsslich ihr Becken kreisen. Verdammt, warum hatte er sich nur diesen blöden Zauber aufbrummen lassen. Wenn er jetzt gekonnt hätte… Bei Merlin, Severus fiel eine ungeheure Anzahl von viel versprechenden Aktivitäten ein, die er sofort zusammen mit dieser grausamen Hexe eine nach der anderen in die Realität umsetzen würde - selbstverständlich, nachdem er sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gezerrt hatte, versteht sich.

Aber natürlich war es pure Absicht von dieser Frau, dass dies alles nur Wunschdenken blieb, denn immer, wenn seine Erregung ein gewisses Maß erreichte, ließ Hermine niederträchtiger Weise in ihren Bewegungen nach.

So vergingen die nächsten bittersüßen zehn Minuten, bis Hermine froh verkündete: „Jetzt haben Sie es fast geschafft, als Letztes folgen noch die klein gestampften Samen des wilden Rosenstrauches. Sie benötigen genau 20 Stück. Bevor sie diese hinzugeben, rühren Sie den Trank bitte 50 Mal in die linke Richtung und zwei Mal in die rechte."

Hermine wartete geduldig ab, bis ein schabendes Geräusch erst vereinzelt und dann im ganzen Raum zu hören war, dann drückte sie sich sehr nah an Severus heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Nun, was halten Sie von meiner Unterrichtsstunde, Professor? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich Ihnen einen tiefen Einblick in die methodische Umsetzung dieses Stärkungstrankes geben konnte", sie musterte ihn grinsend, „obwohl ich zugeben muss, Sir, dass Sie einen etwas angespannten, um nicht zu sagen verbissenen Eindruck machen!", sie kicherte ein kleines bisschen über ihren eigenen Scherz und er hätte ihr gerne den Hals umgedreht, „und gestärkt sehen Sie auch nicht aus, eher etwas geschafft! Am Besten, Sie kosten gleich den besten Trank der Klasse, um verlorene Energien wieder zu bekommen!"

Dann schenkte sie ihm noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie von ihm herunterstieg und ihren Umhang sorgsam glättete.

„So, meine Herrschaften, wenn Sie jetzt soweit sind, löschen Sie das Feuer unter Ihren Kesseln. Ich will gleich wieder für etwas mehr Licht in diesem Raum sorgen.

Was? Licht? Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst, dann würden diese Gören ihn ja hier sitzen sehen, hilflos und mit nicht zu verleugnender Erektion! Sein Blick ging beschwörend zu Hermine, die ihn nur unschuldig anlächelte.

Sie entkorkte ein kleines Fläschchen, wahrscheinlich der Gegentrank für die Eulenaugen und bevor sie den Inhalt in seinen Mund träufeln ließ, befreite sie seinen Kopf von dem Fluch.

Ein sehr bedrohliches Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle, was die ängstliche Miss Kent wieder auf den Plan rief: „Und was war das, Miss Granger?"

„Nichts von Bedeutung, Miss Kent!", antwortete Hermine fröhlich und schluckte den Rest des Gegentrankes.

Dann dimmte sie behutsam das Licht im Klassenraum herauf, damit sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler, aber auch sie selbst, an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen konnten.

„Löse den Fluch!", zischte Severus leise, als ein schwacher Lichtschein das Dunkel im Raum durchbrach.

„Aber warum denn?", wisperte Hermine amüsiert zurück.

Die Kerzen leuchteten noch etwas stärker und man konnte die Schemen der Personen im Raum schon recht gut erkennen.

„Löse sofort den Fluch!", befahl Severus mehr als eindringlich.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Es wurde noch etwas heller und langsam überkam ihn leichte Panik.

„Sofort, sagte ich!", sein Blick war mörderisch.

„Aber Professor, bedenken Sie Ihren Ton!", schmunzelte Hermine, ließ aber ihren Zauberstab erneut durch die Luft schwirren, die Kerzen im Raum entfalteten darauf hin plötzlich ihre höchste Brennleistung und gleichzeitig fiel der Fluch von ihm ab. Er sprang mit einem hektischen Satz vom Stuhl auf und verwand eilends im Zwischentrakt, um sich dort erst einmal an die Wand zu lehnen, sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen, die schmerzenden Glieder zu dehnen und seine Wut über das unmögliche Verhalten seiner Meisterschülerin in den Griff zu bekommen.

Währenddessen rieben die Schülerinnen und Schüler sich doch etwas geblendet die Augen und Hermine verkündete die Hausaufgabe.

„Bitte schreiben Sie mir bis zur nächsten Stunde einen elf Zoll langen Aufsatz über Ihre

Erfahrungen beim Brauen dieses Trankes. Ich habe Ihnen eine Liste mit möglichen Bezeichnungen für die Eigenschaften der Zutaten zusammengestellt. Die abgefüllten Trankproben beschriften Sie bitte und stellen sie wie gewohnt in die Regale im Nebenraum. Und vor allem: Vergessen Sie das Aufräumen nicht, ich will den Klassenraum in bestem Zustand an die nächste Klasse übergeben! Vielen Dank!"

Mit ihrem Schlusswort ertönte die Schulglocke und die Klasse räumte schnell alle benutzten Gegenstände fort und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, um zur nächsten Stunde zu eilen.

Severus zog sich geschwind in sein Büro zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, was er dieser kleinen, unmöglichen Hexe als Antwort zukommen lassen könnte, denn bei Merlin, ein Severus Snape gab sich so einfach nicht geschlagen!

Nie im Leben! Und ihm kam da auch schon eine weitere geniale Idee! Einfach – aber genial!

Als er eine dreiviertel Stunde später vor die 7. Klassen Slytherin und Gryffindor trat, starrten ihn alle mit entsetzten Gesichtern an.

„Was?", blaffte er die Klasse an.

„Nichts, Sir", stotterte der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin und duckte sich ein kleines bisschen hinter sein Pult.

„Gut, dann hören Sie jetzt auf, wie verängstigte Kaninchen zu glotzen, und beginnen endlich damit, Ihre Bücher herauszuholen und sie auf Seite 158 aufzuschlagen. Peterson", wies er die Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor an, „falls Sie des Lesens noch mächtig sind, beginnen Sie bitte mit dem Absatz über den Eulenaugentrank!"

Er wollte gerade schwungvoll hinter seinem Pult Platz nehmen, als sein Blick am Glas des Vitrinenschrankes hängen blieb. Er hielt überrascht inne und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum die Schülerinnen und Schüler so verwirrt waren. Einen dermaßen genüsslich grinsenden Tränkemeister hatten sie wohl noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Beinahe hätte er laut aufgelacht. Aber seine Selbstbeherrschung war mittlerweile wieder etwas stabiler. So schob er nur langsam den Stuhl vom Tisch ab und setzte sich. Dann legte er sorgsam die Fingerspitzen aneinander und lauschte zwei Silben lang den Ausführungen von Miss Petersen, bevor seine Gedanken zum Grund seiner Zufriedenheit abschweiften.

Bei Merlin! Er hatte allen Grund zum Grinsen!

Kaum war der Klassenraum leer gewesen und diese Hobbyverführerin alleine, da hatte er die erst beste Gelegenheit genutzt und sie mit einem schnellen Ruck in den Vorratsraum gezogen. Sie zu entwaffnen und sie mit seinem Körper fest gegen die Mauer zu pressen war ein Werk von wenigen Millisekunden.

„So, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!", hatte er geknurrt und sie hart und verlangend geküsst. Gleichzeitig waren seine Hände überall gewesen. In ihren Haaren, an ihren Seiten, auf ihren Schenkeln und auf ihrer Brust.

Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, ganz im Gegenteil. Sehr behilflich war sie ihm gewesen, hatte seinen Umhang gelöst und seine Hose aufgeknöpft, hatte seine immer stärker pochende Erektion sehr zärtlich mit ihrer Hand befreit und dann ihre Arme Halt suchend um seinen Hals geschlungen.

Was dann folgte, war sicherlich nicht der längste oder gar romantischste Akt gewesen den sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, aber sicher einer der heißesten. Als er sie nach einigen Minuten wieder auf die Füße stellte, keuchte nicht nur sie heftig, auch er rang hörbar nach Atem.

„Ich wusste doch", japste Hermine lachend, „dass Du den Stärkungstrank noch brauchen würdest!"

„Wer hier was für einen Trank braucht, ist noch nicht geklärt!", widersprach Severus dunkel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, immerhin sah sie auch nicht viel frischer aus als er!

Er hatte dann schnell nach seinem Zauberstab getastet und einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen, bevor er sie fest in die Arme genommen und kopfschüttelnd in ihr Ohr gemurmelt hatte: „Es ist unglaublich, zu was Du mich so provozierst!"

„Du hast mich klar herausgefordert, Severus!", hatte Hermine gelacht und dabei ihren Kopf in die Beuge seines Halses gekuschelt. „Du hast angefangen!"

„Gar nicht!", widersprach Severus energisch, „Du hast mich beim Frühstück bereits gereizt!"

„Ach ja", fiel es auch Hermine wieder ein, „jetzt wo Du es sagst!"

„Also glaub nur nicht, dass das hier schon meine ganze Vergeltung für die Aktion mit dem Petrificus war!", hatte er gegrollt und dabei an ihrem Ohrläppchen geknabbert, „So billig kommst Du mir nicht davon!"

„Nicht?", schmunzelte Hermine, „Dann werde ich wohl besser heute Abend mit meinem Zauberstab ins Bett gehen, nicht, dass Du mich noch im Schlaf überraschst!"

„Gib es zu, ich überrasche Dich in letzter Zeit doch häufiger und bisher warst Du dabei immer sehr wach!", er hatte ihren Kopf leicht angehoben und ihr tief in die Augen geschaut, „und ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, dass Du an diesen Überraschungen recht viel Spaß hattest".

„Ja, Alles in Allem, kann ich nicht klagen!", war Hermines geschnurrte Antwort gewesen und sie hatte nach seinen Lippen geschnappt um sie erneut gründlich zu küssen.

Die zweite Runde dieses Vormittages war wirklich eindeutig auf ihr Konto gegangen, so dass er auf dem allerletzten Drücker in seine Klasse eilte, um eine neue Ladung Eulenaugentrank zu brauen, immerhin sollten noch mehr Klassen ‚Brauen im Dunkeln' erleben dürfen!


	7. Chapter 7

6. Zeugnisse

Nun, vielleicht würde er sich unter Umständen doch noch von den durchaus sonnigen und angenehmen Seiten des Veliebtseins überzeugen lassen. An den Schattenseiten, die Beziehungen anscheinend so mit sich brachten, hatte er deutlich länger zu kauen. Jedenfalls so lange, bis er beschloss, diese Schattenseiten für seine Zwecke zu nutzen!

Der erste Schatten am strahlend blauen Himmel ihrer Beziehung war sicherlich ihre Abschlussfeier in Oxford gewesen.

Jeder wusste es: Er hasste Festivitäten aller Art wie die Pest und ging ihnen Zeit seines Lebens wo er nur irgend konnte, aus dem Weg. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm die Aussicht, einen ganzen halben Tag und eine ganze halbe Nacht mit über 500 Hexen und Zaubern, die er weder kannte noch kennen lernen mochte, in steifem Zeremoniell und seichter Konversation verbringen zu müssen, die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

Unter normalen Bedingungen hätten ihn auch keine 10 Thestrale dort hinbekommen, aber was war schon normal, wenn man verliebt war? Genau: Nichts!

Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien es für seine Meisterschülerin keinen erstrebenswerteren Termin im Leben zu geben. Seit Wochen sprach sie davon, feilte mit Akribie an ihrer Festrede, stand lange Stunden prüfend vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, korrespondierte in epischer Breite mit ihren Eltern und ihren Freunden, wälzte noch einmal Bücher um Bücher (denn es könnte ja sein, dass sie einer der Anwesenden nach irgendeinem unwichtigen Detail ihrer Prüfungsarbeiten fragte) und so weiter und so fort.

Und obwohl auch Hermine um seine Abneigung gegen Feste wusste, stand es für sie völlig außer Frage, dass er, als ihr Meister und heimlicher Liebhaber, mit auf diese Feierlichkeit kam. Es musste für sie wohl so selbstverständlich gewesen sein, dass sie es nicht für nötig erachtete, mit ihm darüber in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu sprechen.

Merlin sei Dank! Denn noch vor einigen Wochen hätte das den ersten Krach in dieser Beziehung gegeben.

Einige Tage lang hatte er nämlich ernsthaft überlegt, ihr einfach mitzuteilen, dass er keinerlei Lust hätte, mitzukommen, sie käme dort auch ohne ihn gut zurecht. Als sich dann aber sein Verstand gegen seine Bequemlichkeit durchsetzte, indem er ihm die furchtbarsten Konsequenzen eines solchen Satzes vor Augen führte, grübelte er fieberhaft über eine gute Ausrede nach (ernsthafte Krankheit, überaus wichtige und plötzliche Termine, die Welt mal wieder vor einem neuen Irren retten, etc.).

Dies schien aber seinem Herzen und vor allem seinem neu erstarkten Gewissen so gar nicht zu schmecken, denn die meldeten sich immer dann vehement zu Wort, wenn er in Hermines, vor Vorfreude und Aufgeregtheit, glänzende Augen sah.

Nun gut, dann würde er eben zu dieser blöden, langweiligen und völlig überflüssigen Festivität gehen, aber garantiert nicht, ohne dabei seinen Spaß zu haben. Basta!

Die nötigen Vorbereitungen für seinen Spaß waren schnell getroffen und machten tatsächlich Freude. Jetzt hieß es abwarten.

Als sie sich schließlich am 22. Februar, einen Tag vor der Abschlussfeier, wie nebenbei erkundigte, ob er nun zusammen mit ihr apparieren wolle oder besser getrennt, war es soweit, der Spaß konnte beginnen.

„Wohin soll ich denn mit Dir zusammen oder getrennt apparieren?", erkundigte er sich gelangweilt und tat so, als wenn der Abschnitt in seinem Katalog über Kessel und Rührstäbe die spannendste Lektüre auf der ganzen Welt wäre.

„Na, nach Oxford!", entgegnete Hermine und legte ihre hübsche Stirn in kunstvolle Falten.

„Und was soll ich da?", fragte er unschuldig und schlug erwartungsvoll eine Seite in der Zeitschrift um.

„Nun", Hermines Stirnfalte vertiefte sich unheilvoll, „sicherlich kann man in Oxford so einiges unternehmen, Severus. Die Bibliothek z.B. ist großartig, die Geschäfte für magische Utensilien sind nicht schlecht und soviel wie ich weiß, sollen die Abschlussbälle für die Absolventinnen des Abschlusssemesters auch nicht übel sein", sie machte eine kleine Pause und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „natürlich nur, wenn man irgendwen von den Absolventinnen oder Absolventen kennt."

„Ich kenne in Oxford niemanden, und ich glaube, ich will auch nichts kaufen", murmelte er seufzend, schlug den Katalog zu und ließ ihn in den Papierkorb schweben, dabei nahm er aber sehr wohl wahr, dass Hermine ihn völlig entgeistert anstarrte, bevor sich ihre Unterlippe enttäuscht nach vorne schob und sie ziemlich spitz antwortete: „Na, dann!"

Mehr sagte sie dazu nicht. Den ganzen Abend über nicht und auch sonst schien sie so bekümmert und bedrückt, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte und Severus hätte seinen schönen Plan sausen lassen. Aber er riss sich am Riemen, sein Slytherinblut war halt stärker als sein, von dieser Gryffindor geentertes, Herz.

Auch wenn Hermine ihm überraschender Weise keine Szene machte, kam er nicht ohne eine gehörige Standpauke davon, denn das übernahm Minerva außerordentlich wirkungsvoll für sie.

Seine Chefin beorderte ihren festivitätsresistenten Tränkemeister am Morgen des 23. noch vor dem Frühstück in ihr Büro. Dort machte sie ihn in einer Art und Weise zur Schnecke, wie er es in seiner gesamten Dienstzeit noch nicht erlebt hatte. Sie wetterte dermaßen, dass die Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter in ihren Portraits schleunigst das Weite suchten, natürlich nicht ohne ihm vorher noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Bei Merlin! Er musste sich wirklich sehr zurück halten, damit er nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sich vor lauter Zufriedenheit die Hände rieb.

Er bemühte sich zwar erfolgreich um ein möglichst trotziges und uneinsichtiges Gesicht, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen noch einen drauf zu setzten, indem er abfällig von sich gab, dass solche Veranstaltungen doch stets überbewertet würden, immerhin wäre es doch bloße Routine, denn Zeugnisse gäbe es jedes Jahr, dafür müsse doch keiner solch ein Brimborium veranstalten.

Damit hatte er aber wohl nicht gerade zur Deeskalation beigetragen, denn seine Chefin wurde erst rot, dann weiß, dann wieder rot und zog wirklich schwere Geschütze auf: Sie drohte seinen Zaubertranketat gänzlich zu streichen, ihn in Sonderdiensten bis ans Lebensende zu ersticken und sie stellte verpflichtende Arbeitsgruppen mit Sybill _Trelawney_in Aussicht. Sie bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Das war doch wirklich übertrieben! Aber herrlich!

Sie entließ ihn mit dem dramatischen Schlusssatz: „Ich erwarte Dich um Punkt 14:00 Uhr am Tor, Severus Snape und wehe Dir, wenn Du es auch nur wagst daran zu denken, dort nicht pünktlich zu erscheinen. Ich will Dich in Deinem besten Festumhang sehen und mit Deinen besten Manieren versteht sich und mit einer blendenden Laune, damit Deine Meisterschülerin sich nicht für Dich schämen muss!", sie funkelte ihn böse an, bevor sie ergänzte: „Und ich mich auch nicht, Verdammt!"

Die Standpauke war wirklich köstlich, hatte aber so lange gedauert, dass er ohne Frühstück sofort zu seiner Klasse eilen musste und er es nur noch gerade so schaffte, bevor die Schulglocke ertönte. Danach wollte Hagrid noch etwas unheimlich Wichtiges mit ihm besprechen und er verplemperte seine Pause mit einer neuen ekligen Kreatur, die der Wildhüter von wer weiß wo her erstanden hatte. Dieses Mal aber wenigstens nicht gefährlich – jedenfalls nicht außergewöhnlich gefährlich.

Auch das Mittagessen fiel hastig aus, er musste mal eben zwei Gryffindors einige Punkte abziehen, so was brauchte eben Zeit und musste man genießen und zelebrieren.

Wie auch immer, als er es nach Mittag endlich in seine Kerker schafft, war seine Meisterschülerin schon lange nicht mehr da. Nur ein Zettel lag auf dem Esstisch, darauf ein kurzer Gruß und die Nachricht, dass sie schon zu ihren Eltern appariert wäre um sich dort umzuziehen und mit ihnen gemeinsam zur Abschlussfeier zu apparieren. Sie würde auch den Samstag und Sonntag bei ihnen verbringen und erst Montagmorgen wieder nach Hogwarts kommen, daher wünschte sie ihm noch ein entspanntes Wochenende.

Offenbar rechnete sie wirklich nicht mehr mit seiner Begleitung. Ausgezeichnet!

Schon griff er nach seinem üblichen Festumhang, als sein Blick an Hermines Weihnachtsgeschenk hängen blieb. Der prächtige Umhang aus dunkelgrünem Brokat, mit edler Seide und weichem Samt in Schwarz und Grau verziert, hatte er bisher noch nicht getragen, immerhin sollte er für die Verleihung der Mitgliedschaft in der Akademie of Poisonmasters and Wizards sein. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schnappte er sich dieses Kleidungsstück und begab sich in sein Bad.

Als er sich eine halbe Stunde später im Spiegel betrachtete, war er nicht unzufrieden mit seiner Erscheinung. Der Umhang passte ihm wirklich hervorragend und Hermine würde es sicherlich freuen, ihn darin zu sehen.

Minerva war in jedem Fall beeindruckt oder wenigstens besänftigt, denn ihr prüfender Blick und das anschließend gemurmelte „Gut!", schien ihm Sybill vorerst erspart zu haben.

Auf dem riesigen, mit uralten Bäumen beschatteten Platz vor dem imposanten Universitätsgebäude von Oxford, herrschte schon reger Betrieb. Zahlreiche wichtig aussehende Hexen und Zauberer, viele in den typisch dunkelblauen Roben, schritten umher, um Gäste zu begrüßen und die letzten Dinge zu regeln.

Severus ergriff die günstige Gelegenheit, als Minerva auf einige Professoren zueilte, um sich unauffällig abzusetzen. Er würde die Zeit bis zur eigentlichen Feier sicherlich nicht mit öden Floskeln verbringen, sondern sinnvoll zu nutzen wissen. Immerhin hatte Hermine völlig recht, es gab sehr gute Geschäfte hier und eine wirklich hervorragende Bibliothek. Daher gestalteten sich die nächsten zwei Stunden auch sehr kurzweilig und er hätte gerne noch etwas länger in den Regalen der Tränkeabteilung gestöbert, wenn ihn nicht die große Campusglocke an den eigentlichen Zweck seines Besuches hier erinnert hätte.

Zügig, aber mit einem starken Ignorierzauber belegt, folgte er der Menschenschlange in die prächtige Promotionsaula im barocken Glanz des 17. Jahrhunderts. Dort fand sein geübtes Spionauge auch sofort den geeigneten Platz für einen Severus Snape: Nische, uneinsehbar mit blendendem Überblick.

Von dort aus konnte er in aller Ruhe abwarten, sich die nach und nach eintreffenden Honoratioren eingehend betrachten und wie erwartet feststellen, dass alles vertreten war, was in der Zauberwelt Rang und Namen hatte. Vom Zaubereiminister bis hin zu Mister Potter samt Frau, von der er wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, war alles anwesend.

Die Neuigkeit von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Freundin hatte es tatsächlich kurzzeitig geschafft die Abschlussfeier als Gesprächsthema Nummer eins bei Hermine abzusetzen. Sie war schlichtweg von den Socken gewesen!

Natürlich war alles noch streng geheim, immerhin sollte das Kind erst im Spätherbst geboren werden und nur ihre Familie und Hermine wussten davon. Wobei das Gehabe des Weltenretters um die grazile rothaarige Weasleytochter mehr als auffällig war. Nach Severus Meinung hätte er sich auch gleich über die berühmte Narbe schreiben können: ‚Irrsinnig stolzer werdender Vater!' Die Betonung lag dabei selbstverständlich auf ‚irrsinnig'!

Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Festgäste und erblickte Hermines Eltern, die ziemlich beeindruckt aussahen, allerdings auch etwas unsicher wirkten, als sie neben Minerva Platz nahmen. Kein Wunder, befand Severus, sie waren sicherlich die einzigen Muggel in diesem Raum voller Hexen und Zauberer und natürlich ließ auch eine ehrwürdige Zaubereruniversität wie die von Oxford die Gelegenheit nicht aus, mit ihren magischen Möglichkeiten ein klein wenig anzugeben.

Schwebende Sektgläser, ein Streichquartett, das nur aus Instrumenten bestand, lebendige Decken und Wandgemälde und Stühle, die die Gäste auf ihre Plätze hinwiesen und sich von selbst zurechtrückten, waren verständlicher Weise für ein Zahnarztehepaar aus London nicht gerade alltäglich, daher schienen sie auch neben aller Begeisterung sehr beruhigt, als sie Hogwarts Schulleiterin neben sich wussten und die Potters auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz nahmen.

Mister Granger begann sofort eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit den jungen Leuten zu seiner Rechten und begrüßte auch Ron Weasley fröhlich, der zwar etwas abgehetzt, aber immerhin zur Abwechslung mal in einen anständigen Festumhang gekleidet, ebenfalls eintraf.

Misses Granger, die übrigens ein sehr ansprechendes bodenlanges Abendkleid aus smaragdgrüner Seide trug, das ihr hervorragend stand, beugte sich zu Minerva McGonagall herüber. Sie tauschten einige lachende Bemerkungen aus, bevor Misses Granger etwas zu fragen schien, dass Minerva mit einem grimmigen Wortschwall beantwortete. Darauf hin breitete sich auf Dr. Jean Grangers Gesicht ein breites, wissendes Lächeln aus und ihr Blick huschte suchend durch den Raum. Allem Anschein nach ging es hier um ihn, denn auch Minerva reckte mit finsterem Blick ihren dünnen Hals, um sich nach ihrem störrischen Tränkemeister umzusehen.

Severus drückte sich noch etwas stärker in seine Nische, denn gerade tauchte auch die gesamte Zaubererpresse auf und ging an den beiden Seiten des Podiums in Stellung.

Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern und richtig: Mächtige Fanfarenklänge kündeten den Einzug des kompletten Lehrkörpers an und alle Gäste erhoben sich. An der Spitze hinter den zahlreichen Fahnenträgern schritt mit ernstem, würdevollem Gesichtsaudruck der Dekan Zacheus Wimmerby und nickte lediglich erhaben hier und da den Gästen zu seiner Linken oder Rechten zu.

Nach den Professorinnen und Professoren aller 7 Fakultäten, folgten die ca. 50 sichtlich aufgeregten Absolventinnen und Absolventen, immer in Paaren säuberlich aufgereiht und ebenfalls mit prächtigen blauen Festroben bekleidet. Blitzlichtgewitter und Beifall brandete auf und ließ die jungen Hexen und Zauberer leicht beschämt vor sich hin grinsen.

Anscheinend waren die ehemaligen Studentinnen und Studenten nach Alphabet sortiert, denn Hermine war im ersten Drittel der Gruppe zu finden. Ein schneller Blick hatte genügt und er hatte sie entdeckt. Sofort fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen und eine Welle der Zuneigung und auch des Stolzes durchflutete ihn.

Bei Merlin, er liebte diese Frau!

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis alle saßen, Dekan Wimmerby ans Rednerpult getreten war und in einer ellenlangen Begrüßung die bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten im Saal gebührend begrüßt hatte. Dann gab er einen kurzen Überblick über den Verlauf der Veranstaltung und überließ dann das Pult der Festrednerin.

Severus linste auf sein Programm, das er sich soeben herbei gezaubert hatte. Die ziemlich schwergewichtige Hexe in mittleren Jahren, namens Mildred Jennings, sollte eine ausgewiesene Expertin auf dem Gebiet der alten Runen sein. Einem Fach, dass Severus nur rudimentär beherrschte und daher versprach er sich auch nicht viel von ihrem Vortrag über afrikanische Runen der Stein- und Jungsteinzeit. Aber was dann die nächste Stunde lang folgte, war wohl einer der besten Vorträge, die er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte.

Professor Jennings hatte eine sehr angenehme, sonore Stimme und beherrschte die Kunst profundes Wissen mit größtmöglicher Leichtigkeit zu vermitteln. Allem Anschein nach war sie auch in Zauberkunst bewandert, denn ihre Anschauungstafeln und Projektionen waren mindestens so gut, wie die von Hermine.

Als Professor Jennings sich am Schluss höflich für die große Aufmerksamkeit bedankte, ging doch tatsächlich ein bedauerndes Raunen durch den Saal, anscheinend fand nicht nur er es schade, dass der Vortrag schon zu Ende war.

Dekan Wimmerbys zufriedenes Lächeln war schon ein wenig zu selbstgefällig, als er sich dann überschwänglich bei seiner Festrednerin bedankte und die Fachbereichsleiter auf die Bühne bat, um die Abschlussdiplome zu überreichen.

Severus entging es nicht, dass seine Meisterschülerin keine Urkunde erhielt. Dies folgte erst ganz am Schluss, nachdem man nochmals einem klassischen Stück des Streichquartetts gelauscht hatte.

Dekan Wimmerby räusperte sich umständlich und bat dann Miss Hermine Jean Granger auf das Podium. Severus sah Hermine ihre zittrigen Knie an und auch das etwas angestrengte Lächeln zeugte von ihrer Aufgeregtheit, als sie neben den Dekan trat. Der beschrieb in einer kurzen einleitenden Ansprache die Inhalte ihrer Studien und hob die besonderen Leistungen der Absolventin in den drei Disziplinen Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung hervor.

Hermine wurde bei seinen lobenden Worten ein wenig rot, aber er sah ihr bei aller Verlegenheit auch den Stolz an, zu dem sie auch wahrlich allen Grund hatte. Der immer wieder unterbrechende Beifall des Auditoriums bestätigte Severus Meinung eindrücklich.

Dann folgten die Zertifikatsübergabe und die Glückwünsche der Universität und der einzelnen Fakultäten. Sie bekam neben ihren aufwendig gerahmten Urkunden, als kleine Anerkennung ihrer Hochschule, ein kunstvoll gestaltetes Portrait, das zwar noch nicht lebendig, aber außerordentlich treffend ihre Persönlichkeit und auch ihre Schönheit heraushob. Es zeigte sie lächelnd und mit einer prallgefüllten Büchertasche vor einem vollen Regal mit dicken Zauberbüchern stehend. Sehr gelungen, befand Severus und überlegte, ob er vielleicht eine Kopie anfertigen lassen sollte, denn dieses Bild würde hier im Ehrensaal der Universität direkt neben Evered dem Genie zu hängen kommen.

Bei Merlin! Was für ein Gegensatz!

Hermine war sichtlich gerührt, als sie das Bild pro Forma in Empfang nahm und Dekan Wimmerby sie bat, auf einem Ehrensessel, den er mit einem kleinen Wisch seines Zauberstabs herbei zauberte, Platz zu nehmen.

Wieder räusperte er sich umständlich, „Sehr geehrte, liebe Miss Granger, verehrte Festgäste. Wir haben heute schon einigen Reden und Ansprachen lauschen dürfen, aber eine ganz spezielle Rede ist noch nicht erfolgt und für diese ganz besondere Ansprache bitte ich jetzt Professor Severus Snape auf das Podium, um die Laudatio auf die außergewöhnlichste Absolventin seit Bestehen dieser Universität zu halten!"

Als sein Name fiel, ging ein ungläubiges Raunen durch den Saal. Kein Wunder, er war wahrlich nicht dafür bekannt, irgendwo Reden zu halten und schon gar nicht auf eine Gryffindor.

Auf diesen Moment hatte er gewartet und sein ganzes Augenmerk lag auf dem Gesichtsausdruck seiner Meisterschülerin, deren Augen vor Erstaunen riesig wurden und sich verwirrt im Saal umschauten. Zufrieden trat er aus seiner Nische hervor und nahm den Ignorierzauber von sich.

Ein gewaltiges Blitzlichtflimmern hagelte auf ihn nieder, als die Presseleute ihn entdeckten. Er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, ließ seine Meisterschülerin nicht aus den Augen, als er hoch aufgerichtet und wie immer höchst eindrucksvoll durch den Saal schritt, wo er sich kurz vor Hermine verbeugte und dann schwungvoll ans Pult trat. Das Strahlen ihrer Augen und die Intensität ihres Blickes, erwärmte dermaßen sein Herz, dass es ihm außerordentlich schwer fiel, sie nicht auf der Stelle in seine Arme zu reißen und schwindlig zu küssen.

Aber er riss sich zusammen und schaffte es sogar die Gäste mit seinem typischen snapeschen Gesichtsausdruck abzuscannen. Daraufhin trat sofort absolute Ruhe ein und nicht wenige der ehemaligen Studentinnen und Studenten schienen sich anscheinend wieder wie Erstklässler zu fühlen und sackten automatisch etwas tiefer in ihre Stühle.

Sein Blick blieb an Minerva hängen, deren Unterkiefer hinuntergeklappt war und die mit offenem Mund doch recht lustig aussah, wie er fand. Mister Potter und Mister Weasley schienen an eine Sinnestäuschung zu glauben, jedenfalls blinzelten sie ständig verwirrt und schüttelten andauernd ihre Köpfe und Misses Potter wirkte ebenfalls etwas überrascht. Die einzigen die ihm ein offenes, warmes Lächeln schenkten, waren die Grangers.

„Sehr geehrte Festgäste", begann er leise,

„Hermine Jean Granger hat viele wichtige und hervorzuhebende Eigenschaften in nahezu überschäumenden Maße", er wagte wieder einen kurzen Blick auf seine Meisterschülerin, die ihn mit sanft geröteten Wangen und für seinen Geschmack viel zu offensichtlich liebevollem Blick aufmerksam betrachtete, „Ich möchte nur einige wenige nennen: Außergewöhnliche Klugheit, eine hohes Maß an Pflicht- und Verantwortungsbewusstsein, einen ungewöhnlich starken Drang zur Gerechtigkeit und zur Wahrheit. Sie liebt die Ordnung und ist zu jedermann und jederfrau freundlich und aufmerksam und wenn nicht sie Ehre besitzt, dann kenne ich keinen, dem diese Zuschreibung gebührt."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und machte eine wohlbedachte Pause, um seine Worte ein wenig wirken zu lassen, bevor er fortfuhr, „Was sie aber in einem Maße auszeichnet, das wirklich außergewöhnlich ist, das ist die Wärme ihres Herzens mit der sie jeden Mann, jede Frau und jede Kreatur auf dieser Welt, unabhängig von Status, Rang oder Vergangenheit ansieht."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Potter und Weasley sich erstaunt ansahen.

„Außerordentlich ist zudem die Leidenschaft ihres Herzens, mit der sie alles betreibt was sie tut, egal ob Forschung oder Wissenschaft, ob Kampf oder Freundschaft, sie tut es ganz, mit ganzem Herzen, mit all ihren Möglichkeiten und mit ihrem ganzen Können."

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_ nickte zu dieser Aussage vehement.

„Das Verwunderlichste an all dem ist aber, dass sie all dies selten für sich tut, sondern ihre Fähigkeiten immer wieder in den Dienst für andere stellt. Ob im Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord, ob in ihren Bemühungen um die Rechte missachteter und unterdrückter magischer Wesen, ob im Sorgen um ihre Freunde oder auch im ganz alltäglichen Forschen. Sie tut es für andere und sie tut es außergewöhnlich gut."

Wieder eine Pause, in der er sich leise räusperte, bevor er das Auditorium fest in den Blick nahm, „Diese Gabe macht eine große Hexe aus, diese Gabe macht aber vor allem einen großartigen Menschen aus und nur das ist es, was Letztlich zählt! Denn Klugheit ohne Herz wird zur List und Pflicht ohne Herz wird zur Verdrießlichkeit. Verantwortung ohne Herz macht rücksichtslos und Gerechtigkeit ohne Herz macht nur hart. 

Wahrheit ohne Herz macht kritisch und Freundlichkeit ohne Herz macht heuchlerisch.  
Ordnung ohne Herz macht bloß kleinlich und Ehre ohne Liebe macht hochmütig."

Er schaute erneut in die Runde, „Klugheit, Pflicht- und Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Ordnung, Freundlichkeit, Ehre, Wahrheit, nichts von all dem ist von wirklicher Bedeutung, nichts von all dem wird Bestand haben, an nichts von all dem wird man sich in späteren Jahrhunderten erinnern, denn es sind alles nur Gaben, die bei vielen Menschen vorkommen, die nichts besonderes sind, wenn dabei nicht das Herz eines achtsamen und liebevollen Menschen schlägt, eines wahrhaft großen Menschen, wie Hermine Jean Granger bereits heute einer ist und von der ich die Voraussage wage, dass wir noch viel von ihr zu erwarten haben.

Miss Granger", er verbeugte sich galant vor ihr, „es war, es ist und es wird mir immer eine Ehre sein!", er schenkte ihr einen sehr intensiven Blick, bevor er sich wieder an die Zuhörer im Saal wandte,

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

Wieder verbeugte er sich erst vor Hermine, dann vor den Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörern, bevor er sich möglichst kühl umdrehte und den Weg hinunter zu seinem eigentlichen Platz, neben Minerva McGonagall nahm. Diesmal wagte er es aber nicht Hermine anzusehen.

Er war wirklich manchmal ein Feigling.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Saal und selbst die Pressefritzen schienen das Knippsen vergessen zu haben. Erst als er sich gesetzt hatte, durchbrach ein einzelnes Klatschen die atemlose Stille im Raum. _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ war es, der sich erhob und dessen Beispiel viele weitere Zauberer und Hexen folgte, bis dass das gesamte Auditorium stand und Hermine Granger und auch den Worten von Severus Beifall zollten.


	8. Chapter 8

7. Zeugniskonferenzen

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten und das verzauberte Streichquartett noch ein passendes Stück zum Besten gegeben hatte, kam der letzte Punkt der Feierlichkeit, Hermines Antwort auf die Laudatio und die Ehrungen davor.

Augenscheinlich hatte die Pause, die die Musik ihr verschafft hatte nicht ausgereicht, denn sie musste noch kurz eine kleine Träne der Rührung aus ihren Augenwinkeln wischen, und sich die Nase putzen, bevor sie ans Pult trat.

„Sehr verehrte Festgäste, liebe Freunde!", ihre Stimme zitterte merklich und sie räusperte sich nochmals, dabei faltete sie ihr dickes Redemanuskript erst auseinander, um es dann mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder zusammenzufalten, „Ich hatte eine wirklich gute Rede geschrieben, mit vielen Erläuterungen und Ausführungen über meine Forschungen", sie stockte, „aber eigentlich ist sie überflüssig, denn alles, was ich zu sagen habe ist ‚Danke'." Sie lächelte etwas unsicher ins Publikum, „Zu allererst einmal danke ich Ihnen, Professor Snape, für die mehr als unerwartete Laudatio!", sie grinste in seine Richtung, „Geben Sie es zu, Sir, vor 10 Jahren hätten Sie Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sie niemals etwas Positives über diese besserwisserische Gryffindor mit den wilden Haaren und den zu langen Schneidezähnen sagen würden!"

Die Gäste im Publikum lachten und Severus stand elegant von seinem Stuhl auf, um trocken zu entgegnen, „Korrekt, Miss Granger, das gleiche hätte ich auch noch vor fünf Jahren geschworen und selbst vor eineinhalb Jahren, als sie mich um die Meisterstelle - nun sagen wir mal - gebeten haben, wäre eine solche Rede noch mehr als unwahrscheinlich gewesen!"

Unter dem Gelächter der anderen Zuhörer nahm er wieder Platz und wartete auf Hermines Erwiderung, denn die würde kommen, das sah er schon an ihren blitzenden Augen.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, Sir, hätte ich noch heute Morgen nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie so etwas tun würden!"

Wieder stand Severus auf und sagte arrogant: „Da sieht man es mal, dass sich selbst eine Hermine Granger ab und an irren kann!"

Alle Augen waren voller Spannung auf Hermine gerichtet, das hier machte den Festgästen richtig Spaß und nicht wenige hofften auf einen weiteren Schlagabtausch.

„Wenn ein Severus Snape sich in einem kleinen Mädchen irren kann, dann kann ich mich doch auch in einem meisterlichen Ex-Doppelspion irren, oder Sir?", ließ Hermines Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten.

Jetzt hielten alle die Luft an.

Severus hob seine linke Augenbraue und meinte arrogant, „So? Dabei behaupten Sie doch ständig mich zu durchschauen, auch das ein Irrtum, Miss Granger?"

Hermine lachte ihn charmant an, „Ach, Professor, Sie wissen doch, ich übe noch und meine Meisterzeit ist noch lange nicht zu Ende!"

„Wie wahr, wie wahr, es gibt noch viel zu tun!", seufzte Severus theatralisch und nahm unter dem Applaus der Gäste wieder Platz.

Hermine schien kurz zu überlegen, ob sie das kleine Rededuell mit ihrem Tränkemeister fortführen sollte, entschied sich dann aber anders. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wieder aufnehmen.

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal kurz zu, bevor sie sich wieder an die Gäste wandte. „Der Professor hat völlig Recht, es gibt für mich noch viel zu lernen und ich Danke von Herzen für die vielen Möglichkeiten in meinem Leben, in denen ich bereits Neues erfahren durfte, egal ob bei uns zu Hause in London, ob früher oder jetzt in Hogwarts oder während meines Studiums hier an den Fakultäten in Oxford.

Ich danke auch für die vielen Chancen, die ich erhalten habe, nach Niederlagen und Irrungen immer wieder neu beginnen zu dürfen. Das Leben besteht nun mal aus Fehlern und Irrtümern, sie gehören dazu und aus Ihnen kann man eine Menge lernen, wenn man will."

Sie schaute wieder in die Runde und blieb für einige Augenblicke lächelnd an ihm hängen, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Aber am meisten danke ich für all die Freundschaft und Liebe, die ich erfahren durfte und darf und ohne die ich nichts wäre und ohne die mein Leben nichts wäre. Danke für jeden Menschen der mir gut war und ist", sie lächelte ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde und auch Minerva und ihn an, „und ich Danke auch für die Menschen, die es nicht immer so gut mit mir meinten, an ihnen konnte ich meistens wachsen."

Ein kleiner Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Brust, „Ich danke für all das und wäre mehr als froh, wenn ich von all dem Guten, das mir zuteil wurde, eine kleine Menge zurückgeben dürfte, vielleicht nicht durch große, spektakuläre Taten, aber vielleicht durch einige der Gaben, die ich erhalten habe. Vielleicht durch einen gelungenen Trank oder durch einen guten Zauber. Vielleicht auch nur durch etwas Zähigkeit und Vehemenz, vielleicht auch nur durch gute Argumente und Geduld. Ich würde mich von Herzen darüber freuen, wenn dies gelingen würde! Ich werde jedenfalls alles in meiner Macht stehende dafür tun! Vielen Dank, Ihnen allen!"

Tosender Applaus war die Antwort auf diese spontane Ansprache und einer nach dem anderen erhob sich noch einmal zum Zeichen der Hochachtung für diese junge Frau, bis schließlich der gesamte Saal erneut klatschend stand.

Der kurze Rest der offiziellen Feier war schnell abgehandelt und Dekan Wimmerby bat zum Bankett.

Auf dem Weg in den aufwendig hergerichteten Speisesaal trauten sich tatsächlich einige Gäste ihm ihre Glückwünsche zu seiner Laudatio auszusprechen. Allerdings war es Minerva anscheinend nicht danach ihn zu loben, denn sie raunte ihm zu, „Na warte Severus Snape, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, dann kannst Du noch was erleben!"

„Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder getan?", fragte Severus unschuldig und freute sich an dem verkniffenen Gesicht seiner Chefin.

„Das weißt Du ganz genau, Du alte Schlange!", zischte sie zurück, „Du lässt Hermine und mich in dem Glauben, dass Du nicht mitkommen würdest und hast meine Strafpredigt garantiert noch genossen!"

„Ja, war nicht schlecht!", gab Severus zu und hielt seiner Schulleiterin die Türe zum Speisesaal auf.

„Dabei war das alles eine abgekartete Sache zwischen Dir und Wimmerby!"

Er rückte seiner schimpfenden Chefin höflich den Stuhl zurecht. Dann blickte er sich suchend um. Hermine wurde gerade vom Dekan hereingeführt und würde ihren Platz sicherlich am Ehrentisch finden, die Potters und Mister Weasley würden wohl mit Kingsley essen, daher trat er an ihre Eltern heran, die ebenfalls gerade den Saal betraten.

„Misses Granger, Mister Granger!", er verbeugte sich kurz vor ihren Eltern, „würden Sie mir und Professor McGonagall die Freude machen und mit uns zusammen speisen?"

„Nichts wäre uns lieber, Professor Snape. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!", begrüßte Hermines Mutter ihn froh. Von nahem war sie noch attraktiver, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Er versuchte tapfer zu verdrängen, dass ihre Eltern über ihn und Hermine genauestens bescheid wussten und schüttelte auch Mister Granger die Hand, „Sehr schön, auch ich freue mich, sie hier zu sehen!", entgegnete er charmant und war auch Misses Granger behilflich Platz zu nehmen.

„Ihre herrliche Laudatio auf unsere Tochter war wirklich unerwartet", bemerkte Mister Granger und blitzte ihn mit seinen braunen Augen an.

„Aber Dr. Granger, Sie als ihr Vater können doch nicht überrascht gewesen sein über meine Einschätzungen ihre Tochter betreffend", er faltete seine Serviette auseinander und schenkte den Grangers mit einem Fingerschnipsen Wein und Wasser in die Gläser.

„Ich glaube, mein Mann war auch nicht verwundert über den Inhalt Ihrer Ansprache", konkretisierte Jean Granger und stieß mit Minerva McGonagall an, „Es betraf eher die Tatsache, dass Sie die Laudatio gehalten haben, Sir", sie prostete auch ihm lächelnd zu.

„Die Geheimhaltung wurde nur um Hermines Willen betrieben, Dr. Granger", behauptete Severus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und überhörte das ungläubige Schnaufen seiner Chefin, „bedenken Sie, wie viel Anstrengung es Ihre Tochter gekostet hätte, ihre riesengroße gryffindorsche Neugierde im Zaum halten zu müssen, was den Inhalt meiner Laudatio betrifft." Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Rotwein und stellte fest, dass er ausgezeichnet war.

„Ich bin wirklich dankbar", grinste Jean Granger, „dass meine Tochter an einen solch fürsorglichen Meister geraten ist!"

Ihr Mann neben ihr stimmte ihr glucksend zu, „Wie recht Du hast, mein Schatz!"

„Unsinn!", konnte Minerva jetzt nicht mehr an sich halten, „Dieser hinterhältige Slytherin hier, wollte nur seinen Spaß dabei haben, uns alle an der Nase herum zu führen!"

„Was ihm doch auch hervorragend gelungen ist", lachte Henry Granger und zwinkerte Severus zu, „Wir werden sehen, was Hermine zu seinem Spaß sagen wird!"

„Tja, das könnte böse für Dich enden, Severus!", schnaubte Minerva hämisch und hielt ihm den Teller hin, damit er ihr die Suppe einschenken konnte.

„Obwohl seine Worte seine Taten doch wieder etwas wettgemacht haben, oder was meinst Du, mein Schatz?", fragte Henry seine Frau, als er auch ihren Teller füllen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, die Rede war klasse, aber ich könnte mir denken, dass Hermine einige weitere Entschädigungen verlangen wird", dabei sah sie den Tränkemeister so wissend an, dass diesem beinahe der Schöpflöffel und die Gesichtszüge entglitten wären. Er musste Hermine unbedingt mit einem Schweigezauber belegen, damit sie in Zukunft keine weiteren intimen Details ihrer Beziehung erzählen konnte!

„Ich finde Dr. Granger hat Recht", mischte sich Minerva wieder ein, „Gib ihr eine Woche Urlaub oder unternimm wenigstens mal was Nettes mit ihr, anstatt Dich ständig mit ihr in diesem muffigen Kerker einzusperren, um zu forschen."

„Meine Kerker sind nicht muffig, das hatten wir doch schon geklärt!", knurrte Severus und ließ sich seine Vorspeise trotzdem schmecken.

Henry Granger zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch, „was forschen Sie denn so, Professor?"

„Dies und das", antwortet Severus ausweichend, konnte ihrem Vater dabei aber nicht in die Augen schauen. Verdammt! Diese Suppe hatte sie ihm eingebrockt und er musste sie jetzt auslöffeln.

„Ach!", machte Minerva abfällig, „sie brüten über irgendwelchen Trankrezepten und diskutieren stundenlang über was auch immer. Ich habe noch nie zwei Menschen so viel miteinander streiten sehen, wie diese beiden."

„So, hast Du nicht? Was machst Du denn, wenn Du und ich uns treffen, etwa die Augen zu?" spottete Severus und hielt ihr die Fleischplatte unter die Nase.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, „Das ist doch was anderes! Dabei würde Hermine sicherlich gerne mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen, immerhin ist sie jung, da hat man auch noch andere Interessen, als mit mürrischen Tränkemeistern in muffigen Kerkern festzusitzen."

Er wollte schon zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, als Hermines Mutter das Wort ergriff:

„Hermine würde als kleine Entschädigung Ihrerseits sicherlich gerne ihre Tanzaufforderung nachher beim Ball annehmen, Professor", schlug Jean Granger vor, anscheinend hatte sie noch deutlich in Erinnerung, dass er die Überraschungsparty im September verlassen hatte, ohne mit ihrer Tochter getanzt zu haben.

„Das sollte er als Laudator sowieso!", fand Minerva und schenkte ihrem Tränkemeister einen warnenden Blick. Dann beugte sie sich zusammen mit den Kartoffeln zu Jean Granger herüber und bemerkte leise, „Trotz der widrigen Umstände mit diesem Slytherin hier, scheint es Hermine überaus gut zu gehen, sie sieht in den letzten Wochen und Monaten richtig ausgeglichen und aufgeblüht aus."

Severus musste innerlich grinsen, es ließ seiner Chefin einfach keine Ruhe, dass sie nicht wusste, warum Hermine so glücklich war. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie ihn oder auch Hermine selbst schon danach gefragt hatte. Jetzt versuchte sie es also bei ihren Eltern.

Diese wechselten einen schnellen Blick, als sie die Schüssel mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse austauschten, dann antwortete Jean Granger diplomatisch,

„Nun, ich denke sie sieht so glücklich aus, weil sie glücklich ist!"

„Ja, ja", winkte Minerva ab, „aber warum?"

„Braucht man einen Grund um glücklich zu sein?", wollte Henry Granger wissen und zerlegte akribisch sein Lammkotelett.

„Natürlich!", war sich Minerva sicher, „wenn Sie mich fragen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es da Jemanden gibt, der für dieses Glück verantwortlich ist, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine!"

Henry Granger ließ die Gabel sinken und tupfte mit der Serviette seine Mundwinkel ab. „Sie sind wirklich sehr aufmerksam, Professor McGonagall und Sie haben vollkommen Recht", er lächelte seine Frau an, „denn soviel wie wir wissen, hat unsere Tochter vor geraumer Zeit jemanden näher kennengelernt und ihm, nach eingehender Prüfung versteht sich, ihr Herz geschenkt!"

„Na also!", strahlte Minerva, „Wer ist es?"

„Oh", machte Jean Granger bedauernd, „das will Ihnen Hermine sicherlich zu gegebener Zeit selbst mitteilen, wir wollen ihr da nicht vorgreifen!"

„Hm", seufzte Minerva enttäuscht, „das ist verständlich." Sie verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen und kaute auf dem zarten Lammkotelett herum, dabei bedachte sie ihn ab und zu mit einem seltsamen und bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie schließlich das Mal beendet hatte, hob sie entschlossen den Kopf und funkelte ihren Tränkemeister finster an, „Umso wichtiger ist es, dass Du ihr mehr Freiraum gibst, Severus. Wie sollen die jungen Leute sich sonst richtig kennenlernen, wenn sie nicht genügend Zeit miteinander verbringen können?"

„Ähm…", war Severus von Minervas Angriff etwas überrumpelt, außerdem kaute er am letzten Bissen seiner ebenfalls sehr zarten Kalbslendchen.

„Ich verlange von Dir, dass Du ihr ab sofort einen weiteren Tag in der Woche frei gibst!"

Na, das war ja mal nicht besonders hilfreich gewesen. Er schenkte Henry Granger einen schnellen, vorwurfsvollen Blick und versuchte eine geschickte Antwort, „Das werde ich natürlich gerne machen, wenn Du das wünschst, Minerva, allerdings wird sich dann Miss Grangers Meisterzeit um einige Monate nach hinten verschieben, denn so schaffen wir all die verbindlichen Inhalte leider nicht."

„Was? Verlängern?", entrüstete sich Minerva, „Das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage!"

„Aber vielleicht kann der Professor ihr im Sommer eine weitere Woche schenken, Hermine würde so gerne mit ihrem Freund Urlaub am Meer machen", schaltete sich Jean Granger ein und lächelte den Tränkemeister bittend an.

„Nun", stellte Severus entschieden klar, „wie man bei uns zu sagen pflegt: Erst kommt die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen! Sie mag glücklich sein so viel wie sie will. Sie hat eine voll gepackte Meisterzeit zu absolvieren und da kann ich keine Rücksicht auf irgendwelche vorübergehenden, kindischen Liebeleien nehmen. Das werden Sie doch wohl alle einsehen!"

„Severus Snape!", schimpft seine Chefin, „Du bist ein alter Miesepeter und Spielverderber, erst hältst Du großartige Lobesreden auf sie und dann gönnst Du ihr nicht mal ein klein bisschen Spaß!"

„Es freut mich, dass Du meine Rede großartig fandest", entgegnete Severus trocken.

„Vielleicht werden Deine Sonderaufgaben im letzten Schuljahresdrittel ebenfalls großartig sein!", ätzte Minerva drohend.

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass der Professor die geeigneten Maßnahmen ergreifen wird, um unsere Tochter optimal zu fördern", schaltete sich Henry Granger in das Gerangel der beiden Professoren ein.

„Darauf haben Sie mein Wort, Dr. Granger!", bestätigte Severus lächelnd.

„Sehr gut", freute sich Henry Granger, „dann lassen Sie uns jetzt zum Tanze schreiten!", er verbeugte sich vor Minerva und seiner Frau, „Meine Damen, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie beide mir die Ehre erweisen könnten und den ein oder anderen Tanz mit mir wagen würden."

Gerne sagten die beiden Frauen zu, wobei Minerva ihrem Tränkemeister einen sehr bezeichnenden Blick zukommen ließ und sie machten sich zum Ballsaal im ersten Stock auf. Auf dem Weg ließ sich Jean Granger etwas zurückfallen um neben Severus herzugehen

„Hermine war wirklich sehr traurig darüber, dass Sie sie scheinbar nicht begleiten wollten, Professor", eröffnete sie leise das Gespräch.

„Ich weiß und ich wäre auch beinahe schwach geworden", gab Severus zu und reichte Dr. Granger den Arm.

„Sie bedeuten ihr sehr viel."

„Ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht", murmelte Severus ebenso leise zurück.

„Warum tut Ihnen das denn leid, Professor?", erkundigte sich Jean Granger erstaunt und zog den Tränkemeister zu einer Sitzgruppe ganz am Rande des Ballsaals.

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, Dr. Granger!", grollte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber Sie werden es mir sicherlich gerne erklären", ließ sich Jean nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Bei Merlin! Ich bin 20 Jahre älter und war bereits der Lehrer Ihrer Tochter", er hob abwährend die Hand, als Misses Granger etwas entgegnen wollte „Ja, ich weiß, bei Ihnen und Ihrem Mann ist das ähnlich und dennoch, Ihr Mann hat keine zweifelhafte Vergangenheit und ist bestimmt nicht für seinen – nun sagen wir mal – schwierigen Charakter bekannt!"

„Professor Snape!", Hermines Mutter schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Schwierig ist nicht gleich schlecht und Sie wissen doch, dass meine Tochter die Herausforderung liebt." Sie lächelte ihn an, „Außerdem kann ein Mann, der eine solche Laudatio halten kann, der es schafft, sie so glücklich zu machen, dass es sogar Professor McGonagall erkennt und der ein hoch dekorierter Kriegsheld ist, doch nicht schlecht für sie sein, oder?"

„Doch! Es wäre besser, sie würde sich jemand anderen suchen!", beharrte Severus trotzig.

„Sie will aber nicht!", gab Jean zu bedenken.

„Leider!", brummte Severus.

„Bedauern Sie das wirklich, Professor?", forschte Jean und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Eigentlich hätte er ihr sofort ‚Ja!' entgegengeschleudert, aber die Frau vor ihm war nicht dumm und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn neben einem Lüstling auch noch für einen Lügner halten würde, also seufzte er tief und gab schließlich zähneknirschend zu, „Nein!"

„Sehen Sie, das merkt man Ihnen auch an, ich weiß gar nicht, warum das noch keinem aufgefallen ist!"

„Weil alle anderen Ihre Tochter für zu klug für eine solche Dummheit halten!", grunzte Severus.

„Ist sie auch, und wenn Sie genau so klug sind, wie man sich erzählt, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass diese Beziehung nicht durch irgendwelche blödsinnigen Aktionen und dummen Vorurteile beschädigt wird!"

Sie stand auf und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, „So, Professor, für die zwei Stunden heute früh, in denen ich meine bekümmerte Tochter wegen Ihnen trösten musste, verlange ich einen Tanz von Ihnen!"

Er hatte Glück, auch Hermines Mutter konnte sehr gut tanzen, daher war es eine sehr leichte Strafe.

Als das Musikstück verklang, wurde sie bereits von ihrem Mann erwartet und Severus ergriff erneut die Gelegenheit sich unauffällig aus dem Geschehen zu ziehen.

Hinter einer dicken Säule verbrachte er die nächste Stunde mit unauffälligen Beobachtungen der Geschehnisse und hatte doch nur Augen für eine Person im Saal.

Hermine hatte viel zu tun. Sie war nicht nur eine begehrte Tanzpartnerin, sondern führte einige längere und scheinbar intensive Gespräche mit führenden Vertretern aus dem Ministerium und der Wissenschaften. Unter anderem übrigens auch mit seinem ehemaligen Tränkemeister Ambros Carter, den er schon vorhin in der ersten Reihe hatte sitzen sehen, aber während des Bankettes aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Er würde ihm vielleicht später noch einen Besuch abstatten, aber gerade sprach er mit Dekan Wimmerby und beide sahen nicht besonders einträchtig aus. Kein Wunder, zwischen beiden Hochschulen gab es schon immer eine gewisse Rivalität.

Für einen kleinen Tumult sorgte übrigens die Festrednerin Professor Mildred Jennings, als ihr Stuhl unter ihrem beträchtlichen Gewicht nachgab und die Dame sich auf dem Boden wieder fand. Na, vielleicht sollte sie sich mal mit Hagrid zusammentun und einige Verstärkungszauber üben, damit nicht noch mehr Sitzmöbel zu Bruch gingen.

Er erschrak heftig, als plötzlich ein gefülltes Weinglas vor seiner Nase erschien und eine leise Stimme fragte: „Nun, Professor, würden Sie einen Wein mit mir trinken?"

Blitzschnell hatte er sich umgedreht und funkelte seine lächelnde Meisterschülerin an, „Bei Merlin, Miss Granger, wie Sie wissen, bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste, was ist, wenn ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?"

„Dann muss ich Sie wohl oder übel wiederbeleben. Ungefähr so", sie trat ganz nahe an ihn heran und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Erschreckt kontrollierte er schnell die Einsehbarkeit ihres Standortes und erst als er sich sicher war, dass dies unmöglich war, zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie richtig. Dann schob er sie aber auf Armeslänge von sich und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nachdenklich musterte er sie von oben bis unten.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sich Hermine und folgte seinem Blick. Sie hatte ihren festlichen blauen Umhang abgelegt und trug nun ein tief dekolletiertes Abendkleid aus dunkelgrüner Seide und Chiffon, das wirklich atemberaubend aussah und all ihre vielen Vorzüge blendend zur Geltung brachte.

„Du siehst phantastisch aus, Hermine!", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

„Danke, Du aber auch, Severus!", lachte seine Meisterschülerin und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, „ich wusste, dass dieser Festumhang Dir wunderbar steht!"

„Was Du nicht alles weißt!", er küsste ihre Nasenspitze, „Woher wusstest Du zum Beispiel, wo Du mich finden konntest?"

„Das wusste ich gar nicht, Severus."

„Nein?" 

„Nein! Ich habe mir nur überlegt, wo ich mich an Deiner Stelle verstecken würde und voilá da bist Du!"

„Du kennst mich definitiv zu gut!", grollte er und raubte ihr noch einen Kuss.

„Ach was, Professor, wie Sie vorhin richtig feststellten, muss ich noch viel üben!", sie drängte ihren schmalen Körper noch näher an seinen heran und brachte damit sein Blut in Wallung.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden, Hermine und ich gebe Dir noch viel mehr Gelegenheit zum Üben!", brummte er tief und erregt.

„Nein, das geht leider nicht, mein Lieber!", entschied Hermine lächelnd, „ich bin der Ehrengast und außerdem werde ich erst am Montag nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, meine Eltern freuen sich schon sehr auf ein gemeinsames Wochenende mit mir."

„Wie soll ich das nur so lange ohne Dich ertragen?", fragte er pathetisch und griff sich an die Brust.

„So, wie ich diesen Abend ohne Dich ertragen hätte, Severus!", sie schaute ihn sehr ernst an, „nämlich mit Haltung!"

Dann machte sie sich von ihm los und wollte gerade wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche verschwinden, als ihr noch etwas einfiel: „Ach ja, ich erwarte Ihre Tanzaufforderung, Professor Snape!"


	9. Chapter 9

8. Zeugnisfolgen

Natürlich hatte er nachgegeben und sie sogar zweimal zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Wenig heroisch, wie er zugeben musste, denn es machte ihm von Mal zu Mal mehr Freude, mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie fühlte sich einfach zu gut an in seinen Armen, überließ sich seiner Führung ohne ihm alles zu überlassen und verfügte über ein sehr gutes Rhythmusgefühl. Er würde wohl oder übel in Zukunft häufiger auf den Tanzflächen von diversen Pflichtveranstaltungen zu finden sein. Jedenfalls, solange sie dabei war.

Und weil er ein braver Büßer war und nach den beiden Tänzen mit seiner Meisterschülerin in bester Laune, bat er auch Minerva auf die Tanzfläche und gönnte sich zum Abschluss zudem eine Runde mit einer glänzend aufgelegten Jean Granger.

Gegen 1:00 Uhr in der Nacht befand er dann, dass der Pflicht genüge getan wäre und wollte sich gerade auf den Heimweg machen, als Kingsley Shaklebold ihn für ein kurzes Vieraugengespräch in ein kleines Separée bat. Es ging um einige zwielichtige Gestalten mit Todessertätowierungen, die den Auroren in Russland in die Hände gefallen waren und bei denen Kingsley Severus Meinung einholen wollte. Sie diskutierten die möglichen Vorgehensweisen und einigten sich schließlich darauf, dass Severus inkognito bei den Verhören dabei sein sollte. Sie vereinbarten einen Termin und Severus machte sich gegen 2:00 Uhr endlich auf den Heimweg nach Hogwarts.

Als er die Kerkertüre hinter sich geschlossen hatte und seinen Umhang sorgsam über den Sessel gelegt hatte, bemerkte er erstaunt unter der Schlafzimmertüre einen schwachen Lichtstreifen. Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trat vorsichtig näher. Langsam und hochkonzentriert öffnete er die Türe.

Nichts! Außer den brennenden Kerzen war niemand im Raum, dann hörte er aber leises Wasserplätschern und lenkte seine Schritte zu seinem Badezimmer.

Auch diese Türe mit der gebührenden Vorsicht öffnend, breitete sich langsam ein sehr genüssliches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus. In eine Schaumwolke gehüllt, lag seine Meisterschülerin in der Badewanne. Gerne hätte er ihren Anblick noch länger genossen und sich in wilder Vorfreude seinen herrlichen Phantasien hingegeben, aber sie entdeckte ihn viel zu schnell.

„Da bist Du ja endlich!", lächelnd streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen, „Ich bin schon ganz schrumpelig!"

Er musste lachen! Bei Merlin, er liebte diese Verrückte!

Sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen und schnell zu ihr in die Wanne zu steigen dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und schon schloss er sie verlangend in seine Arme, drückte ihren warmen Leib eng an sich und küsste soviel von ihr, wie er mit seinen Lippen nur erreichen konnte.

„Ich dachte, Du wolltest das Wochenende mit Deinen Eltern verbringen?", nuschelte er zwischendurch.

„Werde ich auch, aber es macht für sie wenig Unterschied, ob ich in meinem Bett in London schlafe oder hier bei Dir."

„Wer sagt Dir denn, dass Du hier schlafen wirst?", grollte er und hob sie mit einem solchen Schwung auf sein Becken, dass sich eine nasse Welle über seine unachtsam verstreuten Kleider ergoss. Egal, es kümmerte keinen der beiden, denn erstens gab es Trocknungszauber und zweitens wesentlich Wichtigeres zu erledigen!

„Was sollte ich denn sonst so tun, Severus?", keuchte seine Meisterschülerin, als sie sich vorsichtig über ihn senkte.

„Nun, das hier wäre ganz in meinem Sinne, denkst Du nicht auch?"

„Ich glaube ich kann gerade nicht besonders gut denken, Severus", antwortete Hermine bedauernd und begann einen langsamen und gleichmäßigen Rhythmus.

„Aber wieso denn nicht, Du bist doch eine Frau!", schnaufte Severus belustigt.

„Ganz offensichtlich. Aber damit hat das nichts zu tun!", entgegnete Hermine und wurde etwas schneller, „ich folge nur Deinem Rat!"

„Ach so!", er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren sanft schaukelnden Brüsten wenden „Du musst wissen, das kommt so selten vor, dass ich immer ganz überrascht bin, wenn Du mal auf mich hörst!"

„Klugen Ratschlägen folge ich immer!", behauptete Hermine und zog das Tempo weiter an.

Darauf hätte er schon eine Menge Gegenbeweise aufführen können, aber dann hätte sie unter Umständen mit ihrem Liebesspiel aufgehört und das wollte er dann doch nicht wagen. Allerdings bevor seine freche Meisterschülerin noch mehr solch unverschämter Bemerkungen von sich geben konnte, zog er sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss eng an sich heran.

Leider musste er in dieser Stellung bei steigender Intensität ihrer Bewegungen immer wieder den Kuss unterbrechen, damit sie nicht das Badewasser in die Nase bekamen. Als es Hermine zu bunt wurde, hielt sie genervt inne und angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, der direkt neben der Wanne und neben seinen nassen Socken herumlag. Sie legte schwer atmend die Stirn in Falten und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, den sie mit einigen schnellen Stabbewegungen unterstrich. Sofort war die Wasseroberfläche spiegelglatt und folgte auch weiterhin nicht den üblichen physikalischen Gesetzen, als Hermine sich zufrieden lächelnd wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Sehr gut!", lobte Severus beeindruckt und legte seine Hand fest in ihren Nacken, um sie abermals zu sich zu ziehen.

„Es muss doch Vorteile haben, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel studiert hat!", murmelte Hermine an seinem Mund.

„Unbestritten!", stimmte ihr Severus zu und ergänzte in Gedanken, „aber der größte Gewinn in diesem Falle bist Du!"

Er hätte diesen Satz auch laut geäußert, aber sein Mund war gerade mit anderen Dingen voll auf beschäftigt, trotzdem nahm er sich fest vor, es ihr an anderer Stelle zu sagen, sie würde sich sicherlich freuen.

Trotz schrumpeliger Haut blieben sie noch eine ganze Weile im warmen Wasser. Sie versuchten sich in verschiedene Stellungen und Positionen und verließen die Wanne erst über eine Stunde später.

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig sorgsam abgetrocknet und eingecremt hatten, streckte sie wieder ihre Hand aus, „Komm, lass uns zu Bett gehen, Severus, ich muss mit Dir reden."

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Seit wann geht man zu Bett, um zu reden, Miss Granger?"

Sie zuckte nur geheimnisvoll lächelnd mit den Schultern und zog ihn schnell durch das kühle Schlafzimmer ins Bett, wo sie sich sofort dicht an ihn kuschelte und zärtlich über seine nackte Brust streichelte.

„Also?", forschte er nach, was ihr einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte.

„Professor Carter hat mir heute Abend ein Angebot unterbreitet", begann sie und er meinte unter seinen ebenfalls kosenden Fingerspitzen ihren Puls schneller schlagen zu spüren.

„Und was ist das für ein Angebot?", fragte Severus interessiert.

„Er hat mir im Namen der Universität von Edinburgh eine ordentliche Professur und seinen halben Lehrstuhl angeboten."

Severus hob überrascht den Kopf und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, damit er sie besser ansehen konnte.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine!" keuchte er, „das ist ja …," er suchte stirnrunzelnd nach einem geeigneten Wort.

„Der Wahnsinn!", half Hermine und nickte ihrem Tränkemeister ernst zu.

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat!", stimmte Severus zu und starrte sie beeindruckt an.

„Was wirst Du tun?", fragte er schließlich.

„Dich um Rat fragen!", antwortete Hermine und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, aber was denkst Du selbst?", er musste sich aufsetzen, wobei die kühle Luft sofort eine Gänsehaut auf seinem nackten Oberkörper hinterließ.

Hermine zog lächelnd ihr Kopfkissen weiter nach oben, was ihr eine ebenfalls aufrechtere Position erlaubte und zog Severus nachdrücklich zu sich heran, damit sie die Decke wieder über ihn breiten konnte.

„Ich bin mir eben nicht sicher, Severus!", sie begann erneut damit, langsam seinen Oberkörper hoch und runter zu streicheln, „einerseits ist es eine einzigartige Chance und eine wahnsinnige Ehre", sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, „aber andererseits macht es mir auch ziemliche Angst, vielleicht ist es einfach eine Nummer zu groß für mich."

Lange schauten sie sich schweigend an, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und in Severus zerrten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Ein solches Angebot war eine wirklich große Ehre und eine riesige Welle des Stolzes auf seine Meisterschülerin überrollte ihn. Daneben war aber auch Wehmut und Angst zu spüren. Er liebte die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr und hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass es noch eine zeitlang so weiter gehen würde. Sie könnte ihre Meisterzeit bei Flitwick verbringen und dann evtl. auch bei Minerva und alles würde für die nächsten zwei bis vier Jahre so bleiben wie bisher.

Aber eine Professur, auch wenn es nur eine halbe war, würde gravierende Veränderungen mit sich bringen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn auch verlassen, um ganz nach Edinburgh zu gehen, dort einen klugen, schnittigen Zauberer finden und ihn schließlich ganz aufgeben. Ein schmerzhafter Stich in seiner Brust ließ ihn die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine leise, „was denkst Du?"

Er schaute in ihr vor Aufregung gerötetes Gesicht, in die großen, haselnussfarbenen Augen, in denen er sein Spiegelbild erkannte, dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Ich denke, dass sich nicht einmal eine Hermine Granger eine solche Chance entgehen lassen sollte!"

„Hm", nickte seine Meisterschülerin langsam und legte ihm dann die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, „aber auch Dich beunruhigt etwas, nicht wahr?"

Verdammt, sie kannte ihn viel zu gut!

„Ich mache mir keinerlei Sorgen darüber, dass diese Stelle für Dich eine Herausforderung darstellt, der Du nicht gewachsen bist!", stellte er ausweichend klar.

„Ist das Deine ehrliche Meinung?", sie schien ihm nicht recht glauben zu können.

„Natürlich ist es das!", missfällig zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, „ich lüge nur, wenn es mir einen Vorteil verschafft, vergiss das nicht!"

„Und es würde Dir keinen Nutzen bringen, wenn ich die Professur annehme?", wollte Hermine interessiert wissen.

„Außer, dass ich überall damit angeben könnte, dass meine Meisterschülerin die jüngste Professorin in der Geschichte der Universität Edinburgh ist, wüsste ich keinen Gewinn für mich!"

„Und worüber machst Du Dir dann Sorgen, Severus?"

„Über gar nichts!", log er.

„So, so", machte Hermine ungläubig, „wenn ich Deine Aussage von eben ernst nehmen soll, dann hat Dir diese Lüge gerade eben einen Nutzen gebracht, ich frage mich nur, welchen!"

„Bei Merlin, nimm diese Chance einfach an und kümmere Dich nicht um mich oder sonst irgendwen!", braust er ärgerlich auf.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die es im Liegen nicht mehr aushielt und sich energisch aufsetzte,

„Severus Snape! Es mag sein, dass Du so Entscheidungen triffst, aber für mich kommt das nicht in Frage!", sie zeigte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust, „Ich finde es wichtig, die Meinung der Leute einzuholen, die mir am Herzen liegen und ich werde in diesem speziellen Fall sicherlich nichts ohne Dich entscheiden!", sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, bevor sie ihn anfunkelte, „und ich finde, ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was Dir an der ganzen Sache nicht schmeckt, wenn es denn schon nicht meine Kompetenzen sind, die Dir Sorge bereiten!"

„Verdammt!", polterte Severus, er konnte es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn er so unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Wütend schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, stieg trotz der empfindlichen Kälte im Raum aus dem Bett und schlang sich seinen Morgenmantel um seinen zitternden Körper, bevor er mit langen Schritten aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmte und die Türe nicht gerade leise ins Schloss schmiss.

Im Wohnzimmer war es allerdings auch nicht wärmer, daher zündete er als Erstes den Kamin an und warf sich in den Sessel, der dem Feuer am nächsten stand. Dort vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und ärgerte sich über Hermine, aber vor allem über sich selbst.

Warum musste sie auch immer so bohren, warum konnte sie sich nie mit irgendwas zufrieden geben?

Mitten in seine wütenden Beschuldigungen, legte sich eine schmale Hand behutsam auf seine Schulter. Natürlich gab sie auch hier nicht nach!

„Severus, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss das wissen", versuchte sie es erneut, „Glaubst Du, dass ich mich mit der Doppelbelastung Meisterzeit und Professur übernehme oder hast Du Sorge davor, dass jemand denken könnte, ich hätte mir die Stelle auf – nun sagen wir mal – andere Art verdient."

Er schaute sie verdutzt an, „Was meinst Du denn damit?"

„Na, Du weißt schon", sie wurde rot, „Professor Carter war Dein Meister und wenn die Leute erfahren, dass wir zwei…", sie errötete noch mehr und musste tief Luft schöpfen, bevor sie mit gesenktem Kopf nuschelte, „Die Leute könnten denken, dass ich durch die Beziehung mit Dir zu dieser Stelle gekommen bin."

‚Diese Frau ist wirklich unglaublich!' schoss es Severus durch den Sinn, als er sie perplex anstarrte. Sie war die Hexe mit den besten Qualifikationen in ganz England seit hunderten von Jahren, hatte zusammen mit diesem Potterjungen entscheidend mitgeholfen die Welt von einem wahnsinnigen Irren zu retten und war tatsächlich der hirnrissigen Meinung, dass irgendjemand denken könnte, sie hätte sich hochgeschlafen. Unglaublich!

Ein dunkler, kollernder Laut begann in seiner Brust zu hüpfen und um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte es einige Augenblicke unkontrolliert, bevor sich schließlich alles in einem seltenen, dröhnenden Gelächter auswuchs, dass von den Kerkerwänden widerhallte.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", wollte Hermine pikiert wissen, musterte ihn aber interessiert.

„Hermine Granger, kein normaler Mensch kommt auf solch einen Gedanken!", er musste sich wirklich am Riemen reißen, ihre Stirnfalte war schon deutlich zu erkennen, „und sollte doch ein armer Irrer so etwas vermuten, hast du sicherlich seine vollste Bewunderung und sein tiefstes Mitleid, denn immerhin ist es mein Bett, durch das Du Dich dann hättest schlafen müssen!"

Sie schaute ihn seltsam an, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf, „Du sprichst nicht häufig mit Frauen, oder?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Natürlich spreche ich häufig mit Frauen. Mit Minerva spreche ich leider täglich, mit Pomona auch und heute Abend habe ich längere Zeit mit Deiner Mutter gesprochen, die meiste Zeit muss ich mich allerdings mit Dir kommunikationstechnisch herumschlagen!"

„Tja, eine ziemlich eingeschränkte Auswahl von Frauen, meinst Du nicht?", wollte sie wissend.

„In wie fern?"

„Es sind erstens Kolleginnen und zweitens eher ältere Frauen, ist Dir das schon mal aufgefallen?", grinste Hermine.

„Du bist nicht alt und Deine Mutter ist aus meiner Sicht auch nicht alt!"

„Genau!", triumphierte Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Wie meinst Du das?", er verstand im Augenblick rein gar nichts.

„Das erklär ich Dir bei geeigneter Gelegenheit, mein Lieber!", wich sie aus, „Jetzt will ich erst wissen was Dir Sorgen macht!"

„Bei Merlin, Du lässt auch gar nicht locker, oder?", er fuhr sich müde durchs Gesicht.

„Nein!", Hermine verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust, „Daher würde ich an Deiner Stelle zügig nachgeben, sonst lohnt es sich nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen, bevor ich nach London appariere!"

„Verdammt, kannst Du Dir das nicht denken?", wollte er resignierend wissen.

„Ganz offensichtlich nicht!"

„Aber es ist doch ganz einfach! Du wirst weggehen und erkennen, dass dies hier ein Fehler war!"

„Oh, Severus!", stöhnte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen, „Wer sagt Dir denn, dass ich weg gehe?"

„Mein Herz!", knirschte er.

„Unsinn!", entschied Hermine kategorisch, „Ein für alle Mal! Das ist nicht Dein Herz, Severus, das ist Dein überaus mieses Selbstwertgefühl! Denn Dein Herz würde sogleich erkennen, dass ich nichts weniger auf dieser Welt will, als von Dir weg zu gehen!"

„Dir fehlen vielleicht nur die Alternativen!", entgegnete er trotzig, er kaute noch an dem ‚überaus miesen Selbstwertgefühl'.

„Ich will nicht arrogant erscheinen, Professor, aber mir hat es noch nie an Alternativen gemangelt!", damit erhob sie sich schwungvoll und ging einige Schritte Richtung Schlafzimmer, bevor sie aber die Türe erreichte, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und ließ ihn wissen, „Wenn Du in dieser Nacht noch mit mir schlafen willst, Severus, solltest Du Dich entschließen ins Bett zu kommen", sie wackelte verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen, „ich verspreche auch, dabei nicht mit Dir zu sprechen!"

Bei Merlin, das tat sie auch nicht, aber was sie tat, war eine wirkliche Alternative zum Schlafen!


	10. Chapter 10

9. Entscheidungen

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie weg.

‚Von wegen, es gibt nichts was ich weniger will…' dachte er spöttisch. Sie würde das Wochenende mit ihren Eltern verbringen und er hatte zu allem Überfluss Aufsicht in Hogsmeade und es war nicht einmal eine einzige nette Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen. Na, wunderbar!

Das war alles nur ihre Schuld.

Als er sich knurrend aus den Laken schälte, fiel ihm allerdings wieder ein, dass seine entschwundene Meisterschülerin mit einem Schlafbedarf von mindestens sieben bis acht Stunden lediglich ein bis zwei Stunden in seinem Bett wirklich mit Ruhen verbracht hatte, sie würde sicherlich einen ziemlich müden Samstag auf der heimatlichen Couch verbringen müssen!

Solche Vorstellungen und die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, ließen sein missmutiges Gesicht um einige deutliche Grade fröhlicher erscheinen. Schadenfreude war halt die wahre Slytherinfreude.

Das Frühstück verbrachte er damit, den Tagespropheten zu studieren und sich Minervas Vorwürfe anzuhören, wobei er zugeben musste, dass die Direktorin mehr Zeit darauf verwendete, Hermines Eltern zu loben und darüber zu spekulieren, wer denn nun Hermines geheimer Freund sein könnte.

Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Nicht nur wegen Minerva, sondern vor allem wegen der Kommentare und Spekulationen im Propheten.

Unter den reißerischen Überschriften: „Schlaueste Hexe seit 582 Jahren in Oxford geehrt" „Severus Snape hält Laudatio auf schöne Gryffindor", waren zahlreiche Fotos der Feier abgebildet. Hermine, wie sie ihr Zeugnis erhielt und das Gemälde überreicht bekam. Hermine mit dem Dekan und den Leitern der drei Fakultäten an denen sie ihre Abschlüsse gemacht hatte und auch ein Foto, wo er sich mit seiner Meisterschülerin das kleine, nette Geplänkel lieferte und eines, wo er mit ihr tanzte.

Die Kommentare darunter waren schon ziemlich boshaft, allerdings auch ziemlich treffend. Da stand unter dem ersten „Was sich neckt, das liebt sich? Nachdem er zur Überraschung der gesamten Zaubererwelt eine sehr ansprechende Laudatio auf seine außerordentlich hübsche und schlaue Meisterschülerin gehalten hatte, (Wortlaut, siehe Seite 3) lieferte sich Slytherins Hauslehrer ein sehr amüsantes Wortgefecht mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin aus dem Hause Gryffindor, das für unvoreingenommene Zuhörer von einem tiefen Vertrauensverhältnis zeugte, aber durchaus auch mehr vermuten ließe." Und unter dem Bild, das sie zusammen tanzend zeigte, stand: „Harmonisieren nicht nur gut am Kessel, sondern augenscheinlich auch auf der Tanzfläche."

Ein dunkles Schnauben entwich ihm, der dazugehörige Artikel ging über volle vier Seiten und war von Rita Kimkorn, was generell nichts Gutes erwarten ließ. Und tatsächlich beschäftigte sich die Reporterin nur am Rande mit den herausragenden Leistungen seiner Meisterschülerin, viel mehr ließ sie sich in epischer Breite spekulierend über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Verehrer und Liebhaber aus.

Neun Männer und Unglaublicherweise auch eine Frau wurden in einer Art vergleichender Gegenüberstellung auf Tauglichkeit und Kompatibilität hin von ihr geprüft und beurteilt.

Grundgütiger! Nicht zu fassen, auch er war unter den Kandidaten.

Diese irre Reporterin hielt ihn zwar für klug genug für Hermine, allerdings schnitt er in den Kategorien Charakter und Ruf desolat ab. Welch eine Überraschung!

Da gab ihre Einschätzung, sein Aussehen betreffend, schon viel eher Anlass zur Verwunderung. Da stand allen Ernstes, dass sein schmieriges Outfit zum Glück der Vergangenheit angehören würde und er wäre zwar noch lange nicht der ideale Partner, aber immerhin durchaus akzeptabel. Beinahe hätte er sich an seinem Tee verschluckt. Nicht zu glauben!

„Ha, Severus hast Du schon gelesen, wen der Prophet für die geeignete Wahl hält?", piepste Filius neben ihm, „es steht ganz hinten!"

Er blätterte unwillig zwei Seiten weiter und rechnete schon mit allem Möglichen, als ihm das grinsende Gesicht von Simon Beaty entgegen strahlte.

„Kennst Du den?", wollte Filius besorgt wissen, denn die Gesichtsfarbe seines Kollegen hatte sich schlagartig in ein sehr ungesundes Grau gewandelt.

„Hm!", knirschte Severus und starrte auf das Foto dieses unmöglichen Hippies.

„Hier steht, dass sie zusammen studiert haben und sich laut verlässlichen Quellen vor Weihnachten zu einem romantischen Rendezvous in den „Drei Besen" getroffen hätten. Danach wären sie zusammen aus dem Lokal gegangen und man könne vermuten, dass sie auch die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hätten, denn der junge Amerikaner hätte erst im Laufe des Vormittages das Schloss verlassen", Filius schaute anerkennend auf das Foto, „Alle Achtung!", dann fügte er noch hinzu, "Außerdem wäre er ein vielversprechender Tränkemeister mit einem enormen Einfluss und einem riesigen Vermögen",

„Er sieht sehr, sehr gut aus!", befand Minerva und lächelte verträumt in ihren Porridge.

„Ja, es hätte Schlimmer kommen können, finde ich", war Filius abschließender Kommentar und faltete die Zeitung zusammen, „immerhin hielt diese Schlange von Reporterin – entschuldige, Severus, - die Frau für die ungeeignetste Wahl."

„Wie beruhigend!", schnaubte Severus und verarbeitete sein Toast zu einem Häufchen Krümel.

„Du kommst übrigens laut Einschätzung unserer verehrten Journalistin immerhin schon auf Platz Sieben, direkt hinter Benedict Moorhouse, Cyril Overtons, Godfrey Staunton, Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley, den die Kimkorn für die zweitbeste Wahl hält, immerhin wären sie schon mal eine Zeit lang zusammengewesen und immer noch eng befreundet", warf Pomona hilfreich ein und grinste ihn an.

„Hmf!", war Severus einziger Kommentar, außer, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Er musste sofort hier raus. Sonst würde er alle Tageszeitungen in der großen Halle mit einem Feuerzauber zu Asche verwandeln. Augenblicklich! Verdammt!

Der Tag wurde übrigens nicht besser, kein klitzekleines, verdammtes Bisschen!

Wer hätte das auch geglaubt, seine reichhaltige Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass Hogsmeadesamstage unter seiner Aufsicht nie besser wurden! Und natürlich hatte er recht!

Wie immer!

Er musste als erstes einen verängstigten Hufflepuff aus der Heulenden Hütte retten, der anscheinend einer Mutprobe erlegen war, erwischte dann zwei Slytherins dabei, wie sie verbotener Weise Feuerwiskey in den „Drei Besen" bestellten (mit Alterungstrank versteht sich), erinnerte zudem eine mehr als stark gebaute Slytherin vor dem Betreten des Honigtopfes an die Konsequenzen, wurde danach fast im Eberkopf in eine Schlägerei verwickelt und fror sich zum guten Schluss den Hintern dabei ab, alle Schülerinnen und Schülern pünktlich wieder ins Schloss zu treiben.

Alles in Allem ein grässlicher Tag, der natürlich auch nicht dadurch an Attraktivität gewann, dass es nichts gab, auf dass man sich hätte freuen können. Keine strahlende Hermine, die sich mitleidsvoll nach seinem Befinden erkundigte, keine verführerische Hermine, die der Meinung war, dass er sich eine Massage redlich verdient hatte, keine euphorische Hermine, die eine neue Trankidee nur mit ihm allein in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Natürlich auch keine Hermine, die ihn verlangend in sein oder ihr Bett zerrte oder wenigstens ein Glas Wein und ein prasselndes Feuer vorbereitet hatte.

Nichts! Nur ein kalter, klammer Kerker, ein einsames Bett und die Aussicht auf einen langen, drögen Sonntag.

Verdammt!

So verging das Wochenende sehr schleppend, mühsam und voller Selbstmitleid. Aber es verging, wie alles im Leben. Sekunde um Sekunde, Minute um Minute kämpften sich die Zeiger der Wohnzimmeruhr weiter vorwärts und schenkten ihm schließlich einen neuen Tag, eine neue Woche und den Anblick einer immens fröhlichen Hermine, als er unruhig und immer wieder unauffällig zur Türe linsend, Montagfrüh beim Frühstück saß.

Er bemerkte sie sofort. Sie stieß die Türe zur großen Halle auf und trat lächelnd, und den Schülerinnen und Schülern an ihren Haustischen Grüße zurufend, zügig auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Und obwohl er schlecht geschlafen hatte und obwohl seine Laune wahrlich nicht die allerbeste war, konnte er einfach nicht den Blick von ihr lassen. Es war, als wenn sich bei ihrem Anblick geradewegs der Himmel öffnen und ihm einen Blick auf all das schenken würde, was er sich am sehnlichsten erhoffte.

Schwungvoll und mit einem breiten Lächeln setzte sie sich neben ihn und wünschte allen, einen wunderschönen Morgen.

Sofort wurde sie von den Kolleginnen und Kollegen in Beschlag genommen. Die Artikel im Propheten wurden haarklein analysiert, sie musste lang und breit von der Zertifikatsfeier berichten, von dem Bild, das man von ihr gemalt hatte, von den Gästen, die dort versammelt waren und von Reden und Menüfolgen. Minerva sonnte sich im Glanz ihrer ehemaligen Musterschülerin und trug stolz kundige Ergänzungen zu Hermines Ausführungen bei.

Niemand kümmert sich groß um ihn, auch nicht seine Meisterschülerin. Beinahe hätte man meinen können, dass sie ihn gar nicht kennen würde und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich und verletzt zusammen. Doch dann bückte sie sich, weil ihre Serviette von ihrem Schoß gerutscht war und als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke und sie flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Ich habe Dich wahnsinnig vermisst, Severus!"

Und wie sich eben einfach so der Himmel geöffnet hatte, so schob sich seine ganze verkokste Welt mit einem Ruck wieder ins Gleichgewicht. Mit einem einzigen Satz, mit einem einzigen heimlichen Blick. Magie, nichts anderes konnte das bewirkt haben, da war er sich vollkommen sicher.

Er musste sich einige Augenblicke lang sammeln, den Schauer verdauen, der diese Erkenntnis bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, dann trank er entschlossen seinen Tee aus, stand auf und verkündete in seinem typischen Lehrerton: „Ich denke, Miss Granger, wir kennen jetzt alle unnötigen Details um sagen zu können, dass sie einen sehr zufriedenstellenden Freitag erlebt haben, daher würde ich vorschlagen, Sie wenden sich nach all der Lobhudelei und Ehrpreisungen zur Abwechslung mal wieder der Arbeit zu. Den Meistertitel verdient man sich nicht durch Bälle, sondern durch Leistung!"

Den Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, bescherte ihm einen erneuten Schauer und noch einiges mehr.

„Ich erwarte Sie in fünf Minuten im Labor!", setzte er darum schnell hinterher und eilte mit langen Schritten zurück in die Kerker.

Dort begann er sofort unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr fest im Blick und auf etwaige Schritte im Gang lauschend.

Nach exakt sieben Minuten öffnete sich ihre Zimmertüre und Hermine trat lächelnd ein.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Granger!", grollte er finster und riss sie zur Strafe in seine Arme.

Ihre Hände vergruben sich sogleich in seinen Haaren und sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen um seinen Mund zu erreichen. Ihren schlanken Körper presste sie dabei ganz fest an ihn heran und seine Hände begaben sich im Gegenzug ihren Rücken hinab auf eine verheißungsvolle Wanderschaft. Als sie aber auf ihrem Po zu liegen kamen, löste sie den Kuss und gab keck zu bedenken: „Aber Professor, ich dachte, wir wenden uns zur Abwechslung mal wieder der Arbeit zu?"

„Das hier ist harte Arbeit, Miss Granger!", behauptete er und schnappte wieder nach ihren Lippen.

„So?", stutzte Hermine, „Das hier ist also Arbeit für Dich?"

„Selbstverständlich! Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend und kraftraubend es ist, mich zurückzuhalten und Dich nicht gleich und sofort hier auf dem Labortisch zu nehmen!"

Hermine spähte an ihm vorbei zu erwähntem Möbel hin und sie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann meinte sie frech „Ich finde ja, Du solltest Deine Kräfte und Anstrengungen für die wirklich … interessanten Dinge … einsetzen, mein Lieber!"

Die sofortige Befolgung von Hermines klugem Rat war zwar ebenfalls nicht ohne eine gewisse Anstrengung zu meistern, dafür aber mehr als erfreulich und brachte ihm ganz neue Sichtweisen ein. Nie wieder würde er zum Beispiel beim Anblick dieses Tisches nur an Zutaten denken können, soviel war klar! Bei Merlin!

So könnte ein Arbeitstag immer beginnen, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, als er später am Vormittag wieder an eben diesem Labortisch stand und diesmal die nötigen Bestandteile für die komplizierte Versuchsreihe, die Hermine im Rahmen ihrer Meisterarbeit konzipiert hatte, vorbereitete.

Sie war verständlicher Weise noch einmal kurz unter die Dusche gehüpft und stand jetzt tief versunken vor der Tafel mit dem Rezeptfragment, dass sie in den geheimen Archiven der Edinburgher Universität gefunden hatte.

Er teilte ihre Einschätzung, den Trank betreffend. Wenn dieser auch nur in etwa das hielt, was er versprach, war er eine Sensation und brandgefährlich!

„Du wirst mit Kingsley sprechen müssen, sollten sich Deine Berechnungen und Thesen bestätigen", gab er zu bedenken, als sie schließlich zu ihm trat und ihm bei den Zutaten half.

„Auf alle Fälle", stimmte sie zu, „die Chancen, wie die Risiken sind bei diesem Trank ungefähr gleich gigantisch hoch!"

Es handelte sich tatsächlich um einen außergewöhnlich mächtigen Trank, der sich Cardioamoris nannte und sich des Liebespotentials der Person bediente, die ihn einnahm. Das Spannendste daran war Hermines These, was die Fokussierung anging. Sie glaubte, dass die Möglichkeiten dabei nahezu unbegrenzt seien. Konkret dachte sie an Fluch- oder Trankopfer, bei denen bisher alle Heilungsversuche gescheitert waren. Mit der Trägersubstanz ‚Liebe' hoffte sie Regionen und Potentiale erreichen zu können, die sonst verschlossen blieben. Dazu war natürlich, neben einem kompletten und funktionierenden Rezept, vor allem ein geeigneter Zauberspruch von Nöten. Wie gut, dass dies Hermines Spezialität war. Schon seit einigen Wochen tüftelte sie immer wieder daran herum, beriet sich mit Filius und Dumbledore und wälzte Bücher um Bücher, bevor sie der Meinung war, dass ihre Versuche in die richtige Richtung gingen.

Es machte ihm riesigen Spaß, gemeinsam mit ihr an diesem oder einem anderen anspruchsvollen Projekt zu arbeiten. Sie war überaus kompetent und kreativ, hartnäckig und auch risikofreudig. Alles Eigenschaften, die mit den seinen gut harmonisierten.

Minerva hatte schon recht, sie verbrachten Stunden um Stunden damit, die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten zu beraten, rangen und stritten heftig um die beste Lösung und stürzten sich dann ohne viele Worte in die praktische Umsetzung.

Noch vor eineinhalb Jahren hätte er auf alles geschworen, was ihm heilig war, dass man nur alleine gut arbeiten konnte. Was ja auch stimmte, aber zusammen mit ihr, arbeitete er eben noch viel besser und vor allem mit viel mehr Spaß.

Darum war die Vorstellung, dass dies mit dem Ende ihrer Meisterzeit ebenfalls vorbei wäre, alles andere als erquicklich.

„Hast Du Dich schon entschieden, was Du Amos Carter antworten willst?", fragte er, als sie eine kurze Ruhephase des Trankes überbrücken mussten.

„Ja, ich habe lange mit meinen Eltern gesprochen und auch Harry, Ron und Ginny gefragt. Heute Nachmittag habe ich noch einen Termin bei Filius und Minerva. Aber ich denke, ich kann Ende der Woche Professor Carter meine Entscheidung mitteilen."

„Und die lautet?"

„Ach so", Hermine schlug sich gegen die Stirn, „sie lautet, dass sich selbst eine Hermine Granger eine solche Chance nicht entgehen lassen kann!"

„Du nimmst also sein Angebot an", nickte Severus langsam.

„Ja, und ich werde Minerva darum bitten, mein Zimmer hier unten behalten zu dürfen. Natürlich nur, wenn das für Dich in Ordnung ist", schmunzelte sie.

„Darüber muss ich noch gründlich nachdenken!", behauptete Severus zweifelnd und fing sich einen dicken Knuffer ein.

„Wenn Du genug darüber nachgedacht hast, sollten wir eventuell auch überlegen, ob wir mein Zimmer nicht umfunktionieren."

„In was denn?", fragte er erstaunt.

„In ein Büro zum Beispiel. Wofür brauchen wir zwei Betten? Und meine Kleider passen mit einem kleinen Vergrößerungszauber locker in Deinen Schrank mit hinein."

„Das ist wahr, aber was erzählst Du Deinen Freunden und Gästen, wenn sie fragen, wo Du schläfst?"

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, Severus, dass spätestens nach Ablauf meiner Meisterzeit eine Entscheidung gefallen ist!"

„Welche Entscheidung soll das denn sein?", fragte er allarmiert.

„Ganz einfach: Entweder haben wir wiedererwarten festgestellt, dass eine Beziehung miteinander für einen von uns beiden nicht der beste Weg ist, dann werde ich natürlich nicht mehr hier unten wohnen wollen, oder aber, wovon ich doch sehr stark ausgehe, wir sind dann immer noch zusammen, dann wissen meine Freunde und Gäste schon Bescheid über uns und diese blöde Spekuliererei über Liebhaber und geeignete, wie ungeeignete Heiratskandidaten nimmt endlich ein Ende!", erklärte Hermine und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Hm", machte Severus, das mit dem Bescheidwissen über ihre Beziehung gefiel ihm ja gar nicht, das mit dem Ende der Spekulationen schon eher. Allerdings sah er auch noch weitere Vorteile „wenn Du ein Büro hättest, könntest Du Deine Bücher dort unterbringen und ich hätte mehr Platz in meinem."

„Auch das, aber vor allem könnte ich die ganzen Bücher von zu Hause und die zehn großen Kisten, die ich immer noch verkleinert im Schrank stehen habe, endlich in Regale stellen."

Severus musste lachen, er hatte einen Bücherwurm zur Freundin, die eine Bibliothek ihr Eigen nannte, deren Umfang sicherlich mit jeder Dorfbücherei konkurrieren konnte.

„Abgemacht!", er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, „Sollten wir im nächsten Januar immer noch zusammen sein wollen, dann werden wir die Raumfragen und Raumfunktionen hier unten generell überdenken!", versprach er, just bevor ein keines Glöckchen das Zeichen gab, den schweren Kessel wieder aufs Feuer zu hiefen.

Hermine schlug nickend ein und meinte schelmisch, „Ebenfalls abgemacht, aber ich schlafe rechts!"

„Warum rechts?"

„Weil das näher am Kamin ist!", grinste sie und stahl sich noch einen kleinen Kuss, bevor sie sich wieder in die Arbeit vertieften.

Er dachte dabei, dass diese Forderung ganz in seinem Sinne wäre, denn so würde sie vielleicht weniger seine Wärmflaschendienste benötigen und er konnte auch seinen rechten Arm viel besser um sie herum legen.


	11. Chapter 11

10. Wolken am Himmel

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen in herrlichem Rausche.

Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals in seinem ganzen Leben auf einer solchen Wolke des Glückes geschwebt zu sein. Es war ihm nach wie vor unheimlich, es machte ihn immer noch unsicher, aber jenseits jeder Vernunft genoss er es wie ein Niffler, der versehentlich bei den Kronjuwelen im Tower of London eingeschlossen wurde.

Er war sich ganz gewiss: Das musste der Himmel sein!

Verwundert stellte er auch immer wieder fest, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachte Tisch, Bett, Couch, Labor und Schreibtisch mit dieser außergewöhnlichen Hexe zu teilen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Bei aller Nähe die sie suchte und die er ihr mehr als nur gewährte, war sie ihm doch nie zu nahe. Sie hatte allem Anschein nach ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, wann er Abstand und Ruhe brauchte.

Eine wahrlich herrliche, aber eher unerwartete Gabe! Denn hätte man ihn vor fünf Jahren gefragt, ob er lieber einen Tag mit diesem buchstabengetreuen, besserwisserischen, rechthaberischen und penetranten Vorschriftsapostel von einer Hexe verbringen wolle oder sich doch eher mit einer Sphinx ohne Zauberstab duellieren möchte, hätte er nicht mal eine Sekunde überlegen müssen, um sich sofort für die Sphinx als kleineres Übel zu entscheiden.

Er hatte sich, seit dem er sie kannte, immer vorgestellt, dass eine Hermine Granger ihrer Umgebung ununterbrochen Vorträge hielt, altkluge Ermahnungen zu teil kommen ließ und sich in einschläfernde und öde Betrachtungen von Moral und Ehre ergoss. Er hatte sie sooft auf ihre Kumpane Potter und Weasley einreden gehört und gesehen, dass er beinahe schon etwas wie Mitleid mit den beiden Superhelden hätte entwickeln können, was er natürlich nicht hatte, man musste ja seine Humanität nicht übertreiben!

Aber je länger und je enger er mit Hermine zusammen arbeitete und eben auch zusammen lebte, entdeckte er eine neue Seite an seiner Meisterschülerin. Man konnte mit Hermine Granger sehr gut streiten, aber genau so gut auch schweigen, sie konnte lebhaft und engagiert erzählen und man konnte mit ihr stundenlang Zärtlichkeiten austauschen und zur Ruhe kommen, ohne dass viele Worte nötig waren.

Eine seiner größten Befürchtungen, was Beziehungen anging, war es immer schon gewesen, von einer anderen Person vereinnahmt und bedrängt zu werden. Umso erleichternder, dass Hermine ihm genug Freiheit ließ und diese anscheinend auch selber brauchte.

Sie verschwand immer noch fast täglich für Stunden in der Bibliothek. Ging gerne alleine Spazieren, besuchte regelmäßig ihre Familie und Freunde, las versunken ganze Stapel von Büchern aller Art und werkelte nebenbei ruhig und konzentriert im Labor herum.

Wie gesagt: Das musste der Himmel sein.

Allerdings war ihm bei aller ungewohnt optimistischen Grundstimmung schon klar, dass zu jedem anständigen Himmel eben auch irgendwann Wolken gehörten.

War seine Teilnahme an ihrer Abschlussfeier in Oxford schon eine gewisse Anhäufung von störenden Kumuluswolken gewesen, so war das Folgende doch schon eher eine Schlechtwetterfront, eine mit überproportionalem Gewitterrisiko.

Bei Merlin! Was machte man nicht alles mit!

„Severus, ich muss es ihnen sagen", etwas abwesend streichelte Hermine über seine Brust. Dicht aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie an einem trüben Maisonntag auf der grünen Ledercouch vor einem gemütlich knisternden Kaminfeuer.

„Was musst Du wem sagen?", fragte er und spielte weiter mit einer ihrer wilden Haarlocken, obwohl er ganz Ohr war, denn schon geraume Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie etwas beschäftigte, es fragte sich nur was.

Hermine hob entschlossen ihren Kopf und sah ihrem Tränkemeister fest in die Augen, „Ich muss es Harry und Ron sagen. Das mit uns, meine ich."

„Warum?", auch Severus richtete sich etwas auf.

„Weil sie es mir nie verzeihen würden, wenn sie das durch Zufall herausbekommen würden!"

„Dann sorgen wir einfach dafür, dass sie es nicht herausfinden!", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor. Die Vorstellung, dass ihre furchtbaren Freunde etwas über das erfahren könnten, was er seit Weihnachten mit seiner Meisterschülerin teilte, fand er alles andere als erquicklich.

„Vielleicht möchte ich aber, dass sie es wissen!", Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber: Wofür soll das gut sein?", er schob sie von sich weg um sich aufzusetzen.

„Severus", auch Hermine erhob sich und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, „das mit uns beiden macht mich einfach glücklich und ich möchte das, was mich glücklich macht, nicht vor den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, verbergen müssen."

„Sie werden über diese wundervolle Nachricht aber nicht so besonders glücklich sein, das kannst Du mir glauben!", ätzte Severus und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Natürlich werden sie das nicht!", war sich auch Hermine sicher und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, „und wahrscheinlich wird es auch etwas schwierig werden, es ihnen zu erklären."

„Sie werden Dich hassen!", prophezeite Severus etwas hämisch.

„Quatsch", winkte Hermine ab, doch dann blitzte der Schalk in ihren Augen auf, „höchstens Dich!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", schnaubte Severus, „Da bin ich ja mal froh!"

„Immerhin hast Du große Erfahrungen damit, gehasst zu werden und ich könnte alles auf Dich schieben und wäre als arme, verführte Jungfer aus dem Schneider!", um Hermines Mund zuckte ein kleines Grinsen.

„Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher?", Severus Augen wurden schmal und seine Hand griff in ihren Nacken um sie zu sich zu ziehen und sie verlangend zu küssen. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss so plötzlich wie er ihn begonnen hatte und raunte ihr triumphierend zu, „Denn sie werden dann nach einem Finite Incantatem oder einem anderen geeigneten Zauber von Dir verlangen, es sofort zu beenden!", er schaute sie prüfend an, „Was wirst Du ihnen dann sagen?"

„Das ich das beim besten Willen nicht kann", seufzte sie und schnappte mit ihren Lippen nach seinem Mund.

„Nicht kannst oder nicht willst?", fragte er lauernd und hielt sie auf Abstand.

„Sowohl als auch, oder hast Du etwa Zweifel an meinem freien Willen, Severus?", spottete sie und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Diese Geste hatte sie sich ganz klar von ihm abgeschaut.

„Nein, nur an Deinem Verstand und Deinem guten Geschmack, aber die Herren Potter und Weasley zweifeln garantiert an all dem und an noch viel mehr!", grollte Severus, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er wirkliche Angst davor, dass die beiden Wunderburschen ihr diese Liebe ausreden könnten.

„Gut, denn das wäre ein wirkliches Problem für mich!", stellte Hermine klar und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

„Ich halte die zwei für ein wirkliches Problem!", murmelte Severus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Severus", versuchte Hermine es noch einmal, „Freunde vertrauen einander und freuen sich füreinander!"

„Hmpf!" machte er ungläubig, „Die werden schier außer sich vor Freude sein darüber, dass Du Dir unbedingt den ungeeignetsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt aussuchen musstest."

„Ich halte Dich für überaus geeignet!", stellte Hermine klar, was den Anflug eines sehr zufriedenen Grinsens auf das Gesicht ihres Tränkemeisters zauberte, welches aber augenblicklich verschwand, als sie ergänzte, „und Ginny übrigens auch!"

„Was?", er schob sie energisch von sich und stand mit einem Satz vom Sofa auf, „Misses Potter weiß von uns?"

„Nun ja", druckste Hermine herum, „es war nicht so, dass ich es ihr erzählen musste…"

„Hermine Jean Granger!", donnerte ihr Tränkemeister und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf, „Was soll das heißen?"

„Also, das war so", setzte Hermine an und schaute doch etwas schuldbewusst aus der Wäsche, „Du erinnerst Dich doch sicherlich noch an Deine Überraschungsparty zu meinem Abschluss?"

„Natürlich tue ich das! Weiter!", verlangte der Herr der Kerker und schaute wohlmöglich noch etwas bedrohlicher auf die junge Frau herab.

„Als Du die große Halle verlassen hast, hat sie es mir auf den Kopf hin zugesagt!", seufzte Hermine, „ich habe wirklich nichts verraten, aber sie hat schon in unserem Urlaub, letzten Sommer, immer behauptet, dass es da bestimmt jemanden gäbe und als sie dann an diesem Abend auf Dich gekommen ist – zuerst allerdings nur im Scherz glaube ich – da muss ich wohl ein klitzekleines bisschen rot geworden sein. Da kann ich doch auch nichts für." Hermine knetete ihre Finger und fuhr dann fort, „Sie ist dafür dann zuerst ziemlich bleich geworden und hat gesagt, dass sie darüber erstmal nachdenken müsste.

„Und hat sie das?", knurrte Severus ungeduldig, das wurde wieder einer ihrer längeren Ausführungen.

„Ja, wir haben am nächsten Tag einen sehr, sehr langen Spaziergang gemacht, sie wollte zuerst wissen, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist und dann hat sie sehr lange nichts gesagt."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!", er raufte sich die Haare.

„Dann hat sie aber gemeint, dass Du zwar nicht ihr Typ seiest", Severus verdrehte zusätzlich zum Haareraufen auch noch die Augen, „Aber dass Du schon so ein gewisses Etwas ausstrahlen würdest und eine sehr ansprechende Kehrseite hättest."

Jetzt klappte ihm der Unterkiefer runter, wo hatte diese kleine Weasley denn seinen Hintern sehen können?

Hermine bekam einen kleinen Lachanfall ob seiner Reaktion, als sie aber seinen mörderischen Blick auffing, beeilte sich zu sagen: „Das war ein Scherz, Severus, das mit dem Po meine ich, aber sonst war sie der Ansicht, dass wir uns sehr gut ergänzen würden, bei näherer Betrachtung der Dinge."

„Bei näherer Betrachtung der Dinge merke ich, dass es mir ganz schlecht wird!" polterte Severus, „nicht nur die Vorstellung, dass die Herren Potter und Weasley demnächst über mich herfallen werden wie die Geier, nein, jetzt muss ich auch noch dauernd fürchten, dass Misses Potter mein gewisses Extra erforscht, bei Deinen Eltern habe ich ein permanent schlechtes Gewissen, da sie ja alle Details unseres Intimlebens kennen und es ist garantiert nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Minerva, wegen Deinem Glücklichsein zwei und zwei zusammenzählt!"

Hermine sah ihren schimpfenden Tränkemeister eine Weile schweigend dabei zu, wie er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen im Zimmer auf und ab schritt und sich die grauenhaftesten Dinge ausmalte. Als er aber nach einer viertel Stunde immer noch nicht damit fertig war, hatte sie genug, stand entschlossen auf und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften: „Tja, mein Lieber, da wirst Du wohl durch müssen, denn ich bin in keinster Weise bereit, mir mein Glücklichsein zu verkneifen!", sie drehte sich zu ihrer Zimmertüre um, „ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, aber da Du Dich ja anscheinend für unsere Beziehung zu schämen scheinst, halte ich es für besser, wenn Du diese Nacht in Deinem Bett verbringst, nicht dass ich Dich mit meinem Glücklichsein noch zu sehr aufrege! Gute Nacht, Professor!", und schon war sie durch die Türe verschwunden und Severus stand alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer. 

Verdammt!

Jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Beziehungskrach! Er hatte schon gewusst, warum er bisher nie eine solche Verbindung eingegangen war, da schlief man immerhin nachts alleine in seinem Bett und wusste es nicht besser!

Er ließ sich seufzend auf seine Couch fallen.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte ja Recht, wenn diese Affäre nicht eine vorübergehende Episode darstellte – wovon er mit jedem Tag weniger und weniger ausging - dann konnten sie das doch nicht ewig geheim halten.

Sich selbst bedauernd, beschloss er die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, allerdings nicht ohne diesem kleinen Frauenzimmer, dem er mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war, das ein oder andere mitzuteilen.

Er klopfte energisch an ihre Zimmertüre, und als er ein hochmütiges „Ja, bitte" vernahm, trat er ein und sah Hermine in ein sehr ansprechendes Nachthemd gekleidet, lesend im Bett sitzen.

Als sie erwartungsgemäß sah, wer sie da sprechen wollte, ließ sie ihr Buch sinken und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er blieb direkt hinter der Türe stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nachdem er sie ebenfalls ausgiebig gemustert hatte, räusperte er sich sehr gründlich, „Ich finde es schon sehr interessant, wie eine Frau Streitereien austrägt!", ließ er sie wissen.

„Ach, wie macht Frau das denn?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ganz einfach: Zuerst konfrontiert die Frau den Mann mit einer ihr selbst schon länger bekannten, schockierenden Information und wenn er sich darüber zu Recht aufregt, unterstellt sie ihm unzutreffende Dinge und bestraft ihn mit Liebesentzug!"

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt in die Höhe „Ach, tut sie das?"

„Ja, und ich finde dieses Vorgehen weder fair noch dem Intellekt der Frau angemessen!"

Jetzt klappte sie ihr Buch zu und entgegnete süffisant: „Und ich finde es sehr interessant, wie ein Mann Streitereien austrägt!"

„So? Und wie macht er das?", fragte Severus sarkastisch.

„Ganz einfach: Er schaltet auf stur, sieht überall nur das Schlechte und steckt schließlich laut lamentierend den Kopf in den Sand", sie lächelte ihn selbstzufrieden an, „das ist weder hilfreich noch dem Intellekt des Mannes angemessen!"

„Ist aber wahrscheinlich seinen vielen schlechten Erfahrungen geschuldet", versuchte Severus eine Erklärung.

„Oder aus seiner Unsicherheit heraus. Vielleicht hat er ja vor etwas Angst!", überlegte Hermine.

„Vielleicht", schloss Severus diese These nicht aus, „und was hat die Frau für eine Entschuldigung?"

„Es könnte sein, dass sie auch etwas in Sorge ist", gab Hermine zu.

„Wovor könnte sie denn Sorge haben?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert und trat etwas näher an das Bett heran.

„Nun, vielleicht davor, dass sie für den Mann nur eine kleine Affäre ist, ohne Bedeutung", Hermines Stimme wurde sehr leise, „oder genau davor, was sie ihm vielleicht fälschlicherweise unterstellt!"

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich für Dich schäme?", fragte Severus erschüttert.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich,… aber vielleicht, … doch ja, manchmal kommen mir schon solche Gedanken, Severus." Sie senkte ihren Blick und zupfte an ihrer Bettdecke.

„Also wirklich, Hermine", Severus trat nah an ihr Bett und stemmte seine Hände auf die Hüften, „wofür sollte ich mich denn schämen? Dafür, dass mir die schönste und begabteste Hexe in ganz England, aus unerfindlichem Grund, ihr Herz geschenkt hat?"

„Ich bin ganz gewiss nicht die schönste Hexe in England, Severus!", grinste Hermine, schien sich aber dennoch über diese Einschätzung zu freuen.

„Doch, für mich bist Du das!", blieb Severus dabei, „Ich kann mein Glück manchmal einfach nicht fassen und ich habe wirkliche Bedenken, dass es Dir sehr bald auffällt, dass ich Dir nicht angemessen bin!"

„Das hast Du schon mehrfach gesagt, Severus", Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus, er ergriff sie und ließ sich zu ihr auf das Bett ziehen, „Und ich sage Dir ein für alle Mal, dass Du mehr als angemessen bist!"

„Ich befürchte aber, dass alle anderen das nicht so sehen werden und Du dann endlich einsiehst, dass Deine Meinung falsch ist."

„Severus! Sollte ich wiedererwarten, jemals zu solch einer Erkenntnis gelangen, dann schwöre ich Dir, dass allein Du oder ich daran Schuld tragen und sonst niemand!"

Er legte seinen Arm um sie herum und Hermine kuschelte sich nah in ihn heran.

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein?", fragte er nach einer Weile unvermittelt.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Na, dass Du mich, sobald Dir etwas nicht passt, aus Deinem Bett schmeißt?" Dann würde er nämlich auch weiterhin auf den zwei Betten bestehen, die Couch war nicht geeignet um darauf längere Zeit zu ruhen.

„Och, solange es funktioniert", kicherte Hermine, „ich muss zugeben, dass ich das schon immer mal sagen wollte, es macht schon Spaß etwas zickig zu sein!"

„Weiber!", knurrte er, konnte aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen.

„Leider muss ich zugeben, dass das mit dem Liebesentzug auch seine Schattenseiten hat", seufzte Hermine leise.

„Und die wären?"

„Erstens liege ich dann auch alleine im Bett und zweitens wärmt mir keiner meine kalten Füße!"

Severus lachte leise auf, „Meinst Du nicht auch, dass sich das nach Berechnung und Ausnutzung anhört?"

„Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen", gab Hermine spitzbübisch zu.

„Nun gut, ich gehe mich mal umziehen, damit Du mich und meine warmen Füße besser ausnutzen kannst!", Severus erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer.

„Sehr gut!", schnurrte Hermine und nutzte die Wartezeit um noch einige Seiten in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Als er dann wiederkam und sich neben sie ins Bett legte und den ersten Schock ihrer kalten Extremitäten überstanden hatte, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf: „Und wann willst Du es diesen Wunderknaben sagen?"

„Vielleicht wäre nächstes Wochenende ein guter Zeitpunkt, Ron und ich treffen uns bei Harry und Ginny", überlegte Hermine, „und wann sagst Du es Minerva?"

„Minerva? Muss das sein?", brummte er.

„Natürlich!", Hermine boxte ihn auf den Oberarm.

Severus rieb sich schmollend die Schulter, „Also gut, wenn Du sowieso nicht da bist, kann ich es dann auch der Direktorin mitteilen."

„O.K. abgemacht!", freute sich Hermine, „Muss ich zur Sicherheit einen unbrechbaren Schwur von Dir verlangen?"

„Nein, aber ich könnte mir eine kleine Gegenleistung für meine Wärmflaschendienste vorstellen!"

„So, so", lachte Hermine und zog ihn sehr nahe zu sich hin, „fragt sich nur, wer hier berechnend und ausnutzend ist!"

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, die müssen berechnend und eigennützig sein, sonst sind die krank!", grinste er und wollte sie schon auf die eine oder andere Weise ausnutzen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel, „Hermine?"

„Ja, mein Slytherin!", sie hatte schon das Buch auf den Nachttisch gelegt und schaute ihn gespannt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sich das zwischen Dir und mir entwickeln wird und ich werde Dir hier und jetzt garantiert keine ewigen Liebeseide schwören, aber über eines kannst Du Dir sicher sein, Du bist keine schnelle oder gar unbedeutende Affäre für mich!"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, Severus", Hermine zog ihn ganz nah zu sich heran und küsste seine Mundwinkel, „denn dies hättest Du mit jemand anderem wohl wesentlich einfacher und unkomplizierter haben können!"

„Einfacher schon, aber garantiert nicht so!", grinste Severus.

„Und wie ist ‚so'?", wisperte Hermine über ihm und begann bereits sein Oberteil aufzuknöpfen.

„So wie Du!", antworte er rau und drehte sie mit Schwung auf den Rücken, ‚Und Du bist phantastisch!' ergänzte er, aber nur in Gedanken, nicht dass sie zu übermütig würde!


	12. Chapter 12

11. Vermeldung

Als Severus am Sonntagabend zurück in seine Räume kam, waren sie leer. Ob Hermine noch nicht zurück von den Potters war, fragte er sich gerade, als ein kleiner Glasflakon auf dem Tisch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, in dem sich silberne Schwaden zu bewegen schienen. Ein kleiner Zettel lag daneben.

Neugierig ging er näher heran, es sah aus, wie Gedankenfäden, nachdenklich schob er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und griff nach dem Zettel. Er war von Hermine, sie hatte in ihrer klaren, schnörkellosen Schrift einige Zeilen für ihn notiert: 

Lieber Severus,

meine Eltern haben überraschend noch Restkarten fürs Theater bekommen und mich heute Abend dazu eingeladen, eigentlich wollten sie gerne, dass Du auch mitkommst, aber da es sich um ein Ballett handelt, machen wir Dir die Freude und nehmen Dich nicht mit!

Ich bleibe über Nacht hier in London, wir sehen uns morgen nach dem Unterricht. Und damit Du vor lauter Neugierde nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst, hier meine Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Harry und Ron, ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr, alles aufzuschreiben.

Bis morgen!

Deine Hermine

PS: Wie war es bei Minerva?

Hm, schade, bis morgen Mittag war es noch sehr lange hin, aber immerhin könnte er sich dafür das Gespräch mit den beiden Möchtegernhelden genau zu Gemüte führen. Sicherlich dauerte es Stunden.

Wenn er an seine Unterredung im Büro der Direktorin dachte, musste er sich erst einmal setzen und einen Tee bestellen, nein, keinen Tee, besser einen Feuerwiskey oder auch zwei.

Nachdem er einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatte und das Getränk durch seine Kehle brannte, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und ließ die letzten Stunden nochmals Revue passieren.

Tief Luft schöpfend hatte er an Minervas Bürotür geklopft.

„Ach, Severus, komm doch herein." Die Direktorin hob überrascht den Kopf.

Als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, hatte er etwas steif den Portraits an den Wänden zugenickt und seine Robe glattgezogen, bevor er sich zugegebenermaßen etwas umständlich geräuspert hatte und seinen Blick auf seine Chefin heftete. „Minerva ich habe Dir etwas mitzuteilen!"

„Und das wäre?", fragte diese interessiert und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite.

„Bevor ich weiterrede", fuhr er fort und schaute sich aufmerksam um, „brauche ich Dein Versprechen, dass Du über die Inhalte dieses Gespräches mit niemandem sprechen wirst, es sei denn, ich gebe dazu mein Einverständnis. Wenn Du damit einverstanden bist, werde ich es Dir gerne schildern."

„Hm", überlegte Minerva und schaute den Herrn der Kerker prüfend an, dann rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht und entschied, „Gut! Ich verspreche es, was ist es?"

Auf Minervas Neugierde war doch immer Verlass!

Allerdings auch auf die Neugierde und vor allem auf die Schwatzhaftigkeit der früheren Direktorinnen und Direktoren, darum reichte Minervas Versprechen noch lange nicht aus.

„Meine Damen und Herren", wandte er sich daher an die zahlreichen Menschen in den Bildern um ihn herum, „auch von Ihnen erwarte ich ein solches Versprechen. Meine Mitteilung bleibt in diesem Raum oder ich gehe wieder!"

Diese Bedingung führte zu einem großen Gemurre von allen vier Wänden herunter, bis sich eine Stimme durchsetzte und leise um Ruhe bat, „Meine werten Kolleginnen und Kollegen", ließ sich Albus Dumbledore gut gelaunt vernehmen, „wenn Professor Snape uns darum bittet, sollten wir seiner Aufforderung nachkommen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Severus schaute spöttisch auf das Bild direkt hinter Minerva und sah das Glitzern und das kleine Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Gönners deutlich, natürlich wollte Albus wissen, was er zu sagen hatte.

Nach einigem Hin und Her einigten sich die Portraits darauf, seiner Bedingung zu folgen, und so konnte er es endlich hinter sich bringen.

„Ich habe mitzuteilen, dass es Miss Hermine Granger gefallen hat, ein gewisses Interesse für mich aufzubringen, und dass ich von meiner Seite nicht umhin komme, dieses Interesse für die Person von Miss Granger in gleichem Maße und in vergleichbarer Intensität zu teilen."

Minervas Augen wurden ganz groß, als sie aufgeregt nachfragte: „Ist das ein berufliches Interesse oder eher ein privates?"

„Sowohl als auch!"

„Du?", japste seine Chefin wie nach einem Quidditschspiel – nicht dass sie einen Herzanfall bekommt, dachte Severus nicht unbesorgt - und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, „Du bist der Mann, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hat?"

„Nun, sieht so aus."

„Ich fasse es nicht!", Minerva schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und ließ sich schließlich wieder in den Sessel plumpsen, wo sie auch sogleich das Kopfschütteln wieder aufnahm. Dann aber hob sie nachdenklich den Kopf und meinte langsam verstehend, „Aber ja! Jetzt wo ich es mir genau überlege. Da hätte ich auch früher drauf kommen können!"

‚Wie wahr!', fand auch Severus, vermied es aber tunlichst dies auch laut zu äußern.

„Wenn es eine schafft, Dich zu knacken, mein Lieber, dann eine Hermine Granger!" die Direktorin schlug bestätigend die flache Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch, bevor sie ihren Tränkemeister durchaus begeistert, wie ihm verwundert schien, anlachte.

Die Reaktion der Portraits war nicht ganz so positiv. Phineas Black schaute eindeutig geschockt auf ihn herab und stellte überflüssiger Weise fest, „Aber Professor, sie ist eine Gryffindor!" Ach, das war ihm ja ganz neu!

Professor Dippet schaute noch besorgter drein, als üblich, als er zu bedenken gab, „Ist sie nicht noch etwas jung?"

Und von einer ehemaligen Direktorin, er konnte so schnell leider nicht erkennen, wer es war, kam nur ein tiefer Seufzer „Grundgütiger! Das arme Ding!"

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen und starrte finster in die Runde:  
„Es ist mir wohl bekannt, dass sie dem Hause Gryffindor angehörte und über ihr Alter weiß ich ebenfalls genau Bescheid, immerhin war ich ihr Lehrer", dann ließ er seine Schultern ein wenig hängen und murmelte „Und dass ich nicht die geeignete Wahl für sie darstelle, sage ich ihr jeden Tag!"

„Aber unsere Hermine hat ihren eigenen Kopf, nicht wahr mein Junge?", grinste Albus und winkte ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Ja, bei Merlin, den hat sie!", stimmte Severus seufzend zu und trat dicht an das Bild seines alten Freundes heran.

„Ich gratuliere Dir, mein Lieber. Es hätte Dir nichts Besseres passieren können!", sprach Albus laut und deutlich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Tss! Und was ist mir ihr?", hörte er wieder die ehemalige Schulleiterin von eben einwerfen.

„Ach Mathilda", Albus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Das Herz geht seinen eigenen Weg, außerdem schien mir Miss Granger, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, nicht unglücklich zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil", er kicherte leise vor sich hin.

„Ja, noch vielleicht, aber wenn das erste Verliebtsein vorbei ist und der Alltag kommt, dann wird sie sehen, was sie davon hat, sich mit diesem Slytherin eingelassen zu haben!"

Severus suchte die Bilder nach der kritischen Exschulleiterin ab und entdeckte sie ganz oben, fast unter der Decke. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war sie eine durchaus gut aussehende Hexe in mittleren Jahren, deren rotes Haar in der Mode des 17. Jahrhunderts frisiert war und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hieß sie Heynwood oder so ähnlich und war nur wenige Jahre Direktorin gewesen.

Albus beugte sich so weit es ging aus dem Bild heraus und flüsterte, „Sie hatte sich damals in den Hauslehrer der Slytherins verguckt, der hat sie aber sitzen lassen", laut sagte er, „Mister Weasley wäre auf Dauer ganz gewiss nicht die richtige Wahl gewesen, meine Liebe."

„Woher willst Du das wissen, Albus? Ich fand, sie waren ein so schönes Paar!"

„Vielleicht waren sie das, aber die Art von Zuneigung, die Miss Granger und Mister Weasley schon so lange teilen, ist nicht die geeignete Grundlage für eine intime Beziehung."

„Und was bitteschön ist die Grundlage für diese Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihm?", spie sie Dumbledore entgegen und deutete giftig auf Severus.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", schnappte Severus, so langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt.

„Meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich denke, da hat er zur Abwechslung mal Recht!", beruhigte Minerva die Gemüter und warf einen bedeutsamen Blick in die Runde. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit Tee und Gebäck bestellt und sich auf einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin niedergelassen, um von dort der Diskussion aufmerksam zuzuhören, „Seit wann läuft das schon mit Dir und Hermine?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt.

„Seit Weihnachten!", gab Severus zögernd zu.

„Ah ja! Und warum, bei Merlin, hat es so lange gedauert, uns das mitzuteilen?", wollte seine Chefin wissen, „Ich habe nämlich mit Pomona gewettet, wann wir endlich was über den geheimnisvollen Freund erfahren und wenn Du eher in die Puschen gekommen wärst, hätte ich nicht so viele Galleonen verloren."

„Es war alles nicht so einfach", meinte Severus ausweichend und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Hatten diese beiden alten Schachteln nicht Besseres zu tun, als sich über das Liebesleben anderer Leute zu unterhalten?

„Es ist nie einfach, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und sie sich und dem anderen einzugestehen", warf Albus leise ein „und noch schwerer ist es, die Angst vor einer erneuten Verletzung zu überwinden, denn Liebe macht angreifbar." Als Albus das unmerkliche Nicken bei Severus wahrnahm, setzte er hinzu, „Aber sie macht auch stark und vor allem glücklich!"

„Da kann man aber geteilter Meinung sein!", schnaubte Mathilda aus ihrem Bild heraus, sie war vielleicht tot, aber leider nicht taub!

„Wer weiß es denn sonst noch?", kam Minerva wieder auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu sprechen, bevor Severus der pessimistischen Hexe etwas Entsprechendes entgegnen konnte.

„Nur ihre Eltern", sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch, „und ihre Freunde."

„Ohh, und was haben Harry und Ron dazu gesagt?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, Hermine erzählt es ihnen zur Stunde."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!", Minerva rieb sich die Hände, sie schien schon voller Vorfreude auf den Bericht dieses Gespräches zu sein.

„Ich auch!", kicherte Dumbledore überflüssigerweise.

„Also, ich hielte eine Slytherin aus gutem, altem Hause für wesentlich passender, lieber Professor Snape! Wenn Sie eher ein generelles Interesse an jüngeren Frauen haben, wäre Miss Parkinson eventuell eine gute Wahl", nutzte Phineas Black die Gunst einer kleinen Pause, um seine Sicht der Dinge nochmals einzubringen.

„Ich habe kein generelles Interesse an jüngeren Frauen und an Miss Parkinson schon gar nicht!", empörte sich Severus. Immerhin war Pansy Parkinson hässlich wie die Nacht und furchtbar nervig!

„Ich stimme Professor Black ausnahmsweise zu", mischte sich auch sofort Mathilda wieder ein, „Miss Granger ist sicherlich gut beraten, wenn sie die Finger von ihm ließe, nachher verdirbt er ihr noch ihr ganzes Leben!"

„Ach, und das wäre bei einer Slytherin anders?", erkundigte sich Severus etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, Sie verderben garantiert mit ihrer miesepetrigen Art und diesem Slytherincharakter jeder Frau das Leben!", schnaubte Mathilda abfällig, dann schaute sie böse zu Phineas herunter, „nur bei einer Slytherin wäre es nicht weiter schlimm!"

Dieser verbale Übergriff auf das Haus der Schlangen hatte sofort wilde Dispute zwischen den Portraits zur Folge, und während sich die ehrwürdigen Damen und Herren Schulleiter gegenseitig Nettigkeiten um die Ohren schlugen, winkte Albus den Tränkemeister zu sich heran, „Severus, wenn ich Dir noch einen Rat geben darf, einen den ich schon vor Jahren Harry gegeben habe, dann tu Dir einen Gefallen und hör auf Hermine!"

„Es wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben!", vermutete Minerva froh, die die Streitereien ihrer Vorgängerinnen und Vorgänger anscheinend völlig kalt ließen, „Allerdings", jetzt wurden ihre Augen schmal und ihr Blick sehr entschlossen, „wenn Du auf die dumme Idee kommen solltest sie unglücklich zu machen, bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun und dann wirst Du Dir wünschen, Voldemort wäre wieder zurück!"

Na, auf den Spruch hatte er doch schon die ganze Zeit gewartet, er verkniff sich eine passende Antwort, immerhin brauchte er seine Pension, blickte sie nur finster an und wollte gerade die Gunst der streitenden Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter nutzen um sich zu verabschieden, damit er endlich aus diesem Tollhaus herauskam, als Minerva ihn resolut zurückhielt: „Wo willst Du hin?"

„In meine Räume, ich habe Dir mitgeteilt, was ich Dir mitteilen wollte, also kann ich wieder gehen!" ‚und Dich diesen Irren hier überlassen!' ergänzte er im Geiste.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber!", Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Du gehst nirgends hin, bevor Du mir nicht alle wichtigen Details erzählt hast!"

„Ich habe garantiert nicht vor, Dir Details zu erzählen!", schnaubte Severus entsetzt.

„Und ob Du das wirst, denn sonst lade ich Dir im nächsten Schulhalbjahr so viele Extrastunden auf, dass Du leider keine Zeit mehr für die Liebe hast!", Minerva klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern.

„Das ist Erpressung und es ist Willkür, darüber bist Du Dir doch wohl im Klaren!", schimpfte Severus, und ging im Geiste die einzelnen Passagen seines Arbeitsvertrages durch.

„Vielleicht, aber es ist immer noch der sicherste Weg, bei Dir zum Ziel zu kommen!", grinste Minerva, dann stellte sie mit einem Silencio kurzerhand das immer noch anhaltende Gezeter der Portraits ab und ergänzte „Habe ich übrigens von Albus und Hermine gelernt!"

In den kommenden zwei grauenhaften Stunden quetschte Minerva ihren Tränkemeister aus wie eine Zitrone und genoss jeden einzelnen Tropfen wie eine Köstlichkeit. Dass alle zum Schweigen gezwungenen Portraits ebenfalls ganz Ohr waren, und man ihren passenden oder auch nicht passenden Gesten ihre Meinung deutlich vom gemalten Gesicht ablesen konnte, brauchte wohl nicht eigens erwähnt zu werden.

„Also wie hast Du es ihr gesagt", begann Minerva das Verhör und bekam ganz rote Wangen vor lauter Vorfreude, „oder hat etwa sie das peinlicherweise übernehmen müssen?"

„Das geht Dich gar nichts an!", Severus schenkte seiner Chefin einen düsteren Todesserblick, der völlig sein Ziel verfehlte, denn Minerva schlug entsetzt mit der Hand auf die Sofafläche neben sich – eine kleine Staubwolke war das Resultat, „ich glaub es ja nicht, sie musste Dich erst darauf bringen?"

„Natürlich nicht!", log Severus, „ich habe sie in den Weihnachtsferien zu Hause aufgesucht.

„Du warst bei ihr? Sehr gut!", Minerva schien vorerst beruhigt, „und dann?" forschte sie ungeduldig weiter.

„Was und dann?", stellte sich Severus dumm, freiwillig würde er hier gar nichts erzählen!

Minerva rollte die Augen, „Tu nicht so, als wenn Du nicht wüsstest was ich hören will!", empörte sich seine Chefin.

„Also gut!", Severus Blick wurde mörderisch, „sie war erst nicht zu Hause, daher habe ich mich mit ihrem Vater unterhalten, dann kam sie, wir haben miteinander gesprochen, danach folgte ein gemeinsames Essen mit den Eltern und schließlich haben wir uns verabschiedet!"

Minerva wrang flehend die Hände „Hast Du sie wenigstens geküsst?", und auch die Portraits schienen den Atem anzuhalten.

„Vielleicht", stellte Hogwarts Stoiker Nummer eins wage in Aussicht.

„Severus!"

„Na gut, ja, es hat auch den ein oder anderen Kuss gegeben!", schleuderte er ihr wütend entgegen. Die Frau war ein Fluch!

„Sehr schön, geht doch!", Minerva schöpfte zufrieden Atem, dass man diesen sturen Kerl auch immer so unter Druck setzen musste, bevor er mal etwas einigermaßen Interessantes von sich preisgab, „und wie war es?"

„Sagte ich nicht schon, dass Dich das gar nichts angeht?", fauchte er wütend.

„Doch, schon, aber ich sehe das eben anders. Also, wie war es?"

„Danke der Nachfrage", schnappte er nach einiger Überlegung mit äußerster Verachtung. Wenn seine Chefin so weitermachte, würde in diesem Büro bald ein neues Portrait seinen Platz finden!

„Sei doch nicht so verklemmt, Severus, es geht doch nur um einen Kuss, was Ihr sonst so tut, steht doch vorerst noch gar nicht zur Debatte." Dabei war in ihrem Gesicht deutlich abzulesen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bevor sie auf wesentlich konkretere Vorgänge zu sprechen käme.

Daher stand Severus entschlossen vom Sessel auf „Das reicht! Ich werde jetzt sofort gehen!" Was zu weit ging, ging zu weit!

„Ganz ruhig!", kicherte Minerva, „es wird keiner von Dir verlangen hier Dinge zu erzählen, die … privat sind."

„Ach nein, und was tun wir hier schon seit einer Ewigkeit?", empörte sich Severus, der mit verschränkten Armen schon fast an der Türe stand.

Minerva seufzte tief auf, wandte sich an die Bilder um sie herum und bat leise: „Meine Damen und Herren, würden Sie uns für eine kleine Weile allein lassen?"

Lautlos murrend kamen die Portraits der Bitte der Schulleiterin nach. Auch Albus verstand den auffordernden Blick seiner Nachfolgerin und verließ mit deutlichem Bedauern seinen Rahmen.

„Severus, ich versuche doch nur an Deinem Leben teilzuhaben", meinte Minerva ernst und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Warum, hast Du kein eigenes?"

„Doch, natürlich und Du und Hermine, ihr gehört nun mal dazu!", Minerva wies einladend auf den Sessel, „wenn Du Dich nicht immer so anstellen würdest, bräuchte man nicht so zu bohren, das macht zwar Spaß, ist aber sehr anstrengend und müsste wirklich nicht sein!"

Widerstrebend nahm er wieder Platz, behielt aber die Arme weiterhin vor der Brust verschränkt.

„So, und was würdest Du an meiner Stelle tun?", knirschte er.

Minerva dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann strahlte sie ihren Tränkemeister an, „Ich würde sagen, ‚Minerva, ich bin von meinen langen Füßen, bis unter meine schlaffen Haarspitzen verliebt. Diese wunderschöne, junge Hexe raubt mir den Verstand und das macht mich so wahnsinnig glücklich, dass ich platzen könnte.'"

„Das würde ich nie sagen!" war sich Severus sicher.

„Wie schade, stimmt es denn nicht?"

Severus wand sich wie ein Aal auf dem Sessel, bevor er widerwillig zugab, „Vielleicht stimmt es vom Sinn her, aber darum muss ich noch lange nicht in ein solch sentimentales Geplapper verfallen!"

„Nein, musst Du nicht", kicherte Minerva, „Aber Du musst auch nicht was von einem Interesse faseln und Deine verdrehte Schilderung so formulieren, dass es sich eher nach einer geschäftlichen Vertragsverhandlung anhört, als nach einer Liebeserklärung!"

„Das hört sich deshalb für Dich nicht so an, weil ich Dir auch keine Liebeserklärung mache!"

„Natürlich machst Du mir eine!", widersprach Minerva und lächelte ihn warm an.

„Wie bitte?", hatte er da etwas verpasst?

„Severus! Du bist zu mir gekommen und hast es mir erzählt, damit sagst Du, ‚Minerva, Du bist mir wichtig, daher will ich, dass Du über die bedeutsamste Sache in meinem Leben bescheid weißt.'", erklärte Minerva froh, „allerdings müssen wir noch an der Art und Weise der Übermittlung feilen, wie gesagt!"

Als Severus darauf nicht antwortete, schaute sie ihn eindringlich an, „Sag es mir, bist Du glücklich?"

Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen.

„Bitte!" Sie schaute ihn flehend an.

„Ja, verdammt, ich bin glücklich, verdammt glücklich sogar und wenn Du es genau wissen willst, dann weiß ich manchmal nicht, wo das noch hinführen soll!", poltere Severus und verschränkte seine Arme noch enger vor seiner Brust.

„Oh, Severus, Glücklichsein muss nirgends hinführen, es ist schon das Ziel!", freute sich Minerva, „Und was ist mit Hermine, wie sieht sie das?"

„Sie sagt, dass sie sich ihr Glücklichsein nicht verkneifen will, daher musste ich es Dir ja auch sagen und dass sie es ihren Freunden erzählt, gefällt mir auch nicht!"

„Aber Du hast auf sie gehört, das ist sehr gut!", sie schaute ihn liebevoll an, „Freunde hören aufeinander!"

„Sie hat mich erpresst!", schnaubte er und schnappte sich seine noch halbvolle Tasse Tee.

„Womit denn dieses Mal?", forschte Minerva interessiert, vielleicht konnte man mal wieder was Nützliches lernen.

„Entweder ich stimme zu, dass wir es unseren Freunden erzählen oder sie schmeißt mich aus ihrem Bett!"

„Sehr gut!", kicherte Minerva, „das nennt man die Waffen einer Frau!"

„Unsinn, dass ist schwarze Pädagogik oder wie würdest Du Liebesentzug sonst nennen?"

„Was weißt Du denn von Pädagogik?", konnte sich seine Chefin nicht verkneifen, hielt ihn aber am Arm fest, als er sich schon wieder erheben wollte, „Entschuldige, war ein Scherz!" lachte sie, „Und wie bist Du wieder in ihr Bett gekommen? Bist Du doch? Oder etwa nicht?"

„Sie hat kalte Füße bekommen!"

„Wie bitte?"

Jetzt konnte sich Severus ein winziges Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und setzte noch einen drauf, „Kalte Füße, denn anscheinend kann Miss Granger gewisse Aufmerksamkeiten und Zuwendungen meinerseits mittlerweile nur noch für eine gewisse Zeit entbehren."

„Angeber!", prustete Minerva ungläubig.

„Meister und Könner!", er zog arrogant die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Verrückter!", setzte sie lachend nach.

„Frag Hermine!"

„Tue ich, keine Sorge!", Minerva strich ihren Umhang glatt, „und ich freu mich riesig drauf!" Da hatte er keinen Zweifel!

„Darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?", fragte er grollend.

„Aber sicher", flötete seine Chefin, „allerdings nur, wenn Du am nächsten Samstag mit Hermine zum Tee kommst!"

„Bleibt mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig!", knurrte Severus.

„Stimmt!"

Als er die Treppenstufen vom Direktorenbüro hinunter stieg, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Freundschaft so eine erstrebenswerte Sache war, wie Hermine immer wieder behauptete.


	13. Chapter 13

12. Geständnisse

Das schwere Wiskey-Glas langsam in seiner rechten Hand hin und her drehend, sah er fasziniert der gold-braunen Flüssigkeit zu, die sich darin sanft bewegte und einen sehr ansprechenden Duft in die große Nase entließ, die nicht allzu weit entfernt über dem Glasrand schnuppernd lauerte.

Ihm war tatsächlich der Geruch des Feuerwiskeys bedeutend lieber, als sein Geschmack, ging Severus mal wieder durch den Kopf. Was allemal besser für seine Gesundheit war und für sein Umfeld ebenfalls, wenn er an die wenigen Alkoholsünden seines Lebens dachte und vor allem an die jeweiligen Folgen!

Also stellte er das noch fast volle Glas zurück auf den Beistelltisch und verschwand mit einem kritischen Blick auf die kleine Glasflasche mit Hermines Geständnis an ihre Freunde, kurz in seinem Arbeitszimmer, dort verwahrte er nämlich unter einem speziellen Zauber gegen Erschütterung und sonstige Unfälle das Denkarium, das einst Albus gehört hatte und von dem der alte Schulleiter gewollt hatte, dass er es bekam.

Sehr vorsichtig trug er es in den Wohnraum zurück und stellte es behutsam auf den Esstisch.

Schnell hatte er den Inhalt der Flasche in das steinerne Rund geschüttet und den leeren Flakon außer Reichweite gestellt. Dann presste er noch einmal kurz die Lippen aufeinander und zog entschlossen Robe und Gehrock aus. Ihm war auch so schon heiß genug und sicherlich würden die wüsten Beschimpfungen der beiden Herren ihn noch mehr in Wallung bringen, als es schon die Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter, egal ob tot oder lebendig geschafft hatten.

Fest schlossen sich seine langen, schlanken Finger um den Steinrand mit den eingravierten Runen und er beugte sich langsam den feinen, wabernden Schwaden entgegen, bis seine Nase schließlich die Erinnerungen teilte. Dann stürzte er in die Dunkelheit und sein Magen machte eine unangenehme Purzelbaumdrehung.

Als er wieder einigermaßen Standsicherheit zu haben meinte, fand er sich im Wohnzimmer der Potters wieder. Spöttisch sah er sich um: Tee stand auf dem Couchtisch und auf einer großen Platte lagen noch Reste von belegten Broten und Kesselkuchen herum.

Potter und seine Frau kuschelten sich auf dem Sofa faul aneinander und Hermine und Ron lümmelten sich ebenfalls auf je einem Sessel. Anscheinend waren alle etwas geschafft vom Besuch im Zoo, den sie mit dem kleinen Teddy Lupin am Morgen unternommen hatten und mussten, nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, nun ein wenig ausruhen.

„Teddy fand die großen Tiere am besten, glaub ich", überlegte Harry gerade mit sichtlichem Stolz, warum auch immer erschloss sich Severus im Augenblick nicht, „das passt auch gut zu einem zukünftigen Gryffindor!"

„Woher willst Du denn wissen, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt?", wollte Hermine natürlich sofort wissen." Genau, vielleicht wurde der kleine Wolf ja eine Schlange! Na, eher nicht.

„Wo sollte er denn sonst hin?", fiel Ron sofort ein.

„Nach Hufflepuff zum Beispiel?", bot seine Schwester an, „Immerhin war seine Mum eine Hufflepuff!" Stimmt! Genau so, wie eine Hufflepuff hatte die sich auch immer benommen, befand Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und ging langsam um die Sitzgruppe herum, damit er einen besseren Blick auf alle hatte.

„Ein Wolf muss nach Gryffindor!", entschied Ron abschließend und seine Gedanken wanderten schon zu anderen Dingen, als er, sein Gesicht angewidert verziehend, meinte, „Wie gut, dass er die Gerüche im Terrarium auch nicht leiden mochte, diese ganzen Kriechtiere sind echt nicht mein Ding!"

‚Da sind wir ja mal einer Meinung', konnte Severus nur Zustimmen, nach Nangini war seine Liebe zum Wappentier seines Hauses deutlich abgekühlt.

„Schade, dass Ihr so schnell raus wart, so hast Du gar nicht gehört, wie die nette, putzige Vogelspinne nach Dir gerufen hat: ‚Ronni-Spätzchen, komm her zu mir, kuscheln!'", ulkte seine Schwester, was ihr einen ziemlich gut gezielten Schlag mit dem Sofakissen einbrachte.

„Ich fand den Panther klasse", meinte Hermine seufzend, „er hatte solch eine Eleganz in seinen Bewegungen." Interessant, was seiner Meisterschülerin so alles gefiel.

„Panther sind eigentlich schwarze Katzen!", grinste Harry.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Vergleich", nickte Hermine etwas verträumt, woran sie wohl gerade dachte? „Sein Fell glänzte wunderschön in der Sonne und es schimmerte ganz seidig. Man meinte schon zu spüren, wie weich es sich anfühlen würde." Bei Merlin, er konnte sich auch gerade sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie sich anfühlen würde und ihm wurde warm, wie gut, dass er seine Robe zurückgelassen hatte.

„Panther sind vor allem eins: Gefährlich und unberechenbar!", gab Ron zu bedenken, ihm schien Hermines Schwärmerei nicht ganz geheuer.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", gab diese auch etwas abwesend zu, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Handfläche und starrte vor sich hin.

„Und vor allem sind sie so schön SCHWARZ!", ergänzte Ginny sehr betont nach einer längeren Pause und schaute ihre Freundin auffordernd an, die sie erst etwas versonnen anlächelte, dann aber unmerklich nickte, sofort jegliches Lächeln aufgab und sich tief einatmend im Sessel aufsetzte.

Anscheinend war es auch für Hermine nicht ganz so leicht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, denn sie legte ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten und kaute einige Augenblicke lang auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, was sie nur sehr selten tat, ein sicheres Zeichen für ihre Unsicherheit.

Tja, ging es Severus hämisch durch den Sinn, war doch vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen, das mit der Beichte!

„Ähm, Jungs, ich möchte Euch etwas sagen, aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, wie ich das anstellen soll, ohne dass Ihr wütend werdet oder komisch reagiert!", begann sie und schaute ihre beiden Freunde bedrückt an.

„Du kannst uns ruhig sagen, dass wir Teddy das dritte Eis nicht hätten kaufen sollen", winkte Ron lässig ab, „immerhin hat er es selbst gemerkt, als er sich unterwegs übergeben musste."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, „Da Misses Tonks Euch das schon in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt hat, brauche ich es nicht noch mal zu wiederholen! Aber das meinte ich auch nicht", die Denkfalten auf ihrer Stirn wurden wieder tiefer, „es ist etwas anderes und es beschäftigt mich schon eine ganze Zeit lang."

„Dann solltest Du es einfach rauslassen, sonst wirst Du noch ein Magengeschwür bekommen, dass sagt jedenfalls meine Mum immer!", riet ihr Ron. Braver Junge, da hatte er doch mal aufgepasst, was die großen Leute so sagten.

„Haben wir etwas getan, das nicht richtig war?", wollte Harry leicht besorgt wissen, anscheinend sprach nicht nur das Schlechte Gewissen des Tränkemeisters mit Hermine Grangers Stimme, „Oder haben wir sonst irgendeinen Mist gebaut?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Ihr habt gar nichts Falsches getan, es ist etwas, das ich getan habe und ich glaube, dass Ihr es nicht so gut finden werdet."

„Was sollte das schon sein?", Ron grinste zu seinem Freund hinüber, „Hast Du schon wieder irgendeine Spezies vor Unrecht und Unterdrückung gerettet, die Dich jetzt deswegen verklagen will?"

„Oder organisierst Du ein und hast uns ohne zu fragen in das Planungskomitee berufen?", ergänzte Harry und kicherte leise in sich hinein.

„Oder noch besser", lachte Ron und schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel, „Du hast Dich und uns für eine zweijährige Erkundungsreise in den Himalaja angemeldet um den Yeti zu erforschen?" Er hörte abrupt auf zu lachen als er kritisch nachfragte: „Hast Du doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ihr Blödmänner!", schnaubte Hermine beleidigt und bedachte ihre besten Freunde mit einem vernichtenden Blick, „es ist nichts der Gleichen!", dann seufzte sie erneut und flüsterte leise, „Ich habe mich bloß verliebt."

„Ja, eine Befreiungsfront für Verliebte wäre mal was Neues! ‚Die BfV, befreit auch Sie'!" textete Ron schon den passenden Werbespruch, bevor ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde.

Mister Potter war da etwa schneller, „Was? Sagtest Du gerade, dass Du Dich verliebt hast?", stotterte er und schob Ginny etwas zur Seite, um Hermine besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Hm, ja, das habe ich gesagt", Hermines Augen huschten von einem zum anderen und sie wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase herum.

„Das ist doch toll!", Harry klatschte begeistert in die Hände und selbst Ron schien nicht völlig am Boden zerstört, denn ihm entwich ein etwas geschocktes aber nicht unfreundliches „Wow, klasse Mann!"

„Wer ist der Glückliche, kennen wir ihn?", fragte Harry sofort und schaute sie ganz aufgeregt an.

„Also, nun, wie gesagt", stotterte Hermine, „es wird Euch wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen!"

„Mensch, Hermine, warum sollte es uns nicht gefallen, dass Du jemanden gefunden hast, den Du gerne magst?", fragte Harry fassungslos und er gab seiner jungen Frau gleich einen dicken Kuss mit, „Ich freu mich jedenfalls für Dich!"

„Das ist sehr nett von Dir Harry", Hermine knetete ihre Hände angespannt, immerhin war sie noch nicht zum eigentlichen Kern des Problems vorgedrungen.

„Also, raus damit, wer ist es, doch wohl nicht Malfoy?", verlangte nun auch Ron, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls sehr aufrecht in seinem Sessel positioniert hatte.

„Nein!" schüttelte Hermine vehement den Kopf.

„Liebt er Dich vielleicht nicht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Sie schüttelte wieder heftig mit dem Kopf, „Nein, das ist es auch nicht" Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich noch ein wenig.

„Was dann?" grübelte Ron, „ist er vielleicht nicht frei, darf er Dich nicht lieben oder ist es eine Frau?" Er bekam einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen, es ist ein Mann und er ist ungebunden und ihn hindert nichts daran, sich auf mich einzulassen." Außer sein Verstand, ergänzte Severus spöttisch.

„Dann weiß ich nicht, warum Du uns den Namen nicht verraten willst, wenn es nicht Malfoy ist und Du doch glücklich mit ihm bist!" entschied Harry, fragte dann aber besser noch mal nach, „Du bist doch glücklich oder etwa nicht?"

„Oh ja Harry, ich bin sogar sehr glücklich!", und so sah sie auch aus, fand Severus, ihre Augen glänzten und es erfasste sie ein sanftes Strahlen, das aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus. Bei Merlin, warum musste sie heute nur bei ihren Eltern schlafen.

„Dann spuck es endlich aus! Wer ist es?", verlangte Ron ungeduldig.

Hermine sah beide lange an, dann schöpfte sie tief Atem und sagte bestimmt: „Es ist Severus Snape."

Schweigen.

Während die beiden Frauen angespannt das Verhalten der jungen Männer beobachteten, spielte sich ein wahres Gefühlsgewitter in den Gesichtern der beiden ab. Es begann mit Unverständnis, ging über Erstaunen, hielt kurz bei Entsetzten an, um dann in Unglauben zu verfallen und als sich Rons und Harrys Blicke schließlich trafen, brachen sie kollektiv in wildes Gelächter aus, das erst ein Ende nahm, als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischten.

„Snape? Guter Scherz, Hermine, ehrlich", schnaufte Ron anerkennend und Harry stimmte keuchend ein, „Wirklich klasse Hermine, beinahe hätte ich es geglaubt!"

Auf Hermines Gesicht, die erst etwas angstvoll, dann mit sichtlichem Erstaunen und offenem Mund den Heiterkeitsausbrüchen ihrer besten Freunde gefolgt war, sah man eine sehr bedrohliche Unwetterfront aufziehen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Ihr damit nicht umgehen könnt!", schnaubte sie und funkelte die beiden ärgerlich an.

„Aber Hermine", meinte Ron jovial, „das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein, oder?"

„Ach nein?", ätzte Hermine, „Und warum nicht?"

„Du kannst das nicht Ernst meinen!", beharrte Ron trotzig, „Ich hielt Dich schon für absolut verrückt, als Du bei ihm Deine Meisterzeit ableisten wolltest, aber verlieben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Mensch Hermine, das ist der Typ, den wir fast unser ganzes Leben lang gefürchtet und von Herzen gehasst haben und der seine Freizeit damit verbringt, Dir das Leben schwer zu machen!" So, sie hatten ihn also gefürchtet, wie schön!

„Ron hat Recht, letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hatte er Dich fast so weit, dass Du Deine Meisterzeit bei ihm abgebrochen hättest!", stimmte Harry zu und starrte sie erschüttert an, „Das kann auch eine zugegebenermaßen recht gute Laudatio nicht ändern. Er ist mehr als unberechenbar und sein Charakter ist bestenfalls als schwierig zu bezeichnen", fügte er dann noch an, und Severus musste ihn insgeheim für seinen Mut bewundern, denn der Blick, den Hermine ihm zuwarf, hätte jeden anderen sofort in die Flucht geschlagen.

„Er ist beleidigend und arrogant und sieht noch nicht mal gut aus, sogar der Tagesprophet hält sechs Männer für passender als ihn", ergänzte Ron nicht sehr schmeichelnd, „was findest Du nur an dem?"

Hermine funkelnder Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, dann überkreuzte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und zischte etwas beleidigt „Ach, das wollt ihr doch gar nicht wissen. Ihr wollt Euch doch nur darüber lustig machen oder Euch darüber aufregen, aber ihr wollt es doch gar nicht verstehen!", grollte sie giftig und schob ihre Unterlippe ein klein wenig vor.

Severus fand ihren Anblick anbetungswürdig, vor allem, weil er diesmal nicht der Adressat ihres Ärgers war.

„Du solltest es uns trotzdem erklären", warf Ginny leise ein, „es ist bestimmt hilfreich, wenn wir verstehen, was er für Dich bedeutet."

Ron öffnete schon den Mund, wohl um deutlich zu machen, dass er bestimmt nicht wissen wollte, was Hermine an seinem verhassten, ehemaligen Tränkelehrer fand, aber Ginnys Blick ließ ihn den Mund, ohne dass ihn ein Ton verlassen hätte, wieder schließen.

Hermine schaute sie eine Weile finster, aber nachdenklich an, dann wurde ihr Blick weich und sie ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel zurückfallen.

„Es ist schwierig…."

„Na, das glaub ich unbesehen!", merkte Ron leise an und warf Harry einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Nein, … das mein ich nicht, oder vielleicht doch: Ja, er ist schwierig!", Hermine stöhnte leise auf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, „Es ist so: Severus Snape ist all das, was wir in den ganzen Jahren, in den wir ihn jetzt kennen, schon erlebt haben: Unberechenbar, eigensinnig, grob und unverschämt, parteiisch, rechthaberisch und undurchschaubar, dunkel und zwielichtig und voller Selbsthass, den er seiner Umgebung gerne zuteil kommen lässt."

„Und darum sitzt der auch zurecht alleine in seinen Kerkern rum!", ließ sich Ron wieder kopfschüttelnd vernehmen.

„Ja, aber das ist eben noch lange nicht alles", antwortete Hermine lächelnd, „er ist auch zärtlich und witzig, treu und loyal, verlässlich und sehr geistreich, sowie außerordentlich klug und beherrscht!" Sie machte eine kleine Pause in der sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und ihrer Stimme einen sehr warmen Klang gab, „Aber was das Wichtigste für mich ist, er bringt mein Herz dazu wie wild zu schlagen, wenn er in der Nähe ist und er schenkt mir eine Wärme und Geborgenheit, von der ich gar nicht wusste, dass es sie in dieser Intensität gibt, aber von der ich schon jetzt definitiv weiß, dass ich sie nie mehr missen will!", ihre Augen begannen wahre Funken zu sprühen, „es ist unglaublich, aber ich habe in seiner Gegenwart den Eindruck, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ganz zu sein!"

„Ganz? Wie meinst Du das?", fragte Harry.

„Einfach ‚Ganz'! Ich fühle mich als ganzer Mensch, als ernst zu nehmende Wissenschaftlerin, als Freundin und eben als Frau!", Hermine wurde schon wieder rot, anscheinend dachte sie an einige spezielle Erlebnisse mit ihm, „'Ganz' eben, nicht nur reduziert auf den Bücherwurm, die Muggel, den guten Kumpel oder auf die Heldin, auf irgendeinen Bruchteil von mir, sondern eben als Ganzes!"

„Und das schafft ein Severus Snape?", konnte es Harry einfach nicht glauben.

„Ja, das schafft er und das schon eine ganze Weile!", seufzte Hermine glücklich.

„Wie lange geht das denn schon?"

„Von meiner Seite aus schon seit letztem Sommer, er hat sich aber erst Weihnachten getraut mich zu küssen", verriet Hermine verschämt grinsend.

„Igitt, die Vorstellung, diesen Typen zu küssen, beschert mir Übelkeit!", murmelte Ron.

„Keine Sorge Ron, er steht nicht auf Dich, er steht auf Hermine!", entgegnete Ginny trocken.

„Und ihr seid jetzt so richtig zusammen?", fragte Harry und strubbelte sich durch seine eh schon unordentlichen Haare.

„Hm!", bestätigte Hermine nickend und wurde noch röter.

„Bei Merlin!" seufzte Ron und Harry nickte nur stumm.

Eine ganze Weile war es sehr still im Wohnzimmer und jeder hing anscheinend seinen Gedanken nach, bis dass sich Ginny Potter deutlich räusperte und fest verkündete.

„Also ich für meinen Teil freue mich von Herzen für Dich, Hermine und ich finde mittlerweile auch, dass der Professor und Du prima zusammenpasst", sie schaute ihren Bruder und Ehemann mit einem typischen Molly Weasley-Blick an und fügte hinzu, „Und wie ich Dir schon sagte, ist er zwar nicht mein Typ, aber er ist interessant, und auf gar keinen Fall ist er schmierig und hässlich!"

„Was? Du weißt das mit Hermine und Snape schon länger?", erboste sich ihr Ehemann. Eine sehr verständliche Reaktion, wie Severus befand.

„Natürlich!", schleuderte sie ihrem Mann entgegen, „Jeder der Augen im Kopf hatte, musste schon seit letzten Sommer sehen, dass Hermine und den Professor mehr als nur ein Lehrverhältnis verbindet."

„Und warum hattet Du nicht die Freundlichkeit mir das auch mitzuteilen?", wollte Harry wissen und Rons heftiges Nicken unterstrich diesen Anspruch auch für sich.

„Weil ich fand, dass es Hermines Aufgabe ist, es Euch zu sagen oder dass Ihr Blindfische da auch selber hättet drauf kommen können!"

Severus musste grinsen, so etwas in der Art hatte er, auf eine ähnliche Frage seinerseits, von Hermine auch zu hören bekommen, anscheinen standen alle Frauen auf dem gleichen Standpunkt: Wir erzählen unseren Männern Unmengen an völlig unwichtigem Zeug und lassen sie bei den wirklich wichtigen Informationen im Regen stehen!

„Wissen es Deine Eltern schon?", fragte Ron ablenkend.

„Ja!", nickte Hermine.

„Und, was halten sie von der ganzen Geschichte?", hakte er nach.

„Sie freuen sich für mich!"

„So, tun sie das?", Ron schien Zweifel an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu haben und erkundigte sich „Hattest Du ihnen nach Australien eigentlich das ganze Gedächtnis zurückgezaubert?"

„Natürlich!", Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder, „aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich Dir Dein Gedächtnis auch zurückzaubern!"

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Wie ich das meine?", Hermine drückte den Rücken durch und blitzte ihn an, „Wer hat denn wochenlang mit Lavender Brown rumgeknutscht und sonstige alberne und peinliche Dinge mit ihr angestellt?"

„Da war ich doch noch jung!", verteidigte sich Ron und rückte etwas von Hermine ab.

„Und wer wechselt seit einigen Jahren seine Freundinnen wie die Unterhosen und verlangt, dass wir uns jede zweite Woche auf jemand anderen einstellen?", Hermine begann sich in Rage zu reden.

„Die letzte und vorletzte hatte er allerdings drei Wochen, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe!", half Ginny grinsend.

„Es war fast ein Monat!", korrigierte Ron beleidigt, brachte aber sicherheitshalber noch mehr Abstand zu der wütenden Frau neben sich.

„Na dann!", schnaubte Hermine ironisch, „Erinnerst Du Dich eigentlich daran, was wir getan haben, wenn Du jemanden angeschleppt hast? Und was wir immer noch tun, bei jeder neuen Flamme?", das war wohl eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn Hermine wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern ergänzte, „Jawohl, wir nehmen sie so wie sie sind! Freuen uns für Dich und hoffen, dass Du irgendwann mal bei einer hängen bleibst, die nicht nur äußere, sondern auch endlich mal innere Reize zu bieten hat, damit es sich lohnt uns ihren Namen zu merken und uns mit ihr anzufreunden!"

Hermines Blick zeigte eine gehörige Portion Zufriedenheit, als Rons gerötetes Gesicht ein gehöriges Maß an Zerknirschtheit aufwies.

„Und Ihr habt das große Glück", ergänzte Ginny freundlich, „dass Ihr Euch den Namen von Hermines Freund ganz leicht merken könnt."

„Müssen wir uns auch mit ihm anfreunden?", wollte Harry bang wissen. Die Vorstellung von langen gemeinsamen Abenden mit seinem ehemaligen Tränkemeister erschreckte ihn wohl ziemlich. Severus übrigens auch.

„Quatsch, das verlangt doch niemand!", Hermine war noch nicht ganz besänftigt, „Ich wäre nur schon froh, wenn Ihr meine Wahl akzeptieren würdet und endlich mit diesen blöden Kommentaren ihn betreffend aufhören würdet!"

„Das war doch das Beste an Snape!", wagte Ron ganz leise zu murmeln, „das und ‚Snape explodiert'!"

„Dann wirst Du Dir gefälligst ein anderes Hobby suchen, Ronald, sonst nehm ich Deine nächste Tussi auseinander wie einen Fisch!", drohte Hermine und Ron schien ihre Worte bedenkenswert zu finden, denn er wurde etwas blass.

„Also, wie sieht es aus? Gilt Dein Wort von vorhin noch, Harry, dass Du Dich für mich freust?", wollte Hermine wissen und funkelte den Weltenretter an.

Der schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, presste dann die Lippen fest aufeinander bevor er aufseufzte: „Ich glaube zwar, dass es weitaus bessere Männer für Dich geben würde, trotzdem will ich mich bemühen Deine Wahl zu akzeptieren."

„Danke Dir!", lächelte Hermine kurz ihren Freund an, bevor sich ihr eisenharter Blick zu Ron wendete,

„Und was ist mit Dir?"

Ronald Weasley wand sich wie unter Qualen. Ganz offensichtlich fiel ihm eine Antwort schwer, aber schließlich sackte er etwas resigniert in sich zusammen und murmelte:

„Also gut, wenn Du es denn so willst!" Dann richtete er sich aber auf und schüttelte Hermine die Faust entgegen, „Sollte dieser Typ Dich aber unglücklich machen oder Dich nicht so behandeln, wie Du es verdienst, wird er es mit mir zu tun bekommen!"

Puh, da bekam er ja direkt Angst, grinste Severus belustigt!

„Keine Sorge", lächelte Hermine tiefgründig, „Sollte er auf die dumme Idee kommen, so etwas wissentlich zu tun, weiß ich mich schon selbst zu wehren!"

Oh ja, bei Merlin! Da hatte Severus keinen Zweifel und die zwei Möchtegernhelden auch nicht, denn sie nickten sich wissend zu. Vielleicht malten sie sich in ihrer Phantasie bereits schreckliche Vergeltungs- und Racheakte einer erzürnten Hermine Granger aus, das breite Grinsen, das sie auf dem Gesicht trugen, als die Erinnerung zu Ende war und Severus kurz darauf wieder in seinem Büro stand, ließ jedenfalls auf nichts anderes schließen.


	14. Chapter 14

13. Perspektiven

Severus konnte sich ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Minerva fiel es sichtlich schwer ihr Versprechen, was die Geheimhaltung ihrer Beziehung anging, einzuhalten. Aber sie bemühte sich redlich, soviel stand außer Frage und diese Tatsache rechnete er ihr hoch an. Allerdings lächelte sie immer so seltsam, wenn sie Severus und Hermine zusammen sah und ab und an, entwich ihr dann sogar ein kleines Seufzen, was ihr so manchen irritierten Blick der Kolleginnen und Kollegen einbrachte. Pomona Sprout erkundigte sich sogar einmal besorgt, ob ihr etwas wehtäte.

Nun, dass war ihr Problem, sein Problem lag wo ganz anders und begann mit einem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Albus Dumbledore ca. drei Wochen vor den großen Ferien.

Er hatte ihn überraschend in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek angetroffen, da, wo er schon vor Jahren von Madam Pince unbemerkt, diesen gemütlichen Sessel hingezaubert hatte und wo man alles im Blick hatte und selbst nicht gesehen werden konnte, ein typischer Snape-Standort eben. Dort stand einiges Gerümpel herum und es war ziemlich düster, gerade recht für ihn. An der Wand hing ein schäbiges Landschaftsbild, das etwas verblichen und schief aufgehängt, von einem munteren Flüsschen durchbrochene Weiden vor alpenländischen Gebirgsmassiven, darstellte.

Garantiert hatte Albus ihm dort, lässig an einen schiefen Weidezaun gelehnt, aufgelauert. Vor diesem Menschen war man nirgends sicher, egal ob er lebendig oder aus Öl war.

„Ah, Severus, mein Lieber, welch eine Überraschung!", freute Albus sich gewohnt überschwänglich.

„Was machst Du hier?", erkundigte sich Hogwarts Ex-Spion brüsk. Er hatte sich auf einen netten, ruhigen Nachmittag gefreut. Hermine saß in Sichtweite an ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter dem großen Fenster zum See hinaus und arbeitete einen schwindelerregenden Bücherstapel ab. Das konnte dauern.

„Nichts Besonderes, ich liebe diese Landschaft eben, sie erinnert mich so an meine Jugend!"

„Du bist in den Alpen aufgewachsen?", das war ihm ja ganz neu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich hätte gerne meine Jugend hier verbracht!", wer verstand schon die Logik eines Albus Dumbledores?

Den Kopf schüttelnd, nahm Severus in seinem Sessel Platz und schlug demonstrativ das erste Buch auf. Vielleicht würde er Albus ja durch ignorieren los. Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich zwar, aber man sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben.

„Nun, wie läuft es denn so mit Dir und Hermine?", eröffnete Albus das Gespräch. Er machte ein paar lächerliche Turnbewegungen, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken und raffte zudem etwas umständlich seinen Umhang hoch.

„Gut!", antwortete Severus kurz angebunden und schaute noch nicht einmal von seiner Lektüre auf.

„Alles klar soweit?", Albus prüfte mit dem dicken Zeh kritisch die Wassertemperatur.

„Ja!", Severus musste sich schwer beherrschen um ihn nicht anzuschreien, aber dann hätte womöglich Irma Pince sein Versteck bemerkt.

„Sicher?"

„Bei Merlin! Was willst Du, Albus?", zischte er gepresst, er musste das hier abkürzen, sonst würde das nichts mehr mit seinem gemütlichen Nachmittag.

„Was soll ich schon wollen, mein lieber Junge?", Albus zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern,

„Ich bin nur an Deinem Wohlergehen interessiert."

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet und Hermine auch, also kannst Du beruhigt gehen und tun, was immer Du auch gerade tun willst." Er warf einen angewiderten Blick auf Albus schneeweiße, dürre Beine und ergänzte in Gedanken, ‚außer Dich hier ganz auszuziehen!'

„Sehr gut!", ließ sich sein ehemaliger Schulleiter nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, warum auch, er hatte viel Erfahrung mit den Launen seines Tränkemeisters.

Eine kleine Weile war nur das leise Plätschern von Albus Füßen im kühlen Bachwasser zu hören und das Umblättern von Bücherseiten. Allerdings hätte er dümmer als Goyle und Crabbe sein müssen, wenn er geglaubt hätte, dass damit die Sache zu Ende wäre. Auch er hatte eine Menge Erfahrung mit seinem alten Freund.

Und tatsächlich! Nach einer Viertelstunde räusperte sich der ehemalige Schulleiter leise und meinte fröhlich, „Das war ja mal ein sehr geschickter Schachzug von Amos! Ich habe ihn zuletzt zufällig im Ministerium getroffen", ‚von wegen zufällig', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, bei Albus geschah nichts zufällig, soviel war sicher! „er hat mir berichtet, dass Wimmerby getobt hat, als er erfahren hat, dass Hermine nach Edinburgh geht.", Albus kicherte ein wenig vor sich hin, „Die Oxforder wollten Hermine ebenfalls eine Professur anbieten, allerdings hat Montgomery zu lange gezögert."

„Tja, wer zu spät kommt!", murmelte Severus. Hermine hatte ihm von Montgomerys Angebot vor ein paar Tagen berichtet.

„Genau und wer zu lange zögert, sich seiner Sache zu sicher ist oder wie Wimmerby und Montgomery ein wenig arrogant und eingebildet ist!", ergänzte Albus schmunzelnd und linste zu Hermines Platz herüber.

Als Severus seinem Blick durch den schmalen Spalt in den Bücherreihen folgte, sah er wie sie gerade leise mit zwei Ravenclaw Schülerinnen aus der siebten Klasse sprach, die anscheinend für ihre Prüfung noch einige Fragen klären wollten.

„Ja, unsere Hermine ist etwas ganz Besonders", murmelte Albus, „Der Tagesprophet hat sie zur begehrtesten Jungesellin in ganz Großbritannien gewählt, wusstest Du das?"

„Hm!", immerhin konnte er schon seit geraumer Zeit lesen!

„Du standest übrigens auch auf dieser Liste, allerdings etwas weiter hinten", Albus legte den Finger an seine Nase, „ich glaube auf Platz 10 oder 11."

„Es war Platz 49!", korrigierte ihn Severus automatisch und ärgerte sich augenblicklich über seinen Reflex, noch bevor er Albus kleines Grinsen bemerkte.

„Richtig, richtig!", nickte er froh, „Draco und George Weasley waren ganz vorne, aber immerhin kamst Du vor Minerva!"

„Minerva stand überhaupt nicht auf dieser Liste!", gleich platze ihm der Kragen.

„Ach ja, da muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben", gab Albus breit grinsend zu, „Wusstest Du eigentlich, dass Minerva bereits zwei Monate nachdem sie damals Gregory McGonagall kennen gelernt hat, geheiratet hat?"

„Nein", seufzte Severus genervt, er hatte lange nicht gewusst, dass Minerva überhaupt verheiratet gewesen war.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr!", nickte Albus heiter.

„Außerordentlich!", knurrte Severus und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, wo dieses Gespräch wohl hinführen würde.

„Ja, die beiden sagten mir einmal, dass sie sich eigentlich schon nach einem Monat sicher gewesen wären, aber Minervas Mutter fand das doch etwas übereilt.

„Wie konnte sie nur!", meinte Severus ironisch.

„Wie alles im Leben ist auch Heiraten eine Frage des richtigen Zeitpunkts, nicht wahr, mein Lieber?", Albus begann damit seine Socken wieder über die Füße zu streifen, anscheinend näherte sich das Gespräch dem Ende entgegen. Wurde auch Zeit!

„Ich muss dann mal wieder, es gibt tatsächlich auch als Gemälde eine Menge zu tun." Er zwinkerte Severus verschwörerisch zu, „Im fünften Stock hängt übrigens ein Bild vom Honigtopf, es ist köstlich detailliert!", er kicherte wieder glucksend, „Ich habe Minerva schon vorgeschlagen, ein Bild vom Geschäft der Weasleybrüder in Auftrag zu geben, was denkst Du, was man dort für einen Spaß haben kann!"

„Solange es nicht in meinem Kerker hängt, soll es mir egal sein!", knurrte Severus.

„Keine Sorge, ich will ja nur Dein Bestes und das junge Glück dort unten auf keinen Fall stören!", schmunzelte Albus.

Severus warf ihm über das Buch hinweg einen schnellen Blick zu, „Sei Dir gewiss, Albus, mein Bestes bekommst Du nicht mehr!"

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, mein guter Junge, aber dann solltest Du auch dafür sorgen, dass es kein anderer bekommt!"

Damit winkte ihm Albus fröhlich zu und verschwand pfeifend aus dem Bild, wahrscheinlich um die Gemälde im fünften Stock einer eingehenden Prüfung zu unterziehen.

Na, klasse, jetzt war er zwar Albus los, aber leider konnte er nicht seine störenden Gedanken abschütteln. Was hatte der Schulleiter ihm denn mit diesem seltsamen Gespräch sagen wollen? Hätte er vielleicht Hermine einen Job anbieten sollen?

Unsinn! Er war vielleicht die beste Meisterstelle, aber garantiert nicht die beste Arbeitsstelle. Minerva hätte ihr vielleicht eine Stelle geben können. Aber gegen eine Professur an der ältesten und renommiertesten Universität für Tränkekunde im westlichen Europa, kam auch Hogwarts nicht an. Edinburgh war eindeutig die beste Wahl.

Also was sollte dann Albus versteckter Hinweis, zum Kuckuck?

Grundgütiger!

Als ihn ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke durchzuckte, verschluckte er sich tatsächlich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Nur ein schneller Silencio bewahrte ihn vor der Entdeckung durch Miss Pince auf Grund eines gigantischen Hustenanfalls.

Bei Merlin. Auch ein stummer Hustenanfall war schlimm! Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schöpfte rasselnd nach Atem.

Dieser alte Mann dachte doch nicht im Ernst daran, dass er sie heiraten sollte?

Allmächtiger! Er wurde ganz blass und ihm wurde schwindlig.

Eine Beziehung war schon ein gewaltiger Schritt für ihn gewesen, aber eine Ehe? Nein, dafür war er nun wahrlich nicht die geeignete Person. Zudem würde sie ihn auch gar nicht wollen, soviel war mal sicher!

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. ‚Ruhig, ganz ruhig! Du musst das Geschwafel von Albus falsch interpretiert haben', redete er sich gut zu.

Aber es nützte nichts. Verdammt!

Den ganzen Tag nagte dieser Gedanke an ihm und verfolgte ihn anscheinend noch bis in seinen Schlaf.

Er musste wohl ein Alptraum gewesen sein, als er sich einige Tage später plötzlich in einen mittelalterlichen Zirkus wiederfand, voller bunter Zelte und einem irrsinnigen Krach und Gedränge. Im großen Rund sah er mit riesigem Schrecken, wilde Drachen, edle Ritter, und vermummte Gestalten, die entschieden wie Todesser und Dementoren aussahen, gegeneinander streiten. Es schien um viel zu gehen, denn alle kämpften mit einer solchen Verbissenheit und Leidenschaft, dass er einfach eine alte Händlerin fragen musste, die mit ihrem Bauchladen vorbeikam und Ingwerkekse feilbot, „Um was geht es hier eigentlich?"

Die Alte hob ihren Kopf und ihn blitzten Minervas dunkle Perlaugen entgegen, als sie antwortete: „Weißt Du das denn nicht? Sie kämpften alle nur um eines, um die begehrteste Jungfer in ganz England. Sie wartet schon so lange darauf, dass sie einer befreit, der ihr würdig ist."

Ein heftiger Schrecken durchfuhr ihn, als er zum Turm hinauf späte und erkannte, dass diese junge Schönheit natürlich keine andere, als seine Hermine war. Der Hauptpreis sozusagen! Arrrgh!

„Der Gewinner kann mit ihr machen was er will", erklärte die Händlerin fröhlich „er kann sie später wahlweise grillen und verspeisen oder foltern und versklaven oder im günstigsten Fall eben heiraten und zur Mutter von mindestens 10 Kindern machen. Je nach Geschmack", sie funkelte Severus an, „Was würdest Du mit ihr tun?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog sie weiter und überließ Severus sich selbst.

Ja, was würde er tun? Augenscheinlich gar nichts! Er stand wie angenagelt am Rand des ganzen Spektakels und das Einzige was er tat, war mit den Zähnen knirschen. Kaum hatte er die Lage wirklich erfasst, kamen auch schon die Grangers vorbei und stellten sich vorwurfsvoll vor ihn: „Professor, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen ist nicht gut für den Zahnschmelz!", erklärte Henry und schüttelte den Kopf, seine Frau beugte sich zu ihm herüber und meinte leise, „zudem ist es nun wirklich nicht sehr effektiv, mein Lieber!"

Kaum waren sie weg, wohl um ihre Tochter wegen seiner Unfähigkeit mal wieder zu trösten, da kam auch schon Albus Dumbledore vorbeigeschlendert und erkundigte sich freundlich: „Warum stehst Du hier so rum, Severus, mein Junge, siehst Du nicht, dass sie nur Dich will?"

„Sie ist mit denen da besser dran!", hörte er sich selbst sagen. War er denn total verrückt?

„Ja, Drachen, Dementoren und vermummte Todesser passen eindeutig viel besser zu Hermine, das dachte ich eigentlich auch schon immer!", mit lautem Gelächter verschwand Albus im Gedränge und machten Crabbe und Goyle Platz, die ihm voller Hochachtung auf die Schulter klopften: „Super Professor, gut, dass Sie endlich erkannt haben, dass das Schlammblut nichts für einen von uns ist!"

„Einen von uns?", stammelte er erschüttert und wischte sich angewidert über die Stelle, wo sie ihn berührt hatten.

„Klar, einem Idioten wie uns!", grölten sie und machten sich auf zum Feuer, wo ein Ochse am Spieß gegrillt wurde.

Als Nächstes erschienen Potter und Weasley und schüttelten verächtlich die Köpfe, als sie ihn sahen: „Ich wusste doch, dass sie ein Feigling sind!", rief Harry Potter und Weasley ergänzte in gleichem Ton, „Sie hätte besser mich genommen, immerhin war ich Rita Kimkorns zweite Wahl, dann dürften wir auch endlich wieder ‚Snape explodiert' spielen!"

Sie spuckten ihm vor die Füße und machten Mathilda Heynwood Platz, die, nachdem sie ihn von oben bis unten abfällig gemustert hatte, sehr selbstgefällig zu ihrem säuerlich dreinschauenden Begleiter Phineas Black meinte,

„Sehen Sie mein Lieber, ihr Slytherins seid doch alle gleich, ihr taugt zu gar nichts und lasst jede Frau im Stich!"

„Dann seien Sie doch froh, dass sie jetzt ein anderer bekommt!", giftete Severus die ehemalige Schulleiterin an.

„Bin ich auch, ich werde mich sofort mit Mister Weasley beraten, kommen Sie, Black!" ihr Begleiter beeilte sich ihr zu folgen, allerdings nicht, ohne ihm einen mitleidvollen Blick zukommen zu lassen und leise anzubieten: „Soll ich nicht doch mit Miss Parkinson sprechen?"

„Nein, danke!"

Kaum hatte er sich wieder dem grausamen Treiben in der Manege zugewandt, als eine dunkle, melancholische Stimme an seinem Ohr säuselte: „Ich freue mich schon so auf die Arbeitsgruppe mit Dir, Severus!"

Erschrocken machte er einen Satz und schaute angewidert auf Hogwarts Wahrsagelehrerin, „Welche Arbeitsgruppe?"

„Na, die unsrige, mein Bester!", raunte Sybille ihm verschwörerisch zu, „Du weißt doch, was Minerva Dir versprochen hat, wenn dieser kleinen Ignorantin etwas passiert!"

Gerne hätte er dieser alten Schnepfe wenigstens einen Tritt verpasst, aber ein wildes Geschrei zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Anscheinend hatte es in dieser Schlacht dort drüben endlich einen Sieger gegeben. Ein Ritter in glänzend goldener Rüstung preschte mit seinem prächtigen, weißen Vollblüter über die traurigen Reste seiner Gegner hinweg. Als er unter Hermines Turm sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und stolz sein Visier öffnete, erkannte Severus die strahlend blauen Augen von Simon Beaty. Ein verzweifelter Schrei entrang sich seiner Brust und ließ die grölende Menge sofort verstummen.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und endlich, endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, las auf seinem Weg quer durch das Rund eine grobe Keule auf und trat nahe an Simon heran, der ihn fröhlich zwinkernd anlachte: „Hy, Professor, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass ich mir kurz ihre Meisterschülerin abgreife?"

Da er diese Frage anscheinend rein rhetorisch gemeint hatte, schenkte er Severus keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit mehr, sondern stieg in aller Ruhe vom Pferd um die Treppen zum Turm hinauf zu steigen.

Severus ließ die Keule sinken und legte blinzelnd den Kopf in den Nacken. Dort oben stand sie und sah nicht glücklich aus, gar nicht glücklich. Ihre Augen waren voller Unverständnis und Enttäuschung auf ihn gerichtet, als sie leise flüsterte: „Ich hatte so auf Dich gehofft!"

Da packte ihn eine gigantische Welle des Zorns und er schwang mit einem Urwaldschrei die schwere Keule, um sie Simon Beaty zügig über den Schädel zu ziehen. Es schepperte etwas und das Lächeln des Sunnyboys wurde doch etwas zittrig, als er zu Boden ging.

Erschöpft sackte auch Severus auf seine Knie und ließ den Knüppel fallen. Sofort war er umringt von vielen Menschen, die ihn teils mit wüsten Beschimpfungen überschütten, aber von denen nicht wenige ihn auch zu beglückwünschen schienen.

Irgendjemand meinte es allerdings entschieden zu gut, denn er wurde heftig an der Schulter gerüttelt und als er ärgerlich hochsah, blickte er in Hermines vorwurfsvolle Augen. „Severus, wach auf!", befahl sie ihm streng.

„Ich habe doch nur getan, was Du wolltest, oder etwa nicht?", stotterte er blinzelnd.

„Du hast geträumt und dabei ganz abscheulich mit den Zähnen geknirscht und wie verrückt geschrien!"

Er rappelte sich mühsam aus den Kissen und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Ist Dein Auge zugeschwollen?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Kann sein, zuletzt hast Du auch um Dich geschlagen!", nickte Hermine und befühlte vorsichtig ihre Augenbraue.

„Das tut mir leid, wirklich!", er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen schnellen Heilspruch auf Hermines Verletzung.

„Um was ging es eigentlich in Deinem Traum?", erkundigte sich Hermine, als er seinen verschwitzten Schlafanzug gegen einen frischen ausgetauscht hatte und wieder ins Bett stieg.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher!", murmelte Severus, „es kamen Drachen, Ritter und Todesser darin vor und eine ganze Menge anderer Menschen auch.

„Ich auch?", wollte Hermine wissen, „Du hast nämlich ein paar Mal nach mir gerufen!"

„Ja, Du auch!", nickte Severus, „Du vor allen Dingen!"

„Dann musst Du mir morgen die Einzelheiten erzählen. Jetzt bin ich einfach zu müde!", sie gähnt herzhaft, gab ihm einen Kuss und kuschelte sich eng an ihn heran.

Hoffentlich bemerkte sie nicht, wie heftig sein Herz immer noch schlug. Er legte den Arm vorsichtig um sie herum und schloss die Augen.

Erst als die Bilder aus seinem Traum langsam verblassten und nur noch das recht befriedigende Bild von Simon Beaty, der von seiner Keule gefällt zu Boden ging, übrig blieb, schaffte er es schließlich seinen Puls in einen gleichmäßigeren Takt zu bringen. Trotzdem lag er noch sehr lange wach in dieser Nacht.

Es galt noch über so vieles nachzudenken.


	15. Chapter 15

14. Eine Einladung

„Severus, bist Du noch da?", Hermine steckte suchend ihren Kopf durch die Wohnzimmertüre und faltete dabei den Brief ihrer Eltern zusammen, der vor wenigen Augenblicken mit einer Eule angekommen war.

„Ja, aber leider nicht mehr lange!", knurrte er unleidlich, er stand schon mit seiner Sommerrobe in der Hand an der Kerkertüre, um sich zum See aufzumachen, weil Minerva anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihn dort zur Aufsicht einzuteilen. Sie war der Meinung, dass frische Luft im gut tun würde! Pff!

„Hättest Du was dagegen, wenn ich Dich begleite?", fragte Hermine und steckte den Brief in ihre hintere Hosentasche.

Severus musterte sie missmutig von oben bis unten, sie trug ein enges und unglaublich knappes Poloshirt, das sogar einen kleinen Streifen ihres Bauches freilegte, sobald sie sich streckte und die Shorts, in denen ihre schlanken Beine steckten, machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist!", schnaubte er.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen und schaute ebenfalls kritisch an sich herab.

„Weil ich nicht weiß", er zeigte mit spitzen Fingern auf ihren Körper, „ob ich mich so auf meine Aufsicht konzentrieren kann."

Hermine lachte auf, dann grinste sie ihn schelmisch an, „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du Dich etwas ablenken lässt, romantisch meine Hand hältst, oder mir gar verliebte Blicke zuwirfst, Severus."

„Merlin bewahre! Nichts dergleichen werde ich tun!", wehrte ihr Tränkemeister erschaudern ab, dann schlich sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen „Außerdem hatte ich auch nicht an solchen Kinderkram gedacht!"

„Ach nein, an was denn dann?", hakte Hermine unschuldig nach.

„Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, Dich ins nächste Gebüsch zu zerren, Dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und wilde Dinge mit Dir zu tun!"

„Oh", machte Hermine erfreut, „das hört sich aber auch äußerst vielversprechend an!"

„Natürlich alles streng diskret!", präzisierte Severus.

„Kein Zweifel!" schmunzelte Hermine und drückte sich dicht an ihn heran, „also gehen wir dann, ich muss mit Dir nämlich was besprechen!"

„Konversation stand ebenfalls nicht auf meinem Plan, Miss Granger!", er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und verschloss vorsorglich ihren Mund mit einem sehr vielversprechenden Kuss.

„Hast Du nicht Aufsicht?", erinnerte ihn Hermine etwas atemlos, als sie ihn schweren Herzens von sich schob.

„Ach ja!", seufzte ihr Tränkemeister bedauernd und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Auf dem Weg zum See nutzte er die günstige Gelegenheit einem unachtsamen Gryffindorschüler und einem Ravenclawpärchen Punkte für ungebührliches Verhalten abzuziehen und seiner Meisterschülerin in einer sehr verschwiegenen Nische einen erneuten Kuss zu rauben, wobei er seine Hand versuchsweise unter ihr enges Shirt schob.

„Wie viele Punkte wird das wohl Slytherin kosten?", überlegte Hermine laut, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

„Welche Punkte meinen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus erstaunt nach.

„Na, die für Ihr ungebührliches Verhalten in den Gängen!", kicherte sie.

„Ach die", nickte Severus, „ich meine, zwischen zwanzig und dreißig werden angemessen sein!"

Hermine hob erstaunt ihre Augenbraue, „So viel ist Ihnen das wert?"

„Aber sicher!" bestätigte Severus, „allerdings nicht für Slytherin, sondern für Gryffindor!"

„Wie bitte, warum denn das?", Hermine war stehen geblieben und stemmte ihre Hände empört auf die Hüften.

„Ganz einfach, Miss Granger", erklärte er ihr doch gerne, „Diese Punkte werden Gryffindor für das Verführen einer ansonsten sehr respektablen und stets korrekten Lehrperson abgezogen."

Hermine schnappte sprachlos nach Luft und bevor sie doch noch zu einer entsprechenden Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, hatte er sie schon in die nächste, diskrete Ecke gezogen, sie in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung verwickelt und arrogant in ihr Ohr geflüstert: „Gib es zu, die läppischen paar Punkte waren es doch wert, oder?"

Seine Meisterschülerin ergab sich aber nicht so schnell – was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, sondern entwand sich viel zu rasch seiner Umarmung und meinte noch nicht wirklich besänftigt: „Mal sehen, Professor Snape, ob Sie sich noch steigern können, ansonsten muss ich Sie leider darauf hinweisen, dass ich in Zukunft von jeglicher Verführung honoriger Lehrpersonen absehen muss." Mit diesen wohlgesetzten Worten, brachte sie ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung in Ordnung und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes zügig auf den Ausgang zu.

Natürlich hatte er sie mit seinen langen Beinen schnell ein und ging gemessenen Schrittes und in gebührendem Abstand neben ihr her.

Am See war ganz Hogwarts versammelt. Die Prüfungen waren geschafft und das Wetter hervorragend. Sommerliche Temperaturen ließen Hogwarts Gewässer mit all seinem reichen magischen Unterwasserleben zu einem Badesee mutieren. Severus schaute sich angewidert um, nicht nur die Vegetation gedieh bei diesem Wetter hervorragend, sondern leider sprossen auch die Hormone dieser hirnlosen Pubertäros nur so ins Kraut. Allüberall händchenhaltende oder gar knutschende Teenager. Igitt!

Genauso ärgerlich fand Severus allerdings auch die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die eben nicht Händchenhalten oder Knutschen wollten, denn nicht wenige dieser Spezies triezten mit großer Akribie ihre Mitschüler, was wildes Gekreische und wütende Auseinandersetzungen zur Folge hatte.

Daher dauerte es auch eine ganze Weile, bis Severus den groben Eindruck gewonnen hatte, den See und das Geschehen drum herum im Griff zu haben. Erst dann konnte er seine Kontrollgänge rund um das Gewässer aufnehmen, um allein durch seine kühle Präsenz die erhitzten Temperaturen um einige Grade abzuschwächen.

Hermine hatte derweil einen sonnigen Platz etwas abseits gewählt, ihr Taschentuch in eine Decke verwandelt und dem Treiben lächelnd zugesehen. Als er bei seiner Patrouille bei ihr anlange, setzte er sich in angemessen Abstand neben sie auf einen Baumstumpf.

Sie schaute ihn prüfend von der Seite an, „Sag mal, Severus?", begann sie, „hast Du eigentlich eine Badehose?"

„Wie bitte, wofür sollte ich denn eine Badehose benötigen?"

„Du sähst in einer Badehose sicherlich toll aus", schwärmte sie versonnen, „mit nassem Haar, wenn die Sonne die Wasserperlen auf deiner Haut reflektiert."

„Ich besitze kein solches Kleidungsstück!", er schaute sie verwundert an, was dieser Frau so alles in den Sinn kam.

„Das sollten wir ändern!", beschloss sie entschieden und ignorierte seinen Unwillen völlig, „natürlich muss sie schwarz sein, aber hättest Du lieber eine mit Beinen oder ohne?", sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, „Nein, besser ohne, da kommen Deine Oberschenkel besser zu Geltung!" entschied sie ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Und wer fragt mich eigentlich, ob ich überhaupt eine Badehose will?", fragte Severus entrüstet.

„Aber Severus!", machte Hermine nachsichtig, „Ich habe doch in diesem Jahr zwei Tage an diesem wunderschönen See in Norwegen eingeplant, wegen der nordischen Seeschlinge", erinnerte ihn seine Meisterschülerin an die bevorstehende Zutatenexkursion.

„Ach, na gut, wenn das so ist", meinte er erleichtert. Immerhin hatte er schon befürchtet, dass sie ihn dazu überreden wollte, sich ebenfalls in Hogwarts Sommerparadies zu stürzen.

Er schüttelte über sie den Kopf, sie war wohl die erste und einzige Frau in seinem Leben, die sich solche Vorstellungen von ihm machte und sich dabei nicht übergeben musste. Er schaute sie kritisch an, nein, sie sah nicht so aus, als wenn ihr schlecht wäre, eher als wenn es ihr viel zu gut gehen würde, ihr Blick hatte so etwas Verklärtes. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

Aber das konnte man zum Glück ja schnell ändern.

„Wolltest Du nicht etwas mit mir besprechen?", erinnerte er sie und riss sie so aus ihren beglückenden Tagträumen von halbnackten Tränkemeistern in knappen schwarzen Badehosen.

„Wie? Ach ja!", Hermine setzte sich auf, „Es ist so, meine Cousine Emmely heiratet im August, einige Tage nachdem wir wieder zurück kommen."

„Wie schön für sie und wo ist das Problem?", fragte Severus etwas abgelenkt, er entdeckte gerade drei Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor, die sich an ein Pärchen heranschlichen.

„Das Problem ist die Begleitung, Severus", Hermine sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Warum sollte das ein Problem sein?", verstand Severus immer noch nicht.

„Weil Harry, den ich normaler Weise für solche Zwecke frage, noch mit Ginny in Urlaub ist und Ron, meine zweite Wahl als Begleiter bei solchen Anlässen, den Sommer in einem Weiterbildungscamp in Amerika verbringt."

„Dann geh doch alleine", schlug Severus vor, er zückte gerade seinen Zauberstab und schickte den drei Spannern einen kleinen wohl gezielten Zauber, als Warnung sozusagen.

„Werd ich wohl müssen", Hermine seufzte tief, „wäre auch eigentlich kein Problem, wenn da nicht Onkel Peter wäre."

„Wer ist denn Onkel Peter?", Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, bisher irgendetwas von einem solchen Onkel gehört zu haben.

„Er ist der Schwager meiner Mutter, er hat massenhaft Geld, sitzt im Oberhaus und ist ein Blödmann!"

„Und weiter?", forderte Severus ungeduldig auf, hoffentlich kam sie schnell zum Punkt, dann könnte er eventuell doch noch zu Plan B dieses vermaledeiten Nachmittages kommen.

Hermine schöpfte tief Luft, „Es ist so: Onkel Peter schaut auf uns Grangers herab, meines Erachtens war er Zeit seines Lebens scharf auf meine Mutter und denkt, dass sie besser ihn geheiratet hätte, dann hätte sie sich nicht um diese Praxis kümmern müssen, hätte Zeit für Gartenpartys und gesellschaftliches Repräsentieren und vor allem könnte sie sich ganz ihm, seiner Kariere und seinem halben Dutzend Kindern widmen – so wie Tante Vera."

„Deine Tante Vera hat sechs Kinder?"

„Fast, es sind fünf, allerdings sind zwei von ihnen aus erster Ehe, deren Mum ist kurz nach der Geburt von Patric gestorben."

„Und was hat das Ganze mit Dir zu tun?", wollte Severus jetzt endlich wissen.

Hermine seufzte und rutschte etwas verlegen auf der Decke hin und her. „Er schaut mich in den letzten Jahren immer so seltsam an, so…", Hermine suchte nach einem geeigneten Wort und fuhr sich energisch durch die Haare, „so schmierig, weißt Du?"

„Da wirst Du Dich doch zu wehren wissen, oder?", immerhin war sie ein Hexe und eine verdammt mächtige noch dazu.

„Natürlich, es geht auch nicht ums Wehren, Severus, das tue ich immerhin schon mein ganzes Leben lang! Es geht eher um die Art der Anspielungen, die ewigen Sticheleien und Bemerkungen. Auch Muggel verspotten gerne, was sie nicht verstehen."

Severus schaute sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, hier entdeckte er gerade eine völlig neue Seite seiner sonst so selbstbewussten Meisterschülerin. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie in manchen Dingen so unsicher und dünnhäutig war.

Ein wildes Gekreische vom gegenüberliegenden Teil des Sees schreckte ihn auf. Sofort erhob er sich, zog seine Robe glatt und ließ sie wissen, „Ich sollte besser meinen Pflichten nachkommen, Miss Granger! Bitte warten Sie hier auf mich!"

„Wie viele Punkte ist Ihnen das denn wert, Professor?", erkundigte sich Hermine frech.

„Kommt darauf an, vielleicht zwanzig bis dreißig", stellte Slytherins Hauslehrer der ehemaligen Gryffindor großzügig in Aussicht.

„Gut, dann kann ich vielleicht noch etwas bleiben", entschied Hermine und legte sich gemütlich auf die Decke, wohl wissend, dass ihr knappes Oberteil ihm eine prima Sicht auf ihren flachen Bauch gewährte.

Mit mehr als finsterem Blick machte er sich zu den Unruhestiftern auf.

Nachdem er eine erboste Hufflepuff beruhigt hatte und zwei Erstklässler aus Slytherin erstaunlich schnell dazu gebracht hatte, das Bikinioberteil der Siebtklässlerin wieder heraus zu rücken, kehrte er zu Hermine zurück. Diese lag noch immer auf ihrer Decke und hatte nun auch die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, was den Effekt deutlich verstärkte. Ziemlich frustriert schritt er vor ihr auf und ab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Warum setzt Du Dich nicht?", wollte Hermine missbilligend wissen, sein langer Schatten verdeckte immer wieder die Sonne.

„So kann ich besser nachdenken!", grummelte er und versucht sie nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren, was sollten sonst die Schüler denken.

„So, und über was denkst Du so nach?"

„Vielleicht denke ich darüber nach, ob ich in Onkel Peters Augen eine angemessene aber abschreckende Begleitung für seine Nichte darstellen würde?"

„Du würdest wirklich mit mir gehen?", Hermine setzte sich verblüfft auf.

„Wenn Du mich mitnimmst."

„Natürlich würde ich Dich mitnehmen, ich würde keinen lieber mitnehmen, als Dich!" nur im letzten Augenblick erinnerte sich Hermine daran, das sie nicht alleine waren, sonst wäre sie ihm sicherlich sofort um den Hals gefallen, das sah man ihren Augen an.

„Gut, dann ist das ja erledigt!", freute sich auch Severus. Sein Blick scannte gerade die Landschaft nach geeigneten Gebüschen ab.

„Du wirst aber Onkel Peter nichts antun, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine sicherheitshalber.

„Wenn er sich entsprechend verhält, hat er nichts zu befürchten!", meinte Severus lakonisch. „Sind Deine Eltern auch da?"

„Natürlich, obwohl mein Vater schon seit Wochen deswegen Rumjammert!"

„Gut, wenigstens noch wer, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann!"

Severus nahm sein Auf und Ab vor Hermines Decke wieder auf, immer ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse am See werfend, das andere brauchte er ja für seine Meisterschülerin, versteht sich.

„Severus?", der Tonfall gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Was denn noch?"

„Hast Du etwas für solche Anlässe anzuziehen, etwas muggelmäßiges?"

„Wie? Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Severus, „Bisher musste ich mir um irgendwelche zwielichtigen Muggelverwandten keinerlei Gedanken machen. Meine zwielichtige Familie hat sich dankenswerter Weise frühzeitig von dieser Welt verabschiedet!" ‚Leider auch die wenigen, nicht zwielichtigen Teile!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Dann werden wir wohl mal einkaufen gehen müssen!", überlegte Hermine, „immerhin brauchst Du ja auch noch eine Badehose!"

Zufrieden mit dem Stand der Dinge, zog sie sich elegant das Shirt über den Kopf und legte sich zurück auf die Decke.

Severus klappte innerlich der Unterkiefer herunter. Der wohlgeformte Oberkörper seiner Meisterschülerin bräunte da gerade vor seinen Augen munter vor sich hin, lediglich in den Hauch ihres hellblauen Bikinioberteils gehüllt und er musste hier Wache schieben.

Er schloss ergeben die Augen. Das Leben war mehr als ungerecht. Verdammt!

Jetzt fiel ihm auch zu allem Übel auf, dass es verflixt warm war. Ungeduldig riss er an seiner Robe und öffnete verwegen den obersten Knopf. Diese heldenhafte und zutiefst unsnapsche Anwandlung brachte zwar nur kurzzeitige Erleichterung, aber immerhin.

Wütend machte er sich zu einer erneuten Runde um den See auf.

Als er dieses Mal zurück zur Buche kam, war der Platz darunter leer. Verdammt, wo war sie nur hin?

Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte ihm allerdings, dass es schon bald Zeit zum Abendessen wäre und somit seine Aufsichtsschicht zu Ende ginge. Und tatsächlich näherte sich schon seine Ablösung, Professor Sinistra vom Schloss her und nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Wenigstens etwas!

Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg zur großen Halle machen, wie auch die meisten der Schülerinnen und Schüler, als ihn eine kleine Bewegung innehalten ließ. Was war das? Hatte sich nicht dort hinten, in dem dichten Dickicht, abseits des Sees, etwas bewegt?

Die Aussicht, kurz vor Schluss noch einigen Schülerinnen und Schülern eine erkleckliche Anzahl von Punkten abziehen zu können, besänftigte sein unbefriedigtes Herz doch sehr. Schnell schlich er sich an die Stelle heran. Tatsächlich, dort tat sich was. Ein kleines Wolfsgrinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Doch bevor sich der Ex-Meisterspion noch in Punkteabzugs-Angriffsposition bringen konnte, wurde er schon von zarten aber kräftigen Frauenhänden am Revers seines Umhangs gepackt und ins Gebüsch gezerrt. Und schneller als er „Ach Du" flüstern konnte, fand er sich in eine sehr, sehr leidenschaftliche Umarmung gezogen.

Hm. Vielleicht war das Leben doch nicht gar so ungerecht.


	16. Chapter 16

15. Einkäufe

Hätte er mal besser nicht so schnell seine Begleitung zu dieser komischen Hochzeit angeboten!

Dieser Satz ging Hogwarts Tränkemeister an diesem Morgen mehrfach durch den Kopf, als seine Meisterschülerin ihn nach Muggellondon schleppte.

„Severus, jetzt guck nicht so grimmig!", verlangte Hermine schon das dritte Mal.

„Ich guckte überhaupt nicht grimmig!"

„Natürlich guckst Du grimmig, oder warum denkst Du, dass sich die Frau, die uns vorhin begegnet ist, so angstvoll an ihren Mann geklammert hat?"

„Sie war vielleicht anlehnungsbedürftig", schlug Severus vor.

„Ach, und die zwei kleinen Kinder haben auch einfach nur so angefangen zu weinen, als wir an ihnen vorbei gingen?"

„Kinder heulen doch ständig wegen irgendwas!", das sagte er seiner Chefin auch andauernd, wenn sich wieder einmal so ein hysterisches Elternpaar wegen ihm bei ihr beschwerte.

„Unsinn!", beharrte Hermine, „Du guckst grimmig! Und dabei haben wir überhaupt noch kein einziges Geschäft betreten!"

„Und wenn wir eines dieser furchtbaren Geschäfte betreten haben, darf ich dann grimmig schauen?", erkundigte sich Severus grummelnd.

„Nein, dann erst recht nicht!", machte ihm Hermine energisch klar, „Du wirst Dich bitte so benehmen, dass ich da später noch Mal hingehen kann, ohne mich zu schämen, versteht sich!"

„Das sind Herrenausstatter!"

„Na und?", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wo denkst Du, habe ich die Kleidung gekauft, die Du gerade trägst?"

Darüber hatte er sich ehrlich gesagt bisher keine Gedanken gemacht. Wofür auch!

Hermine schenkte ihm einen letzten, intensiven und vor allem warnenden Blick, bevor sie durch eine elegante Drehtüre in eines der Kaufhäuser trat.

Seufzend folgte er ihr.

Sofort war es um einiges leiser, auch kühler und noch nicht einmal leise Hintergrundmusik störte sein Wohlbefinden. Sein Blick hellte sich, ohne dass er es wollte, um eine Winzigkeit auf.

Hermine schaute sich kurz suchend um, dann steuerte sie zielstrebig auf eine Verkäuferin zu, die sie anscheinend kannte, denn die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich freundschaftlich die Hände.

„Severus, das ist Misses Willoughby, eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter", sie wies auf ihren Tränkemeister, „das ist Professor Severus Snape, Mirenda, ich hatte Ihnen von ihm erzählt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, der Mann mit der Vorliebe für schwarze Kleidung und der Antipathie gegen Shoppen! Was man übrigens deutlich an seinem Blick erkennen kann! Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen, Sir!", schmunzelte Misses Willoughby und reichte Severus ebenfalls die Hand, „Und was kann ich heute für Dich tun, Hermine?"

„Der Professor ist so freundlich und begleitet mich zur Hochzeit von Cousine Emmely", sie schaute die Verkäuferin verschwörerisch an, „Sie wissen, was das heißt?"

„Oh ja, das bedeutet, dass wir gut überlegen müssen, wie wir Eure noble Verwandtschaft angemessen beeindrucken können."

„Ganz genau!", nickte Hermine, „Aber Professor Snape soll nicht nur umwerfend gut aussehen, es muss ihm auch gefallen, was er trägt, das ist mir wichtig!"

„Da bin ich aber froh!", mischte sich Severus mit überkreuzten Armen in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen ein, immerhin ging es hier um ihn.

„Komm, bisher bist Du mit meinen Einkäufen nicht schlecht gefahren, oder?", Hermine winkte ihm zu, ihr zu folgen, denn Misses Willoughby war schon zur Treppe geeilt, die ins erste Stockwerk führte.

„Seid ihr nur zur Hochzeit dort oder auch schon zum Empfang?", erkundigte sich die Verkäuferin bei Hermine.

„Schon zum Empfang, daher sind wahrscheinlich zwei Garnituren nötig", seufzte Hermine.

„Was für ein Empfang", erkundigte sich Severus leise bei Hermine, „ich dachte wir gehen dort hin, Deine Cousine sagt „Ja", wir essen schnell was und dann sind wir wieder weg!"

„Nein, mein Lieber", Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „so einfach geht das leider nicht. Zwei Tage bevor die Hochzeit stattfindet, hat sich die ganze Verwandtschaft bereits einzufinden. Es gibt diverse Gartenpartys und Empfänge, dann erst wird „Ja"-gesagt. Und damit das klar ist: Danach bekommst Du auch nur was zu essen und zu trinken, wenn Du mit mir tanzt."

„Das wird ja immer schlimmer, warum hast Du davon bis jetzt noch nie etwas verlauten lassen?", fragte Severus erschüttert.

„Na, das ist doch offensichtlich, Severus!", lachte Hermine, „Diese Rahmenbedingungen standen im Kleingedruckten unserer mündlichen Abmachung und gib zu, dass Du nicht mitgekommen wärst, wenn ich Dir das schon sofort gesagt hätte!"

„Natürlich nicht!" murmelte Severus.

Inzwischen befanden sie sich inmitten von unzähligen Anzügen, Hemden, Pullovern, Hosen, Westen und sonstigen männlichen Kleidungsstücken. Misses Willoughby kam mit einem Maßband auf den Tränkemeister zu, der sie darauf hin sehr kritisch musterte.

„Darf ich Ihre Maße nehmen, Sir, dann passen die einzelnen Teile, die ich Ihnen nachher vorlegen möchte, besser."

„Wenn es denn sein muss!", ihm blieb auch nichts erspart, das würde Hermine aber einiges an Wiedergutmachung kosten, er würde sich nur zu gerne etwas Adäquates ausdenken.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten vermaß Misses Willoughby Severus sehr gründlich, trug alles in ein kleines Pappbriefchen ein und nickte schließlich dem Professor zufrieden zu, „Danke Sir, Sie waren sehr geduldig und vor allem gar nicht kitzelig, wenn ich da an Henry Granger denke!"

Aha, daher hatte seine Tochter das also! Severus warf Hermine einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Wenn Sie beide sich nun einen Augenblick gedulden würden, dort hinten ist eine kleine Sitzgruppe, Mortimer wird Ihnen gerne einen Tee oder einen Kaffee bringen." Misses Willoughby winkte einem pickligen, dürren Jüngling mit großer Brille. Dann verschwand sie fröhlich vor sich hin summend und die beiden nahmen ihr Angebot gerne an, denn das Frühstück war am Morgen denkbar kurz ausgefallen und er gab gerne zu, dass es nicht an Hermine gelegen hatte, dass sie so spät das Bett verlassen hatten.

Das brachte ihn wieder auf die Frage der Wiedergutmachung: „Was bekomme ich eigentlich als Gegenleistung für all die Qualen, die ich hier wegen Deiner Cousine Emmely erdulde?" erkundigte er sich, als er den ersten Schluck des mehr als passablen Tees genossen hatte.

„Hm, da muss ich mir wohl noch was überlegen", blitzte Hermine in an, sie dachte wahrscheinlich auch an den Morgen im Bett, „zwar müsstest Du eigentlich mir etwas als Gegenleistung anbieten, aber…"

„Was, warum das denn?", unterbrach Severus sie.

„Weil ich Dich eigentlich am See fragen wollte, ob Du was dagegen hast, dass ich Simon Beaty frage, um mich zu begleiten."

„Wie bitte?" brauste Severus auf, „Du wolltest allen Ernstes mit diesem Casanova zur Hochzeit?" Das war ja nicht zu glauben!

„Gib zu, er ist sehr beeindruckend und alle weiblichen Gäste würden mich beneiden!", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Ach ja?", jetzt war Severus aber beleidigt, „Dann frag ihn doch! Ich trete gerne mit meinem Angebot zurück", obwohl er wohl vor Eifersucht vergehen würde.

„Nein!", Hermine schüttelte belustigt über des Tränkemeisters Reaktion den Kopf, „ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Du mitkommen willst, bei Simon hätte ich dauernd Sorge, dass er die Braut anbaggert."

„Solange er nur die Braut anbaggert", was bedeutete das eigentlich, fragte er sich nebenbei, „ist es mir vollkommen egal, aber sollte er auf die wahnwitzige Idee kommen, Dir zu nahe zu treten, dann…."

Hermine strahlte ihn an: „Ich finde Dich so ungeheuer attraktiv, wenn Du eifersüchtig bist, weißt Du das eigentlich?"

Er musterte die junge Frau neben sich, als wenn ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre, „Miss Granger, ich sollte Ihnen wohl sagen, dass ich zeitweise an Ihrem Verstand zweifle!"

„Warum?"

„Wer einen solchen Blick bekommt, wenn er an Severus Snape in Badehosen oder in nur entfernt Eifersucht ähnlichem Zustand denkt, kann nicht ganz bei Trost sein!"

„So, findest Du?" Hermine legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und bekam schon wieder diesen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck, „Dann sollte ich Dir besser nicht sagen, dass ich es irrsinnig erotisch finde, wie Du Dir durchs Haar fährst!"

„Nein, besser nicht", Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „sonst mache ich es nur noch aus Berechnung!"

„Egal, solange Du nur nicht damit aufhörst!" murmelte Hermine. Gut, dass Misses Willoughby zurückkam, wer wusste schon, was seiner Meisterschülerin sonst noch so einfiel!

„Professor Snape, ich denke, ich habe da Einiges, das Ihnen vielleicht gefallen könnte", verkündete sie gut gelaunt, „darf ich Sie kurz entführen?"

„Sie meint das im übertragenen Sinne", raunte Hermine im zu, als er aufstand.

„Was, das mit dem ‚gefallen'?", erkundigte sich Severus.

„Nein, das mit dem ‚entführen'!", sie kicherte tatsächlich ein klein wenig.

Tz, tz, was die Hormone doch aus Frauen machen konnten!

Nun, er musste wohl doch widerwillig zugeben, dass Misses Willoughby ihr Handwerk verstand, denn die Kleidungsstücke, die sie ihm vorlegte, passten alle und waren durchaus akzeptabel.

Warum es allerdings bei den beiden Frauen zu solchen Reaktionen führte, als er aus der Umkleidekabine trat, konnte er sich nicht so recht erklären.

„Meine Güte!", krächzte Hermine mühsam und Misses Willoughbys zufriedenes Grinsen war schon fast zu selbstgefällig für seinen Geschmack. Es war doch nur eine Hose, ein Hemd und ein Jackett. Gut, es war eine legere, doch elegante schwarze Leinenhose mit passendem Sakko und ein ebenfalls aus Leinen gefertigtes weißes Stehkragenhemd.

Noch größer wurden Hermines Augen, als er in der zweiten Garnitur, die ihm gefiel, einem festlichen Anzug mit entsprechendem Hemd, Krawatte und eleganter Weste, die Gardarobe verließ.

„Na, was denkst Du", lachte Misses Willoughby, „wird das reichen, um diese Idioten zu beeindrucken?"

„Auf alle Fälle!", stammelte Hermine.

Misses Willoughby klopfte Hermine freundschaftlich auf die Schulter „Ich suche Euch noch ein, zwei Paar passende Schuhe heraus, wie sieht es mit Manschettenknöpfen und Socken aus?" Sie wartete allerdings gar nicht die Antwort ab, anscheinend machte ihr das Ganze hier mächtig Spaß.

Hermine trat nah an Severus heran und drehte eine kleine Runde um ihn herum, immer wieder mit ihren Fingerspitzen den Stoff von Anzug, Weste und Krawatte betastend.

„Du siehst unglaublich gut aus, Severus!", befand sie schließlich seufzend und blieb vor ihm stehen um ihm ein weiteres Mal andächtig über seine Brust zu streichen.

Ein flüchtiger Blick in einen der vielen Spiegel um ihn herum, sagte ihm, dass er sein Äußeres für annehmbar hielt.

Er hatte sich für einen – natürlich – schwarzen Anzug aus feinem Zwirn entschieden, dessen tailliertes Jackett in nicht zu langer Gehrockmanier mit kleinem Stehkragen und durchgehender Knopfleiste gearbeitet war. Die darunter zu sehende Seidenweste war ebenfalls schwarz, aber in der Front mit aufwendiger Stickerei verziert. Die glänzenden Fäden waren in unterschiedlich dunklen Grautönen gehalten und wirkten dadurch sehr dezent und edel. Die breite Seidenkrawatte, ebenfalls in Schwarz, hob sich kontrastreich von einem blütenweißen Frackhemd ab.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein schwarzes Hemd, aber Misses Willoughby meinte, dann würden Weste und Krawatte nicht wirken", erklärte er, als Hermines erstaunter Blick über das Hemd glitt.

„Oh, Severus", seufzte Hermine erneut und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen, „ich kann so nicht mit Dir auf die Hochzeit gehen!"

„Was, warum denn nicht, Du sagtest doch eben, das es geht!", Severus war gerade etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, Du verstehst das nicht", Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, „Wenn Du in diesem Outfit dahin gehst, baggert Dich bestimmt die Braut an!"

Severus lachte kurz auf, „Ist sie denn hübsch?" Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen recht schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Oberarm ein. Er sollte dieser Hexe besser das Fitnessprogramm streichen.

Die Schuhe und Socken, die Misses Willoughby noch herausgesucht hatte, fanden ebenfalls Severus Gnade und er entschied sich zudem noch für je zwei Paar schwarze und weiße Hemden mit verschiedenen Kragenformen und Schnitten und kaufte zu guter Letzt eine überaus eng und tief sitzende Fivepocketjeans, ebenfalls in Schwarz, die Hermine so gut gefiel.

Zwei Stunden später verließ er das Kaufhaus, um viele schwere Tüten reicher und etliche Pfund Sterling ärmer und einer Hermine Granger neben sich, die ihn anschaute, als wolle sie ihn hier und jetzt in eine Seitengasse und dort hinter eine Mülltonne zerren und Dinge mit ihm anstellen, gegen die seine Phantasien eindeutig Kinderkram waren.

Wie gut, dass er ihr angeboten hatte, sie zu begleiten!


	17. Chapter 17

FF_2158495_

16. Ringe

Irgendwann im Laufe des Junis hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Verdammt! Er würde es wagen. Er würde Hermine Granger um ihre Hand bitten. Er würde so tollkühn und verwegen sein und sie fragen, ob sie nach Ablauf ihrer Meisterzeit seine Frau würde.

Bei Merlin!

Zur Not würde er auch warten, bis dass sie ihre Ausbildungen in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte oder auch noch länger, wenn es denn sein musste, wenn sie ihn nur wollte, irgendwann.

Kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefällt, kam auch schon das nächste Problem. Wie ging man so etwas überhaupt an? Sein Erfahrungspotential lag bei minus Null. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, irgendwen um so etwas zu bitten.

Aber wofür galt er als einer der klügsten Köpfe Englands? Genau! Damit er auch mit diesem Problem fertig würde. Am besten er ging es systematisch an, immerhin war er Wissenschaftler.

So stellte er als Erstes eine kleine Liste zusammen mit drei Hauptpunkten:

Ort

Form

Extras

Sehr übersichtlich und strukturiert! In der Tat! Wusste er doch aus seiner langjährigen Erfahrung mit Aufsätzen und Abhandlungen, dass mit einer ordentlichen Gliederung bereits die Hälfte des Weges geschafft war! Zufrieden gab er sich nun an die Ausarbeitung:

Wo wäre ein geeigneter Ort für ein solches Unterfangen?

Nun, er könnte zum Beispiel einen schönen Spaziergang mit ihr machen oder ein Picknick veranstalten oder sie vielleicht einfach an einem ihrer sogenannten Lagerfeuerabende fragen, wenn sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa saßen und ein Glas Wein tranken. Ja, alles nette Ideen, aber vielleicht doch etwas zu profan.

Er könnte ihr natürlich auch einen entsprechenden Brief schreiben, so hätte er in jedem Fall die Gelegenheit seine Worte gemessen zu setzten. Kein hilfloses Gestammel und wo sie ihn öffnete könnte sie selbst wählen. Hilfreich wäre auch eine kleine Anlage in Form einer Liste von Pro und Contra Gründen. Sehr professionell! Aber wahrscheinlich einen Tick zu geschäftsmäßig.

Wie wäre es denn dann im Bett, nach einem langen, erfüllenden Liebesspiel? Hm, verlockend! Aber eher doch nicht, sonst hielt sie es noch für eine postorgastische Spontanidee.

Selbstverständlich könnte er auch den Abschlussball der Siebtklässler nutzen, um ihr vor den Augen und Ohren von ganz Hogwarts einen Antrag zu machen. Grundgütiger! Auf gar keinen Fall würde er so etwas tun! Ihm wurde schon beim bloßen Gedanken an so etwas übel.

Nein, es musste ein besonderer, privater Ort sein. Einer der für sie beide bedeutsam war.

Die zündende Idee kam ihm, als Hermine mit ihm die Route ihrer diesjährigen Zutatenexpedition durchging. Es waren ein paar neue Ziele darunter, aber auch die Highlights des vergangen Jahres und kaum hatte er den unaussprechlichen Namen des heiligen Berges in Südamerika auf der Liste gelesen, da hatte er seine erste Frage beantwortet.

Dort hatte sie zum ersten Mal seine Hand gehalten, dort hatte er das erste Mal das übermächtige Gefühl gehabt, sie augenblicklich Küssen zu müssen. Dort würde er sie fragen!

Gut! Sehr gut!

Er konnte nunmehr zu Punkt zwei auf seiner Antragsliste schreiten. Die Form!

Wie sollte er sie fragen? Da gab es ja eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten. Er probierte sie alle nacheinander aus. Vor seinem Badezimmerspiegel. Natürlich streng geheim und dreifach durch Zauber gesichert.

Er begann mit der sachlichen, ehrlichen Variante „Hermine, es versteht zwar kein Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und die Leute werden garantiert über Dich herfallen, aber heirate mich und ich werde mich sogar bemühen Deine Freunde nicht zu verfluchen" (‚gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang' befand er grinsend), probierte dann die mitleidsvolle Version aus („Hermine, ich bin alt, hässlich und schwierig. Mich will aus verständlichen Gründen keine, außer Dir, daher finde ich es nur folgerichtig, dass Du mich auch heiratest" (‚na, vielleicht war das etwas dick aufgetragen') bevor er sich an die romantische Nummer wagte „Hermine, keine Frau unter der Sonne ist schöner als Du, Du Blume aller Blumen! Sei nicht nur mein Freund, meine Geliebte, sondern werde meine Frau und ich bringe Dich zum strahlenden Erblühen" (er bekam einen Lachanfall) um schließlich mit der kurzen Form „Hermine! Heirate mich, sag wann und wie und wir tun es!" (sehr sympathisch!) das Ganze vorerst zu beenden.

Hm, schwierig, schwierig.

Nach langem Überlegen kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass er die klassische Form wählen sollte, sie passte am besten zu ihm „Hermine Jean Granger, würdest Du mir die ungeheure und unverdiente Ehre und Freude erweisen und meine Frau werden?" Ja, so könnte es gehen.

Zufrieden kam er zu TOP drei seiner Liste: Der Ring!

Heimlich, unter irgendeinem Vorwand, schlich er sich Ende Juli in die Winkelgasse. Dort, hinter Ollivanders Zauberstabladen lag eine kleine Gasse, die nur ein einziges Geschäft barg. ‚Sernorins exquisit Juwels' stand in verschnörkelter Schrift auf einem sehr alten, aber auch sehr gepflegten Schild, das sich sanft in der leichten Brise bewegte, die an diesem Tage von der fernen See her wehte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat er ein. Ein kleines, feines Glöcklein verkündete einen Kunden, sofort trat eine Frau in vorgerücktem Alter hinter den Tresen, der mit erlesenem Schmuck gefüllt war. Sie war groß, gar nicht unattraktiv mit ihrem langen grauen Locken und in einen lavendelfarbenen Umhang gehüllt. Sie duftete nach Magnolien und ihm fiel auf, dass sie keinerlei Schmuck trug.

„Mein Herr, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ihre Stimme war tief und warm und hatte einen leichten südländischen Akzent. Er erinnerte sich daran, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass die Sernorins aus Frankreich oder Italien kamen, aber schon seit vielen Generationen hier eine Filiale ihres Schmuckgeschäftes unterhielten.

„Ich benötige Ringe, Eheringe", schnarrte er, noch nie hatte er Schmuck gekauft, er wusste nicht genau worauf er achten musste, das machte ihn unsicher und damit noch übellauniger als gewöhnlich.

„Wie schön!", kommentierte die Dame erfreut, „Ich könnte mir denken, dass Sie konkrete Vorstellungen von den Stücken haben?" Diese Frage war schon eine halbe Feststellung, sie schien ein gutes Gespür für ihre Kunden zu haben.

„Ganz recht, Madam! Ich möchte etwas Besonderes!", er machte eine kleine Pause, die sie nutzte um zu ergänzen, „Aber nicht protzig, oder?"

„In der Tat!", er war schon etwas erstaunt. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass dies das führende Geschäft in ganz England war, dann konnte man es doch irgendwie erwarten.

„Dann sollten wir bei einem Tee die Einzelheiten besprechen, Sir!", lächelnd wies sie zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe hinten im Ladenbereich, auf dem bereits eine dampfende Kanne mit köstlich duftendem Tee und etwa Gebäck stand.

„Danke."

Zwar immer noch wachsam, aber doch angenehm überrascht, nahm Severus Platz. Ein Teil seines Gehirns erinnerte ihn allerdings bereits daran, dass er jede Annehmlichkeit im Preis der Schmuckstücke wiederfinden würde.

„Es soll also eine Überraschung für die Braut sein", stellte die Dame fest, indem sie ihm eine gefüllte Tasse reichte. Severus nickte.

„Dann wäre es gut, Sir, wenn Sie mir etwas über Ihre zukünftige Frau und auch über sich selbst erzählen würden, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann." Sie lehnte sich zurück und wartete aufmerksam auf seine Ausführungen.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich mich der Einfachheit halber, kurz vorstellen", Severus Blick wurde finster und er räusperte sich leise, „mein Name ist Severus Snape ich bin Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts.

„Oh", sein Gegenüber schien mit dem Namen anscheinend etwas anfangen zu können.

„Und die Frau, die ich gedenke zu heiraten" – ‚wenn sie mich denn nehmen will' – ergänzte er in Gedanken „ist Miss Hermine Granger."

„Oh", auch dieser Namen sagte ihr offensichtlich etwas, „Dann ist es also wirklich wahr?", fragte sie interessiert, „Sie beide haben eine Beziehung?"

„Offensichtlich, wenn ich sie heiraten will!", Severus Blick wurde noch düsterer.

„Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie Sir, es ist nur…"

„Was?", Severus wurde wütend, „unmoralisch, abartig, geschmacklos?"

„Durchaus nicht!", die Dame richtete sich energisch auf, „eher … viel versprechend!"

„Wie bitte?", Severus musste blinzeln.

„Ich halte diese Verbindung für äußerst viel versprechend, Professor!", wiederholte sie bestimmt. „Ich stamme zwar nicht von hier, aber ich verfolge schon seit vielen Jahren die Ereignisse in diesem Land und glauben Sie mir, Sir, ich bin mehr als dankbar, dass die langen Jahre des Schreckens und der Unsicherheit endlich hinter uns liegen. Und natürlich weiß ich auch, wem wir das zu verdanken haben!" Ihr Blick wurde sehr eindringlich. Severus fiel auf, dass sie ebenso dunkle Augen hatte wie er selbst. „Neben Mister Potter natürlich, sind da immer die gleichen Namen zu nennen: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley."

„Es gab noch viele mehr, ohne deren Hilfe wir das nicht geschafft hätten!", fügte Severus, nach dem er an seinem Tee genippt hatte, hinzu.

„Und die mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlt haben!", ergänzte die Dame leise.

Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Mein zweiter Sohn Roberto, Auror im 3. Jahr. Er starb bei einem Einsatz fast schon gegen Ende des Krieges." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er reichte ihr sein Taschentuch. Dankend nahm sie es an.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Emilia Sernorin. Ich bin die Seniorchefin."

„Sehr angenehm, Madam!", vielleicht konnte er doch höflich sein.

Nachdem beide ihren Tee schweigend getrunken hatten und wohl auch ihren Gedanken ein wenig nachgehangen hatten, räusperte sich Misses Sernorin leise.

„Nun, Professor, sie suchen also Eheringe für sich und Miss Granger. Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, „Wohl weil es dazu gehört, nehme ich an."

„Aber Professor Snape", Madam Sernorin schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf, „ich kann mir nicht im Mindesten vorstellen, dass ein Mann wie Sie, einfach etwas tut, nur weil es alle tun."

Severus starrte sie an.

„Ich bin mir vielmehr sicher, dass sie mit dieser Geste, mit diesen Ringen, etwas zum Ausdruck bringen wollen", half sie nach, als er immer noch schwieg.

„Ich will gar nichts zum Ausdruck bringen!", meinte er schroff, das hier ging ihm zu weit.

„Aber Professor…" Madam Sernorin schaute bekümmert.

Er stellte seine Tasse hart auf den Unterteller und erhob sich. „Gut, vielleicht will ich etwas damit deutlich machen, aber muss ich Ihnen das etwa sagen?", da war er wieder der charmante Kerkerbewohner aus Hogwarts.

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht, Sir, aber es würde mir helfen, Ihnen die richtigen Stücke zu präsentieren." Sie war in aller Ruhe sitzen geblieben und schaute ihn interessiert an.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, dann ging er einige Schritte von der Sitzgruppe weg, blieb schließlich aber stehen und streckte seinen Rücken durch, sehr leise hörte sie ihn dann sprechen.

„Vielleicht will ich mit dem Ring sagen, ‚Du gehörst zu mir, ich beanspruche mein Recht auf Dich', vielleicht will ich ihr auch sagen, ‚Sieh her, es ist mir verdammt ernst mit uns beiden', oder auch ‚Wir sind zwar sehr verschieden und uns trennt eine Menge, Alter, Charakter, und so weiter, und so weiter, aber dennoch gehören wir zusammen'.

Dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck herum und funkelte Madam Sernorin an: „Und da ich nicht zu irgendeinem windigen Straßenhändler in der Nokturngasse gegangen bin, um für einige Sickel oder Galeonen einen X-beliebigen Ring zu besorgen, sondern zu den Besten ihres Faches, werde ich ihr wohl auch sagen wollen, wie ungemein wertvoll und kostbar sie mir ist." Severus hasste es definitiv seine Gefühle vor anderen zur Schau zu stellen. „Reicht Ihnen das, um sich ein Bild meiner Beweggründe zu machen, Madam?"

„Es ist ein sehr guter Anfang, Professor", lächelnd wies sie wieder auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Sie sind aus Slytherin?"

„Ja, ich bin deren Hauslehrer."

„Und Miss Granger gehört dem Haus Gryffindor an, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte.

„Dann kommen schon mal Weißgold oder Rotgold in Betracht", notierte Misses Sernorin auf einem kleinen Block – völlig unmagisch nur mit einem Bleistift, wie er feststellte.

„Sie sprachen von dem was Sie unterscheidet, was verbindet Sie denn, Professor?", fragte sie weiter.

Ja, was verband sie eigentlich?

Ein winzig kleines Lächeln, für ungeübte Beobachter nicht zu erkennen, breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Wir lieben beide Bücher, sie vielleicht noch etwas mehr als ich. Und natürlich die Braukunst. Sie ist wirklich gut auf diesem Gebiet", sein Blick wurde bei aller Düsterheit tatsächlich etwas träumerisch, „aber nicht nur darin, eigentlich ist sie in allem was sie tut mehr als gut – „er grinste jetzt offen in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Gegenübers, „nur nicht im Fliegen und im Wahrsagen, das kann sie beides nicht leiden."

„Ja, davon habe ich in der Hexenwoche gelesen!", nickte Misses Sernorin glucksend.

Severus Blick ging in die Weite und er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er flüsterte: „Sie ist sehr schön und begehrenswert und gilt als die schlauste Hexe ihrer Generation, dabei ist sie warmherzig, treu und loyal und kann Ungerechtigkeit nicht ausstehen!"

Als er das Nicken von Madam Sernorin sah, fiel ihm erst auf, dass er ins Schwärmen geraten war und hielt abrupt inne.

Sein Blick wurde mehr als finster und er räusperte sich vernehmlich: „Wie dem auch sei, Madam, das tut nichts zur Sache!", er war wütend auf sich, dass er sich so geöffnet hatte, und das gegenüber einer völlig Fremden!

„Aber Professor, das ist doch der Kern der Sache!", seine Gesprächspartnerin schien amüsiert, „Wenn nicht das, was sollte sie denn dann hierher geführt haben?"

„Nun, ja, also", ihr Blick verunsicherte ihn, daher ging er mal besser zum Angriff über „reicht das jetzt endlich, um ein Muster vorlegen zu können?"

„Ich denke schon, Professor!", sie lächelt ihn warm an, „kommen Sie in einer Woche wieder, dann präsentieren wir Ihnen einen Entwurf, über den wir sprechen können."

Er erhob sich. „Ich danke Ihnen, Madam!"

„Ich fand übrigens ihre Laudatio auf Miss Granger sehr gelungen, Sir!", lächelte Madam Sernorin und meinte dann ihm freundlich zunickend, „Wir sehen uns in einer Woche, Professor!"

Er verbeugte sich galant vor Misses Sernorin und verließ etwas verwirrt den Laden.

Silvia M. Groß Erinnerungen Seite 7 von 7


	18. Chapter 18

17. Die Ringe 2

Leider kam er in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht dazu, die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Dauernd war etwas anderes. Auch heute hatte er nicht viel Zeit. Mehr als eine gute halbe Stunde blieben ihm wohl nicht, ehe Hermine alle Behältnisse für die Zutaten in der Eulenpost aufgegeben hatte. Etwas gehetzt, betrat er kurz vor Ladenschluss das Geschäft in der namenlosen Gasse.

Wieder diese leise Glocke, wieder die Unsicherheit, die ihn noch abweisender dreinblicken ließ.

Und wieder trat Misses Sernorin aus der kleinen Tür hinter dem reich gefüllten Tresen, dieses Mal in einen sehr geschmackvollen gelben Umhang gekleidet.

Sie wusste definitiv was ihr stand, stellte er fest und wieder dieser einladende Duft nach gerade erblühenden Magnolien.

„Professor, ich habe sie schon erwartet!", ihr Lächeln schien echt, sie freute sich tatsächlich über sein Kommen. Wie ungewöhnlich! Wahrscheinlich dachte sie an das Vermögen, das sie an ihm verdienen würde.

„Es tut mir leid, Madam, aber es ging nicht eher", entschuldigte er sich prompt, diese Frau brachte wirklich seine verborgene kultivierte Seite in ihm hervor.

„Das macht doch nichts, ich freue mich Sie zu sehen!", Misses Sernorin strahlte ihn an. „Wir möchten Ihnen etwas zeigen, Professor, einen Augenblick bitte", sie verschwand wieder hinter der kleinen Tür, um kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Kästchen zurück zu kommen.

„Hier, bitte schauen Sie sich unseren Entwurf an, vielleicht trifft er ja in einigen Aspekten Ihre Vorstellungen."

Sie öffnete die Schatulle vor ihm auf der dunklen Platte des Tresens. Auf schwarzem Samt lagen zwei Ringe, beide bestanden aus zwei sich jeweils nach oben hin verjüngenden bzw. verbreiternden Reifen Weißgold und Gelbgold.

Der kleinere der Ringe ca. 8 mm breit, hatte unten das weißgoldene Band, das nach oben schmaler wurde und oben das gelbgoldene, das sich nach unten verjüngte. Beide Metallfelder waren wie Pergamente geknittert und setzten sich scharf mit einem kleinen Absatz von einander ab. Auf dem gelbgoldenen Feld jagten sich zart ziselierte Löwen, wie sich auf dem weißgoldenen Feld ebensolch gravierte Schlangen verfolgten.

Der größere der Ringe ca. 10 bis 12 mm. breit, war ebenso gearbeitet, nur dass sich dort die Löwen auf dem gelbgoldenen Band unten und die Schlangen auf weißgoldenem Feld oben befanden.

Misses Sernorin schaute in erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, Madam, sie sind…", wie sollte er es ausdrücken?

„Ja?", Ihr Blick verriet eine kleine Unsicherheit und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas schmaler.

„Sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen!", entschloss sich der Tränkemeister, etwas ungeübt im Loben.

„Hmm", machte Misses Sernorin, „das ist gut, aber was brauchen Sie, damit Sie ein ‚Ohnegleichen' aussprechen können, Professor? Darunter machen wir Sernorins es nämlich nicht."

Er überlegte, nahm den größeren der Ringe in seine Hand, wog ihn, drehte ihn hin und her, streifte ihn sich sogar etwas verschämt über den Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Er passte wie angegossen und passte sich seinen langen Fingern elegant an. Dann legte er ihn wieder seufzend auf das schwarze Samtkissen.

„Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Madam, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass noch etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein soll. Eine Kleinigkeit vielleicht, nicht mehr." Zwei schwarze Augenpaare schauten sich lange und eindringlich an.

„Wann werden Sie Miss Granger um ihre Hand bitten, Professor?", Misses Sernorin, drehte das Kästchen zu sich herum und betrachtete es versunken.

„Ähm, in den Sommerferien." Er musste ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er schon ganz genau wusste, wann und wo er sie fragen würde.

„Gut", Misses Sernorin richtete den Blick wieder auf Severus, „dann schlage ich Ihnen vor, Sir, dass Sie mit diesem Muster des Ringes der jungen Dame ihren Antrag machen. Er ist aus gewöhnlichen aber hochwertigen Materialien gemacht, besitzt aber keinerlei magische Eigenschaften."

„Welche magischen Eigenschaften werden Ihre Ringe denn haben?", wollte er jetzt interessiert wissen.

„Oh, hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?", Misses Sernorin schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, „Das hängt ganz von Ihren Wünschen ab. Wir beschäftigen seit Jahrhunderten Kobolde in der Herstellung unserer Spitzenstücke, da lässt sich Einiges machen. Von Stimmungsanzeigern bis zu Kontrollzauber", sie grinste ihn zwinkernd an, „ist fast alles möglich."

Also Stimmungsanzeiger waren bei Hermine Granger schon mal völlig überflüssig, von ihrem Gesicht war jegliche Gefühlsregung leicht ablesbar. Kontrollzauber, nein Danke! Aber er würde sie besser fragen.

„Und wie gehen wir dann weiter vor?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger Ihrem Ansinnen zugetan sein wird", für Misses Sernorin schien die Sache klarer, als für ihn, „Aus all dem, was ich bisher über Ihre Braut gehört oder gelesen habe, erwarte ich mir von ihr den entscheidenden Hinweis, wie wir ein Resultat erreichen, dass Ihnen beiden angemessen ist."

Severus schaute Misses Sernorin lange nachdenklich an, dann nickte er langsam: „Ich glaube Sie haben Recht, Madam, Miss Granger hat die Eigenschaft aus etwas Gutem etwas Besseres zu machen."

„Oder aus etwas wirklich Besonderem, etwas Außergewöhnliches", ergänzte Misses Sernorin leise und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Ihm war dabei, als würde sie nicht nur an Schmuck denken.

Er hoffte mehr als alles auf der Welt, dass Misses Sernorin Recht behalten würde!

„Wo bleiben Sie denn nur, Professor?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, „ich warte hier schon eine halbe Stunde."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen", antwortete Severus kühl und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht nachfragen würde, was das denn genau gewesen wäre.

„Jetzt haben wir nur noch drei Stunden Zeit um mit meinen Eltern Tee zu trinken und kurz bei Misses Willoughby vorbei zuschauen", raunte sie ihm leise zu.

„Was tun wir denn bei ihr?", erkundige sich Severus ebenso leise und folgte seiner Meisterschülerin, die bereits zügig auf den Ausgang der Winkelgasse zuschritt.

„Das, mein lieber Professor, verrate ich Ihnen nicht!", grinste sie über die Schulter hinweg. Kurz vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel' bog sie in eine kleine Seitengasse ein und entledigte sich ihres Umhanges. Severus tat es ihr gleich und steckte beide Roben in verkleinerter Form in ihren Rucksack. Dann apparierten sie quer durch London in eine verborgene Stelle im nahegelegenen Park und schlenderten dann zusammen die wenigen Meter zum Haus der Grangers.

„Wann erzählst Du es mir denn dann?", die griffyndorsche Neugierde färbte eindeutig auf ihn ab.

„Zu gegebener Zeit, habe einfach etwas Geduld", lachte Hermine und steckte den Haustürschüssel ins Schloss.

„Mum, Dad? Wir sind da!", rief sie ihm Hausflur und es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie von der Terrasse her einen freudigen Ausruf, „Na endlich! Wir sind hier draußen, mein Schatz, bring den Kuchen bitte aus der Küche mit!"

„Es war Severus Schuld!", verriet in Hermine kaltherzig, als sie kurz darauf mit Kuchen und frischem Tee beladen zu ihren Eltern auf die sonnenbeschienene Terrasse im Garten der Grangers traten, „er ist für eine ganze Stunde wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen!"

„Wahrscheinlich eine geheime Mission, nicht wahr, Professor?", scherzte Henry Granger und zwinkerte Severus zu.

„Sehr richtig, Dr. Granger, streng geheim und jeder Mensch hat das Recht auf seine Geheimnisse, ihre Tochter verrät mir auch nicht, was sie noch bei Misses Willoughby will!"

„Tu ich auch nicht!", antwortete Hermine frech, „Aber Du wirst es noch heute erfahren."

„Du auch, aber nicht gerade heute!", murmelte Severus und sein Blick ging automatisch zu Hermines Rucksack hinüber, wo sich der Ring in der rechten Innentasche seines Umhanges befand. Ihm wurde etwas flau in der Magengegend.

„Oh, Professor", riss ihn Jean Granger aus seinen sorgenvollen Betrachtungen. Sie schnallste anerkennend mit der Zunge und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, „Sie sehen heute großartig aus, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf!"

„Habe ich ausgesucht!", merkte Hermine stolz an und grinste zu Severus herüber.

„Hast Du gar nicht!", widersprach ihr dieser und schüttelte Jean Granger freundlich die Hand, bevor er sich zwischen die beiden Damen setzte.

„Natürlich!", beharrte Hermine und schenkte allen Tee ein.

„Nein!", Severus gab derweil ein Stück Zucker in ihre Tasse und gab ihr und sich einige Tropfen Milch dazu, „das Hemd habe ich ganz alleine ausgesucht, allein diese unglaublich enge Hose geht auf Dein Konto."

„Die gehört so, Severus, das ist eine Jeans!", belehrte ihn seine Meisterschülerin, während sie bereits ein sehr begehrliches Auge auf den Erdbeerkuchen und die dazugehörende Sahne warf.

„Und sie sitzt sehr gut!", murmelte Jean grinsend und ihre Tochter nickte wissend, worauf ihr Mann sich amüsiert räusperte.

„Was?", wollte sie gespielt unschuldig wissen, „ich merke nur das Offensichtliche an!"

„Ich hatte am Anfang den Eindruck, dass ich keine Luft in diesem Kleidungsstück bekäme, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen ist sie noch nicht entzwei gerissen, ich habe extra einige Übungen unternommen, um dies auszuschließen", Severus schenkte seiner Hose einen kritischen Blick, „vielleicht ist es ein Zauber?"

„Nein, das ist Stretch, Professor Snape", lachte Jean Granger und Severus schaute sie blinzelnd an, ihm war gerade aufgefallen, dass sie das gleiche Lachen wie Hermine besaß.

„Was ist Stretch?", wollte er wissen und hoffte, es sei nichts Gefährliches.

„Ein dehnbares Gewebe, hergestellt durch Kombination spezieller elastischer Fäden mit nichtdehnbaren Garnen – in diesem Falle Baumwolle", dozierte Hermine wie aus dem Lehrbuch nebenher, während sie bereits das zweite Stück Kuchen auf ihren Teller lud, „Kennzeichnend für das Gewebe ist die Dehnbarkeit sowohl in Längsrichtung als auch in Querrichtung. Dadurch passt sich das Kleidungsstück immer wieder genau dem Körper an, ohne ihn im Übermaß zu beengen."

Er sah ihr belustigt dabei zu, wie sie auch nicht mit der Sahne sparte. Hatte er hier gerade eine weitere Leidenschaft seiner Meisterschülerin entdeckt? Bisher war ihm noch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie in einem solchen Maß auf Kuchen stand.

„Sie liebt Erdbeerkuchen!", ließ Henry Granger ihn überflüssiger Weise wissen, es war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Gut, er schmeckte recht gut, aber ihm reichte ein Stück davon gewiss, vor allem, wenn er an das kleine Päckchen in seiner Umhangtasche dachte.

Misses Granger stand auf, um frischen Tee für alle aufzubrühen und Hermine ließ sich nach ihrem dritten Stück Erdbeerkuchen mit reichlich Schlagsahne mit sichtlich vollem Bauch in den Gartenstuhl zurückfallen.

„Ist dieses Zeug auch in Deinen Blusen zu finden?", erkundigte sich der Professor interessiert und betrachtete die sich deutlich abzeichnenden Rundungen seiner Meisterschülerin.

„Ja, ich glaube schon!", nuschelte Hermine. Erdbeerkuchenorgien machten anscheinend müde.

„Aha!", freute sich Severus, „Dann ist dieses Stretch also Schuld daran, dass ich mich nicht mehr ausreichend auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren kann, wenn Du die Robe nicht trägst!"

„Ja, klar!", lachte Hermine und stand behäbig auf, ihre Mutter hatte nach ihr gerufen, „Dieser gemeine synthetische Muggelfaden ist alleine Schuld!"

„Das kenn ich!", seufzte Henry Granger solidarisch über den Tisch hinweg, als Hermine im Hausinneren verschwunden war, „Ich habe mit ihrer Mutter ein sehr ähnliches Problem, Professor! Wobei Jean früher zudem noch diese verdammt kurzen Röcke bevorzugte. Und in Australien erst! Bei dieser Hitze dort im Sommer trug sie während der Arbeit manchmal nur den Kittel oder eben nur so enge Tops oder Blusen! Ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, immerhin arbeite ich täglich mit ihr zusammen!"

„Und was machen Sie sonst dagegen, außer sich zusammenreißen?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert, hier konnte Mann anscheinend noch was lernen.

„Ganz einfach", grinste Henry und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „es genießen!"

Hm, sehr guter Vorschlag! Er nickte Henry Granger verstehend zu und wenn er Hermines Vater nicht schon von seinem ersten Besuch an für mehr als akzeptabel befunden hätte, spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt, wäre er mehr als gewillt gewesen, diesem Muggelzahnarzt die Freundschaft anzubieten.

„Wie war das eigentlich, als Hermine Sie aus Australien zurückgeholt hat?", fiel Severus ein, dass seine Meisterschülerin ihre Eltern mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt hatte, um sie aus dem Schussfeld des dunklen Lords herauszuhalten.

„Tja, wie war das?", überlegte Henry und schaute seine Frau und seine Tochter nachdenklich an, die gerade mit frischem Tee und Sherry aus dem Haus zurückkamen, „Es war an einem sehr verregneten Mittwoch im Juli und die letzte Patientin an diesem Tag war eine hübsche, junge Frau, die mir sofort irgendwie bekannt vorkam."

„Ich hatte mich zur Kontrolle angemeldet, immerhin hatte ich über ein Jahr lang keine Zeit für so etwas!", ergänzte Hermine, „Aber ihr könnt mir glauben, ich war Zeit meines Lebens nie so aufgeregt bei einem Zahnarzttermin wie an diesem Tag! Mir hat das Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Hals geschlagen, bevor ich endlich aufgerufen wurde!", erinnerte sich Hermine.

„Ich war etwas überrascht, als ich auf ihrer Karte las, dass sie Granger hieß und Hermine mit Vornamen. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich den Namen für unsere Tochter damals ausgesucht hatte", erzählte Henry weiter.

„Du hast mich ganz verwirrt angeschaut", lachte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „als wenn Du gerade nicht wüsstest, was Du machen solltest."

„Nun, vielleicht lag das daran, dass nicht viele junge Frauen wegen mir so zu Strahlen beginnen und gleichzeitig fast in Tränen ausbrechen. Deshalb habe ich auch schnellstens meine Frau gerufen!", entgegnete Henry Granger.

„Er war richtig aufgelöst, als er rein kam und meinte, er hätte da eine junge Frau in seinem Behandlungszimmer sitzen, die Hermine Jean Granger hieß und die ich mir unbedingt ansehen müsse", nahm Jean Granger den Faden auf, „Ich bin also mit ihm in seinen Raum und hatte augenblicklich das gleiche Gefühl, vor allem weil die junge Frau jetzt wirklich in Tränen ausbrach!"

„Wollte ich echt nicht, aber ich hatte Euch so sehr vermisst!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine, „immerhin hatte ich Euch ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht gesehen!"

„Verständlich, mein Schatz!", Dr. Granger tätschelte den Arm seiner Tochter, bevor er weitererzählte, „Ich habe sie dann versucht zu trösten und vor allem herauszubekommen, wer sie ist", erzählte Henry weiter, „Meine zur Hilfe geholte Frau stand nämlich einfach nur da und starrte dieses junge Mädchen an."

„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders", Jean Granger zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl mich im Spiegel zu betrachten und doch jemand vollkommen anderen zu sehen", sie beugte sich zu Severus herüber, „Falls Sie einmal Kinder haben sollten, Professor Snape, dann haben Sie dieses Gefühl öfters, aber wenn Sie eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass Sie gar keine haben, dann ist das mehr als verwirrend!"

„Ja, das kann ich nachvollziehen", nickte Severus, ihn verwirrte ja schon, dass er immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Grangerfrauen fand, jetzt war ihm nämlich ihr Duft aufgefallen.

„Trotz aller Ergriffenheit", schaltete sich jetzt Hermine wieder ein, „habe ich mich dann aber irgendwann am Riemen gerissen und gesagt, dass ich aus London käme und mit den beiden sprechen müsste, ob wir uns nicht in einem etwas privateren Rahmen zusammensetzen könnten."

„Und das haben wir dann auch getan, haben die Praxis abgeschlossen und sind in unser kleines Appartement gegangen. Es lag nicht weit von der Praxis, die wir vertretungsweise führten."

„Dort habe ich uns erst einmal einen Tee gekocht, die Damen sahen immer noch so aus, als wenn sie dringend einen bräuchten", schmunzelte Henry, „Und dann hat meine Frau diese junge Dame gebeten, ihr Anliegen zu äußern."

„Richtig, ich habe vom Krieg erzählt und von den vielen Gefahren und Nöten, die damit einhergehen und davon, dass es dann am Wichtigsten ist, die zu beschützen, die einem am Herzen liegen."

„Wir haben ehrlich nur Bahnhof verstanden", gab Henry zu, „Welcher Krieg, welche Gefahren? Gut, die junge Frau sah etwas mitgenommen, zu dünn und irgendwie ausgelaugt aus, aber sie sagte, dass sie aus London käme, wir konnten damit wirklich nicht viel anfangen."

„Ich habe dann erzählt, dass es ein ganz besonderer Krieg gewesen wäre, von besonderen Menschen geführt und an besonderen Orten ausgetragen, unvorstellbar schrecklich und gefährlich für die gesamte Welt. Er wäre im vergangenen Sommer, nach einer langen Phase des Schwelens in eine entscheidende Phase gekommen und ich hätte mich genötigt gesehen, meine Familie außer Landes zu bringen. "

„Das hat uns noch immer nicht wirklich weitergebracht", schüttelte Jean den Kopf.

„Darum habe ich Ihnen offen gesagt, dass sie meine Familie wären, meine Eltern um genau zu sein und dass ich über spezielle Fähigkeiten verfügen würde, die es mir ermöglichen, Menschen so zu verzaubern, dass sie gewisse Dinge vergessen würden, Töchter zum Beispiel und dass ich in ihnen den Wunsch gepflanzt hätte, sofort ein bis zwei Jahre Auszeit zu nehmen um Australien zu bereisen."

„Ich war nahe dran ihr einen Vogel zu zeigen", gab Henry schmunzelnd zu.

„Und wenn dieses drängende Gefühl nicht gewesen wäre, dass sie mir so vertraut und bekannt wäre, hätte ich sofort die Polizei oder noch besser Sanitäter gerufen, um sie einweisen zu lassen!", lachte Jean.

„Ich sah dann schon ein, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubten, daher habe ich einige sehr überzeugende Demonstrationen vorgenommen", grinste Hermine.

„Wir haben geschlottert vor Angst!", stellte Henry Granger klar.

„Ja, das habt ihr", gab Hermine schuldbewusst zu, „obwohl es im Grunde genommen nur ganz einfache Zauber waren." Eine Aussage, die bei einer Hermine Granger natürlich nur sehr relativ zu bewerten war, wie Severus bei sich dachte, „Ich habe Ihnen dann gesagt, dass ich mich vor einen Jahr aus Ihren Gedächtnissen gelöscht hätte und das jetzt gerne wieder rückgängig machen würde, weil der Krieg gewonnen und sie ungefährdet wieder heimkehren könnten, wenn sie das denn wollten."

„Meine Frau und ich haben uns angesehen und dann ist Jean aufgesprungen und hat sich vor Hermine aufgebaut und ihr klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie ihr trotz dieser durchaus beeindruckenden Tricks kein Wort glauben würde und wenn sie nicht augenblicklich handfeste Beweise vorlegen könnte, sie sich genötigt sehen würde, doch noch die Polizei oder andere Dienste zu rufen!"

„Mum kann ziemlich energisch werden!", flüsterte Hermine Severus zu.

„Hört sich sehr nach der Quelle Deines griffyndorschen Heldenmutes an", überlegte Severus.

„Kann gut sein, obwohl ich persönlich ja finde, dass sie in Slytherin auch gut aufgehoben wäre", entgegnete Hermine augenzwinkernd, „ich habe jedenfalls erst einmal meine Geburtsurkunde gezückt, dann habe ich von der Knieverletzung und der Blindarmnarbe meines Vaters, vom rautenförmigen Muttermahl meiner Mutter berichtet und der Geschichte, warum sie nur ein Ohrloch durchstochen hat, dann von Grandma und Grandpa, von den anderen Fermoyles und wie die zwei sich kennengelernt haben, das war alles sehr überzeugend!"

„Wir haben dann einfach nur dagesessen und wussten nichts mehr zu sagen", seufzte Henry Granger.

„Warum hast Du nicht einfach den Vergessenszauber von ihnen genommen, dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen", wollte Severus wissen.

„Das ging leider nicht, Professor Snape", erklärte Hermine zerknirscht, „ich hatte nämlich vorher noch nie einen solchen Zauber gewirkt, daher traute ich mich jetzt auch nicht, ohne die Zustimmung der beiden in ihrem Geist rumzumanipulieren."

„Die haben wir ihr dann auch irgendwann gegeben, zwar noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt, aber ich sah in ihren Augen immer meinen Mann und dem kann ich auch nichts abschlagen!", zuckte Jean Granger mit den Schultern und gab Henry einen kleinen Kuss.

„Danach war alles viel einfacher", sagte Hermine, „ich habe mich nach vielen Tränen der Wiedersehensfreude, von ihnen verabschiedet und sie erst am nächsten Tag wieder aufgesucht, so dass sie genügend Zeit hatten, um nachzudenken und sich zu entscheiden."

„Jedenfalls sind wir nach zwei weiteren Monaten in Australien zurück nach England gekommen und haben es auch nicht bereut, weder das Zurückkommen, noch das da gewesen sein. Australien ist klasse! Waren Sie schon mal dort, Professor?"

„Nein, leider noch nicht", antwortete Severus und schaute Hermine an, „Aber vielleicht gibt es da ja interessante Trankzutaten, die es zu sammeln gäbe?"

„Vielleicht im nächsten Jahr, wir werden sehen, mein Lieber!", legte sich Hermine nicht fest und schaute ihn lächelnd an.

Der warme Samstagnachmittag verging viel zu schnell, vor allem, da er wenig später im Arbeitszimmer von Dr. Henry Granger einen sehr schön gearbeiteten Schachtisch entdeckte und Hermines Vater vor lauter Begeisterung, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er diese Leidenschaft teilen könnte, fast zersprang. Bedauerlich nur, dass für ein Spiel keine Zeit mehr blieb, immerhin mussten Sie ja Misses Willoughby, warum auch immer, noch einen Besuch abstatten.

Widerwillig verabschiedete sich Severus von Hermines Eltern. Er mochte sie wirklich von Mal zu Mal lieber. Dann zog Hermine ihn energisch zum Apparierplatz im Park, nur um wenige Sekunden später nahe dem Herrenausstatter in der City von London wieder aufzutauchen.

Misses Willoughby erwartete sie bereits ungeduldig.

„Ihr seid spät, wir schließen in weniger als fünf Minuten!", stellte sie fest, lächelte Severus aber wohlwollend an, nachdem sie ihn einer eingehenden Betrachtung unterzogen hatte, „Sie sehen sehr gut aus, Professor Snape! Verraten Sie mir ihren Ausstatter!" Sie musste über ihren eigenen Witz lachen und winkte den beiden ihr zu folgen.

Dieses Mal stiegen sie drei Treppen hinauf und betraten die Sportabteilung des Kaufhauses. Einem mehr als braungebrannten Endzwanziger mit sehr, sehr engem Shirt, unter dem sich seine mühsam antrainierten Muskelpakete unübersehbar abzeichneten, ließ sie wissen, „Hugo, Sie können gehen, bitte schließen Sie schon ab. Ich mache das hier schon."

Hugo, dessen Shirt eindeutig einen enorm hohen Stretchanteil enthielt, schien sich über dieses Angebot sehr zu freuen und verabschiedete sich rasch von Misses Willoughby.

„So, Professor", Misses Willoughby klatschte froh in die Hände, „ich gehe davon aus, dass es wieder einmal Schwarz sein muss?"

„Was auch immer Miss Granger hier kaufen will, wenn es für mich ist, wäre dies eine sehr adäquate Farbwahl!", murrte Severus und bedachte seine Meisterschülerin mit vorwurfsvollem Blick.

„Na, es geht doch um eine Badehose oder nicht?", Misses Willoughby schaute Hermine etwas unsicher an.

„Natürlich tut es das!", Hermine rollte mit den Augen, „Der Professor versuchte die Tatsache, dass wir in zwei Tagen in einem sehr schön gelegenen norwegischen See nach speziellen Pflanzen suchen werden und er über keinerlei Badekleidung verfügt, schon seit Wochen zu verdrängen!"

„Er will doch wohl nicht nackt nach diesen Pflanzen suchen?", erkundigte sich Misses Willoughby mit einem Zwinkern bei Hermine.

„Nein, Madam!", schnaubte Severus, „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, meine Assistentin dort ganz alleine nach den Pflanzen suchen zu lassen und die ganze Aktion vom Ufer aus zu überwachen, immerhin verfügt Miss Granger über geeignete Badekleidung!" ‚Wenn auch mit reichlich wenig Stoff' ergänzte er in Gedanken.

„Netter Versuch, Severus!", winkte Hermine ab und erkundigte sich bei Misses Willoughby, „Haben Sie schon einige Modelle herausgesucht?"

„Aber gewiss, meine Liebe!", lächelte Misses Willoughby, „Genau wie Du sie wolltest, kommen Sie mit, Professor, dort hinten ist die Umkleidekabine."

„Kann ich nicht auch mit?", erkundigte sich Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Auf keinen Fall!", entschied Severus kategorisch.

„Wie schade!", maulte Hermine und schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorne, „dann komm wenigsten her, wenn Du sie anhast!"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, hier fast nackt durch ein öffentliches Geschäft zu laufen!", empörte sich ihr Professor und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ist doch keiner mehr hier, außer uns dreien!", widersprach Hermine.

„Egal!", blieb er stur.

„Es gibt da nichts, was ich nicht schon mit deutlich weniger Stoff gesehen hätte!", grummelte Hermine sehr leise und schob ihre Unterlippe noch weiter vor, aber auch das nützte nichts.

„Dann sieh es eben als Überraschung, Hermine!", tröstete sie Misses Willoughby grinsend, als sie hinter dem verschämten Professor hereilte, der anscheinend nur einen Wunsch hatte, nämlich hier so schnell wie möglich wieder herauszukommen.

„Achten Sie darauf, dass sie nicht zu lang und zu groß ist!", rief Hermine Misses Willoughby besorgt nach, „Nicht dass sie noch im See verloren geht!"

„Keine Sorge! Bei mir geht nichts verloren!", antwortete Severus an ihrer Stelle.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden wieder. Misses Willoughby grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während Severus Wangen mit einem feinen roten Schimmer überzogen waren.

„Der Professor hat eine geeignete Badebekleidung gefunden und hat sie bereits bezahlt. Er bestand darauf, sie selbst zu verwahren", ließ Misses Willoughby Hermine wissen und verabschiedete sich lachend und mit den besten Wünschen für die bevorstehende Reise von den beiden.

Bevor sich die beiden Zauberer in einer kleinen Seitengasse zum Apparieren fertig machten, wollte Hermine noch hoffnungsvoll wissen, „Wann bekomme ich denn nun diese Badehose zu sehen?"

Severus schenkte seiner neugierigen Meisterschülerin ein kleines Wolfsgrinsen und schwang den Zauberstab. Als sie sich wenige Augenblicke später auf Hogwarts Grenzen wieder materialisierten, nahm er sich nur wenig Zeit ihre Frage zu beantworten „Das kommt ganz auf Deine Gegenleistung an!", meinte er genüsslich, bevor er in zügigem Tempo Richtung Schloss schritt. Über die Schulter rief er ihr zu, „Lass Dir doch was Nettes einfallen!"

Er meinte noch ein undeutliches Murren von Hermine zu vernehmen, dass sich sehr nach „Verflixte Slytherins" anhörte, bevor sie Minerva erreichten, die schon auf sie gewartet hatte, um mit ihnen noch einige Dinge, die Reise betreffend, zu erörtern.


	19. Chapter 19

18. Die Reise

Ihre Zutatenexkursion hätte schöner nicht sein können, wenn da nicht ständig dieses mulmige Gefühl wegen dieses vermaledeiten Heiratsantrages gewesen wäre. Es verdarb ihm die schönsten Aussichten und seinen gesunden Appetit und war wirklich mehr als lästig.

Dabei hatte Hermine sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen - was ja schon eine Leistung an sich war - und für eine herrliche Route mit wunderschönen Wegstrecken und beeindruckenden Orten und Landschaften gesorgt. Keiner der beiden hielt diese Reise wirklich für Arbeit, denn dafür genossen sie es trotz allem viel zu sehr.

Bei Merlin! Er musste wirklich schrecklich verliebt sein, denn schon die Vorbereitungen hatten ihm Spaß gemacht: Hermines vor Aufregung glühendes Gesicht, ihr eiliges Umherwuseln und die dabei leise gemurmelten Kommentare und Merkposten, das leichte Glänzen der Vorfreude in ihren Augen, verbunden mit den kleinen Geschichten des Vorjahres, die sie ihm an den Abenden immer wieder gerne in Erinnerung rief. All dies brachte es fertig, seine Sorge um ihre ablehnende Antwort ab und an zu verdrängen und sich immer öfters von ihrer Vorfreude anstecken zu lassen.

Als es endlich so weit war, musste er allerdings erst einmal eine lange, schlaflose Nacht hinter sich bringen. Nicht, weil er nicht müde genug gewesen wäre zum schlafen oder sie die Zeit mit anderen, nun sagen wir mal, aktiveren Dingen verbracht hätten. Oh nein, Hermine war nur viel zu aufgewühlt um schlafen zu können und drehte sich die ganze Nacht unruhig hin und her. Gegen Mitternacht versuchte er es mit einer knurrigen Ermahnungen, „Miss Granger, könnten Sie freundlicher Weise endlich damit aufhören, sich hier herum zu wälzen?"

Ihre Antwort war ein kleines, bedauerndes Seufzen, „Ach, Professor, verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich kann leider nicht anders, ich bin ja so schrecklich aufgeregt!"

„Und ich bin ja so schrecklich müde!", brummte er, „Wie soll ich morgen die vielen ‚Ahs' und ‚Ohs' meiner Meisterschülerin würdigen, wenn meine Laune mir wegen meiner Unausgeschlafenheit im Weg steht?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht! Soll ich vielleicht besser in mein eigenes Bett gehen?", fragte sie, rückte jedoch etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Ähm, nein, besser nicht, nachher fallen Sie noch aus dem Bett und tun sich weh!", war natürlich eine plumpe Ausrede, denn wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, schlief er noch viel schlechter, als mit einer zappeligen Hermine.

„Vielen Dank, Professor, ich versuch auch, mich ganz ruhig zu verhalten!", versprach Hermine ernsthaft. Ein Versprechen, das sie leider keine zwei Minuten durchhielt. Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, was ihn von weiteren Interventionen absehen ließ und ihn gegen 4:00 Uhr in der Früh zu der entnervten Einsicht brachte, dass Aufstehen weniger ermüdend sei.

Seine Ruhe dauerte allerdings nicht sehr lange, denn keine halbe Stunde später stand eine fertig angezogene und strahlende Hermine vor ihm, stürzte eine Tasse Tee hinunter und war offensichtlich für den Aufbruch bereit.

Nun, denn!

Ihr erstes Ziel war Norwegen. Sie apparierten ca. 100 Meilen nördlich von Bergen und wanderten dann recht gemütlich einen halben Tag lang östlich ins Land hinein, bis sie an einem wunderschön gelegenen See kamen, der teilweise in einem geheimnisvollen türkis glitzerte.

Der Tag war ungewöhnlich heiß gewesen und beide waren trotz der leichten Wegstrecke durchgeschwitzt und erschöpft – sie hätten eben doch besser in der Nacht geschlafen.

„Ich stelle das Zelt auf, wenn Du uns einen Tee kochst", Hermine ließ ihren Rucksack auf die Erde gleiten und suchte die Gegend nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz ab.

Sie würden hier zwei Tage verbringen, um die nordische Seeschlinge zu ernten, aber auch um ein klein wenig die Seele baumeln zu lassen – wie es Hermine auszudrücken beliebte.

Nachdem sie ihren Tee und einige Kekse genossen hatten, sprang Hermine gestärkt auf und kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum.

„Was suchst Du?", wollte er wissen.

„Na, was schon?", lachte sie ihn übermütig an, „Du sagst doch immer, dass ich Wasser nicht widerstehen kann und hier ist herrliches Wasser", sie winkte ihm aufgeregt zu, „Komm, das ist eine günstige Gelegenheit Deine neue Badehose einzuweihen!"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", Severus zog unschlüssig seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Sei kein Flubberwurm und komm mit!", neckte ihn seine Meisterschülerin und verschwand schnell im Zelt.

Als sie wieder herauskam, trug sie diesen Hauch von Bikini, der ihm schon so manche schlaflose Nacht gekostet hatte und ein kleines silbernes Kästchen in der Hand, auf dessen kleinen Knopf sie drückte, während sie es ihm entgegen hielt. Es summte leise, dann richtete sie das Ding auf den See, auf den kleinen Zeltplatz und auf die schroffen Hügel ringsherum.

„Was ist das?", fragte er interessiert, „Eine Art Fotoapparat?"

„Ganz genau, eine Digitalkamera, um genau zu sein", nickte Hermine, „Ich habe sie von meinem Vater ausgeliehen. Wie ist es denn jetzt, kommst Du?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss", murrte der Tränkemeister missmutig, „Ich bin ja schließlich kein Flubberwurm!"

„Nein, eher ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter", kicherte Hermine und beeilte sich schnell hinzuzufügen, „aber nur manchmal!", und schon war sie Richtung See verschwunden.

Diese Badehose bestand aus verdammt wenig Stoff, stellte Severus grummelnd fest, als er das schwarze Minikleidungsstück einige Augenblicke später mit spitzen Fingern aus seinem Rucksack gefischt hatte. Ob Misses Willoughby wirklich wusste, was sie tat? Nun ja, außer Hermine würde ihn ja niemand darin zu sehen bekommen. Trotzdem linste er sehr umsichtig aus der Zeltöffnung, ob sie wirklich allein hier waren.

Eigentlich hätte er sich diese Erkundung sparen können, denn dieser See war zwar wirklich wie zum Baden geschaffen, er hatte ein sanft abfallendes, sandiges Ufer und war glasklar. Und wahrscheinlich wäre er voller lärmender Muggel und/oder Zauberer, wenn er eben nicht schon vor Jahrhunderten von allen offiziellen Karten getilgt worden wäre und eine ähnliche Schutzlinie wie um Hogwarts den See umgeben würde. Denn die seltene nordische Seeschlinge war kostbar und sehr empfindlich. Der türkise Glitzer am anderen Ende des Sees war das äußere Zeichen für eine der machtvollsten Trankzutaten, die es überhaupt gab. Sie lebte nur hier und an zwei weiteren Seen in Norwegen und Schweden. Darum hatte Hermine sich auch über ein Jahr um die Genehmigung des norwegischen Ministeriums bemühen müssen und nur auf Grund von Kingsleys Fürsprache, schließlich erhalten.

Misstrauisch streckte er seinen dicken Zeh ins Wasser. Hm, gar nicht unangenehm. Sein rechter Fuß folgte und dann auch der linke und kaum hatte er sich umsehen, watete er schon knietief im klaren Nass.

„Hermine?", seine Meisterschülerin war nirgends zu entdecken. Er ging noch etwas weiter in den See hinein.

Keine Antwort. Na, sie würde wieder auftauchen. Schon stand er bis zu den Hüften im Wasser und wagte es sogar kurz unterzutauchen. Hm, sehr angenehm, wirklich. Er machte einige Schwimmzüge, dann tauchte er eine kurze Strecke unter Wasser, immer am Ufer entlang. Als er Grund unter den Füßen spürte, richtete er sich schnell auf und strich mit beiden Händen die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Da vernahm er zwischen all dem Grillenzirpen und Vögelzwitschern ringsherum ein verräterisches Summen.

„Ich habe Dich gehört, Du Hobbyspionin", rief er in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, „leg dieses Muggelgerät beiseite und komm aus dem Gebüsch, damit ich mich für den Kröter revanchieren kann!"

Und tatsächlich tauchte seine Meisterschülerin hinter einem kleinen Strauch auf und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Vorher muss ich aber noch ein paar Bilder von Dir machen. Du siehst einfach zum anbeißen aus, Severus!", seufzte sie verträumt und drückte dabei auch sogleich mehrfach den Auslöser, bevor sie die Kamera auf einen großen Stein legte.

„Ich zweifle wirklich manchmal an Deinem Verstand, Hermine Granger!", Severus schüttelte den Kopf über diese junge Frau und ließ sich wieder ins Wasser gleiten.

„Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich verrückt nach Dir bin!", meinte sie und kam ihm nach, „und Dein Körper in diesem verführerischen Kleidungsstück ist wenig hilfreich, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen!"

„Wir sollten sicherheitshalber einen Termin im St. Mungos für Dich machen lassen, meinst Du nicht auch?", fragte er und griff nach ihrer Hand, „nicht dass da oben in Deinem klugen Kopf doch etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!"

„Also wirklich", beschwerte sich Hermine und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, „es ist alles in bester Ordnung, mein Lieber!", und als Beweis sozusagen verwickelte sie ihren Tränkemeister kurzerhand in eine wilde Wasserschlacht, von der später beide behaupteten sie haushoch gewonnen zu haben.

Der Rest des Nachmittages verging mit weiteren netten Albernheiten, bei denen Hermine es sich nicht nehmen ließ, viele weitere Fotos zu schießen. Dann dösten sie einträchtig noch ein wenig am Ufer, bevor sie in der Nacht zur komplizierten und anstrengenden Ernte der Seeschlinge los schwammen.

Am nächsten Morgen ruhten 200 Gramm Tentakelenden sorgsam in Spezialgefäßen verwahrt, zusammen mit einem völlig geschafften Tränkemeister und seiner ebenfalls leise vor sich hin schnarchenden Meisterschülerin im kleinen Muggelzelt.

Der zweite Tag am norwegischen See brachte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass „Die Seele baumeln lassen" nach einer solchen Nacht das einzig Wahre gewesen wäre, wenn da nicht immer diese Gedanken an seinen Antrag hoch geschwappt wären.

Während er sich Sorgen machte, verbrachte Hermine einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des Tages im Wasser und verkündete anschließend, dass sie nie besser Nachdenken könne, als wenn sie schwämme. Ihm sollte es recht sein, so bekam sie wenigstens nicht mit, dass er sich immer ungünstigere Varianten ihrer Antwort ausdachte. Das einzig positive an all dem war es, sie intensiv beim Schwimmen beobachten zu können. Sie strahlte eine unvergleichliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, wenn sie ihre Bahnen zog.

Er sollte vielleicht mit Minerva über die Einrichtung eines Schwimmbades im Kerkerbereich sprechen. Das wäre auch ein sehr adäquates Hochzeitsgeschenk, wie ihm erfreut einfiel, bevor ihn dieser Gedanke schon wieder unweigerlich zur Frage aller Fragen kommen ließ!

Verdammt!

Ansonsten lagen sie beide faul im Schatten eines großen Baumes, sie schwiegen viel und ließen lieber ihre Hände sprechen. Bestimmt nicht die schlechteste aller Kommunikationsformen, auf alle Fälle aber eine der sinnlichsten!

Die zweite Etappe führte sie nach Rom. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag in der Innenstadt und er ließ sich von Hermine die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen, denn sie hatte entsetzt festgestellt, dass er noch nie in der ewigen Stadt gewesen war.

So schleppte sie ihn mit dem Ausruf: „In Rom, mein Lieber, kann man keine zwei Schritte tun, ohne über eine bedeutende kultur- oder welthistorische Stätte zu stolpern!", von der Kuppel des Petersdoms zur Engelsburg, dann ein Stück am Tiber entlang, bevor sie in die Altstadt eintauchten und sich zum Trevibrunnen, dem Capitol und schließlich zum Pantheon aufmachten, von dem Hermine ihm schon in Norwegen vorgeschwärmt hatte.

Dort auf der Piazza Rotonda mussten sie am frühen Nachmittag in einer kleinen Pizzeria ihre qualmenden Füße ausruhen lassen und ihre knurrenden Mägen besänftigen.

Das Essen und der Espresso waren hervorragend und er schloss einige Augenblicke satt und zufrieden die Augen, lauschte dem Plätschern des Wassers im nahen Brunnen und den Geräuschen der Großstadt rings um ihn herum, als er das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, dass er beobachtet würde. Er öffnete die Lider einen kleinen Spalt und erkannte sogleich, dass es seine Begleiterin war, die ihn mit verklärtem Blick aufmerksam betrachtete.

„An was denkst Du gerade?", fragte er und schlug seine langen Beine gemächlich übereinander.

„Hm?", fragte sie abwesend.

„Du schaust mich so hungrig an, willst Du noch einen Nachtisch?"

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein sehr genüssliches Lächeln aus, „Ja, ein Nachtisch wäre klasse, aber keiner zum Essen."

„Sondern?"

„Nun", sie beugte sich über den kleinen Tisch, der sie trennte und flüsterte, „Es ist nun mal so, dass Du in diesem Hemd und dieser Hose unglaublich sexy aussiehst, Severus, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich nichts lieber tun, als Dir jetzt und hier quälend langsam Knopf für Knopf dieses Hemdes zu öffnen und dann…" Sie starrte auf seinen Oberkörper und leckte sich sogar kurz über die Lippen.

„Was dann?", fragte er entgeistert, rückte aber ebenfalls unauffällig näher an sie heran, nicht, dass noch irgendwer etwas von den absonderlichen Vorstellungen seiner Meisterschülerin mitbekam.

„Dann, mein Lieber, würde ich Dir über Deine nackte Brust streicheln und meine Zunge, meine Lippen und vielleicht auch meine Zähne einsetzten, um Deine kleinen Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen." Sie seufzte leise und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände.

Ein kleines Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle, diese Frau war unglaublich!

„Wie kommst Du nur auf solche Gedanken?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „früher hatte ich die nie, aber seit dem ich mit Dir zusammen bin, kommt das zugegebenermaßen ziemlich häufig vor!" Sie rückte ihren Stuhl unmerklich an seinen heran und griff unter dem Tischtuch nach seiner Hand, „Wolltest Du mich allerdings auf Grund solcher, wie ich gestehen muss, ziemlich verruchter Gedanken, immer noch ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen, solltest Du Dich vorher fragen, ob es Dir nicht öfters ähnlich geht."

„Wie kommst Du denn auf so etwas?", ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren.

„Tja, vielleicht haben mich Deine begehrlichen Blicke auf meinen Po oder in meinen Ausschnitt dazu inspiriert", konterte Hermine bester Laune und reckte ihr Gesicht der römischen Sonne entgegen.

„Wo soll ich denn sonst hinschauen, wenn Du mit engen Hosen vor mir her schmale Pfade herauf steigst oder Deine Blusen so wenig sittsam geschlossen sind?", wies Severus jede Schuld von sich.

„Schön, dass Du es zugeben kannst", freute sich Hermine, „dann darf ich Dir ja jetzt auch sagen, dass ich Deine Kehrseite ebenfalls unglaublich anregend finde, besonders in Deinen Shorts und dieser figurbetonten, schwarzen Jeans.

„Da besteht doch wohl ein gravierender Unterschied!"

„Und der wäre?", erkundigte sich Hermine gespannt.

„Ganz einfach", er tat so, als wenn er sich umsehen würde und brachte dabei seine Lippen dezent nah an ihr Ohr, „weil Du die schönste Frau bist, die ich kenne!"

„Und Du bist der erotischste Mann, den ich kenne!", flüsterte sie durchaus geschmeichelt zurück.

„Den Termin im St. Mungos machen wir auf alle Fälle!", beschloss Severus kopfschüttelnd und genoss das kleine Lachen, dass Hermines Reaktion daraufhin war.

„Warum glaubst Du mir das eigentlich nicht?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile und leerte ihre Espressotasse.

„Weil Du wahrlich die einzige Frau auf der ganzen Welt bist, die bei Verstand ist und auf solche Gedanken kommen kann!"

„So?", fragte Hermine, „Dann schau doch mal gekonnt unauffällig dort hinüber zu den beiden jungen Frauen auf dem Brunnenrand."

Severus kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und entdeckte zwei aparte Schönheiten mit schwarzem und dunkelbraunem Haar.

„Sie sitzen da schon seit fünf Minuten und flüstern die ganze Zeit", erklärte Hermine weiter, „und schauen immer wieder zu Dir rüber und werden rot dabei. Was denkst Du, würden die machen, wenn ich Dich hier nicht bewachen würde?"

Severus brauchte gar nicht nachzudenken, „Gar nichts!"

„Aber natürlich!" war sich Hermine sicher, „sie würden sich augenblicklich an Dich heranmachen!"

„Quatsch!", die beiden Damen waren ca. Mitte Zwanzig und wirklich mehr als ansehnlich.

„Gar nicht!", empörte sich Hermine, „Wenn ich mich jetzt hier von Dir verabschieden würde und weggehe, es würde keine zehn Minuten dauern, bis sie eine Annäherung starten!"

„Glaub ich nicht!", war sich Severus sicher.

„Um wie viel wettest Du?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hm", das war schwierig, das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam, war ihr „Ja" auf die Frage, die er ihr in fünf Tagen stellen würde, aber das ging wohl leider nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr herüber und blieb an ihrem Ausschnitt hängen. Verdammt, sie hatte wie immer recht! Aber das brachte ihn auch auf eine sehr verlockende Idee, „Wenn Du verlieren solltest – was leider anzunehmen ist, dann will ich Dich heute Abend in dieser unglaublich aufregenden Unterwäsche sehen!"

„Die habe ich aber gar nicht mit", grinste Hermine.

„So etwas kann man käuflich erwerben und hier soll es ganz gute Geschäfte geben, sicherlich finden wir etwas Entsprechendes."

„In Ordnung!", nickte Hermine, „Aber damit das klar ist, wehe Du vergraulst Sie! Das gilt nicht, Du musst höflich sein!"

„Ich bin immer höflich!", schnaubte Severus.

„So? Das ist mir neu!", grinste Hermine, „aber mit einem Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit werde ich gewinnen und dann …" Sie beugte sich ganz nah zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ihren Wunsch ins Ohr.

Verblüfft starrte er sie an und ihm klappte tatsächlich der Unterkiefer ein kleines bisschen herunter. Unglaublich, wirklich unglaublich!

Aber gut, da konnte er doch wohl nur gewinnen! So oder so!

Hermine griff grinsend nach ihrer Tasche, beugte sich zu ihm herunter um ihn auf beide Wangen zu küssen und sagte laut, „Wir sehen uns dann Bruderherz, danke für das Essen, bis nächste Woche zu Mamas Geburtstag! Schau!"

„Schau…?", Severus starrte ihr nach, wahrscheinlich schaffte sie es nur bis hinter die nächste Ecke, dort würde sie sich sicherlich halb totlachen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er lehnte sich Kopfschüttelnd zurück in seinen Stuhl. Jetzt spielte er schon in Rom Scharade. Unglaublich. Er konnte es gar nicht oft genug sagen!

Trotzdem huschte sein Blick immer wieder unauffällig zu den beiden jungen Frauen auf dem Brunnenrand herüber, immerhin musste man ja im Bilde sein, wie seine Chancen standen. Obwohl er bei diesem Spiel wirklich nur gewinnen konnte, egal wie es ausging.

Tatsächlich erhoben sich die beiden Grazien nach genau 7 Minuten und schlenderten langsam und betont beiläufig an das kleine Restaurante heran, bis sie schließlich vor seinem Tisch stehen blieben und mit leicht französischem Akzent fragen, ob sie sich zu ihm setzten dürften.

Ziemlich perplex nickte er zustimmend und rückte den beiden sogar höflich die Stühle zurecht. Er war zwar kein Gryffindor, aber auch er hielt seine Versprechen.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie auch nur scharf auf seinen Tisch, erklärte er sich ihr Verhalten, denn das Restaurant war gut frequentiert. Allerdings sprach der leere Tisch zu seiner Linken eine andere Sprache, genau wie das anschließende Gespräch, in das beide Schönheiten ihn charmant und klug zu verwickeln wussten.

Es erfuhr dabei, dass es sich um zwei Assistenzärztinnen aus der Nähe von Paris handelte, die ebenfalls das erste Mal in Rom weilten. Er gab sich als Professor für Pharmazie und Chemie aus, der an einer privaten Schule unterrichtete. Etwas verwundert nahmen die beiden dies zur Kenntnis, sie hatten ihn für einen Künstler, Musiker oder Schauspieler gehalten, wie sie ihm etwas verschämt eröffneten. Auf seine verwirrte Rückfrage, was sie denn zu solch einer Vermutung animiert hätte, meinten sie errötend, dass es seine geheimnisvolle und ungemein anziehende Aura gewesen wäre.

Ob es jetzt diese verblüffende Aussage oder eher die zarte Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel war, konnte er später nicht mehr so genau sagen, in jedem Fall führte eines von beiden zu einem wilden Hustenanfall, um den sich beide Damen sogleich intensiv kümmerten, (immerhin waren sie ja beruflich fürs „Lebenretten" prädestiniert) was ihn indes mit dazu bewegte, fluchtartig sein Heil in den Sanitärräumen des Restaurants zu suchen.

Bei Merlin! Frauen!

Er beugte sich gerade verwirrt über das Waschbecken und schaufelte sich kaltes Wasser ins erhitzte Gesicht, als ihn eine sehr selbstzufriedene Stimme von hinten ansprach: „Nun, Professor? Habe ich es Ihnen nicht gesagt?"

Schwungvoll drehte er sich zu seiner Meisterschülerin um und funkelte sie an, „Bei Merlin! Das hier ist eine Herrentoilette!"

„Ich weiß, es steht draußen an der Türe!", sie rückte lächelnd näher an ihn heran.

Er schenkte ihr einen abschätzenden Blick von oben herab, „Was hast Du mit den beiden gemacht, einen Imperius gesprochen oder einen anderen Zauber verwendet?"

„Nichts dergleichen, mein Lieber, ich schwöre!", sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und hob die rechte Hand. „Es ist einfach so, dass Du unglaublich anziehend bist und ich jetzt und hier Deine Wettschuld eingelöst haben möchte!"

„Ich dachte Du wolltest…", stammelte er.

„Später, ich will und kann jetzt nicht mehr warten!", wehrte Hermine mit glühendem Blick ungeduldig ab. Verschloss mit einem Zauber die Türe und machte sich bereits an seinem Hemd zu schaffen.

Bei Merlin, hatte er schon gesagt, dass diese Frau unglaublich war?

Aber egal, völlig egal, dass dieser Ort im besten Falle als unattraktiv durchgehen konnte, egal, dass er noch ziemlich verwirrt von den Ereignissen der letzten halben Stunde war, und auch egal, dass das Klopfen an der Tür verdammt nervte – wofür gab es schließlich Muffliator-Zauber – alles war egal, denn das Gefühl in diesem Maße gewollt und begehrt zu werden, war einfach unglaublich – unglaublich erregend, ungeheuer betörend und irrsinnig motivierend sich sogleich und voller Hingabe auf die hungrigen und wilden Küsse und die weiteren, noch viel hungrigeren und wilderen Machenschaften seiner Meisterschülerin einzulassen.

Bei Merlin, Rom würde ihm stets in bester Erinnerung bleiben, was übrigens auch daran lag, dass sie noch am gleichen Nachmittag ein sehr schönes Damenwäschegeschäft entdeckten und auch Hermines Wettwunsch in der Nacht in die Tat umsetzten. Denn eigentlich hatte sie sich eine romantische Liebesnacht unter der beeindruckenden Kuppel des Pantheons gewünscht. Eine der berauschendsten Erfahrungen, die er je machen durfte.

Grundgütiger! Einfach unglaublich!


	20. Chapter 20

19. Die Reise 2

Nach Rom sank seine Laune allerdings mit kontinuierlichen Schritten in immer tiefere Gefilde, vielleicht passte sie sich auch nur den Temperaturen an, die ebenfalls stetig sanken, oder sie folgte den Ereignissen, die sie ereilten, aber wahrscheinlicher war schon, dass es andere Gründe hatte.

Da war zum Beispiel ihr nächster Stopp zu nennen. Sie machten sich auf nach Tschetschenien, wo sie zu allem Unglück in einen miesen Hinterhalt von irgendwelchen verrückten Freiheitskämpfern gerieten. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie sie auf die Ferne betrachtet für die Vorhut ausländischer Truppen. Nun, ausländisch stimmte ja schon mal, aber großer Merlin, mussten die deswegen direkt auf sie schießen?

Mit einem Hechtsprung brachten sie sich so schnell es ging hinter einem Felsvorsprung in Sicherheit, wo sie keuchend liegen blieben. Trotz dieser überaus sportlichen Aktion hatte ihn eine ihrer Kugeln gestreift und sorgte für eine schmerzende und blutende Wunde am Oberarm.

Ein sehr unflätiger Fluch entwich ihm und Hermines panisches „Haben sie Dich verletzt, Severus?", machte das ganze Desaster auch nicht besser.

„Lass uns sofort von hier verschwinden!", knirschte er wütend und drückte die Hand auf die klaffende Wunde.

„Oh, nein!", entgegnete Hermine mit finsterem Gesicht, „ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass man ungestraft auf uns schießt!", allerdings musste sie sich selbst bei diesen Worten noch tiefer hinter den Fels ducken, denn ihnen pfiffen die Kugeln der Maschinengewehre nur so um die Ohren.

„Bist Du verrückt!", schimpfte Severus, „Wir werden auf der Stelle…" weiter kam er leider nicht, denn seine eigensinnige Meisterschülerin hatte bereits ihren Stab gezückt, einen Protego Horribilis um sie beide gesprochen, um sich in eine bessere Position bringen zu können, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und wischte mit ihrem Zauberstab komplexe Figuren in die staubige Luft. Sogleich verstummten die Schüsse und stattdessen erschallten angstvolle Schreie, die Hermine ein sehr düsteres Grinsen auf das verschmutzte Gesicht zauberten.

„So, das wäre erledigt. Wenn Du soweit wärst, könnten wir jetzt wo anders hin apparieren, die Stiere in Andalusien waren doch wirklich netter", verkündete sie zufrieden, griff nach seinem Arm und mit einem satten Plopp tauchten sie an einem kleinen Wasserlauf, wenige Kilometer weiter östlich wieder auf.

„Was hast Du mit denen gemacht?", fragte Severus, als Hermine sich dort sogleich um seine Wunde kümmerte.

„Nichts Besonderes", wiegelte sie grollend ab, „ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen die Freude am Schießen in nächster Zeit etwas verleidet wird."

„Und wie genau hast Du das angestellt?"

„Durch einen kleinen Permanent-Verwandlungsfluch", erklärte sie und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seine Wunde, die nach ihrem Heilzauber nur noch ein dünner weißer Strich war, „Wenn die Kerle demnächst wieder auf unschuldige Menschen ballern wollen, verwandeln sich ihre Kugeln in süße, nette Skorpione."

„Skorpione?" Großer Merlin, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Meisterschülerin so rachsüchtig sein konnte.

„Ja, aber keine Sorge", setzte sie entschuldigend hinzu, anscheinend hatte sie seine Gedanken erraten, „ihre Stiche sind zwar sehr schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich. Außerdem ist der Zauber nicht an die Gewehre gebunden, sondern an die Männer selbst, daher bringt es ihnen auch nichts, wenn Sie ihr Equipment tauschen."

„Na, dann!"

Wenigstens erlegten sie die kaukasische Nacktschnecke ohne dabei selbst größeren Schaden davon zu tragen. Sie hatte nämlich die ärgerliche Angewohnheit sich gegen Feinde – und für solche hielt sie die beiden Jäger berechtigter Weise auch – mit giftigen Speichelfontainen zur Wehr zu setzten. Nicht sehr angenehm, so wie die harschen Temperaturunterschiede in diesem öden Land auch.

Daher war er recht froh, nach nur einem Tag und einer ungemütlichen Nacht in den Himalaya aufbrechen zu dürfen. Hier war es zwar um einiges friedlicher, aber dafür auch um einiges kälter. Bei Minus 20 ° Celsius froren sie sich durch die beeindruckende Landschaft, um nach etlichem Suchen endlich die heiligen Yakherden zu finden, von deren Milch so mancher Zaubertrankmeister träumte.

Natürlich mussten es ganz bestimmte Kühe sein, nämlich nur die erstgeborenen der erstgeborenen und auch deren weibliches Kalb musste ein Erstgeborenes sein. Schwierig, aber dank Hermines ausgeklügeltem Prüfzauber relativ schnell zu klären.

Blieb nur noch der Melkvorgang und der war so arbeitsaufwendig, dass er sogar ins Schwitzen geriet. Sie mussten zu zweit melken, da die Milchabgabe beim Yak in der Regel nur durch das Kalb ausgelöst wird. Der Kuh wurde zunächst Vorder- oder Hinterbeine mit einem Strick zusammengebunden, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Das Kalb musste dann durch ein kurzes Ansaugen die Milch einschießen lassen, bevor es Severus etwas entfernt von der Mutter anband. Hermine begann schon mit dem Melken, was durch den Schneesturm, der unterdessen aufgezogen war, den sehr kleinen Zitzen der Kuh und dem erheblichen Unterschied zwischen Theorie und Praxis, erschwerte wurde.

Während eines Melkvorgangs musste diese aufwendige Prozedur drei oder vier Mal wiederholt werden. Severus war irgendwann am Ende seiner Geduld und Kraft und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, da hätte er alle heilige Yakkühe dieser Erde Kühe sein lassen und wäre zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

Garantiert.

Er musste sogar entsetzt feststellen, dass sich an seiner langen Nase Eiszapfen bildeten, was wenigstens bei Hermine für Erheiterung sorgte.

Die Krönung dieses unerquicklichen Tages war zwar wärmer, aber alles andere als angenehm, und er überlegte tatsächlich, ob er nicht doch die Kälte vorziehen sollte. Denn auf dem Rückweg zum nächsten Apparierpunkt liefen sie zwei Einheimischen über die Füße, die sie in großartiger buddhistischer Gastfreundschaft zu sich in ihr Zelt einluden. Dort mussten sie eine Tasse heißen Buttertee trinken und durften von weiteren eigenwilligen, landestypischen Speisen kosten.

Dabei war das Essen noch nicht das Allerschlimmste, es war eher der Geruch, der in diesem Zelt herrschte, und der ihn fast umbrachte. Sogar seine sonst so aufgeschlossene und höfliche Meisterschülerin lehnte mit grünlichem Schimmer um die Nase die zweite Tasse salzigen Tee ab und murmelte, dass Butterbier doch weitaus besser schmecken würde.

Er konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Wenig tröstlich war auch die Tatsache, dass diese Hochlandnomaden einen hohen moralischen Anspruch zu haben schienen und sie in unterschiedlichen Zelten für die Nacht unterbrachten. Ziegenböcke, schnarchende Männer und stinkende Felle waren wahrlich kein Ersatz für einen weichen, duftenden Frauenkörper, auch wenn selbst Hermine Granger hin und wieder recht laut schlief.

Er machte kein Auge zu, vermisste sie schmerzlich und bekam irgendwann einen mittelschweren Klaustrophobieanfall – an dem diese wiederkäuenden, immer näher rückenden, stinkigen Ziegenböcke maßgeblichen Anteil trugen. So schälte er sich gegen zwei Uhr in der Nacht leise fluchend aus seinem Fell und stieg vorsichtig über die Leiber der schnarchenden tierischen und menschlichen Mitschläfer, um vorsichtig vor das Zelt zu treten.

Erstaunt sah er sich um, der Schneesturm war vorbei und die letzten Ausläufer der heftigen Winde fegten gerade die letzten Wolken vom blitzenden Sternenhimmel. Riesengroß stand der Mond zum Greifen nahe, direkt vor seiner Nase und ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm. Es war schon eine ganz besondere Landschaft hier auf dem Dach der Welt. Enger zog er seinen Anorak um die Schulter und atmete tief die klare, kalte Luft ein.

Da bemerkte er einen schmalen Schatten an einem der Nachbarzelte.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er leise und tatsächlich war es seine Meisterschülerin, die es wohl ebenfalls nicht länger unter Ziegen und Fellen aushielt.

„Ist es nicht schön hier?", wisperte sie, nachdem sie sich einen kleinen Kuss von ihm geraubt hatte und ihre Hand mit seiner im Schutz seiner Anoraktasche verschränkt hatte.

„Ja, das ist es!", stimmte Severus brummend zu, „wenn es nur etwas wärmer und etwas weniger ziegig hier wäre!"

„Ja, es ist wirklich recht zugig hier", verbesserte ihn Hermine zu Unrecht, „Ich hätte so gerne einen Tee, aber einen richtigen!", seufzte sie sehnsüchtig und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Tja, hätten wir nur eine Zauberkunst- und Verwandlungsmeisterin…"

„Aber wenn uns einer sieht?"

„Dann solltest Du vielleicht einen Ignorierzauber zur Hilfe nehmen!"

„Ah, das ist eine gute Idee, Severus, ich glaube, ich bin schon zu müde oder mein Gehirn ist immer noch eingefroren, um auf solch einfache Dinge zu kommen."

„Was hältst Du denn davon, wenn wir schon heute Nacht auf die Sinaihalbinsel apparieren würden?", schlug Severus hoffnungsvoll vor, immerhin hatten Sie dort ein erstklassiges klimatisiertes Hotelzimmer gebucht.

„Das geht leider nicht, die erwarten uns erst in zwei Tagen." Schüttelte Hermine bedauernd den Kopf, „Wir könnten aber ohne Probleme Südamerika vorziehen."

Oh, großer Merlin! Severus rutschte augenblicklich das Herz in die Hose, Südamerika, das war zwar wärmer und netter, aber leider auch der Ort, wo er ihr den Antrag machen wollte.

Grundgütiger! Was war jetzt schlimmer, diese Ziegen, das furchtbare Essen und diese Kälte oder ihre ablehnende Antwort? Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, immerhin war er ja kein Gryffindor!

Im Nachhinein, war er sich allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, ob das die bester aller Entscheidungen gewesen war, denn seine Laune sank unter den Gefrierpunkt, was auch der schönste Sonnenaufgang zwei Tage später am Sinai nicht wettmachen konnte.

„Severus, jetzt sei doch nicht so grummelig", bat ihn Hermine zum wiederholten Male, als er einen Touristen aus Griechenland zur Schnecke machte, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihm eine koschere Salami anzubieten.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht grummelig!", fuhr er sie an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, nein, was hast Du denn dann?"

„Nichts!"

„Das ist aber ein überaus übellauniges ‚Nichts'!"

„Mein ‚Nichts' kann so übellaunig sein wie ich es will!", schnaubte er und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Nun gut, dann sei bitte wo anders übellaunig, denn mir vermiest Du damit auch die Stimmung!", stellte Hermine recht schnippisch klar, „und das bei diesem wundervollen Ausblick!", murrte sie leise und machte viele Fotos, dieses Mal vornehmlich ohne ihren Tränkemeister.

Am Ende dieses Tages kam er zu der ärgerlichen Überzeugung, dass er es einfach hinter sich bringen musste, egal, wie sie reagieren würde, alles war besser, als diese schreckliche Unsicherheit.

Und wenn er einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, dann setzte er ihn auch um. Sie waren noch nicht ganz am Fuß des Sinai angekommen, da verkündete er ihr grimmig sein Vorhaben, sofort und augenblicklich nach Südamerika aufzubrechen.

„Aber ich habe unser Hotelzimmer noch für eine weitere Nacht gebucht!", stammelte Hermine enttäuscht.

„Egal, unser Zelt ist auch o.K.!", ließ er sie wissen und machte sich schon auf den Weg zum nächst besten Apparierpunkt.

„Da werde mal einer aus Dir schlau, Severus Snape!", rief ihm seine Meisterschülerin erbost hinterher und der nette griechische Jude, der just in diesem Augenblick an ihr vorbei ging, meinte mitleidig: „Vielleicht hat er ja Hunger, ich hätte da noch eine Salami."


	21. Chapter 21

FF_2158495_

20. Der Antrag

Wie jeder Tag im Leben, egal ob ersehnt oder gefürchtet, so kam auch dieser. Erst hatte er nicht weit genug entfernt sein können, doch dann konnte er es nicht schnell genug hinter sich bringen.

Als der große Tag anbrach, waren die Bedingungen reichlich ungünstig für das romantische Ansinnen des Tränkemeisters. Es regnete ohne Unterlass und dichte Nebelwände verdeckten das einzigartige Hochlandpanorama, dass er sich als Kulisse ausgesucht hatte.

Beide waren irgendwann durchweicht bis auf die Haut und auf Hermines Stirn hatte sich seit Stunden eine steile Falte gebildet, die, wie er wusste, ein eindeutiges Zeichen für starke Kopfschmerzen und heftigen Unmut war.

Trotzdem hoffte Severus, dass sich das Wetter aufklaren würde und er ihr doch noch vor dem weiten Horizont der heiligen Berge der Majas seine Frage stellen könnte. Daher legte er trotz schlechter Sicht und nassen Füßen und trotz Hermines leisem, unwilligem Gemurre ein mörderisches Tempo vor, machte fast keine Pausen und stapfte grimmig durch den Regen.

Als sie endlich oben angekommen waren, war Hermine am Ende ihrer Kräfte, mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ sie sich heftig keuchend auf einen flachen Stein fallen und wrang mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Severus ihre triefenden Haare aus. Dann baute sie ihr nichtmagisches Zelt auf, in das sie sofort und ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihren Begleiter zusammen mit ihrem Rucksack verschwand.

Severus hingegen sammelte einige Äste für ein späteres Feuer zusammen, dann stemmte er finster die Hände auf die Hüften und starrte in den südamerikanischen Hochlandhimmel. War da nicht doch eine kleine helle Lücke gewesen und wurde der Regen nicht ein wenig schwächer?

Aus dem Zelt hörte er derweil das Geklapper von Töpfen und Pfannen und bald stieg ihm der köstliche Geruch eines Eintopfes in die Nase und ließ ihn laut seufzen. Sein Bauch knurrte verlangend, aber sobald er an sein Vorhaben dachte, verkrampfte sich sein Magen schmerzvoll und an Essen war nicht mehr zu denken.

„Severus, komm doch aus dem Regen", rief Hermine irgendwann ärgerlich von drinnen, „außerdem ist das Essen fertig."

„Ich glaube der Regen lässt nach", antwortete Severus.

Hermine steckte genervt den Kopf aus dem Zelt, „Du kannst auch von hier drinnen gut erkennen, ob es regnet, dafür musst Du nicht weiter nass werden."

„Nein, ich will noch etwas frische Luft schöpfen", er hatte das sichere Gefühl im Zelt ersticken zu müssen.

„Hast Du heute den ganzen Tag über nicht genug von dieser frischen, dünnen Luft gehabt?", Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr, sonst verbrachte ihr Tränkemeister am liebsten 24 Stunden in seinem unterirdischen Labor und jetzt brauchte er plötzlich frische Luft. Als Severus nicht antwortete, sondern immer noch den Himmel anstarrte, wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie schnaubte: „Gut! Bleib ruhig da im Regen stehen, werde noch nasser und erkälte Dich. Mir egal, ich esse jetzt auch ohne Dich und dann krieche ich in meinen Schlafsack, damit ich mich ein wenig ausruhen kann, bevor wir die Echsengelege suchen gehen!" Die Zeltplane schloss sich laut raschelnd und Severus Nervosität wurde zunehmend beklemmender.

Sie würde ihn ganz gewiss nicht wollen. Warum auch? Ihm fiel überhaupt nicht mehr ein, wie er auf den aberwitzigen Gedanken kommen konnte, sie heiraten zu wollen.

Seine Hand fuhr wie so oft in den letzten Tagen in die Brusttasche seiner Regenjacke und umfasste mit klammen Fingern den Ring.

Dann geschah das Wunder: Urplötzlich hörte der Regen auf und Severus blinzelte verwirrt in die jetzt allmählich aufbrechenden Wolken. Kurz darauf kam Hermine doch noch mal aus dem Zelt.

„Severus, komm doch bitte herein", bat sie neben ihn tretend und schaute ihn unsicher an. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und einen dicken Strickpullover aus schottischer Wolle übergestreift.

Er seufzte wieder tief und Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Oder sag mir doch bitte endlich was los ist. Bedrückt Dich etwas? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Er schaute sie lange an, dann nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf und streckte endlich entschlossen den Rücken durch. „Du hast Recht! So geht das nicht weiter!" Sein Blick wurde durchdringend und seine Hand griff noch fester um das kleine Stück Metall.

Hermine schaute ihm beunruhigt zu, als er mit wenigen Handgriffen ein allmählich wärmendes Feuer entzündete und er auf den flachen Stein neben sich wies. „Bitte setzt Dich! Ich muss mit Dir reden."

Er selber atmete tief durch, verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken und ging vor ihr auf und ab.

„Hermine, wir kennen uns jetzt schon viele Jahre und wie Du selber weißt, sind wir uns in den letzten Monaten – nun sagen wir mal – näher gekommen." Er rieb sich mit der linken Hand über die Stirn, was wollte er eigentlich sagen?

Hermine hob ihre linke Augenbraue ebenfalls fragend an.

„Unsere Beziehung", er stockte, „unser Verhältnis", verdammt, ihm fehlten jegliche Worte! „Also kurz und knapp: So geht das nicht mehr, ich will keine Affäre mehr, das muss ein Ende haben!" Sein Blick war mehr als düster und er war jetzt zwei Meter vor Hermine stehen geblieben und hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.

Aus Hermines Gesicht wich jede Farbe, ihr Mund öffnete sich fragend, aber alles war herauskam war ein unverständliches Keuchen. Hatte sie das jetzt richtig verstanden? Sie fasste sich an den Kopf, ihr schien es schwindelig zu sein.

„Soll das heißen", stammelte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei unüberhörbar, „Du beendest unsere Beziehung jetzt und hier?"

„Ja, ich will diese Phase beenden!", Na, die Hälfte des Weges war doch schon zurückgelegt, machte sich Severus Mut.

„Aber warum?", Hermine war den Tränen nahe, ihr Kinn zitterte bereits verdächtig, „Warum nur willst Du Dich trennen?"

„Wie, trennen?", hatte er da was überhört, „Wer will sich trennen?"

„Na, Du von mir!", brachte Hermine mühsam heraus, „Du hast gesagt, dass Du es beenden willst!"

„Ich will mich doch nicht von Dir trennen!", Severus war schockiert, „ich will Dich heiraten!"

„Was?", Hermine riss ihre Augen ungläubig auf und stand langsam von dem Stein auf, „Du, Du willst mich heiraten?", stammelte sie.

„Ja, sicher!", er war jetzt aber wirklich verwirrt, „Was hast Du denn gedacht?"

„Ich, nun…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie brach jetzt wirklich in Tränen aus.

Bestürzt starrte er sie an. Was hatte sie denn nur. Normalerweise neigte sie nicht dazu, bei jeder Gelegenheit zu heulen. Was ein echtes Glück war, denn er konnte ihre Tränen nicht ertragen.

Severus zog sie besorgt an sich und schlang seine Arme fest um sie, „Scht, bitte Hermine, hör auf zu weinen. Wenn Du nicht willst, müssen wir das ja nicht tun, es war vielleicht doch eine blöde Idee." Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, so hatte er sich das aber ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt. Dieser blöde Albus Dumbledore!

„Nein, das ist es nicht", schniefte Hermine nach einigen Augenblicken und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „ich hatte nur gerade schreckliche Angst, dass Du nicht glücklich wärst und Schlussmachen wolltest."

„Warum sollte ich das denn wollen", Severus war entsetzt, „ich liebe Dich von Herzen und war noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so glücklich wie im vergangenen halben Jahr."

Jetzt strahlte Hermine ihn mit tränennassen Augen selig an, „Wirklich?"

„Aber sicher, das musst Du doch gemerkt haben!"

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf und begann zu lachen, sie zog ihn ungestüm an sich heran um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du verrückter Mann!"

Dann fasste sie sich aber wieder und schob ihn etwas von sich fort:

„Entschuldige, Severus, könntest Du Dir vorstellen, noch mal von vorne zu beginnen?"

„Ähm, von vorne? Gewiss", Severus räusperte sich umständlich. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest umschlossen.

„Also gut", er schöpfte noch mal tief Atem, dann schaute er in ihre Augen und plötzlich wusste er wieder, was er mehr als alles auf der Welt wollte. „Hermine Jean Granger, würdest Du mir die ungeheure und unverdiente Ehre und Freude erweisen und meine Frau werden?" Jetzt war es raus und er atmete erleichtert auf, allerdings blieb sein Blick immer noch etwas ängstlich auf ihr haften.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und man hörte sie deutlich schlucken, dann blickte sie wieder hoch, „Ja, Severus Snape, auch mir wäre es eine große Ehre und Freude Deine Frau zu werden", dann setzte sie warm lächelnd hinzu: „Auch ich war noch nie glücklicher, als im vergangenen Jahr."

„Wirklich?", ein seltenes und befreites Lächeln legte sich auf die ernsten Züge des Tränkemeisters.

„Ja, wirklich!", nickte Hermine und musste lachen und weinen gleichzeitig, was ihn doch etwas verwirrte. Frauen!

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Froh und erleichtert erwiderte er ihren Kuss und schlang seine langen Arme fest um sie. Ihm war so leicht zu Mute, jetzt wo dieser bedrückende, schwere Stein von seinem Herzen gefallen war. Wundervoll.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Er löste den Kuss widerwillig, schob sie ein klein wenig von sich fort und reichte ihr mit zitternden Fingern den Reif.

„Wenn Du Dir sicher bist, würdest Du dann auch diesen bescheidenen Ring von mir annehmen, als unbedeutendes Zeichen meiner Zuneigung und Achtung?"

Hermine schaute ihn gerührt an und wischte sich wieder eine Träne aus dem rechten Augenwinkel. Dann nahm sie den Ring vorsichtig in die Hand und betrachtete ihn ehrfürchtig. „Er ist unglaublich!"

„Es ist nur ein Entwurf", beeilte sich Severus einzuwerfen, „Madam Sernorin erwartet noch Deine Verbesserung."

„Das ist ein Sernorin-Ring?", Hermines schaute ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ja, das ist er", nickte Severus stolz.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass die Sernorins seit Jahrhunderten Europas führende magische Juweliere sind. Sie sind sehr verschwiegen, exklusiv und irrsinnig teuer", Hermine war sehr beeindruckt, „er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben, Severus."

„Wenn ich einer Frau einen Ehering schenken möchte", er zog arrogant lächelnd die Augenbraue hoch, "muss dieser Ring der Frau wenigstens entfernt entsprechen, sonst ist er ihr, ihrer Schönheit und Klugheit nicht angemessen." Er küsste sie wieder.

„Mir wäre jeder Ring gut gewesen, selbst einer aus einem Kaugummiautomaten", murmelte Hermine, „solange er von Dir gekommen wäre."

„Kaugummiautomat?", Severus rümpfte angewidert die Nase, „Wenn Du natürlich einen solchen Ring willst, kann ich diesen hier ja zurückgeben."

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und hielt ihre Hand mit dem Ring vorsichtshalber von ihm weg, „ich finde ihn wundervoll und ich gebe ihn nicht mehr her."

„Das musst Du aber, denn es ist wirklich nur ein Entwurf", er streckte seine Hand aus, „lass sehen, ob er passt, meiner hat nämlich ohne Anprobe genau gesessen."

„Du hast den gleichen?", Hermine reichte ihm den Ring.

„Einen ähnlichen", er nahm ihn wieder entgegen und steckte ihn ihr an den Ringfinger der linken Hand.

„Wie angegossen", staunte Hermine und betrachtete versonnen ihre Hand.

Als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah, glitzerten erneut Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich liebe Dich Severus Snape", flüsterte sie zärtlich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, damit sie ihn besser küssen konnte.

Dann meldete sich jedoch Severus leerer Magen mit einem lauten Grummeln und sie ließ erschrocken von ihm ab.

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich einen Bärenhunger!", erklärte Severus etwas verschämt, „ist noch etwas vom Abendessen übrig?"

„Aber sicher, es ist noch genug für Dich da, denn ich hatte keinen wirklich großen Hunger, so ohne Dich. Komm."

Hermine wollte ihn ins Zelt hineinziehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine, das ich Dich vorhin so erschreckt habe, ich hatte mir das alles so genau überlegt und dann hat eigentlich nichts funktioniert."

„Ich hatte ziemliche Angst, Severus", sie schaute ihm fest in seine schwarzen Augen, „aber ich weiß Deine Absichten mal, ähm, romantisch zu sein, wirklich zu schätzen", es funkelte in ihren Augen, „zudem habe ich irgendwie nicht den Eindruck, dass nichts funktioniert hätte, denn immerhin habe ich doch ‚Ja' gesagt, oder?"

„Ja, das hast Du, unbegreiflicherweise!", seufzte Severus glücklich.

„Ich muss das unbedingt meinen Eltern schreiben, dazu brauchen wir ja nur einen kleinen Umweg zu machen!" überlegte Hermine bereits die nächsten Schritte.

Als sie ihr Elternhaus erwähnte, fiel ihm aber dann doch noch etwas Beklemmendes ein:

„Meinst Du..?", er brach unsicher ab.

„Was meine ich?", Hermine zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

„Nun, ich würde es wirklich gerne richtig machen Hermine", er löste sich von ihr und zog energisch den Zipp seiner Jacke auf, ihm war echt warm, „Die Tradition verlangt, dass ich Deinen Vater und Deine Mutter um Deine Hand bitte. Meinst Du, dass Sie zustimmen werden?", er schaute sie ängstlich fragend an.

„Das glaube ich ganz bestimmt, Severus", lachte Hermine, „Außerdem bin ich mehr als volljährig."

„Das ist mir bewusst, trotzdem gebietet es der Anstand, dass ich Sie um ihre Zustimmung bitte", erklärte Severus.

„Dann frag Sie und mach Dir um ihre positive Antwort keine Sorgen", sie funkelte ihn an, „Sie mögen Dich, warum auch immer."

Ein zustimmendes Grunzen von Severus brachte ihm einen Rippenstoß ein, dann wurde Hermines Blick bedauernd, „Schade ist nur, dass ich Ihnen gerne eine Expresseule aus Lima geschickt hätte, mit der Nachricht, dass Du mir einen Antrag gemacht hast."

„Tja, man kann nicht alles haben, einen alten griesgrämigen, auf Traditionen versessenen Tränkemeister und eine Eileule an die Eltern. Das ist einfach zu viel des Guten!", grinste Severus hämisch und zog sie nun seinerseits verlangend zu sich heran.

„Nun gut, das verstehe ich, aber dann biete mir doch wenigstens einen adäquaten Ersatz", verlangte Hermine frech.

Severus Blick verdunkelte sich noch ein wenig mehr und er presste ihren Körper eng an seinen,

„Wäre eine wilde Liebesnacht vor dem Andenmassiv Südamerikas ein entsprechender Ersatz in Deinen Augen?"

„Könnte gut sein, dass ich damit für den Anfang recht zufrieden wäre, aber vorher wirst Du Dir etwas Trockenes anziehen und zu Abend essen, dann sehen wir weiter!", bestimmte Hermine gut gelaunt.

„Und wie geht es Deinen Kopfschmerzen?", erkundigte er sich forschend.

„Welchen Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie keck und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Zelt.

Sie blieben zwei Tage auf dem Gipfel des Berges und verbrachten eine wirklich gute Zeit miteinander, auch die Ausbeute an seltenen und normalerweise sehr teuren Trankzutaten war sehr ergiebig gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte auch das Wetter endlich mitgespielt und sie genossen das herrliche Panorama und die beeindruckende Landschaft.

Zwei Wochen und weitere zwei Kontinente und zehn Länder später, waren sie glücklich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Wie Hermine es vorausgesehen hatte, waren ihre Eltern nicht nur einverstanden, sondern hatten sich wirklich sehr gefreut.

Warum auch immer.

Silvia M. Groß Erinnerungen Seite 7 von 7


	22. Chapter 22

21. Ringverbesserungen

„Ah, Professor Snape, Miss Granger, ich habe Sie beide bereits erwartet!", wie schon Wochen zuvor, lächelte Misses Sernorin ihn freundlich an, jetzt in einen lindgrünen Umhang gehüllt. Severus musste innerlich grinsen, in ihrem Schrank ging es deutlich bunter zu, als in seinem!

„Wie war Ihre Reise?"

„Durchaus erfolgreich, möchte ich meinen", antwortete Severus zweideutig, was das Lächeln auf Misses Sernorins Gesicht noch strahlender machte.

„Sehr schön!"

Sie wendete sich Hermine zu und reichte ihr die Hand „Und ich freue mich außerordentlich, Sie endlich persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen, Miss Granger."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Misses Sernorin, Professor Snape hat mir schon soviel Gutes über Sie und Ihr Geschäft berichtet, und ich freue mich, dass ich es jetzt bestätigt sehe."

„Danke für das Kompliment, ich kann es uneingeschränkt zurückgeben, meine Liebe!"

Hermine wurde ein wenig rot, ihr war diese Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Hatten Sie bereits Gelegenheit sich Gedanken über die zu tätigenden Verbesserungen an Ihren Ringen zu machen?", Misses Sernorin blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Zuerst einmal muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihren Entwurf wunderschön finde", Hermine streifte den Ring vom Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand und schaute ihn liebevoll an, „Ich habe noch niemals ein schöneres Schmuckstück gesehen, geschweige denn mein Eigen genannt."

„Das freut mich sehr, meine Liebe, aber es ist doch nur ein Entwurf!"

„Ich finde ihn wesentlich besser als einen bloßen Entwurf!", beharrte die junge Frau mit ernstem Blick.

„Gut, sehr gut, aber was können wir tun, damit Professor Snape ihm ein ‚Ohnegleichen' geben kann?", Misses Sernorin grinste Hermine verschwörerisch an.

Diese beugte sich nahe zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr zu: „Der Professor vergibt gewöhnlich gar keine ‚Ohnegleichen'!"

„Das habe ich gehört!", Severus verschränkte verstimmt seine Arme vor der Brust.

Beide Frauen mussten lachen.

„Kommen Sie, wir trinken einen Tee!", bestimmte Misses Sernorin fröhlich und winkte die Brautleute zur kleinen Sitzgruppe herüber.

„Ich verbessere mich, was muss ich tun, damit ich bei Ihnen, Miss Granger, ein ‚Ohnegleichen' bekommen würde?", Misses Sernorin zwinkerte dem Professor zu und schenkte allen dreien duftenden Tee ein.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen", meinte Hermine lachend, „dass dies nicht schwer wird", dann wurde sie ernst, „aber vielleicht ist es Ihnen möglich, die Löwen und Schlangen nicht so zu trennen." Misses Sernorin hob interessiert eine Augenbraue und schon notierte sie sich einige Zeilen auf dem bereit liegenden Block.

„Außerdem fände ich es sehr schön, wenn die Löwen und die Schlangen immer durch Eber abgelöst würden", sie schaute Severus liebevoll an, „weil ja Hogwarts mit seinem Wappentier uns und auch die Häuser verbindet."

„Das sind sehr interessante Ideen, Miss Granger", Misses Sernorin schrieb eifrig mit.

„Als Letztes würde ich mich freuen, wenn die trennende Linie zwischen beiden Bändern etwas durchlässiger wäre, denn es gibt ja nicht nur Trennendes, sondern meiner Meinung nach mehr Verbindendes!"

„Ja, ganz Augenscheinlich ist das so!", bestätigte Misses Sernorin leise und lächelte, während sie sich die letzten Notizen machte.

„Sonst gibt es meiner Ansicht nach gar nichts zu verbessern!", schloss Hermine ihre Ausführungen ab.

„Wir werden uns bemühen Ihre Wünsche entsprechend umzusetzen!", Misses Sernorin legte zufrieden den Bock beiseite und nippte an ihrem Tee. Dann klatschte sie in die Hände.

„Und nun zu den magischen Eigenschaften!", sie schien sich richtig in ihrem Element zu fühlen.

„Miss Granger war gegen jegliche magische Eigenschaften von leblosen Dingen", merkte Severus an, mit einem winzigen Lächeln in Richtung seiner Braut.

„Aber der Professor hat sich durchgesetzt", seufzte Hermine ergeben.

Misses Sernorin hatte schon ein enttäuschtes „Oh" auf den Lippen, aber nun entspannte sie sich sichtlich, „das freut mich wirklich, denn das ist unsere Spezialität. Wobei ich mir wohl denken kann, woher Ihre Abneigung kommt, Miss Granger." Von den Horkruxen des dunklen Lords war auch in der Presse berichtet worden.

„Meine … zukünftige Frau", ihm war diese Bezeichnung immer noch ungewohnt, „hatte schließlich doch einige ganz bemerkenswerte Ideen, die mir außerordentlich gut gefallen haben", er blickte auffordernd zu Hermine herüber.

„Wenn es denn schon ein magischer Gegenstand sein soll", Hermine seufzte noch mal ein wenig, „dann aber ein erfreulicher, froh machender."

„Aber natürlich Miss Granger, alles andere käme bei uns nicht in Frage!", Madam Sernorin machte eine abwehrende Geste mit der Hand.

„Und was war mit den Kontrollzaubern?", wollte Severus einwerfend wissen.

„Nun", Madam Sernorin funkelte ihn an, „das ist nur für die Ringe der Herren im Programm!"

„Oh", Severus Miene verdüsterte sich wieder und Hermines Hand legte sich beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm, als sie lachend Misses Sernorin versicherte: „Das wird in unserem Falle nicht gewünscht!"

„Du könntest wenigstens sagen, dass es nicht notwendig ist!", grummelte Severus.

Hermine ignorierte diese Anmerkung geflissentlich und fuhr ungerührt fort, „ich fände es schön, wenn die Ringe eine Art Schatztruhe sein könnten."

„Was meinen Sie mit Schatztruhe?", Misses Sernorin schaute fragend.

„Nun, alle besonderen, schönen, außergewöhnlichen Augenblicke unseres Lebens sollen in ihnen eingefangen werden können, damit sie ihn schlechten Zeiten, oder", sie schaute zu Boden, „wenn wir getrennt sein sollten, angeschaut werden können. Eine Art Denkarium oder eben eine Schatztruhe der schönen Momente!"

„Hmm", macht Misses Sernorin skeptisch, „das ist ein phantastischer, neuer Gedanke, aber ich muss das erst mit meinen Zaubern in der Goldschmiede besprechen, bevor ich Ihnen hierzu etwas sagen kann."

„Vielleicht hilft Ihnen hier ja der Zauberspruch, den Miss Granger ausgetüfftelt hat, weiter", bot Severus an.

„Sie haben bereits einen Zauberspruch hierfür?", fragte Misses Sernorin erstaunt.

„Nun, ja", Hermine rutschte etwas auf ihrem Sessel herum, „ich habe mir mal erste Gedanken gemacht." Dann griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und zog einem kleinen beigen Umschlag heraus, den sie der Seniorchefin entgegenhielt.

„Natürlich sind das nur theoretische Überlegungen, ich weiß nicht, ob das in der Praxis funktioniert." Hermines Blick wurde unsicher.

„Seien Sie gewiss, Madam Sernorin, dass Miss Grangers theoretische Überlegungen schon mehr als einmal die Welt gerettet haben", ließ sich Severus amüsiert vernehmen und erntete einen strafenden Blick seiner Braut.

Madam Sernorin öffnete lächelnd den Umschlag und las den dort beschriebenen Spruch aufmerksam durch, dann schaute sie Hermine fest an und meinte, „Miss Granger, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, halte ich diesen Spruch für mehr als nur theoretisch umsetzbar." Wieder las sie sich Hermines Vorschlag durch, dann strahlte sie beide an, „Wenn ich Recht behalten sollte, dann haben Sie soeben ihre Eheringe bezahlt – vorausgesetzt, dass Sie uns die Rechte an diesem Spruch zukommen lassen", ergänzte sie mit glänzenden Augen.

„Der Slytherin von uns, wird sicher mit sich handeln lassen!", stellte Hermine lachend in Aussicht.

Als sie sich kurz darauf verabschiedeten, hielt Misses Sernorin sie zurück, „bitte, der Tagesprophet hat eine magische Meldelinie um unser Geschäft gezogen, immer wenn Paare ihn gemeinsam betreten und auch wieder verlassen, wird sie aktiviert. Wenn Sie nicht morgen ihre Namen in der Gesellschaftsspalte lesen wollen, sollten Sie den Hinterausgang benutzten." Sie wies mit dem Daumen durch eine unscheinbare Türe im hinteren Bereich des Ladens, die bisher noch keinem der beiden aufgefallen war.

„Danke, das werden wir gerne annehmen, es reicht, dass sich alle die Mäuler zerreißen, wenn wir um Weihnachten herum unsere Heirat bekannt geben!", knurrte Severus dankbar und wollte sich verabschieden.

Madam Sernorin legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und raunte ihm zu: „Denken Sie daran Professor: Eine außerordentlich viel versprechende Verbindung!"

Laut sagte sie zu beiden: „Wir schicken Ihnen die Ringe nach Halloween zu", sollten sie nicht ihre Zustimmung finden, erwarte ich Ihren Besuch noch vor Weihnachten."

Doch das war nicht nötig gewesen. Die Ringe entsprachen voll und ganz ihren Vorstellungen, und Severus notierte sogar in einem Brief mit der Bitte um die Rechnung in roter Lehrerschrift über seine Unterschrift: „Ohnegleichen!"

Postwendend kam die Antwort: „Vielen Dank, Professor! Die Rechnung ist durch das Patent am Zauber Ihrer zukünftigen Frau beglichen. Es war uns eine Ehre!" Unterschrieben mit Emilie Sernorin.

Der Brief duftete nach Magnolien.


	23. Chapter 23

22. Eine italiensche Reise

Gerade hatte er sehr zufrieden die letzten Gläser voller erstklassiger Zutaten in die Regale geräumt, spezielle Stasiszauber über deren kostbaren Inhalt gesprochen und die letzten Aufzeichnungen vervollständigt, als ihm auffiel, dass er seine Meisterschülerin schon seit einiger Zeit weder gesehen noch gehört hatte. Wo mochte sie wohl stecken?

Eigentlich hätte er ja sofort auf die Bibliothek getippt, aber die war in dieser Woche geschlossen, wegen der alle paar Jahre notwenigen Grundreinigung und somit fest in der Hand des magisches Entstaubungskommandos.

Nachdem er einen kleinen Ortungszauber gesprochen hatte, fand er sie relativ schnell in ihrem Zimmer vor dem offenen Kleiderschrank stehen. Verwundert schaute sich Severus um: Seine sonst so ordentliche Meisterschülerin hatte die letzten Stunden anscheinend damit verbracht die Schäden eines Hurrikans zu imitieren. Um sie herum verstreut und hinter ihr auf dem Bett zu einem großen Stapel aufgehäuft, lagen diverse Kleidungsstücke und in mitten all dem Stoff eine ziemlich genervte Hermine Granger. Das sagte ihm nicht nur ihre verkrampfte Haltung, sondern vor allem das leise Gegrummel, das sie von sich gab. Lautlos schlich er sich von hinten an sie heran, doch sie machte ihm einen Strich durch seine schöne Rechnung, denn sie murmelte finster, „Gib Dir keine Mühe, ich habe Dich längst bemerkt."

„Schade", brummte er tief und trat dicht hinter sie, um sie zärtlich zu umfassen und ihr ins Ohr zu raunen, „ich liebe es, wenn Du diese netten kleinen Hüpfer machst!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Hermine, „und ich habe immer Sorge, dass ich gleich einen Herzinfarkt erleide."

„So schnell bekommt eine gesunde junge Frau, die durch meine ausgeklügelten Fitnessübungen in blendender Form ist, keinen Herzinfarkt!", beruhigte er sie und strich ihr wildes Haar beiseite um ihren Nacken ausgiebig zu küssen.

„Was suchst Du hier eigentlich so verzweifelt?", erkundigte er sich zwischen zwei Küssen, „Man könnte denken Du seiest ein Niffler im Goldrausch."

„Ein Kleid!", antwortete Hermine unleidlich und schob kopfschüttelnd einige weitere Kleiderbügel von links nach rechts.

„Dann hast Du ja großes Glück!", raunte Severus belustigt und strich mit seinen Händen an ihren Seiten herab, „hier liegen ganz viele davon herum und da drin sind offensichtlich auch noch eine beachtliche Anzahl solcher Kleidungsstücke."

„Ja, eigentlich schon, wenn nur Onkel Peter und Tante Vera nicht immer im Sommer Geburtstag haben würden!", verkündete Hermine ohne jeden erkennbaren Zusammenhang.

„Und was hat das mit den Kleidern hier zu tun?", erkundigte sich Severus vorsichtig, die Falte auf Hermines Stirn verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Weil die beiden immer eine Gartenparty veranstalten und jedes Mal meinen Vater fragen, ob er es sich auch leisten könnte, seiner einzigen Tochter dafür ein neues Kleid zu kaufen", schnaubte Hermine und blickte Severus finster an, „Daher brauche ich jedes Jahr zwei neue Kleider, obwohl ich sie fast ausschließlich für diese beiden Anlässe benötige!"

„Hast Du es schon mit einem Farbzauber probiert?", schlug Severus vor und schob seine Hand unter ihre Bluse.

„Natürlich, auch mit kleinen Änderungen, aber da Tante Vera und ihre Tochter Emmely ein erstklassiges Gedächtnis für Mode haben, muss man damit sehr vorsichtig sein!"

„Dann hätten wir vielleicht besser mit Dir einen Einkaufsbummel veranstaltet, anstatt mit mir, denn meine Festtagsrobe kennt Deine Familie noch nicht", grinste Severus und arbeitete sich zu ihren Brüsten hoch.

„Nein, Du hast das noch nicht durchschaut, Severus!", Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Tränkemeister herum und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „mein Kalkül war, dass ein umwerfend aussehender Begleiter jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von mir auf sich lenkt und ich daher im Kleid von vor drei Jahren aufkreuzen könnte."

„Dann hättest Du doch besser diesen Beaty fragen sollen!", grollte Severus und küsste sie kurz und hart, „oder musst eben doch noch mal kurz nach London apparieren, um ein Kleid zu finden, der Deinen Schnitzer, unbedingt mit mir hin gehen zu wollen, wieder wettmacht!"

„Severus, das war kein Schnitzer, das war der Plan und er wird sicherlich aufgehen, wart es ab, sie werden mit offenen Mündern vor Dir stehen!"

„Ich fand, dass es so schlimm nicht war…", murmelte Severus besorgt.

„Nein, Du siehst toll in den Anzügen aus!", lachte Hermine und küsste seine Mundwinkel, „aber vielleicht muss ich doch morgen noch mal einkaufen."

„Dann solltest Du aber vielleicht mal kurz nach Paris oder besser noch nach Mailand apparieren, ich habe zwar nicht viel Ahnung von Mode, aber heißt es nicht immer, das dort die neuesten Kreationen dieser verrückten Designer herkommen?"

„Bis nach Paris oder Mailand? Meinst Du wirklich?", Hermine legte zwar Wert auf gute Kleidung, aber dieser Aufwand schien ihr dann doch etwas zu übertrieben, egal was Tante Vera dachte.

„Aber natürlich", versuchte Severus sie zu überzeugen, ihm war da gerade ein sehr, sehr guter Gedanke gekommen, „Außerdem könntest Du mir dabei einen wirklich großen Gefallen erweisen und gleich Signore Aoriantes die versprochenen Zutaten abliefern, der wohnt nämlich in der Nähe von Mailand."

„Hm, wenn das so ist", überlegte Hermine, „Gut! Ich erledige das am besten direkt morgen, heute ist es dafür schon zu spät und übermorgen ist mir etwas knapp."

„Das sehe ich auch so!", stimmte ihr Severus zu und bemühte sich angestrengt nicht zu zufrieden auszuschauen, „ich stelle schon mal alles zusammen, was Signore Aoriantes gerne kaufen möchte. Wir können ja über unsere Preisvorstellungen sprechen, nachdem Du dieses Chaos hier beseitigt hast.

Er war den ganzen restlichen Tag allerbester Laune, was unter Umständen daran liegen konnte, dass Signore Aoriantes zwar der beste Großhändler für seltene und spezielle Trankzutaten von außerordentlich guter Qualität war, aber leider auch ein grauenhafter Verhandlungspartner.

Seine einfache, aber sehr wirkungsvolle Strategie bestand darin, seine Kunden in typisch italienischer Gastfreundschaft solange mit reichhaltigem Essen und hochprozentigen Getränken zu verwöhnen, bis sie zu seinen Konditionen zum Vertragsabschluss bereit waren, nur um aus seinen Fängen entfliehen zu können. Daher verhandelte Severus mit ihm ausschließlich per Post, außer im letzten Jahr, wo er notgedrungen persönlich die Andenechengelege abliefern musste und anschließend drei Tage lang das Gefühl hatte, sterben zu müssen. Von dem gigantischen Kater mal ganz zu schweigen.

Da war es doch viel erquicklicher, seine eloquente Meisterschülerin kam in den wundervollen Genuss eines echten italienischen Gelages. Sie aß seiner Meinung nach, sowieso viel zu wenig! Ha! Was war er für ein Genie!

Um sein erwachendes Gewissen wenigstens einigermaßen zu besänftigen, schrieb er an diesem Nachmittag allerdings nicht nur eine Besuchsankündigung an Signore Aoriantes, sondern sprach per Kamin auch mit einer alten Freundin.

Direkt am nächsten Morgen nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück – von dem er sie trotz seiner dezenten Hinweise nicht abbringen konnte - brach Hermine auf.

„Ich denke, ich bin am frühen Nachmittag wieder da", stellte sie fröhlich in Aussicht und gab ihrem Tränkemeister einen Abschiedskuss.

„Lass Dir ruhig Zeit und grüße Signore Aoriantes von mir", er drückte ihr eine kleine Liste mit Adressen in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine wissen und studierte die Namen.

„Das sind die angesagtesten Modemacher in Mailand, habe ich mir jedenfalls sagen lassen."

„Und von wem hast Du diese Informationen?"

„Von Narcissa Malfoy", antwortete Severus, „Du möchtest Dich bitte um 9:00 Uhr an der Porta Sempione direkt am Arco della Pace einfinden. Dort erwartet Dich eine gewisse Aurora, sie wird Deine Begleiterin für den Tag sein."

„Du lässt mich mit einer Bekannten von diesen Malfoys allein?", fragte Hermine bang, was schon irgendwie verständlich war, denn immerhin waren alle Malfoy-Bekannten, die Hermine bisher kennen gelernt hatte, Verbrecher!

„Keine Sorge, Narcissa war ganz begeistert, mir helfen zu können, immerhin ist sie mir noch einiges schuldig!"

„Na vielleicht, aber ob sie mir helfen will, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Probiere es aus, wenn Dir die Dame nicht zusagt, dann hält Dich keiner davon ab, sich von ihr zu verabschieden."

„Gut, wir werden sehen!" Hermines Zweifel schienen noch lange nicht aus dem Weg geräumt zu sein, trotzdem schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und machte sich mit dem schweren Paket voller Echseneier und kaukasischen Nacktschnecken zum Apparierpunkt auf.

Er folgte ihr etwas eine halbe Stunde später, denn auch er hatte da noch das ein oder andere zu erledigen.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen war Hogwarts Tränkemeister jedoch wieder zurück, und widmete sich in den nächsten Stunden verschiedenen Muggelfachbüchern über Pharmazie und Chemie, die er aus einer Muggelbücherei unter falschem Namen ausgeliehen hatte. (Muggel waren ja so einfach zu betrügen.) Denn immerhin musste er Hermines Verwandtschaft in den nächsten Tagen souverän Rede und Antwort stehen, wenn sich alle, wie in Rom die beiden charmanten Ärztinnen aus Frankreich, früher oder später erkundigen würden, was er denn so unterrichtete.

Die Bücher waren auch gar nicht so langweilig, wie er befürchtet hatte und so verging die Zeit bis zum Abendessen wie im Fluge, danach lud ihn Filius zu einem kleinen Zaubererduell ein, dass er doch gerne annahm. Daher kam er erst am späten Abend wieder in seine Kerker und war doch ziemlich überrascht, dass Hermine immer noch nicht zurück war.

Oje, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Sein Gewissen meldete sich umgehend und er verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden mit unruhigem Auf und Ab, bis endlich der Öffnungszauber anzeigte, dass seine Meisterschülerin zurück war.

Schlurfend, deutlich schwankend und mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck trat sie durch die Türe und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

„Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?", wagte er dennoch zu fragen, was wohl keine so glückliche Idee war, denn Hermine hielt inne und wendete sich in Zeitlupe ihm zu, dabei machte sie ein Gesicht, dass es ihm beinahe Angst und Bange wurde, aber nur beinahe.

„Das weißt Du ganz genau, Du alte Schlange!", schleuderte sie ihm lallend entgegen und reckte ihren rechten Zeigefinger drohend in seine Richtung – oder was sie dafür hielt, „Sollte es mir je wieder besser gehen, werde ich mich an Dir rächen, so wahr ich Hermine Jean Granger heiße!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, hast Du denn kein geeignetes Kleid finden können?" erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

„Du Heuchler!", fauchte Hermine und hielt sich stöhnend den Bauch, „natürlich habe ich ein Kleid gefunden, sogar zwei sehr schöne", sie schaute sehr bedauernd auf die Einkaufstüten in ihrer Hand, „nur leider werde ich sie nicht tragen können, da ich nicht mehr hineinpassen werde!"

„Ich hätte aber schon erwartet, dass Du Kleidung kaufst, die Dir passt!", meinte Severus, dies machte ihm wirklich Spaß.

„Sie passten auch, jedenfalls bevor ich Signore Aoriantes in die Hände gefallen bin!", schrie sie ihn unvermittelt an, was eindeutig ein Fehler war, denn sie fasste sich augenblicklich mit der einen Hand an den Kopf während sie die andere auf ihren Leib presste und dabei kläglich stöhnend das Gesicht verzog.

„Ist Dir etwa nicht gut?", fragte Severus scheinheilig und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, damit er nicht laut loslachte.

„Nein, verdammt!", zischte Hermine, „wie sollte es mir gut gehen, mit drei Ochsen und zwei Schweinen, Scheunenladungen voller Pasta und Fässerweise Wein und Grappa in meinem armen Bauch? Ich bin betrunken und mir ist schlecht und ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, nachdem ich drei Stunden für den Heimweg gebraucht habe, damit ich mich beim Apparieren nicht übergeben musste, denn das hasse ich noch mehr als Dich!"

Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, sehr bedächtig machte sie sich in Richtung ihres Zimmers auf und ließ ihn noch wissen, „Ich sehe zwar alles doppelt Severus Snape, aber ich habe durchaus Dein dreckiges Grinsen bemerkt, Du Lump!"

„Das ist nur die Freude, Dich wieder zu sehen, meine Liebe!", antwortet Severus und konnte sich tatsächlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Nur, dass Du es weißt! Ich will nie wieder mit Dir reden!"

„Das wird aber schwierig, wenn Du mich heiraten willst!", meinte Severus glucksend, „allerdings sollen satte, schweigsame Ehefrauen ja die besten von allen sein!"

Hermine Antwort war lediglich ein undefinierbares Grunzen, dann hatte sie bereits die Zimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen.

Jetzt konnte sich Severus einfach nicht mehr beherrschen und ein seltenes tiefes, grollendes Lachen erfüllte die Kerker. So viel Spaß hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr gehabt, da war er sich sicher.

Aber als er sich wenig später die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, schritt er zügig in sein Labor, um kurz darauf mit einem kleinen blauen und einem roten Fläschchen in Hermines Zimmer zu schleichen.

Er bekam tatsächlich etwas Mitleid. Seine Verlobte sah sich wohl nicht mehr zu größeren Taten in der Lage und hatte lediglich die Tüten abgestellt, um sich dann einfach auf ihr Bett fallen zu lassen.

Ihr leises Stöhnen sagte ihm, dass sie noch am Leben war.

Grinsend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass sie wenig später im Nachthemd im Bett lag, zusammen mit ihrer Wärmeflasche auf dem Bauch und einem kalten Lappen auf der Stirn. Etwas mühsam gestaltete sich allerdings das Einflößen der Tränke, sie weigerte sich vehement, den Mund auf zu machen. Da hielt er ihr schließlich die Nase zu und nutzte ihre Atemnot aus.

Tatsächlich wurde nach der Einnahme der Tränke das Gestöhne weniger und wandelte sich schließlich in ein lautes Schnarchen. ‚Vielleicht sind zwei Schlafzimmer doch von Vorteil!' überlegte Severus und strich ihr zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Dann griff er nach ihren Einkäufen und beförderte zwei wirklich bezaubernde Kleider zu Tage, die er sorgsam auf Bügel an ihren Kleiderschrank hängte. Als Letztes stellte er noch einen Krug Wasser und ein Glas auf ihren Nachttisch, falls sie Durst bekommen würde.

Es war schon gegen Mitternacht, als er leise die Türe zuzog, um sich auch einige Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen.


	24. Chapter 24

23. Reisefolgen

Erst am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages kam seine Verlobte wieder aus ihrem Zimmer heraus geschlichen.

Severus faltete lächelnd die Zeitung zusammen, die er bis jetzt sorgsam studiert hatte, „Na, wie geht es Dir heute?"

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit Dir, Du Schuft!", murrte sie und sah immer noch nicht besonders gut aus, wie er nach einer kritischen, visuellen Prüfung befand.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich!", schmunzelte Severus und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich langsam auf die Couch gleiten ließ und die Augen schloss.

„Möchtest Du einen Tee?", fragte er nach einer Weile und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

„Hm, Tee wäre gut, haben wir Wermut oder Kamille?", nuschelte sie.

„Ich schaue nach", er stand auf, um in die kleine Küche zu gehen, „Willst Du auch ein Stück Toast?"

„Nein, ich will nie wieder etwas essen!", behauptete sie voller Überzeugung und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken.

„Gut, das wird Tante Vera und Onkel Peter mächtig freuen, sie lieben bestimmt Gäste, die zwar phantastisch aussehen, sich aber nicht an ihrem Essen vergreifen!"

„Oh, erinnere mich nicht daran!", jammerte Hermine, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, unsere Sachen zusammen zu packen und dann nach Wales zu apparieren!"

„Das mit dem Packen habe ich bereits soweit erledigt", Severus reichte ihr eine dampfende Tasse mit äußerst gesund riechendem Inhalt, „schon gestern Nacht, während Du diese Wälder abgesägt hast und wenn Du nach dem Tee und dieser winzigen Scheibe Toast Deine Medizin nimmst, geht es Dir heute Abend wieder viel besser, das verspreche ich."

„Du hast schon gepackt?", Hermine richtete sich erstaunt auf, „Auch meine Sachen?"

„Soweit mir das möglich war. Von diesem speziellen Frauenkram habe ich ja keine Ahnung", er deutete zur Kommode, „Es liegt alles dort hinten, falls also noch etwas fehlt, kannst Du es ergänzen, bevor ich es dann in den Koffer stecke."

Vorsichtig erhob sich Hermine, um sofort den Wäschestapel zu inspizieren. „Du hast sogar an meine Unterwäsche gedacht?", staunte sie nach eingehender Prüfung.

„Selbstverständlich, ich brauche immerhin etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann!", grinste Severus und hielt ihr das Toastbrot unter die Nase.

„Wer sagt Dir denn, dass Du die zu sehen bekommst?", grollte Hermine, griff aber mit angewidertem Blick nach dem Brot, „Ich bin nämlich immer noch wütend auf Dich!"

„Was mich nicht verwundert, Du sprichst ja auch nicht mehr mit mir", er reichte ihr auch die Tasse Tee.

„Ganz genau!", schnaubte Hermine und biss in die duftende, goldgelb getoastete Brotscheibe, als wenn es das Abscheulichste auf der ganzen Welt wäre.

„Vielleicht besänftigt es Dich ja etwas, wenn ich Dir eine kleine, nun sagen wir mal, Wiedergutmachung anbiete".

„Eine kleine Wiedergutmachung?", Hermines Augen sprühten Funken, sie drückte ihm Tee und Toast in die Hand und wandte sich empört von ihm ab um sich wieder auf sein Sofa zu setzen, „Für all die Qualen, die ich erleide, will ich keine kleine Wiedergutmachung!"

„Nein, was denn dann?", fragte Severus interessiert und kam ihr mit der Tasse und der angebissenen Scheibe Brot hinterher.

„Dass das klar ist, Professor, Sie schulden mir eine wirklich riesengroße Wiedergutmachung!" knurrte Hermine, griff dann aber doch mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Tee, den er ihr immer noch penetrant entgegen hielt.

„Gut, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt!", stellte Severus großzügig in Aussicht und achtete sehr genau darauf, dass sie erst ihren Tee trank und von ihrem Brot aß, bevor er auch die Einnahme der diversen Tränke überwachte. Als all dies zu seiner Zufriedenheit geschehen war, erkundigte er sich,

„Wie sind eigentlich die Verhandlungen ausgegangen, konntest Du unsere Preisvorstellungen bei Signore Aoriantes durchsetzen?

„Nein!", antwortete Hermine lapidar und kaute verdrießlich auf den letzten Bissen ihres Toast herum.

„Nein?", Severus sah gerade seine ganze schöne Wiedergutmachung die Themse hinab schwimmen, denn er hatte diesen Gewinn fest einkalkuliert.

„Nein!", wiederholte Hermine, doch dann legte sich ein winziges Lächeln um ihre Lippen, die übrigens schon nicht mehr ganz so fahl waren, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde, „Dank meiner Mum, war Signore Aoriantes bereit, 200 Galleonen mehr für die Gelege zu bezahlen, als wir eigentlich dafür haben wollten. Für die Schnecken konnten wir leider nur 100 Galleonen mehr erwirken."

„Was? Das ist ja großartig!", rief Severus erfreut, nur um dann seine Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen und verwirrt zu fragen, „Aber was hat Deine Mutter damit zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge", recht zufrieden mit seinem Lob, nippte Hermine an ihrem Tee, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Du musst wissen, ich bin nämlich über London appariert und habe sie gebeten mit nach Mailand zu kommen. Es ist immer besser eine Vertraute dabei zu haben, wenn man einkaufen geht."

„Ach?", machte Severus.

„Jawohl, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Aurora wiedererwarten sehr nett und sehr kompetent war, wir hatten zusammen richtig Spaß und dank ihrer ausgezeichneten Verbindungen sah sich meine Geldbörse sogar noch in der Lage uns dreien einen Espresso zu spendieren", sie bedachte ihn schon wieder mit einem vorwurfsvoll-finsteren Blick, „Gottlob reichte es nicht mehr für ein Mittagessen!"

„Und dann?", ging er schnell über diese Rüge hinweg.

„Dann haben wir uns von Aurora verabschiedet und sind zu Signore Aoriantes aufgebrochen, wo meine Mutter das Verhandeln und ich das Essen übernehmen musste!"

„Und wer hat das Trinken übernommen?", erkundigte sich Severus grinsend, während er sich ihre Wolldecke griff und sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„Davor konnten wir uns leider beide nicht drücken. Signore Aoriantes ist sehr stolz auf seine Weine, musst Du wissen!", erklärte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß!" seufzte Severus und breitete die Decke über ihre Knie aus.

„Allerdings ist er noch viel stolzer auf seine Söhne!", fuhr Hermine mit ihren Ausführungen fort und das Funkeln in ihren Augen gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„So? Signore Aoriantes hat Söhne?"

„Aber ja, wusstest Du das nicht? Drei Stück an der Zahl und einer hübscher, feuriger und charmanter als der andere!", säuselte Hermine und leckte sich die Lippen.

Severus starrte seine Verlobte an.

„Mum gefielen sie auch, was natürlich wichtig war", ergänzte Hermine verträumt.

„Warum denn das, bei Merlin?"

„Na, weil zwei von ihnen umgehend um meine Hand angehalten haben!"

„Wie bitte?", er sprang vom Sofa auf und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Tja, Severus", meinte Hermine süffisant, „richtige Männer erkennen die Qualitäten einer Frau schon nach wenigen Stunden, nicht erst nach vielen Jahren!

„Welche Qualitäten haben die denn bei Dir erkannt?", fragte Severus allarmiert.

„Reichhaltige Qualitäten, Severus, die mir – und anscheinend auch Dir - bislang noch gar nicht so recht bewusst waren", lächelte Hermine selbstgefällig und zog die Decke höher.

„Ich höre!", forderte ihr Verlobter.

„Nun, da wären zum Einen meine immense Trinkfestigkeit und mein gesunder Appetit und dass ich echtes Talent als Beschafferin seltener Trankzutaten in bestem Zustand vorweisen kann", sie machte eine kleine Pause und funkelte ihn an, „Aber den letzten Ausschlag gab sicherlich die attraktive und geschäftstüchtige Schwiegermutter in Spe! Italienische Männer stehen auf so etwas!"

„So, tun sie das? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Du ihnen gesagt hast, dass Du vergeben bist!"

„Nö, erst einmal nicht!", grinste Hermine, „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich leider dringend zurück nach England müsste, um diesem hinterhältigen Schurken von Tränkemeister das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen!"

„Und wenn Du das getan hast, gehst Du dann zurück und klärst sie auf?"

„Nein, dann muss ich ja noch zusammen mit diesem Tränkemeister und meinen Eltern zu einer stinkend langweiligen Familienfeier, wo meine Mutter nur auf die erst beste Gelegenheit wartet, um sich bei Ihm für den schlimmen Kater und die sonstigen Beschwerden, aber auch für den immensen Spaß den sie während dieses Italienkurztrips hatte, zu bedanken."

„Sie hatte Spaß?", staunte Severus.

„Ungemein!", nickte Hermine, „Nichts macht meiner Mutter mehr Freude als ein gutes Geschäft!"

„Ich dachte sie ist Zahnärztin?"

„Kieferorthopädin um genau zu sein, und eine verdammt gute dazu!", berichtigte ihn Hermine mit erhobenen Zeigefinger, „aber ihre wahre Leidenschaft ist die Welt der Finanzen, da ist sie wirklich genial!"

„Nicht zu glauben!", murmelte er und nahm wieder neben ihr Platz. Hier taten sich ja wirklich immense Abgründe auf!

„Ja, sie hatte mächtig Spaß", sinnierte Hermine lächelnd, dann warf sie ihm aber einen vernichtenden Blick zu, „Allerdings ändert das nichts daran, dass Du mich hereingelegt hast und da meine Mutter ungefähr soviel Wein und Grappa getrunken hat wie 10 Seeleute auf Landurlaub, wird sie heute sicherlich genau so viele Kopfschmerzen haben, wie ich!"

„Da kann man ja was gegen tun!"

„Ja, es wäre sicherlich klug, sofort mit Medizin nach London zu flohen, damit sie sich nicht doch noch für einen anderen Schwiegersohn, als Dich, entscheidet!", schlug Hermine freundlich vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!"

„Sie ist ja auch von mir!", Hermine lehnte sich wieder an ihn an und schloss die Augen.

„Äh, bevor Du hier ein kleines Nickerchen machst, will ich aber noch wissen, ob Du diesen italienischen Matchos gesagt hast, dass Du verlobt bist?", ließ Severus nicht locker.

„Du meinst, ob ich mir diese wundervollen Zukunftsaussichten bei Signore Aoriantes verbaut habe, weil ich mich diesem alten, hinterhältigen Slytherin leichtfertig versprochen habe?", Hermine öffnete lediglich ein halbes Auge.

„Genau!", obwohl er zu gegebener Zeit noch mal auf das ‚alt' zurückkommen würde.

„Ja, leider!", seufzte sie und schloss das halbe Auge wieder.

„Was heißt denn hier ‚leider'?"

„Weil Du Dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst, wie diese Nachricht dort eingeschlagen ist!" murmelte Hermine seufzend, „nach der großen Trauer bei den zwei Heiratskandidaten, versteht sich!"

„Natürlich!", grollte Severus, „Und was hat diese Nachricht nun genau bewirkt?"

„Signore Aoriantes war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen vor Freude, jedenfalls hat er sofort seine reichhaltigen Grappavorräte ausgepackt und ein Trinkspruch jagte den nächsten und meine Trinkfestigkeit hat sich in ein absolutes Nichts aufgelöst!"

„Na komm, das wird es Dir doch wohl wert gewesen sein!", meinte Severus und schlang seinen Arm um sie herum.

„Ich hoffe für Dich, mein Lieber, dass Dir die riesengroße Wiedergutmachung, die Du mir schuldest, diese Aktion gestern wert war!", knurrte Hermine, ließ sich aber auf die Couch sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Ich denke schon, denn ich hatte auch schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß!", murmelte ihr Tränkemeister und massierte leicht ihren Nacken.

„Wie schön für Dich, Severus, bedenke nur, dass ich das gestern garantiert nicht so schnell vergessen werde und mir trotz einer angemessenen Entschädigung eine kleine Rache für Dich ausdenke – früher oder später versteht sich - und dass Du besser schnell zu meiner Mutter flohen solltest, bevor sie meinen Vater packen lässt, das kann der nämlich lange nicht so gut, wie Du!"

Aber als sich Severus schon murrend erheben wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück, „Ach, bevor Du gehst, könntest Du doch noch eine kleine Weile mit dieser wohltuenden Kopfmassage weitermachen, immerhin bist Du daran Schuld, dass ich eine brauche!"

„Bekomme ich denn dann Deine Unterwäsche in den nächsten Tagen zu sehen?", probierte Severus einen Vorteil für sich herauszuschlagen.

„Die kannst Du Dir sofort ansehen, wenn Du willst", schnurrte Hermine, „sie liegt dort hinten!"

„Nein, ich meinte Dich in Deiner Unterwäsche!", konkretisierte er.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie zufrieden ich mit Deinem Benehmen bei der Hochzeit bin!" grinste Hermine und schloss in wohliger Vorfreude wieder die Augen, „Du bist immerhin auf Bewährung!"


	25. Chapter 25

24. Familienfeiern und andere Katastrophen

Die langweilige Familienfeier, auf die sie ihn zu schleppen gedachte, konnte bei genauerer Betrachtung als vieles, aber garantiert nicht als langweilig bezeichnet werden.

Vielmehr würde Severus eher die Vokabel ‚schaurig' wählen. Henry Grangers Kommentar zu dem ganzen Wirbel war einfach, aber recht hilfreich.

„Denken Sie immer daran, Professor, wo bekommt man schon soviel geboten, ohne dafür extra Eintritt bezahlen zu müssen?"

Genau, nirgends! Daher beschloss er es auch zu genießen, irgendwann und irgendwie…

Alles begann damit, dass sein Erscheinen als Verlobter an der Seite einer wunderschönen, aber sichtlich nervösen Hermine für ziemliches Aufsehen sorgte und zu seiner enormen Verwunderung für ein ungewohnt positives Aufsehen, vor allem bei den weiblichen Gästen.

Sehr sonderbar! In der Tat!

„Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass mein Plan aufgehen wird!", zischte seine Braut ihm zufrieden zu. Ja, schon, aber dass er sich vor lauter Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht mehr retten konnte war schon mehr als seltsam und garantiert hätte er die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft verhext, wenn ihm Hermine nicht heimtückisch diesen äußerst wirksamen Freundlichkeitstrank untergejubelt hätte. Dieser ließ ihn alles galant gelassen und mit ausgesuchter Duldsamkeit und Zuvorkommenheit ertragen.

Es war grauenhaft!

„Stell Dich nicht so an, das ist nur eine schmerzlose kleine Rache für die Mailand Aktion!" meinte sie auf seine schweren Vorwürfe hin lapidar.

Von wegen schmerzlos! Er durchlitt Qualen! Und natürlich würde er sich dafür an ihr zu rächen wissen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich erst nach der Feier. Denn auf seine gezwungenermaßen überaus freundliche Frage nach der Wirkungsdauer, schnurrte sie: „Och, nur so 72 bis 96 Stunden."

Bei Merlin, er würde sich furchtbar rächen!

Aber in der Zwischenzeit konnte er nicht anders und schäkerte zuvorkommend und charmant mit sämtlichen Cousinen, Tanten und sonstigen weiblichen Anverwandten und Gästen über Sechzehn herum. Verkehrte nebenher jovial und launig mit den Herren der Gesellschaft und machte in den drei Tagen dieser vermaledeiten Feier mehr dumme Witze, als in seinem gesamten Leben zuvor.

Es war zum Davonlaufen und Losbrüllen, aber das ging ja alles leider nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er still vor sich hin. Bei Merlin, es würde eine gigantische Rache werden!

Immerhin machte ihn dies zum ungeschlagenen Mittelpunkt der Gesellschaft – eine völlig neue Erfahrung und sogar die Braut himmelte ihn an und der Bräutigam konnte ihm noch nicht einmal böse sein, denn die beiden führten direkt am ersten Abend ein erhellendes ‚Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch', das in einem ernsthaften Kater des Bräutigams endete und den Severus, sein neuer Held mit einem Antikopfschmerztrank schnell wieder zu beseitigen wusste.

Na, wenn er mit seinen hilfreichen Tipps wenigstens der Braut in ihrem zukünftigen Eheleben diente, war er schon zufrieden! Dass ein fünfundzwanzigjähriger Börsenmarkler aber auch so unerfahren und unsicher sein konnte. Da wusste er ja noch mehr von Frauen!

Die einzigen, die diesen ungewohnt herzlichen Professor für Chemie und Pharmazie nicht so Klasse fanden, waren die Grangers. Henry Granger schaute ihn immer wieder mit diesem überaus bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck an, als wenn er sich eindeutig den alten knurrigen und widerspenstigen Severus Snape zurückwünschte, Jean Granger bedachte als Ausgleich ihre Tochter mit mehr als vorwurfsvollen Blicken, immerhin hatte sie ihn zu diesem Partylöwen mutieren lassen und selbst Hermine murmelte ein ums andere Mal, dass sie den richtigen Severus Snape wesentlich erotischer und interessanter fände, als ihr neugeschaffenes Produkt, diese Ausgeburt an liebenswürdiger Nächstenliebe und Höflichkeit.

„Tja, meine Liebe!" lächelte ihr Verlobter mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Eindeutig selber Schuld!"

Wohl wahr und vielleicht schon ein guter Teil seiner Rache an ihr!

Gut, fast alle fanden ihn wunderbar, er selbst fand sich allerdings eindeutig zum kotzen!

Im wahrsten Sinne übrigens, denn wenigstens sein Magen blieb sich selber treu und rumorte gegen die vielen süßen Cocktails und hübschen Häppchen und versagte ein ums andere Mal seinen Dienst.

Also legte er einige unfreiwillige Zwischenstationen auf diversen Toiletten ein und das wiederum, erbrachte völlig neue Einsichten, die die ganze Feier, wenigstens zum Teil, wirklich interessant werden ließ.

Als er sich nämlich mal wieder sanft lächelnd übergeben hatte, hörte er, wie die Tür der Nachbartoilette heftig aufgerissen wurde und bald darauf vernahm er eindeutige, schnaufende Geräusche eines Mannes und spitze, stöhnende einer Frau.

‚Na ausgezeichnet, da hatten doch wenigstens einige Menschen Spaß auf diesem Fest.' Ging es ihm sarkastisch durch den Sinn und höchstwahrscheinlich hätte er den beiden ihr kleines Tĕte-á-tĕt gegönnt, wenn er nicht die immer leidenschaftlicheren Laute des Herrn eindeutig Onkel Peter zugeordnet hätte, die der Frau aber auf keinen Fall zu Tante Vera passten.

Nein, diese Dame hier war eindeutig jünger, viel jünger und eine gewisse Neugier ließ ihn auf der Kloschüssel Platz nehmen und seinen Zauberstab zücken. Gerade wollte er mit einem kleinen Spruch die trennende Mauer von seiner Seite aus, durchscheinend zaubern, als er entsetzt inne hielt. Onkel Peter stöhnte nämlich eben mit unvorsichtig lauter Inbrunst: „Du bist die Beste, Hermine!"

Beinahe wäre Severus vom Klo gefallen, aber der entrüstete Ausruf der Dame bewahrte ihn vor einem Herzinfarkt und Onkel Peter vor weitaus Schlimmerem.

„Mein Name ist Wilhelmine, My Lord!"

„Oh, natürlich", schnaufte Onkel Peter etwas abwesend, „entschuldige, mein Kind!"

Kind schien ziemlich nah an der Realität zu sein, wie die helle Stimme der zweiten Person nebenan vermuten ließ, also atmete Severus erst einmal tief durch und schwang dann lautlos seinen Stab.

Immerhin ging es nicht an, dass Onkel Peter, der honorige und überhebliche Brautvater hier mit irgendwem herummachte und sich dabei anscheinend seine Verlobte vorstellte. Hermine hatte wohl nicht übertrieben, mit den schmierigen und aufdringlichen Blicken, die ihr der angeheiratete Onkel seit einigen Jahren zuwarf.

Aha, wenn er sich nicht völlig täuschte, war die junge Dame die dort über der Toilette gebeugt stand, die mittelmäßig ansehnliche Tochter eines Geschäftspartners der Familie, dessen Name er völlig verdrängt hatte. Sie war höchstens Siebzehn und hielt keinem Vergleich zu seiner Verlobten stand.

Nun, da wurde es doch wohl Zeit, dass er selbst etwas Spaß bei der Hochzeit hatte. Lautlos verließ er die Kabine und stellte sich nah an den Eingang. Dort wartete er geduldig, bis die Geräusche hinter der anderen Kabinentür auf ein baldiges Ende des Treffens schließen ließen.

Kaum vernahm er das Klicken von Onkel Peters Hosengürtel und hörte das Rascheln von Wilhelmines Kleidchen, da griff er nach der Türklinke und tat so, als wenn er gerade zur Tür hereingekommen wäre, als die Kabinentür sich öffnete und Onkel Peter heraus trat.

Erschrocken starrte der den charmant lächelnden Tränkemeister an und wurde kreidebleich, denn seine Gespielin schob sich bereits unvorsichtiger Weise hinter ihm hervor.

„Professor Snape…!", stotterte er und versuchte vergeblich die junge Frau hinter sich zu verdecken.

„Oh, Lord Souton!", säuselte Severus und nickte der jungen Dame höflich zu. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich Sie nicht störe!"

„Aber nein, mein Bester!", stammelte der Hausherr, wurde zur Abwechslung puterrot und fuchtelte in Richtung seiner Begleiterin, „gar nicht, wirklich nicht, ich wollte nur Miss Presbury unsere Toilettenanlagen zeigen."

„Oh, natürlich", Severus lachte amüsiert auf und schlug Onkel Peter kumpelhaft auf die Schultern, „selbstverständlich!", dann beugte er sich nah an sein Ohr, um unvermindert laut zu sagen „Vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Kleidung zu richten, Sir, und weisen Sie besser Miss Presbury darauf hin, dass bei der Besichtigungstour ihr Makeup in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde!" Dann zwinkerte er Lord Souton verschwörerisch zu und verschwand pfeifend in der zweiten Kabine.

Er traf die beiden erst einige Stunden später beim Dinner wieder. Allerdings nicht zusammen, sondern möglichst weit entfernt von einander. Trotzdem wich jede der beiden ihm verständlicherweise aus. Aber das störte ihn nicht besonders, denn er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um einen kleinen, netten Plan zu schmieden. Immerhin wollte er Hermines einzigen Onkel vor einem langsamen, qualvollen Tod bewahren, den er garantiert erleiden würde, sollte er sich auch weiterhin für seine Verlobte mehr interessieren, als es für einen Onkel schicklich wäre.

Er sorgte unauffällig dafür, dass der Hausherr mehr trank, als ihm gut tat und beobachtete dann zufrieden, wie er sich schwankend in seine Gemächer zurückzog. Wie gut, dass Henry Granger ihm zugetragen hatte, dass Onkel und Tante ‚Reich und Wichtig' getrennte Räumlichkeiten bewohnten und kein gemeinsames Ehebett teilten. Das erleichterte ihm die ganze Aktion erheblich.

Ebenfalls sehr hilfreich war die Information, dass der dicke Lord zu seinen Kinder- und Jugendjahren enormen Respekt vor seinem Großvater gehabt hatte, der ihn aufgezogen und mit strenger Hand erzogen hatte. Ein überdimensionales Bild des alten Herrn hing in der Halle und erschreckte regelmäßig die anwesenden Kinder. (Vielleicht sollte er Misses Black zu ihm gesellen, die beiden passten irgendwie gut zueinander)

Sehr genau hatte Severus sich die Züge des Greises eingeprägt und einige kleine Zauberwische später, meinte man eine Kopie des alten Lords vor sich zu haben. Natürlich hätte Hermine das noch um Klassen besser hinbekommen, aber die schlief schon seit zwei Stunden in ihrem Zimmer und auch sonst war es mehr als still auf dem Anwesen. Alle sammelten Kräfte für den morgigen Hochzeitstag.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Severus zu den Räumen des Hausherrn und schlich sich leise bis an sein Bett.

Diese Muggel! Ging es ihm abfällig durch den Sinn, nur ein kleiner Alohomora hatte genügt und schon könnte er diesem alten Lüstling den dicken Hals herumdrehen.

Aber leider gab es ja Gesetze und das nicht nur bei den Muggeln, sondern auch bei den Zauberern. Daher nahm er von solch einfachen und effizienten Möglichkeiten schweren Herzens Abstand, zückte seinen Stab und drückte den Rücken durch.

Was in der nächsten halben Stunde in Onkel Peters luxuriösem Zimmer vor sich ging, sollte so genau nie eine Menschenseele erfahren. Es sorgte aber für ein dermaßen zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, dass es die sichtbaren Zeichen des Freundlichkeitszaubers um Längen schlug.

Außerdem erschien der Vater der Braut am nächsten Tag erst auf dem letzten Drücker, um seine Tochter zum Altar zu führen. Dass seine Gesichtsfarbe dabei ungesund grau war und seine Hände heftig zitterten und dass er einen Bogen um seine Nichte Hermine machte, veranlasste Tante Vera dazu, sogar einen Arzt kommen zu lassen, der allerdings nichts fand. Onkel Peter erklärte seinen Zustand wirr mit Albträumen und schweren seelischen Belastungen, er benötige dringend Ruhe und zog sich direkt nach der Feierlichkeit wieder in sein Bett zurück.

Severus und die Grangers bekamen ihn vor ihrer Abreise nicht mehr zu Gesicht, was keiner der vier besonders störte.

Als Hermine und Severus wieder in Hogwarts waren und dieser blöde Trank seine Wirkung endlich verloren hatte, machte Hermine das feine, kleine diabolische Grinsen auf Severus Gesicht misstrauisch und so fragte sie argwöhnisch: „Was macht Dich so zufrieden, Severus? Hast Du vielleicht etwas mit Onkel Peters mysteriösem Zustand zu tun?"

„Was? Ich?"

„Ja! Du!"

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?"

„Weiß nicht, aber ich hatte so den Eindruck, als wenn Onkel Peter in der letzten Nacht einen Geist gesehen hätte."

„Geister gibt es ja häufiger!", zuckte Severus beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Und Du bist nicht zufällig einer dieser Geister?", ließ Hermine nicht locker.

„Also, diese Unterstellungen immer!", protestierte Severus beleidigt, „Wenn ich in Deinem Bett hätte schlafen dürfen, hättest Du meine Anwesenheit vielleicht besser überprüfen können."

„Ja, wir sind nun mal eine sehr ehrbare und auf Sitte und Anstand bedachte Familie", kicherte Hermine und zog ihn nah an sich heran.

„Und wie!", schnaubte Severus und streichelte ihren nackten Arm herauf und herab.

„Ich habe übrigens ein sehr langes „Frau-zu-Frau-Gespräch" mit Cousine Emmily geführt und hoffe doch sehr, dass sie dabei einige Erkenntnisse für ein nicht ganz so anständiges Eheleben gewonnen hat", schnurrte Hermine und genoss seine Aufmerksamkeiten.

„Oh, das trifft sich ja gut, ich hatte Gelegenheit, das gleiche mit ihrem Ehemann zu tun!", fiel Severus ein, „Na, das werden ja wilde Flitterwochen!" Er küsste ihre Halsbeuge.

„Auf alle Fälle werden es entspannte Flitterwochen, da sich Onkel Peter und Tante Vera nun doch kurzfristig entschlossen haben, das junge Brautpaar nicht zu begleiten", murmelte Hermine und schloss wohlig ihre Augen.

„Das habe ich ja überhaupt nicht verstanden, wie man auf einer Hochzeitsreise seine Schwiegereltern mitnehmen kann!", schüttelte Severus den Kopf über solche Ideen. „Und dann auch noch solche!"

„Tante Vera ist nicht sooo schlimm!", warf Hermine ein und lies es gerne zu, dass Severus ihr einen weiteren Blusenknopf öffnete.

„Dafür Dein Onkel um so mehr!", war sich Severus sicher, „Ich würde noch nicht einmal Deine Eltern mit auf unsere Hochzeitsreise nehmen - wenn wir denn eine machen würden - und die finde ich um ein vielfaches sympathischer!"

„Ich auch!", lachte Hermine leise und vergrub ihre Fingerspitzen in seinem Haar, „Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass die beiden nicht mit uns reisen wollten!"

Severus ließ von ihrem Hals ab und schaute sie forschend an, „Würdest Du gerne eine Reise machen, Hermine?"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und streichelte sein Gesicht „Hm, ja, ich glaube schon", überlegte sie nickend, „Eine Woche am Meer oder wenigstens an einem See wäre toll."

„Wir können ja in den Osterferien ein paar Tage vereisen", stellte Severus nachdenklich in Aussicht und legte seine Hände über ihre.

„Gute Idee, wir schnappen uns unser Zelt und machen uns dahin auf, wo es warm ist und wo es Wasser in der Nähe gibt!", freute sich Hermine und küsste ihn froh.

„Gut, ich werde mit Minerva sprechen", versprach Severus, dann rückte er etwas von ihr ab und zückte einen Umschlag aus seiner Brusttasche um ihn Hermine zu reichen, „übrigens, wo wir gerade über Reisen sprechen. Ich habe Dir noch eine Überraschung versprochen, Du weißt schon, wegen Mailand. Obwohl ich eigentlich denke, dass wir nach diesen drei Tagen quitt sind, doch ein Severus Snape hält sein Versprechen."

„Oh, was ist das?", Hermine wurde ganz aufgeregt und öffnete schnell den Umschlag. Darin lag die Buchungsbestätigung für ein Ferienhaus in der Nähe von Bordeaux.

„Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit", nickte Severus stolz, als er sah, wie Hermine sich freute, „allerdings hat das ganze einen kleinen Haken."

„Haken?", fragte Hermine, „Was für ein Haken denn?"

„Nun, da sie ja jetzt keine Hochzeitsreise bekommen, müssen wir Onkel Peter und Tante Vera mitnehmen."

„Wie bitte?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt.

„Nein, war ein Scherz!", wiegelte Severus grinsend ab, „Der einzige Haken dabei ist, dass ich Dein Begleiter bin und dass wir morgen schon reisen."

„Das ist doch kein Haken!", protestierte Hermine erleichtert, presste sich an ihn heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „das ist doch das Beste daran!"

„Das findest auch nur Du!"

„Nein, das findet meine gesamte weibliche Verwandtschaft und selbst einige Männer würden mit Dir fahren, ‚Er ist ja so ein guter Kumpel', hat der Freund von Tante Martha mir zugeraunt!" Tante Martha war übrigens die jüngere Schwester von Jean Granger, Hermines Patentante und eine sehr gefragte Architektin.

„Die werden entsetzt sein, wenn Sie bei unserer Hochzeit bemerken, dass ich gar nicht so freundlich bin, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben."

„Ich erkläre ihnen dann, dass dies an der Aufregung läge!", versprach Hermine.

„Na, solange Du mir nicht wieder so einen scheußlichen, heimtückischen Trank unterschiebst!"

„Nein, das ist keine wirklich gute Idee gewesen", schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf, „ich will nämlich keinen Charmeur, ich will Dich! Und ich habe Dich wirklich vermisst, Severus! Dein Geknurre, Deine bissigen Kommentare, Dein finsterer Blick, aber vor allem Dich in meinem Bett!"

„Das, Geliebte, können wir mit Leichtigkeit ändern!", grollte Severus düster, stand sofort auf, um sich seine Braut zu schnappen, sie sich mit Schwung über die Schulter zu werfen und sie mit großen Schritten in sein Schlafzimmer zu verschleppen.

„Du musst mir übrigens noch genau zeigen, was Du Emmily so an Tipps gegeben hast!", ließ er sie wissen, bevor er sie auf sein Bett gleiten ließ.

„Gerne, aber nur, wenn ich Deine Tipps an Robert erfahre!", lachte Hermine und funkelte ihn an.

„Die kennst Du schon alle, ich habe sie von Dir!", flüsterte Severus und küsste ihre herrlichen Lippen.


	26. Chapter 26

25. Bordeaux

Man könnte, wenn man denn wollte oder müsste, die Woche in Bordeaux mit wenigen, knappen Worten beschreiben: Herrlich, entspannend, erhellend und anregend. Aber leider würde man dadurch den Einzelheiten und kleinen Begebenheiten dieser Reise nicht im Mindesten gerecht.

Da waren zum einen diese wohltuenden Tage im Bassin d´Arcachon, die sie völlig unspektakulär an oder im nahen Meer und auf der geschützten Terrasse ihres kleinen, aber feinen Gärtnerhauses verbrachten. Dieses umgebaute Muggelferienhaus, war Teil eines beeindruckenden Câteauxs, das auf einem Plateau inmitten von Weinbergen gebettet lag. Dabei waren es nur wenige 100 Meter bis zum schlosseigenen Sandstrand, an den der Atlantik mit tosendem Brausen spülte.

Sie unternahmen jeden Tag längere Spaziergänge und Wanderungen, zur Abwechslung mal ohne eine einzige Zutat mit nach Hause zu bringen und besuchten an einem Tag Bordeaux selbst. Die Sonne blieb ihnen die gesamte Woche über treu und brannte trotzdem nie erbarmungslos vom Himmel. Wie gesagt, sehr angenehm. Hermine bekam tausende von neuen Sommersprossen und er tatsächlich etwas Farbe, sie schmeckte nach dem Salz des Meeres und er roch nach Sonnencreme.

Gleich am ersten Tag kauften sie auf dem Wochenmarkt im nahegelegenen Dorf Vorräte für die gesamte Woche ein und vergaßen auch nicht, einige Flaschen erstklassigen, heimischen Weins mitzubringen.

Die Arbeitsverteilung hatte sich wie von selbst ergeben, Severus sorgte für das leibliche Wohl und Hermine plante die Tagesaktivitäten. Beides wurde zur gegenseitigen Zufriedenheit ausgezeichnet erledigt. Er musste es immer wieder verwundert feststellen, sie ergänzten sich in ihrer Unterschiedlichkeit hervorragend und hatten dennoch genug Gemeinsamkeiten, um sich nie fremd zu sein.

Am Abend saßen sie meist auf der kleinen Terrasse, nippten an einem hervorragenden Glas Wein und taten das, was sie am liebsten taten, diskutieren und philosophieren, laut über dies und das nachdenken und sich dabei neue Trankideen ausdenken, deren Gelingen natürlich sofort gründlichst durchdacht werden musste. Mit anderen Worten, sie hielten Lagerfeuerabende ab und Severus war sich sicher, nie im Leben so entspannt und glücklich gewesen zu sein, wie in dieser Woche Bordeaux.

Dabei waren auch die Nächte wahrlich nicht zu verachten. Ganz und gar nicht! Bei Merlin, er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen! Und was noch verwunderlicher war, sie anscheinend auch nicht von ihm.

Aber noch etwas geschah in dieser Woche, er bemerkte es fast gar nicht, es war auch eher unspektakulär, doch im Nachhinein betrachtet von unschätzbarem Wert.

Sie begann damit, ihn in ihre Vergangenheit mitzunehmen, ihn an ihrem Leben, bevor es Hogwarts gab, teilhaben zu lassen. Sie erzählte, wie es gewesen war, als sie klein und ohne Freunde aufwuchs, umringt von liebenden und zugewandten Erwachsenen, die aber leider kein Ersatz für Gleichaltrige waren. Und sie berichtete leise davon, wie sie ihre Magie entdeckte, wie verwirrend es war, herrlich und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft, denn jetzt war sie mehr als ein Außenseiter, jetzt war sie definitiv anders, eine Erkenntnis, die sie mehrere Monate lang völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Natürlich ohne, dass dies irgendwer mitbekommen hatte versteht sich, solche Sachen machte eine Hermine Granger lieber mit sich alleine aus.

Sie erzählte ihm in dieser Woche viele kleine Episoden ihres Lebens, die ihm halfen, die Frau, die er heiraten wollte, besser verstehen zu können, ihr Handeln und ihren Charakter besser einordnen zu können. Sie tat das meist im Dunkeln, wenn sie in ihrem bequemen, französischen Bett lagen, engumschlungen und noch ganz gefangen von den Eindrücken der gerade erlebten Umarmung. Sie tat das, wenn sie Rast einlegten, bei ihren Wanderungen und Spaziergängen und sie tat das, wenn die Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwand und nur noch das Zirpen der Grillen übrig blieb, wenn er nur noch das schwache Glitzern ihrer Augen wahrnehmen konnte und ihr leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen hörte. Dann begann sie sachte und wie zu sich selbst redend, zu erzählen.

Mal waren es schöne Erinnerungen, mal recht schmerzhafte, mal musste er lachen und einmal, da hatte er sie auch tröstend in seine Arme ziehen müssen.

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, fragte wenig, gab fast keine Kommentare oder Bemerkungen ab, hielt sich sogar mit beißenden Kommentaren und Anmerkungen zurück, auch wenn es ihm ab und an mehr als schwer fiel, denn er merkte intuitiv, dass dies unpassend sein würde.

Bordeaux offenbarte ihm eine Hermine Granger, die ihm seltsam vertraut war und doch auch völlig neue Seiten offenbarte.

Am Tag vor ihrer Abreise, nach einem durchaus sehr gelungenen Mittagessen schaute sie ihn lange nachdenklich an.

„War es schlimm für Dich, dass ich Dich in dieser Woche so zugetextet habe?"

„Du textest mich doch immer zu und das schon so lange, wie ich Dich kenne", entgegnete er spöttisch.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", sagte sie leise.

„Ja, das weiß ich", er griff über den schmalen Tisch nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen.

„Ich habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Du das hören willst", fuhr Hermine fort, „und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Du es hören musst."

„So?", er hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und zu sich heran, bis dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Ich wollte auch wissen, ob Du damit umgehen kannst, ob Du mich auslachst oder ob Du alles nur über Dich ergehen lässt, nach dem Motto, ‚Sie hört schon irgendwann wieder damit auf'."

Sie nestelte an seinem Kragen herum, ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken und nagte nun auch noch an ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich habe Dir sehr genau zugehört, Hermine", sagte er leise und wartete geduldig auf ihre Reaktion.

„Ich weiß und das bedeutet mir sehr viel", ihr Blick schnellte kurz zu ihm hoch, „ich wollte Dir dafür danken, Severus."

„Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass ich Dir danken müsste", entgegnete ihr Verlobter und hob ihr Kinn sanft an.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Wie vielen Menschen hast Du das bis heute erzählt?"

„Nun, eigentlich nur meinen Eltern und Harry und Ron und Ginny, wobei keiner alles weiß", überlegte Hermine.

„Siehst Du, es ist ein Vertrauensbeweis oder etwa nicht?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und nickte still, dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Ja, mein Freund das ist es", sie küsste ihn wieder, „und ich wollte Dich nicht heiraten, ohne dass Du mich wirklich kennst."

„Glaubst Du denn, dass ich Dich nicht richtig kenne, Hermine?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin mir zwar bewusst, dass man einen Menschen nie ganz kennt, dass man sich selbst wahrscheinlich nie ganz kennt, aber ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass Du diese Seite, neben der nervigen Besserwisserin, der recht passablen Wissenschaftlerin, der verrückten Geliebten und der stressigen Freundin auch kennen solltest."

„Gut", befand Severus, „dann sollte ich Dir jetzt sagen, dass ich diese Seite an Dir genau so liebe wie die außergewöhnliche Wissenschaftlerin, den besten Freund, den ich je hatte und die begehrenswerteste Frau die ich mir vorstellen kann!", er grinste süffisant, „nur die nervige Besserwisserin, die nehme ich gerne in Kauf, vor allem, weil Du auch mich mit meinen vielen schlechten Eigenschaften verflixt gut kennst und mich trotzdem willst."

„Ach, Severus", seufzte sie lächelnd und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „manchmal will ich Dich so sehr, dass mir ganz schwindlig wird vor Verlangen.

„Schön, dass es Dir auch so geht!", brummte er glücklich und küsste sie verlangend.

„Müssen wir wirklich morgen wieder zurück?", murmelte sie bedauernd, als sie nach einer Weile gemeinsam den Tisch abräumten und das Geschirr abspülten.

„Ja, auf alle Fälle, denn wie Sie wissen, wartet eine ganze Menge Arbeit auf uns, Miss Granger!"

„Schade, hier war es sehr schön!"

„Fand ich auch, aber wenn wir noch länger durch die Welt reisen, uns auf Familienfeiern vergnügen und Urlaub machen, dauert Ihre Meisterzeit wesentlich länger als bis zum 2. Januar!"

„Das geht natürlich nicht, Professor, denn ich käme niemals auf den Gedanken, meinen Tränkemeister zu heiraten!"

„Gut, dass Sie es einsehen, Miss Granger, denn ich werde ein sehr genaues Augenmerk darauf haben, dass ihre Meisterzeit keine Minute länger dauert, als vorgesehen, immerhin haben Sie sich diese Meisterzeit ergaunert!"

„Oh, ja", nickte Hermine selig, „das war die beste Straftat, die ich je begangen habe!"

Na, da konnte er ihr doch nur zustimmen!


	27. Chapter 27

26. Zuhause

„Hermine?"

„Hm?", sie schaute etwas zerstreut von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf, an denen sie schon den ganzen Vormittag gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich würde Dir gerne etwas zeigen, hättest Du Lust mich zu begleiten?", er hielt ihr ihre Regenjacke entgegen.

„Ja, gerne, ich glaube, ich könnte eine Pause vertragen", beschloss Hermine, streckte sich und rieb sich dann die Augen, „Wo willst Du denn hin?"

„Stellen Sie nicht immer so viele unnötigen Fragen, Miss Granger!", schnarrte Severus, „Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren!"

„Du weißt, dass ich für mein Leben gern Fragen stelle", lächelte sie ihn frech an, legte die Schreibfeder beiseite und packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, „und daher kommt hier auch schon die nächste: Muss ich irgendetwas mitnehmen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, diese Reise bedarf keinerlei Vorbereitungen!" ‚außer einer nicht unerheblichen Überwindung meinerseits', ging es ihm durch den Sinn.

„Gib mir wenigstens einen kleinen Tipp!", bettelte Hermine, als sie ihrem stumm vor sich herbrütenden Tränkemeister schnellen Schrittes durch Hogwarts leere Gänge Richtung Apparierpunkt folgte.

„Nein, Du überaus neugierige Gryffindor!", Severus legte noch etwas Tempo zu, jetzt wo er sich entschieden hatte, wollte er es auch hinter sich bringen.

„Du bist mindestens genauso neugierig, mein Lieber!", keuchte Hermine und hechtete hinter ihm her.

Als sie das große Portaltor aufstießen wehte ihnen ein kalter Wind entgegen, schnell errichtete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab über Severus und sich einen kleinen Regenschutzschirm, denn schon den ganzen Tag nieselte es an diesem trüben Augusttag stetig vor sich hin.

Er schaute kurz angewidert zum Himmel hinauf. Das Wetter in Südfrankreich war um Klassen besser, aber dieses Wetter hier passte immerhin prima zu seinem Ausflugsziel, dachte Severus sarkastisch, zog die Augenbrauen eng zusammen und stürmte schon wieder in einem Höllentempo los.

Schon während ihrer herrlichen kleinen Reise nach Bordeaux hatte er mit sich gerungen, ob er sie wirklich damit konfrontieren wollte. Aber wie konnte man seine Zukunft, ja sein Leben mit jemandem teilen, wenn man ihn nicht mit in seine Vergangenheit nahm? Sie hatte es ihm schon vorgemacht, da war es doch nur fair, wenn er es auch tat.

Als sie wenig später auf dem Apparierpunkt angelangt waren, schöpfte er noch einmal tief Luft, streckte seinen Rücken durch und schaute seine japsende Verlobte finster an, „Du wolltest doch wissen, wo ich normalerweise meinen Urlaub verbringe, ich werde es Dir zeigen!", dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Mit einem leisen Plopp materialisierten sie sich wieder und standen in einer trostlosen, verkommenen Gegend, in der es nur eine einzige Farbe zu geben schien: Grau.

Alles war grau: Der Himmel, die Ruinen der Fabriken, die Straßen voller Unrat, der schmutzige Fluss, der träge an diesen heruntergekommenen Mietskasernen vorbei floss und selbst das wenige Grün, das sich gegen dieses alles beherrschende Grau hier und da anzustemmen wagte, schien fahl und bleich.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine und schaute sich besorgt um.

„Das, Miss Granger, ist Spinner´s End!"

Er getraute sich nicht sie anzusehen, sondern richtete schnell seine langen Schritte nach rechts, um sie durch übel riechende Gassen und enge Durchgänge in einem Labyrinth der Tristes zu einem Häuschen zu führen, dass sich in keinster Weise von all den ganzen anderen zweifelhaften Unterkünften in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend unterschied, außer vielleicht, dass es noch etwas heruntergekommener war und etwas abseits ganz am Ende der Sackgasse lag.

Dort angelangt, schaute er sich kurz um, bevor er einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel aus der Tasche zog und ihn in das vorher nicht sichtbare Schloss steckte. Ein leises Klicken zeigte den Besuchern, dass sie eintreten konnten.

Fast hektisch zog er sie in den winzigen Flur und schloss sofort die Türe hinter sich ab.

Dunkel war es und es roch muffig und modrig.

Er konnte ihren Atem hören, der noch schnell ging von dem Weg hierher und spürte ihre Wärme und Nähe, eine Haarsträhne streifte sein Gesicht, als sie sich zaghaft umsah.

„Wo hast Du mich hingebracht, Severus?", wisperte sie erneut.

Er musste schlucken, aber immerhin hatte er es begonnen sie hierher zu bringen, also musste er es auch beenden.

„Nach Hause, Hermine, in mein Zuhause", und er zog sie kurz eng an sich heran, weil er ihr leichtes Zittern spürte, griff dann aber nach seinem Zauberstab und sorgte für Licht.

„Tritt bitte näher, es ist zwar alles etwas staubig, aber das ist ja kein Wunder, immerhin komme ich nur ein, zwei Mal im Jahr hierher und das auch nur sehr ungern." Er bedeutete ihr, ihm in den Raum zu seiner rechten zu folgen.

Es war ein Wohnzimmer. Alte, fadenscheinige Bezüge spannten sich über die wenigen heruntergekommene Möbel. Mottenzerfressene Teppiche bedeckten einen stumpfen Holzboden und flackernde Petroleumlampen schenkten ein gnädiges Licht auf die Armseligkeit dieses Raumes.

Bang huschte sein Blick zu ihr herüber.

Die junge Frau, deren Elternhaus eine so ganz andere Atmosphäre ausstrahlte, schaute sich aufmerksam und mit fast ehrfürchtigem Gesichtsausdruck um. Ihr Blick fand nicht das speckige Sofa oder die fleckige Tapete, sah nicht die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe, welche notdürftig repariert worden war oder die Spinnweben an den Decken und die toten Fliegen auf der Fensterbank, sondern blieb an den drei Portraits hängen, die zwischen all den nur noch spärlich bestückten Bücherregalen wie eingesperrt hingen. Fotografien seiner Mutter und seines Vaters und auch eines von ihm als Kind.

Lange stand sie davor, schien sich jede einzelne Falte, jedes Detail der kleinen Familie einprägen zu wollen, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um und bat leise,

„Zeigst Du mir auch den Rest, Severus?"

Er nickte stumm und führte sie nach und nach durch alle Räume des bescheidenen Hauses, enthielt ihr auch den öden Garten und die Waschküche nicht vor und blieb schließlich in einem kleinen Zimmer im ersten Stock stehen.

Hermine hatte seit ihrer Bitte im Wohnzimmer, kein Wort mehr gesagt, keinen Kommentar abgegeben, kein Urteil gesprochen.

Jetzt schaute sie ihn scheu an und fragte leise: „Das ist Dein Zimmer, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte stumm und trat vor das Fenster, dessen Scheiben vom Staub und Dreck der Jahre blind waren und schob es energisch nach oben.

Auch hier fiel jetzt ein feiner Nieselregen vom Himmel und wusch trotzdem nichts von all dem staubigen Schleier der Umgebung ab, sondern schenkte diesem Ort noch eine Spur mehr Trostlosigkeit, als er sowieso schon vertragen konnte.

Aber immerhin besserte der leichte Wind, der von draußen hereinwehte, den muffigen Geruch des Raumes und machte das Atmen etwas leichter.

Auch hier schaute sich Hermine intensiv um, das schmiedeeiserne Bett mit dem braunen Überwurf, der schlichte Kleiderschrank, die Kommode aus rohem Holz, der dunkle Schreibtisch und der wackelige Stuhl davor. Er folgte mit den Augen ihrem Blick. Hatte er früher eigentlich schon bemerkt, wie schäbig und geschmacklos das Ganze war? Wohl kaum, so hatte es nämlich hier immer schon ausgesehen. Bett, Schrank, Tisch, alles war ihm seit Kindertagen so vertraut und wirkte auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gleichzeitig so abstoßend auf ihn, dass er sich wieder der aussichtslosen Umgebung außerhalb des Raumes zuwandte.

Hermine setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett, das daraufhin jämmerlich quietschte und nahm tief Atem, „Erzählst Du mir, wie es war?"

Er schaute sie nicht an, aber seine Hände krallten sich an das Fensterbrett. „Was willst Du hören?", schnaubte er schließlich höhnisch, „Wie schrecklich deprimierend es war, zu sehen wie Mutter sich wieder und wieder etwas vormachte oder wie grauenhaft und ängstigend es sein konnte, wenn Vater betrunken nach Hause kam und sich seine Missgeburt von Frau vorknöpfte und am besten auch gleich dem Sohn diesen ganzen magischen Schwachsinn aus dem Sinn prügeln wollte? Willst Du wirklich wissen, wie demütigend und einsam es als Kind ist, ohne Freunde und Spielkameraden aufzuwachsen, weil man für die einen zu seltsam und für die anderen unter ihrer Würde war?"

„Wenn Du es mir erzählen willst, gerne, aber eigentlich", flüsterte Hermine, „möchte ich gerne hören, wie Du hier überlebt hast."

Er ruckte herum und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Bitte, Severus", sie sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an, „erzähl mir, wann Du glücklich warst!"

Sein finsterer Blick zog über die zusammengewürfelte Einrichtung und blieb dann an dem Pappbild hängen, das über dem kleinen Nachttischchen hing. Es war das von ungeschickter Kinderhand gezeichnete Wappen des Hauses Slytherin.

„Ich war glücklich", begann er leise und musste schlucken, „ich war glücklich, als ich meine Magie entdeckte und mir meine Mutter erklärte, dass es ganz normal für einen Zauberer sei, mehr zu können, als andere." Er bemerkte, dass Hermine leicht nickte, denn auch für sie war dieser Zeitpunkt eine wichtige Wendemarke in ihrem Leben gewesen, „Und ich war immer dann glücklich, wenn mir meine Mutter von den großen Zauberern und Hexen der Vergangenheit erzählte, von Merlin und Circe, von Salazar Slytherin und den anderen Gründern Hogwarts." Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste in den Raum hinein, „Ich war wie in einer anderen, besseren Welt, wenn sie die alten Sagen und Märchen vorlas, aus diesen wunderschönen, ganz besonderen Büchern, die sie immer versteckte und nur herausholte, wenn mein Vater zur Arbeit war."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und klopfte dreimal gegen das Fensterbrett, so öffnete sich eine kleine Lade, aus der er einen abgegriffenen Brief herauszog, dessen Adresse mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war.

„Aber ich hätte bersten können vor Glück, als an meinem elften Geburtstag mein Brief kam und ich wusste, ich durfte endlich weg von hier."

Er öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag und überflog mit einem winzigen Lächeln den wohlbekannten Inhalt, bevor er zärtlich über das Papier strich und ihn wieder in die Hülle steckte, um ihn in das Versteck zurück zu legen.

Dann schaute er erneut hinaus auf den alten Schornstein und die Abbruchhalde, den schmutzigen Fluss und die Krähen am Himmel.

„Ich gestehe, ich war auch immer dann sehr glücklich, wenn ich dieses wunderschöne, rothaarige Mädchen sah, das manchmal hinter dem Hügel spielte", er seufzte tief, „Ich habe sie wochenlang beobachtet und alle ihre Gewohnheiten notiert, bevor ich es mit viel Überwindung eines Tages gewagt habe, sie anzusprechen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie so ist, wie ich."

„War das Lilly Evans?", fragte Hermine sachte.

„Ja, Lilly", er lachte freudlos auf, „Sie fand mich am Anfang ebenfalls seltsam – na, wahrscheinlich empfand sie das bis zum Schluss so – aber sie war der einzige Freund in meinem Leben, der diese Bezeichnung überhaupt verdiente."

Matt wischte er einige Spinnweben aus der Fensterbankecke. „In der Zeit vor Lilly mochte ich die Winter lieber, als die Sommer. In der Zeit vor ihr, war mir mein Dachboden lieber als sonst ein Ort auf dieser Welt."

Unvermittelt drehte er sich um und eilte aus dem Zimmer. „Komm mit, ich zeige ihn Dir!" forderte er sie im Vorbeigehen auf.

Direkt hinter seinem Zimmer führte eine steile Stiege hinauf unters Dach des Hauses.

Auch hier benutzte er seinen Zauberstab um den Verschlag am Ende der Treppe zu öffnen. Mit offenem Mund spähte Hermine hinter die alte Türe.

„Hier war noch niemand außer mir und meiner Mutter!", sagte er leise, fasst ihre Hand und sorgte mit einem weiteren Zauberstabwisch für Licht.

„Wow!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

Dieser Raum war so gänzlich anders, als alles drum herum, innen, wie außen. Er war voller Magie, voller wunderbarer und ungewöhnlicher Objekte, Gerätschaften und Gegenständen. Er war voller Licht und voller Farbe.

Da war beispielsweise die beeindruckende, völlig realistische Miniaturgalaxie, die sich glitzernd über ihren Köpfen in einem hohen, eleganten Deckengewölbe drehte, das nur magisch sein konnte, denn der tatsächliche First musste nur wenige Inches über ihren Köpfen liegen. Da stand ein grüner, sehr einladender Ohrensessel mit dazugehörigem Schemel vor einem breiten Kamin. Es fand sich ein schweres magisches Radio, wie es Hermine schon von den Weasleys kannte und tatsächlich befand sich in der Ecke links vom Kamin sogar ein einfach eingerichtetes Labor, mit Kesseln, Zutatenschrank und –tisch, und einem Regal mit Fachliteratur.

Hermine machte einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und fuhr im Vorbeigehen vorsichtig über das große Teleskop, das nahe dem Eingang, vor einem Dachfenster stand.

Dann klopfte sie leicht mit den Knöcheln auf das Feindglas, das rechts daneben schwebte und schaute Severus fragend an.

„Damit wir wussten, wann mein Vater nach Hause kam, oder die alte, neugierige Nachbarin von gegenüber, mal wieder in unsere Fenster späte", erklärte er. Er ging zu dem Sessel hinüber und strich sachte über die Lehne.

„Meine Mutter las mir hier immer vor oder sie braute dort ihre kleinen Heiltränke oder Heilpasten. Ich schaute ihr so gerne dabei zu."

Er wischte etwas Staub von der Glaskugel, die auf schwarzem Samt gebettet, auf einem eigenen Ständer in der Nähe stand. „Sie hatte übrigens eine heimliche Leidenschaft für das Wahrsagen", er grinste etwas spöttisch, „Eine Vorliebe, die ich nie verstanden habe!"

„Dein erster Besen?", fragte Hermine und zeigte auf einen sehr demolierten und antiquierten Rennbesen in der Ecke.

„Ja, er war noch von meinem Onkel Emerald. Er ging nicht sehr gut mit seinen Sachen um, aber besser, wie nichts!"

„Du hast einen Onkel?"

„Ich habe drei Onkel oder um genau zu sein, ich hatte drei Onkel."

„Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?"

„Sie waren alle bedeutend älter, als meine Mutter, sie war eine Nachzüglerin und meine Großeltern waren schon ziemlich alt, als sie sie bekamen. Der älteste Bruder Edwin ist im Zuge der Auseinandersetzungen mit Grindelwald getötet worden, er war im Ministerium. Der zweite, Ernest war ein bedeutender Heiler in Irland, dessen Ehe mit einer reinblütigen Schönheit der dortigen Oberklasse leider kinderlos blieb, er nahm sich das Leben, als sie ganz unerwartet an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Und Emerald als dritter, war ein Draufgänger und Lebemann, er hat sich immer mal wieder die Finger an heiklen Geschäften verbrannt und ist schließlich eines Tages spurlos verschwunden. Keiner hat je wieder etwas von ihm gehört."

„Sind sie das?", fragte Hermine und ging näher an die Bilder, die auf dem Kamin standen, heran.

„Ja, das sind sie und das", Severus zeigte auf das rechte Bild, „das sind meine Großeltern. Severin und Esthel Prince."

Hermine nahm den silbernen Bilderrahmen in die Hand und studierte die beiden alten Leute darauf eingehend.

„Die Nase hast Du von Deinem Großvater, die Augen und die Haare aber von Deiner Großmutter."

„Wahrscheinlich", seufzte Severus, „Auf jeden Fall war die Familie Prince nicht dafür bekannt, besonders gut aussehende Nachkommen hervorzubringen. Sie haben mehr Wert auf anderes gelegt."

„Und das war was?", erkundigte sich Hermine interessiert und nahm das Bild mit den Söhnen in die Hand.

„Macht, Wissen und Galleonen", er setzte sich auf den Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander, „Die Familie Prince hatte ihre Finger über Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen in allem drinnen, was Bedeutsam war auf dem Gebiet der Wissenschaft und in der Welt der Politik und des Goldes."

„Aber ich habe nie den Namen Prince in den Listen der Minister oder der Wissenschaften gefunden", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Das ist auch so gewollt", ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, „Das Hauptanliegen der Familie war es immer, Macht und Einfluss zu haben, aber nie wirklich in Erscheinung zu treten. Wir sind Slytherins, immer schon. Außerdem haben wir einen viel zu großen Hang zu den dunklen Künsten, da hält man sich besser bedeckt, wie Du verstehen wirst."

„Ja, das leuchtet mir ein", nickte Hermine, „die geborenen Spione!" Sie deutete auf den schwarzen Stab neben den Bildern, „Ist das der Zauberstab Deiner Mum?"

„Ja, Schwarzdorn, Zwölf Zoll, mit Drachenherzfaser. Sie hat ihn nur hier oben benutzt, Vater wurde schrecklich wütend, wenn sie irgendwelche Magie im Haus wirkte."

Hermine nahm auf dem Schemel platz und sah sich noch einmal um, „Das ist ein ganz besonderer Ort, Severus, und es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass Du mich hierher mitgenommen hast."

„Es musste sein!", sagte er abweisend und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum?", hakte sie nach.

„Weil, weil…" er brach ab und schloss kurz die Augen, „ich weiß nicht recht warum Hermine, ich weiß nur, dass ich es tun musste, vielleicht weil Du es auch getan hast, vielleicht weil ich gespürt habe, dass es wichtig ist!"

Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, zog seine Arme auseinander und schmiegte sich an ihn heran, „egal warum, Severus, ich bin froh und danke Dir!"

Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken streicheln und drückte sie noch etwas näher an sich heran. Dann wollte er sie gerade küssen, als das Feindglas über ihrem Kopf anfing zu summen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus heftig.

„Wer ist das?"

„Das ist diese verdammte, vorwitzige Nachbarin!"

„Lebt die denn immer noch?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und wollte sich wieder an ihn schmiegen, aber er hatte sie schon von sich geschoben und war aufgestanden.

„Nein, das ist ihre Tochter Krystal, sie ist noch schlimmer!", grollte er düster.

„Lass Sie doch, sie geht bestimmt wieder!"

„Nein, tut sie nicht, sie ist die Penetranz in Person!", knurrte Severus, „Sie hat uns bestimmt kommen sehen und will jetzt wissen, wer Du bist und so weiter!" Er schritt Richtung der Treppe und Hermine folgte ihm bedauernd.

Auf der Stiege versiegelte er den Raum mit mehreren Sicherheitszaubern und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Ein durchdringendes Klopfen war durch das ganze Haus zu hören.

„Geh ins Wohnzimmer!", bat er Hermine schroff.

Unten riss er die Haustüre auf und sah sich einer etwa vierzig- bis fünfzigjährigen, drallen Frau in engen, rosa Leggins gegenüber, die ihn kaugummikauend angrinste.

„Hallo Sev, da bist Du ja wieder!", flötete sie und wollte sich schon an ihm vorbeidrängen, aber der Tränkemeister stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Offensichtlich!", antwortete er kalt.

Sie musterte ihn von oben, bis unten: „Gut schaust Du aus!"

„Was willst Du?", blaffte er sie an.

„Wer ist die junge Lady?", Krystal späte unauffällig auffällig an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

„Das geht Dich gar nichts an!", zischte er ihr betont gelangweilt entgegen und musste sich doch am Riemen reißen, um ihr nicht ein wütendes ‚Niemand!' entgegenzuschleudern, denn das hätte Hermine bestimmt nicht gefallen!

„Ach, tut es das nicht?", Krystal stemmte ihre kurzen Arme auf die ausladenden Hüften, „Wer hat Dich denn als erstes an mein Allerheiligstes rangelassen? Wer hat diese komischen Typen angelogen, die hier immer mal wieder auftauchten und wer hat Deine Mutter in ihrer letzten Not gepflegt?", ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller und lauter und die Taktik war zwar durchschaubar, aber doch sehr wirkungsvoll, denn Severus zog die keifende Frau mit einem Ruck in den kleinen Flur und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Du weißt, ich bin Dir für alles dankbar, was Du für Mutter und mich getan hast, aber das gibt Dir kein Recht an mir!", knirschte er und beugte sich bedrohlich über die kleine, dicke Gestalt.

„Mag sein, aber ich will trotzdem wissen, wer sie ist!", ließ Krystal nicht locker.

Severus wollte ihr gerade einige sehr beleidigende Worte an den Kopf werfen, als seine Meisterschülerin die Wohnzimmertüre öffnete und freundlich sagte: „Ich bin Hermine Granger und wer sind Sie, Madam?"

Krystal starrte die junge Frau an, als wenn sie ein solches Wesen zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen würde und ihr Blick ging zweifelnd zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her. Dann fasste sie sich aber wieder und nachdem sie sich einige Male kurz geräuspert hatte, reckte sie Hermine die Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Krystal Cheeky, eine alte Freundin von unserem lieben Sev hier!"

„Wie schön, Sie kennen zu lernen", behauptete Hermine höflich.

„Sind Sie seine Freundin?" fragte Krystal wenig diplomatisch, anscheinend war das bei dem Grad ihrer Neugierde nicht mehr machbar.

„Nein!", winkte Hermine energisch ab, „wo denken Sie hin, ich bin seine Verlobte!", und genoss sichtlich Krystals entgleisende Gesichtszüge.

„Seine Verlobte?", echote sie und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Sehr richtig", nickte Hermine und blickte demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr, „und wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, würden wir Sie natürlich gerne zu einem Tee einladen, Miss Cheeky, aber bedauerlicherweise müssen wir uns schon wieder verabschieden."

Sowohl Krystal, als auch Severus starrten Hermine staunend an, die ließ sich aber gar nicht bremsen und drängte die Nachbarin geschickt nach draußen, während sie unablässig auf sie einredete, „Es ist ja so schade, dass wir keine Zeit mehr für Sie haben, Miss Cheeky, aber das nächste Mal wird das anders sein, das verspreche ich! Der Professor sagt immer wieder, wie wichtig diese Zeit hier mit Ihnen und ihrer Mutter für ihn war. Welch große Einsichten er hier gewonnen hat und welch entscheidende Erfahrungen er sammeln durfte". Sie beugte sich konspirativ zu der doch recht überrumpelten Krystal, „Ein Bild von Ihnen und Ihrer werten Frau Mutter steht sogar auf unserem Kamin. Ich persönlich", noch näher kam sie ihr, „bin besonders dankbar für die speziellen … Erfahrungen … die mein Verlobter bei Ihnen sammeln durfte. Sie wissen, was ich meine?" Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und schüttelte ihr heftig die Hand.

„Gerne geschehen!", stammelte Krystal.

„Machen Sie es gut und bis zum nächsten Mal!", rief Hermine ihr fröhlich zu und eilte die Straße herunter. Immerhin regnete es immer noch.

„Was war das denn gerade?", fragte Severus ärgerlich und zog sie eine Abzweigung weiter.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck Dich retten zu müssen!", antwortete Hermine.

„Schon wieder?"

„Immer mal wieder!", grinste Hermine, „besonders gerne im Sommer!"

„So, so!", machte Severus grummelnd und schaute sich ein letztes Mal finster um, bevor er sie in eine noch düstere Seitengasse zog und mit ihr zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Befreit atmete er auf, als er die klare schottische Luft um sich herum spürte, Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Komm, ich will heim!", murmelte er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Ähnlich schnell und hektisch wie der Hinweg, war auch ihr Rückweg und als sie in den Kerkern angekommen waren, musste Hermine sich erst einmal in einen der Sessel fallen lassen und durchatmen.

Sein Weg führte ihn aber direkt ins Badezimmer. Er hatte, wie immer nach seinen Besuchen zu Hause, das drängende Gefühl sofort all die Erinnerung an das Grau abzuwaschen zu müssen, von seinem Körper von seinem Gemüt, von seiner Seele.

Als sich sein schneller Atem unter dem warmen Strahl des Wassers einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, spürte er, wie sich ein weicher Körper vorsichtig an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Abrupt drehte er sich um. Hermine stand da und sah ihn mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsaudruck an. Dann griff sie nach dem Schwamm und der Seife und begann ihn, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zu waschen.

Sie ließ sich Zeit, erst als er ruhiger wurde und sein Blick nicht mehr so verkniffen und drohend war, stellte sie das Wasser ab und angelte sich von draußen zwei Handtücher. Stumm reichte sie ihm eines und beide trockneten sich ab. Als sie trocken waren, nahm sie ihm das Handtuch aus den Händen und legte es zusammen mit ihrem auf den Rand der Wanne, dann fasste sie ihn an der Hand und sagte leise: „Komm!"

Nackt führte sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer und dort geradewegs ins Bett, kuschelte sich tief in die Laken und zog ihn ganz dicht an sich heran.

Dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich, seine Lippen, seine Wangen, seine Augenlider, sein ganzes Gesicht.

Streichelte über seine Schultern, durch sein feuchtes Haar, fuhr seinen Rücken hinab zu seinem Po.

Natürlich bemerkte sie, wie sein Atem sich schnell wieder beschleunigte, dieses Mal aber aus einem völlig anderem Grund, einem guten Grund, wie sie fand und seine Leidenschaft, die er ihr und ihrem Körper anschließend schenkte, war wohl Antwort genug.

Dass sie aber nach ihrer Vereinigung noch sehr lange wach nebeneinander lagen und er ihr leise erzählte, wie es damals gewesen war, im Grau von Spinner´s End, das war ein großer Liebesbeweis und mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.


	28. Chapter 28

27. Das Foto

Manche Tage hielten einfach nicht das, was sie versprachen. Das konnte in einigen Fällen ein wahrer Segen sein und in manchen eben auch eine echte Katastrophe.

Ein besonders extremes Beispiel für einen solchen Tag, ereignete sich am zweiten Samstag nach den großen Ferien und über sein vernichtendes Urteil diesen Tag betreffend, gab es für ihn überhaupt nie einen Zweifel.

Hermine und er hatten eine wunderschöne und erregende Nacht miteinander verbracht und ihre amourösen Aktivitäten am Morgen unter der Dusche erneut aufgegriffen und leidenschaftlich vertieft. Und obwohl dieser Samstag ein Hogsmeade-Samstag war, und obwohl Hermine sich noch vor dem Frühstück zu ihren Eltern begab, um dort bis zum Nachmittag diverse Dinge zu erledigen, war Severus allerbester Laune und erwischte sich sogar dabei, dass er sich auf diesen wunderschönen, strahlenden Herbsttag freute, vor allem, da er beschlossen hatte, dem Unterwäschegeschäft in Hogsmeade einen kurzen, aber intensiven Besuch abzustatten.

Voller Schwung und mit ungewöhnlich entspannten Gesichtszügen eilte er die Kerkertreppen hinauf, erotischer Frühsport machte eben hungrig. Außerdem war er schon reichlich spät dran, wie ihm ein schneller Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte, die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler saßen sicherlich schon vor ihrem Frühstück, sogar die Posteulen kamen ihm schon in der Eingangshalle entgegen.

Hm, vielleicht gab es auch einen Eulenversand für reizvolle Damenunterwäsche, ging ihm gerade hoffnungsvoll durch den Kopf, als er die Türe der großen Halle öffnete und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch machte. Er war schon fast bis zur Mitte gekommen, als ihm erst auffiel, dass es plötzlich ungewöhnlich still im Raum wurde. Als er misstrauisch seinen Blick schweifen ließ, bemerkte er die vielen tief gebeugten Köpfe. Um manche Schülertische bildeten sich sogar große Trauben von Schülern, die irgendetwas intensiv zu studieren schienen.

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten, sicherlich verschlangen sie da gerade den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch der Schicksalsschwestern oder anderer unbedeutender Sternchen am Zaubererhimmel. Vielleicht hatte der große Frauenschwarm und Held, Mister Harry Potter auch mal wieder eines seiner überflüssigen Interviews gegeben. Ein kleines abfälliges Schnauben entwich ihm.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", grüßte er seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen und bemerkte erstaunt, dass auch sie statt ihm zu Antworten, voller Konzentration über den Tagespropheten gebeugt, eifrig miteinander tuschelten. Bei Merlin, das musste ja eine ungemein spannende Geschichte sein, na, wenigstens konnte es keine allzu ernste sein, denn das leise Kichern und die sanft geröteten Wangen der Damen zeugten von eher anderen Inhalten.

Er angelte sich die Kanne mit Tee und fasste dabei auch schon das Toast und die Marmelade ins Auge. Er hatte wirklich ziemlich großen Hunger. Ein winzig kleines Grinsen umflog seine Lippen, als er sich einzelne Sequenzen der letzten Nacht und der Geschehnisse vorhin in seinem Badezimmer nochmals genüsslich vor Augen führte.

Noch ganz in den Nachklang dieser wunderbaren Erlebnisse vertieft, wollte er gerade den ersten Schluck heißen Tees genießen, als er den Tagespropheten neben seinem Platz entdeckte. Gut, dann würde er sich eben auch mal ansehen, was die gesamte Schüler- wie Lehrerschaft dermaßen bewegte.

Wäre er nicht so vertieft in seine Tagträume gewesen oder hätte er wenigstens nicht einen so großen Appetit gehabt, ihm wäre sicherlich die atemlose Stille aufgefallen, die die gesamte Halle erfasste, als Hogwarts Tränkemeister arglos die Zeitung entfaltete. Kein Mucks war mehr zu hören, kein Gekicher, kein Gemurmel.

Höchstwahrscheinlich war auch deshalb sein entsetzter Schrei so deutlich zu hören, vielleicht verschluckte er sich deswegen auch so fürchterlich an seinem Toaststück – denn es wäre bestimmt besser gewesen, den Bissen gleich auszuspucken, aber das ging natürlich nicht, wenn hunderte von Augenpaaren einen anstarren.

Egal, er traute seinen Augen nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie ihm vor lauter Atemnot aus dem Kopf traten. Er war entsetzt und erschüttert und vieles mehr, das er im Augenblick beim besten Willen nicht in adäquate Worte fassen konnte, denn als er die Zaubererzeitung entfaltete, prangte ihm auf der Titelseite ein halbnackter Mann mit triefendem Haar und nass glänzender Haut entgegen, der leider unbestreitbar er selbst war.

Wie er fassungslos feststelle, musste das Foto eines von Hermines Bildern sein, die sie auf der Zutatenexkursion in diesem Jahr geschossen hatte und wenn er es genau betrachtete, schien es direkt am ersten Tag in dem norwegischen See aufgenommen worden zu sein. Die Bildüberschrift lautete: „Unglaublich! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Genau! Verdammt! Warum war er auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten und das in einer Badehose?

„Da sind noch mehr Fotos auf Seite drei und vier, Severus", wies ihn Filius freundlich auf weitere Gründe hin, schneller die Farbe zu wechseln, als das ein Chamäleon je gekonnt hätte!

Seine Reaktion auf diese zusätzlichen Bilder war nur noch ein ersticktes Gurgeln, denn zwar handelte es sich auch dort um unbewegte Muggelfotos, aber dafür waren es ziemlich viele und alle zeigten ausschließlich ihn in dieser unmöglichen Bekleidung. Er ließ die Zeitung langsam sinken und fasste sich fahrig an den hochroten Kopf, dort wischte er einige Male über seine Augen, vielleicht träumte er das Ganze ja.

Ja, sehr guter Gedanke! Das konnte, nein, das musste einfach ein Traum sein, gut ein Albtraum, aber immerhin nur ein Traum. Welche halbwegs normale Zeitung würde auch schon seitenweise Fotos von hässlichen, schmierigen und hageren Ex-Todessern drucken? Genau, keine!

Als dann aber Poppy Pomfrey sich über ihn beugte und ihren Zauberstab schwang, ging seine These vom Albtraum leider zügig den Bach hinunter.

„Fühlst Du Dich gut, Severus?", fragte Hogwarts Medihexe ehrlich besorgt um den Gesundheitszustand ihres Tränkemeisters.

„Was?", stammelte Severus verwirrt.

„Ob Du Dich gut fühlst?", wiederholte sie deutlich und langsam und schwang wieder ihren Stab vor seiner Nase herum.

„Ob ich mich gut fühle?", stotterte er und erhob sich mühsam vom Stuhl, „Ob ich mich gut fühle?", wiederholte er und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, dabei funkelte er die Medihexe wütend an, „Was denkst Du denn? Natürlich geht es mir hervorragend! Und wenn es Dir schwer fallen sollte das zu glauben, dann kannst Du Dich ja in einem klaren Moment fragen, wie es Dir dabei gehen würde, wenn Du halb nackt in der Zeitung wärst?", kleine Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft, es war ihm egal, „Und wie würde es Dir gehen, wenn es nicht nur eines, sondern gleich ein halbes Dutzend wären?"

„Ähm, es sind sogar 11 Bilder", warf Filius wenig hilfreich ein.

„Na, dann!", brüllte ihn Severus an, worauf Minerva ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe mit sanfter Gewalt durch die kleine Türe hinter den Lehrerplätzen zog, die in einen separaten Besprechungsraum führte.

„Severus, jetzt reg Dich doch nicht so auf!", versuchte Hogwarts Schulleiterin ihren Tränkemeister zu beruhigen, als sie die Türe sorgsam verschlossen hatte und den Raum in weiser Voraussicht mit einem Schweigezauber versehen hatte.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?", höhnte er in unverminderter Lautstärke und baute sich mit auf die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihr auf, „Ach, das fällt mir aber ein klitzekleines Bisschen schwer!"

„Das ist aber doch wirklich kein Beinbruch, die allermeisten der Kollegen finden es sogar richtig gut!", sie hatte schon ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, das aber augenblicklich verschwand, als sie des Tränkemeisters wutverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

„Wie bitte?", echote er entsetzt, „Gut? Ihr seid doch völlig verrückt! Ich finde es überhaupt nicht gut, ich finde es entsetzlich, grauenhaft und ein klarer Übergriff auf meine Intimsphäre!", er rang nach Atem und zerrte an seiner Robe, „Ich will, dass Du alle Exemplar einsammelst und vernichtest! Sofort!"

„Severus, denk doch mal nach, das geht doch nicht!", schüttelte Minerva bedauernd den Kopf und versuchte ihn auf einen der Sessel zu ziehen, nicht dass er hier noch vor lauter Aufregung ohnmächtig wurde!

„Und warum nicht?", er wehrte sich erfolgreich gegen ihr Gezerre, „Das ist doch ganz einfach, rufe alle Exemplare auf und vernichte sie!"

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee", widersprach Minerva und schnaubte verächtlich, „Ich bin doch nicht Jane Umbridge. Wir würden durch eine solche Aktion dieser Geschichte nur mehr Bedeutung zumessen, als sie tatsächlich verdient", sie nahm ihre Brille ab und putzte sie mit einem kleinen Spruch, „Außerdem würden sie sich natürlich alle neue Exemplare besorgen, und alles würde zwar unter der Hand, aber dadurch nur noch schneller und besser weitergetragen, daher bringt das wirklich gar nichts. Dir bliebt eigentlich nichts anderes übrige, als abzuwarten, bis Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen ist!"

„Gras? Abwarten?", keuchte Severus erbost und sein schwarzen Augen glühten vor Zorn, „Ich denke gar nicht daran, untätig darauf zu warten, dass irgendwas über diese Unverschämtheit wächst! Und wenn Du nichts unternimmst, dann werde ich es eben selbst tun müssen!"

„Egal was Du vorhast, Severus, hier auf Hogwarts wird gar nichts getan, damit wir uns da recht verstehen. Und ich würde Dir dringend anraten erst einmal in Ruhe nachzudenken, bevor Du irgendeine Dummheit unternimmst!", sie beugte sich nahe an ihn heran, „Sprich am besten erst einmal mit Hermine darüber!"

„Die ist nicht da!", keifte Severus wütend und drängte sich an seiner Chefin vorbei, „Ach ja, ich nehm mir heute frei!", rief er ihr über die Schulter zu, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte um eilig das Schloss zu verlassen.

Auch den Rest des Tages verbrachte er leider nicht mit Nachdenken, sondern mit Toben, er apparierte als Erstes in die Zentrale des Tagespropheten um dort die Redaktion zur Schnecke zu machen, mit null Erfolg, einige Redakteurinnen baten Ihn gar um sein Autogramm auf der aktuellen Ausgabe, was er selbstverständlich mehr als brüsk ablehnte und allen Verantwortlichen fürchterliche Rache androhte.

Danach apparierte er sogar zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, damit er augenblicklich ein Gesetz erlassen würde, in dem die Veröffentlichung solcher Fotos unter drastische Strafe gestellt würde. Kingsley versuchte ihn ebenfalls zu beruhigen und mit klugen Argumenten auf die Unsinnigkeit eines solchen Gesetzes aufmerksam zu machen, auch ohne Erfolg. Seine Frau wollte übrigens ebenfalls eine Signatur auf der Zeitung.

Waren denn heute alle vollkommen verrückt geworden! Er war auch Stunden später noch völlig außer sich.

Am frühen Nachmittag überlegte er gerade, wie lange er wohl dafür brauchen würde einen Zauber zu entwickeln, der die gesamte Ausgabe des heutigen Tagespropheten landesweit in kleine, befriedigende Aschehäufchen verwandelte, als ihm einfiel, dass er das Zusammenstauchen einer entscheidenden Person glatt vergessen hatte und sogleich nahm er Kurs auf das Haus der Grangers.

Energisch und mit immer noch hochrotem Kopf hämmerte er an die Haustüre. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde ihm von einer sehr erstaunten Jean Granger geöffnet.

„Wo ist sie?", schrie er seine künftige Schwiegermutter an, die daraufhin etwas verstört einen Schritt zurück wich, dann aber immerhin noch fragte, „Wen meinen Sie denn, Professor?"

„Ihre nichtsnutzige Tochter!", polterte er und drängte sich an Dr. Granger vorbei.

„Ähm, die ist nicht hier, mein Mann und sie sind in die Stadt gefahren um etwas streng Geheimes zu erledigen!"

„Dann werde ich einen Ortungszauber sprechen um sie zu finden!", donnerte Hogwarts Tränkemeister und wollte sich schon auf seinem Absatz umdrehen.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber", Jean Granger fasste ihn mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Umhang und zog ihn weiter in den Flur hinein, nebenbei warf sie die Türe ins Schloss.

„Sie werden mir erst einmal sagen, warum Sie so wütend sind und nachdem sie einen Tee getrunken haben, werden wir gemeinsam überlegen, ob wir meine Tochter suchen oder ob wir geduldig darauf warten, bis sie und mein Mann zurückkommen."

„Ich habe aber überhaupt keine Lust einen Tee zu trinken, und ich habe auch nicht die geringste Lust geduldig zu warten!", fauchte er als Antwort.

„Das ist mir völlig egal, Professor Snape!" entschied Jean Granger und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, „Sie setzten sich jetzt schön hierhin und sind friedlich!"

Verdammt!

Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf war nicht von schlechten Eltern und er wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber er folgte zwar nicht ihrer Anweisungen, sich in den nächsten Sessel zu setzten, aber er ging auch nicht weg, sondern tiegerte stattdessen vor dem Kamin auf und ab, bis dass sie mit einem vollen Teetablett zurückkam und ihm eine Tasse von dem dampfenden Inhalt einschüttete.

„Also", begann sie und setzte sich in den von ihm verschmähten Sessel, „Was ist geschehen?"

Wortlos zog er ein Exemplar des Propheten aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und warf es ihr in den Schoß.

Erstaunt entfaltete Jean Granger die Zeitung und zog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie ihn auf der Titelseite entdeckte.

„Guter Gott!", stammelte sie und dann sagte sie lange nichts, sondern führte sich jedes Detail und jedes einzelne gedruckte Wort sorgsam zu Gemüte. Sie blätterte sogar sehr zügig auf Seite drei und vier und ihre Augen wurden groß und größer, bis dass sie endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die Zeitung sinken ließ und Severus, der ihr mit wildem Gesichtsaudruck und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen entgegenfunkelte, völlig perplex anstarrte.

Dann geschah etwas Ungeheuerliches. Sie begann zu lachen, erst glucksend und den Zwang mühsam unterdrückend, doch dann lauthals und schallend.

Severus Blick wurde noch eine deutliche Spur finsterer! Bei Merlin, hatte er es nötig, sich hier von einer Muggelzahnärztin, na gut, Muggelkieferorthopädin, auslachen zu lassen?

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich finde das klasse!", keuchte sie und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„So, tun Sie das, Dr. Granger?", knirschte Severus mühsam beherrscht.

„Aber ja, ich finde es sogar mehr als klasse, ich finde es großartig und bitte nennen Sie mich Jean!"

„Was an dieser Sache großartig sein soll, Jean, entzieht sich leider gänzlich meiner Kenntnis, aber sicherlich werden Sie es mir sogleich erläutern!", fauchte er drohend.

„Aber gerne!", nickte Hermines Mutter und deutete auf die verschiedenen Bilder. „Erstens sind die Kommentare und der dazugehörige Artikel – wahrscheinlich, weil all das nicht von dieser Grimkorn ist – ausgesprochen positiv und wohlwollend", erklärte Jean fröhlich, „Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal eine solch gute Presse, mein Lieber?"

„Weiß nicht, aber mir wäre gar keine Presse am allerliebsten!", zischte er, und tippte wenig überzeugt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, „Und was ist Zweitens?"

„Zweitens, Professor, sind das unglaublich gute Bilder von einem Mann mit unglaublich gut sitzender Badehose!", war Jean überzeugt und beugte sich näher zu ihm hin, „ich finde sie sogar mehr als gut, ich finde sie heiß!" Sie klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schulter, „ich werde es Mirenda erzählen, die freut sich!"

Severus klappte der Unterkiefer runter und als er ihn erschreckt wieder schloss, wusste er, dass er definitiv wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen ausgesehen hatte.

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst?", stammelte er.

„Oh doch!", widersprach Jean energisch, „Das ist es garantiert! Und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass ich mit meiner Meinung nicht alleine bin!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das sie es endlich selbst glauben könnten!"

„Und das wäre was?" 

„Das Sie alles andere als abstoßend und unattraktiv sind, Professor und meine Tochter nur schneller darin war, dies zu erkennen!"

„Mit Verlaub, aber ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!", schnaubte er und rückte sicherheitshalber noch ein Stück von ihr ab, „Außerdem ist es auch völlig egal, es geht nämlich darum, dass ich seit heute das Gespött der ganzen Zaubererwelt bin!" jetzt schrie er wieder.

Ein Auto fuhr hörbar in die Auffahrt und Jean grinste ihn siegessicher an, „Sie sind nicht das Gespött der ganzen Zaubererwelt, sie sind die Nummer eins der ganzen Zaubererwelt – jedenfalls für die Damen der Zaubererwelt, warten Sie mal auf das Urteil ihrer Verlobten!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte man, wie der Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurde. Leises Lachen und fröhliche Stimmen waren zu hören, als Vater und Tochter sich ihrer Jacken entledigten und nach Jean Granger riefen.

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer", antwortete diese und lächelte Severus zu.

Hermine war die Erste der beiden und sie hatte noch nicht ganz die Türe auf, da erzählte sie bereits ihrer Mutter, was sie alles Interessantes erlebt hatten. Nun, genau genommen, begann sie damit, brach aber erstaunt ab, als sie ihren Verlobten im Wohnzimmer stehen sah, „Oh, Severus, was machst Du denn hier, hast Du nicht Aufsicht?"

„Doch schon!", knurrte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Der Professor hatte heute Morgen einige Aufregung zu verkraften", versuchte ihre Mutter das ganze Drama einzuleiten.

„Ich weiß", kicherte Hermine und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Nein, diese Art der Aufregung meinte ich nicht", präzisierte ihre Mutter mit betont neutralem Gesichtsausdruck, was wiederum in Severus alle Alarmglocken klingeln ließ, er musste unbedingt Hermine klar machen, dass ihr Liebesleben ausschließlich nur sie beide was anging, „Es war eher eine sehr ärgerliche Aufregung, jedenfalls für Professor Snape."

„So und was für eine Aufregung war das?", forschte Hermine und musterte ihren Verlobten besorgt.

„Am besten Du ließt das hier!", schnaubte Severus und deutete mit spitzen Fingern auf den Tagespropheten, „Und dann will ich wissen, wie das geschehen konnte!"

Hermine schnappte sich die Zeitung und hatte erst einen kurzen Blick auf das Titelfoto geworfen, als ihr ein mehr als erstauntes Keuchen entwich.

„Ach Du meine Güte!", murmelte sie und starrte Severus bestürzt an, „Wie kommen die denn an mein Foto?"

„Fotos, um genau zu sein und das ist auch meine Frage!"

„Was?", Hermine schaute verwirrt, „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass der Prophet das Bild von mir hat?"

„So, und wo haben sie die Bilder dann her?"

Hermine legte ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten und schien im Geiste durchzugehen, was sie mit den Fotos nach ihrem Urlaub gemacht hatte.

„Du hast sie mir gegeben, damit ich sie auf eine CD brenne. Hallo Professor Snape!", erinnerte sich Henry, der mittlerweile auch einen Blick auf die Zaubererzeitung geworfen hatte.

„Genau!", nickte Hermine eifrig, „und eigentlich wolltest Du sie zum Entwickeln in den nächsten Drogeriemarkt bringen, aber ich hatte sie aus Versehen eingesteckt und mit zu den Potters genommen. Da hat Ginny sich angeboten sie am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zur Arbeit abzugeben."

„Hast Du nicht erzählt, dass ihr die Handtasche geklaut worden ist?", fragte Jean und reichte Tochter und Mann ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee.

„Richtig!", Hermine schlug sich an die Stirn, „Die CD muss in ihrer Tasche gewesen sein!" Sie schaute Severus bedauernd an, „Und entweder war es ein Dieb aus der Zaubererwelt oder die Verbrecher beider Welten arbeiten mitunter eng zusammen."

„Ich werde sofort Mundungus Fletcher einen Besuch abstatten!", knirschte Severus entschlossen.

„Aber zuerst trinken Sie Ihren Tee, Professor", bestimmte Jean, „außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Sie durch all die Aufregung weder zu einem Frühstück, noch zu einem Mittagessen gekommen sind! Habe ich Recht?" Sie wartete aber gar nicht auf Antwort, sondern stand bereits auf, um in die Küche zu eilen. „Glücklicherweise habe ich da zufällig einen Auflauf im Backofen, Henry und Hermine haben auch noch nichts gegessen. Legen Sie Ihre Robe ab und essen Sie mit uns, Professor, dann können Sie gestärkt auf Verbrecherjagd gehen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", grollte Severus, aber als Jean die Küchentüre öffnete, wehte ein solch anregender Duft zu ihnen herüber, worauf sein leerer Magen unüberhörbar seine Aussage Lügen strafte.

„Essen ist gut!", stimmte auch Hermine zu, „Ich habe auch Hunger und außerdem muss ich noch in Ruhe die anderen Bilder ansehen und die Artikel dazu lesen", sie griff mit funkelnden Augen nach dem Propheten und verzog sich damit in den Ohrensessel ihres Vaters, wo sie alles ähnlich aufmerksam verschlang wie ihre Mutter zuvor.

Mitten in ihrer Lektüre, ließ sie die Zeitung aber plötzlich sinken und schaute ihren Verlobten mit sehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an, „Was hast Du eigentlich vom Frühstück bis jetzt so gemacht, Severus?"

„Was ich gemacht habe?", schnaubte er, „nichts, gar nichts!"

„Das glaube ich Dir aber nicht!", meinte Hermine allarmiert, „Du warst nicht zufällig in der Redaktion des Propheten?"

„Nun, vielleicht war ich kurz dort", gab Severus zu.

„Und?"

„Und gar nichts, sie haben mir was von Pressegeheimnis erzählt und davon, dass es schon ewig keine Ausgabe gegeben hätte, die sich so gut verkaufen ließ und dass ich mich doch freuen sollte über das Interesse der Leserschaft."

„Wie viele Damen haben Sie nach einem Autogramm gefragt?", erkundigte sich Jean aus der Küche heraus rufend. Diese Frau hatte aber auch überall ihre Ohren.

„Das interessiert doch keinen!"

„Natürlich interessiert das jemanden, nämlich meine Mutter und mich!" widersprach Hermine, „also?"

„Weiß nicht mehr, ein paar vielleicht", legte sich Severus nicht fest und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er das Thema elegant wechseln könnte.

„So, ein paar!" grinste Hermine, „und was hast Du dann so gemacht, ist irgendwer zu Schaden gekommen?"

„Nein, nur ich!", polterte Severus und funkelte seine Verlobte an, „Wenn Du es vergessen haben solltest, aber ich bin hier das Opfer, ich bin das Gespött der Leute!"

„Gut, ich hatte schon Sorge, dass Du unüberlegte Dinge getan hättest und ich morgen im Propheten die Schlagzeile lesen müsste, ‚Professor Snape hinterlässt Schneise der Verwüstung, auf Grund einiger sehr gelungener Muggelfotos vom Badeurlaub'".

„Das kann ja noch kommen!", murmelte Severus sehr leise und brütete stumm vor sich hin, während Hermine den Rest der Berichterstattung las.

„Nun, wie findest Du es?", erkundigte sich Jean, die just in dem Augenblick mit einem herrlich duftenden Auflauf aus der Küche kam, als Hermine die Zeitung zusammenfaltete.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf?", sie warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den grummelnden Tränkemeister, „dann finde ich sie einfach umwerfend!" Ein leises Seufzen unterstrich ihre Ansicht und ihre Mutter stimmte ihr gerne zu, „Das finde ich auch, die Kamera ist toll, aber vor allem hast Du ein gutes Auge für lohnenswerte Motive!"

„Allerdings wirft das Ganze doch einige Fragen auf!", warf Henry Granger ein, als sich die ganze Familie an den Esstisch setzte.

„Genau", nickte Hermine, „Warum sind hier nur Fotos von ihm?"

„Richtig!", Henry reichte Severus einen sehr vollen Teller, „ich habe sicherlich 130 Bilder auf diese CD gebrannt und da war nicht nur der Professor drauf zu sehen."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass entweder der Dieb oder der Redakteur eine Schwäche für Sie oder Hermine hat, Professor", grinste Jean, „denn er schreibt nichts über Eure Beziehung, fragt noch nicht einmal, ob sie allein im Urlaub gewesen wären etc. da hätte man eine viel reißerischere Geschichte draus machen können, wenn man denn gewollt hätte."

„Ich finde diese Geschichte reißerisch genug", brummte Severus und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.

„Iss!", kommandierte Hermine streng und meinte dann nachdenklich, „Ich habe da so eine Idee, wer uns so wohl gesonnen ist, aber das muss ich erst noch recherchieren."

Gründliche Recherchen waren bekanntlich Hermines Spezialität und so bekam sie auch zügig alle wichtigen Eckpunkte in weniger als einem Tag heraus.

Eine unbekannte Person hatte einige Tage, nachdem Ginny die Tasche geklaut wurde, diese in der Redaktion des Propheten abgegeben und dafür ganze 20 Galleonen erhalten, kein schlechter Preis für eine kleine, schnelle Straftat.

Zum Glück war der diensthabende Redakteur Dennis Creevey und der erkannte sehr schnell die Brisanz der noch unentwickelten Bilder. Leider war es ihm nicht möglich, sie gänzlich verschwinden zu lassen, aber wenigstens gelang es ihm, alle Bilder mit Hermine oder wo durch Gesten oder anderes zu vermuten war, dass noch eine weitere Person mit Hogwarts Tränkemeister auf Weltreise war, zurückzuhalten.

Mit großem Bedauern, für solche Unannehmlichkeiten gesorgt zu haben, aber vielen, vielen aufgeregten Fragen über die Beziehung der beiden, gab er die Original CD Sonntagmittag an Hermine zurück. Die sich mit einer festen Umarmung und einem Engagement als Hochzeitsfotograf bei ihm bedankte.

Leider waren ihre Recherchen zwar sehr erfolgreich gewesen, aber auch die besten Recherchen konnten die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten am Sonntag nicht verhindern. Darin wurden zwar keine weiteren Fotos, aber dafür seitenweise Leserbriefe abgedruckt und die unterschiedlichen Einschätzungen der vornehmlich weiblichen Leserschaft waren zwar durchaus positiv, aber wahrlich kein Balsam auf Severus blankliegende Nerven.

Das Erstaunlichste war aber, dass er keine zwei Monate später von der Hexenwoche zum erotischsten Zauberer Englands gewählt wurde und diese Tatsache noch viel peinlicher war, als diese Fotos, auch wenn Hermines zufriedenes Grinsen etwas völlig anderes sagte, auch wenn Minerva ihm lachend auf die Schultern klopfte und ihm verschwörerisch anvertraute, dass sie in unzähligen Schülerinnenschränken das Foto des Tagespropheten gefunden hatte. Denn es war unglaublich unangenehm, dass Sibyll Trelawney ihn nach dieser Aktion noch sphärischer anhimmelte und in ein sehr seltsames Stöhnen und Seufzen verfiel, immer wenn sie ihn sah.


	29. Chapter 29

28. Der Lotustrank

Es war wirklich eine Menge geschehen in diesem ganz besonderen zweiten Jahr ihrer Meisterzeit, aber das Animalischste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, trug sich im Spätherbst, Ende Oktober zu.

Als einer ihrer Abschlusstränke in ihrer Meisterzeit, war nämlich der Lotustrank vorgesehen. Ein Trank aus der Gruppe der Illusionstränke. Er hatte die wunderbare Eigenschaft vollkommen unberechenbar zu sein - jedenfalls was seine Nebenwirkungen während des Brauvorganges betraf.

Es gab belegte Berichte, dass er in seltenen Fällen ohne jede bemerkenswerte Auswirkung sein konnte, dass er aber genau gut, stark berauschende und belebende Eigenschaften besitzen konnte oder Trauer und Wut hervorzurufen vermochte oder aber, dass er 100 weitere gefürchtete oder ersehnte Effekte beim Brauer erreichen konnte. Es hing immer mit dem Brauer zusammen, mit seiner Psyche, seinem Charakter, seiner Libido, seiner ganzen Persönlichkeit eben.

Zudem war er irrsinnig kompliziert und bedurfte einer hohen Konzentration und fachlicher Geschicklichkeit und Kompetenz. Daher stellte er für alle Meisterschüler eine besondere Belastungsprobe dar. Wer den Lotustrank richtig oder gar perfekt brauen konnte, hatte im Grunde schon sein Meisterstück abgelegt.

Sein Gelingen – unter welchen Bedingungen und Herausforderungen auch immer er entstand – konnte man sehr einfach an der, nach einer Reifung von 12 Stunden eintretenden, goldgelben Farbe und seinem wundervollen Effekt erkennen. Mit nur einem Tropfen richtig gebrautem Lotustrank hafteten keinerlei Rückstände mehr an den damit behandelten Kesseln für die Dauer mindestens eines Jahres. Also, wer in seiner Meisterlehrzeit einen gelungenen Trank herstellen konnte, brauchte sich die nächsten zehn oder zwanzig Jahre keine Gedanken mehr um die Reinigung seiner Gerätschaften zu machen.

Er hatte schon Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Brautermin ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, was diesen Trank anging, dies aber natürlich tunlichst vor Hermine zu verbergen gesucht.

Mit seiner Verdrängungstaktik war es allerdings endgültig vorbei, als sie ihn eines Abends zaghaft gefragt hatte, wie denn seine Reaktion auf den Trank gewesen war.

Sie hatten sich gerade zärtlich geliebt und er hielt sie noch immer fest in seinen Armen, als ihre Frage ihn bis ins Innerste traf. Lange hatte er sie durch das Halbdunkel des Zimmers gemustert und wollte bereits eine ausweichende oder abwiegelnde Antwort geben, als er sich besann und ihr mit leiser Stimme davon erzählte, wie er es beinahe nicht mehr geschafft hatte, gegen diese tiefe, sich selbst verachtende Traurigkeit in sich anzukämpfen, die nicht wusste, ob sie zu grenzenloser Wut oder zu einem alles zerstörenden Selbsthass werden sollte. Sie hatte sich schließlich für die Wut entschieden, und dass das Labor seines Meisters heil geblieben war und nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegen hatte, war ein wirkliches Wunder.

Der Trank war gelungen, er allerdings konnte zwei volle Wochen nicht arbeiten, seine Hände hörten nicht auf zu zitterten und eine dauernde Übelkeit durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Den Trank hatte er nicht angerührt, ihn vielmehr bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit in der Nokturngasse für sehr viele Galeonen verkauft. Wenn man ausreichend Schüler hatte, brauchte man sich keine besonderen Gedanken um die Reinheit seiner Kessel zu machen.

Sie hatte still seinen Ausführungen gelauscht, dabei immer wieder sachte über seinen Arm gestreichelt und schließlich sehr leise gefragt, ob er zu dieser Zeit schon zu den Todessern gegangen war oder erst danach zu ihnen Kontakt gesucht hatte.

„Nein", musste er zugeben, „es war kurz nachdem ich das Mal erhalten hatte."

Ihre Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und sie hatte leicht genickt, „Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht."

Dies war ihr einziger Kommentar hierzu gewesen, wenn man davon absah, dass sie sich fest an ihn geschmiegt hatte.

Der Lotustrank.

Er wog die noch leere Flasche auf der schon das Etikett angebracht war, gedankenverloren in seinen Händen.

Er war unangefochten einer der kompliziertesten und vertracktesten Tränke, die sie bis dahin durchgenommen hatte. Zum Beispiel mussten alle Zutaten selbst gesammelt und zusammengestellt werden, da man vermutete, dass auch dies Auswirkungen auf das Ergebnis habe. Wie gut, dass sie im Sommer viele der Bestandteile geschnitten oder gesammelt hatten und der Rest war in einem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald relativ einfach zusammenzutragen.

Nun ging es an das Rezept und Hermine verbrachte volle zwei Wochen mit akribischen Recherchen und verglich die unterschiedlichsten Befunde sorgsam miteinander. Darüber legte sie Severus einen detaillierten Bericht vor, der von ihm tatsächlich sehr wohlwollend aufgenommen wurde.

Was ja schon mal ein guter Anfang war.

Besonders würdigte er ihre sehr interessanten Thesen, womit sie die Unberechenbarkeit dieses Trankes zu erklären versuchte und – sofern diese Thesen in die richtige Richtung gingen – etwas berechenbarer zu machen vermochte. Sollte der Trank bei ihr nicht in einem ähnlichen Fiasko wie bei ihm enden, würde sie gewiss an ihren Überlegungen weiter arbeiten, da war er sich sicher.

Der Brauvorgang sollte ca. einen Tag in Anspruch nehmen und um Ruhe zu haben, wählten sie einen Samstag Mitte Oktober aus, an dem zudem die Möglichkeit für die älteren Schüler bestand nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. „Weniger Schüler – weniger Ärger", meinte Severus dazu.

Nach einem guten Frühstück begaben sie sich ins Labor und Hermine begann die Zutaten bereitzustellen.

Severus schnappte sich derweil ein Buch, sah ihr aber immer mal wieder kritisch über die Schulter.

Bis Mittag dauerte es, alle Zutaten zu portionieren und zu zerkleinern, daher fiel die Mittagspause denkbar kurz aus und ein kleiner Snack musste ausreichen um die knurrenden Mägen der beiden zu füllen.

Kurz bevor sie mit dem eigentlichen Brauvorgang beginnen wollte, steckte Poppy ihren Kopf durch den Kamin des Labors und bat eindringlich: „Ach Severus, gut, dass Du da bist. Hallo Hermine!" grüßte sie erfreut, als sie die noch kauende Meisterschülerin entdeckte, „Ich bräuchte ziemlich dringend neues Antiblessurentonikum, hast du noch was davon vorrätig?"

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hinauf, „Ich hatte Dir doch erst nach dem letzten Quidditschmatch Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, eine ganze Flasche gebraut", an dieser Stelle schaute er sehr selbstzufriedenen zu Hermine herüber, die seinen Blick zunächst noch stoisch gelassen erwiderte, immerhin war das Spiel unentschieden ausgegangen.

Als er sie dann aber mit einem sehr anzüglichem Grinsen daran erinnerte, dass sie aber leider, leider auf Sieg gesetzt hatte, kam ihr anscheinend auch der Wetteinsatz wieder in den Sinn, denn wenn er sich nicht ganz versah, senkte sie zwar nicht den Blick, errötete aber, was aus seiner Sicht sehr wohl begründet war.

Sein Grinsen wurde daraufhin diabolisch und herausfordernd. Sie blieb aber fest und schaute ihn weiter ungerührt an und er focht mit ihr einen netten, stillen, unerbittlichen Disput aus, wer wohl als erster den Blickkontakt abbrechen würde und er hätte bestimmt gewonnen, wenn Poppy sich nicht ungeduldig geräuspert hätte.

Verdammt!

„Die Flasche ist leider leer, denn ein ganzer Trupp Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff ist einer Wildschweinrotte über den Weg gelaufen und die Schweine haben gewonnen."

Beinahe hätte Severus gefragt, wozu sie dann noch das Antiblessurentonikum brauchte, aber Hermine, die neuerdings wohl seine Gedanken lesen konnte, schaute ihn warnend an, „Wann brauchst Du den Nachschub?", war daher das Einzige wonach er sich erkundigte.

„Da am nächsten Samstag das erste Training auf dem Plan steht, sobald als möglich!"

„Gut", seufzte er, „ich fange noch heute an."

„Danke Dir!", Poppy schien hoch zufrieden.

Sie unterhielt sich noch kurz mit Hermine und wollte einige Details des aktuellen Tankes wissen, bevor sie sich von den beiden verabschiedete.

Da das Antiblessurentonikum eine lange Reifezeit hatte, setzte Severus für den Grundsud neben Hermines Kessel für den Lotustrank, einen mittleren Kessel auf die zweite Feuerstelle.

Hermine entzündete das Feuer unter beiden Kesseln und begann die ersten Zutaten des Lotustrankes in der vorgeschriebenen Reihenfolge und Weise hinzu zu geben.

Er sammelte schnell die nötigen Bestandteile des Antiblessurentrankes aus den Regalen und sorgte binnen weniger Minuten dafür, dass auch sein Kessel sachte vor sich herblubberte. Hermine schaute ihn, wie es ihm erschien, ein klein wenig bewundernd an, mit gutem Grund, denn so schnell und mit einem solch perfekten Ergebnis konnte fast keiner den Sud ansetzten. Sehr gut! Er erwiderte ihren Blick sehr selbstzufrieden und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Lektüre.

Sie war gerade bei der violetten Sonnenschlinge angelangt, als er in ihrem Verhalten eine winzig kleine Veränderung zu bemerken meinte. Ihm war, als ob sie ihre Hüften irgendwie aufreizender schwang und dass sie sich häufiger über die Lippen leckte als üblich. Atmete sie nicht auch schneller als vorhin?

Er war sich nicht sicher. Ingesamt wirkte sie auf ihn aber deutlich lasziver und sinnlicher. Sollte er sich auch irren, das änderte nichts daran, dass ihm ziemlich warm wurde.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sein Blick immer an ihrem wohlgeformten Hinterteil, an ihren sich langsam hebenden und senkenden Brüsten oder an ihrem verheißungsvollen Mund, der gerade konzentriert die Tropfen der gemeinen Wolfsmilchgarbe abmaß, hängen blieb.

Er löste unbewusst seinen Binder und knöpfte den Laborumhang auf. Hermine schaute ihn sehr erstaunt an,

„Ist Dir heiß?" fragte sie und beim Klang ihrer Stimme, rannen ihm erregende Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ein wenig", krächzte er heiser und senkte etwas verwirrt den Blick.

Aber immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihr und ihren weiblichen Reizen hinüber und immer weniger kümmerten ihn seine Bücher.

Daher merkte er auch nicht, dass die Schwaden beider Tränke sich über ihren Köpfen vereinigten und sich in einem pulsierenden lila Nebel im gesamten Labor verteilten.

Was er aber schon bemerkte, war seine stetig wachsende Erregung. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Bei Merlin! Er musste sich ganz dringend seines Umhanges und des Gehrockes entledigen, denn die Hitze im Raum brachte ihn um.

Hermine hingegen rührte weiterhin konzentriert mit festem Blick, tief gefurchter Stirn und leicht arbeitenden Kiefernknochen und gab eine Zutat nach der anderen hinzu. Dazwischen folgten präzise Zauberstabbewegungen.

Sie braute bei aller sichtbaren Anspannung souverän und wie eine Meisterin. Er war wirklich stolz auf sie!

In der kleinen Pause von fünf Minuten, die sie mit dem Stundenglas exakt abmaß, entledigte sie sich allerdings ebenfalls ihres Umhanges und erlaubte sich zudem die Ärmel hochzukrempeln und zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Dabei schaute sie ihn verlangend an, jedenfalls schien es ihm so. Severus musste schlucken, und sein Blick rutschte zügig von ihren Augen zu ihrem Brustansatz hinunter und er musste seine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen, damit er seine Augen von ihrem Ausschnitt lösen konnte.

Hoffentlich war sie bald fertig. Auf dem Zutatentisch lagen nur noch wenige Ingredienzien. Merlin sei Dank!

Weniger gut war allerdings, dass Hermine eindeutig einen Hang zu engen Blusen hatte. Er würde mit ihr ein ernstes Wort sprechen müssen, egal was ihr Vater dachte und egal, ob es Stretch gab oder nicht! Es war unerträglich, dass ihre Kleidung ihn dermaßen ablenken musste. Unübersehbar waren ihre Rundungen und unübersehbar die aufgerichteten Brustspitzen, die ganz bestimmt danach riefen, nein, falsch, danach schrien von ihm und seinem Mund liebkost zu werden.

Seine Phantasie explodierte und seine Erektion begann zu schmerzen.

Ein tiefes Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust und ließ Hermine etwas verwirrt zu ihm hinblicken.

Leider hatte sie nicht die Zeit sich dem leidenden Tränkemeister zu widmen, denn die letzten beiden Beigaben mussten noch in den Kessel.

Dann endlich war alles was in den Kessel musste drinnen und er konnte ein erleichterndes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Wieder ein schneller Blick seiner Meisterschülerin, und jetzt war er sich sicher, dass auch sie die Stimmung im Raum alles andere als kalt ließ, denn ihr standen eindeutig ebenfalls kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Dann bemerkte er erschüttert, dass einer dieser Tropfen sich löste, langsam ihre rechte Wange hinunter floss, ihren Hals hinab glitt, um letztlich in das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten zu verschwinden.

Er musste hart schlucken und hätte sich beinahe wie ein unbeherrschter Teenager in seine Hosen ergossen, als er der kleinen Perle wie gebannt folgte. Bei Merlin, was war hier nur los?

Hermine derweil rührte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein letztes Mal konzentriert dreimal in die eine und viermal in die andere Richtung. Schlug mit dem Rührstab gegen den Kessel, so dass sich ein leiser, dunkler Ton im Raum ausbreitete und legte ihn dann über den Rand des noch blubbernden Gefäßes um endlich, endlich das Feuer zu löschen.

Und dann brachen alle Dämme ihrer Beherrschung.

Mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten eilte sie auf ihn zu und er bemerkte gerade noch irritiert, dass ihre Augen ein tiefes, dunkles Braun angenommen hatten, als sie ihn schon mit wildem Blick am Kragen packte und heftig gegen die Wand drückt, dabei gingen einige Glasflakons zu Bruch, aber egal, sie presste ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine und während sie ihn schier um den Verstand küsste, waren ihre Hände überall auf seinem Körper, rissen an seinen Hemdknöpfen, zerrten an seinem Gürtel und vergruben sich fast schmerzhaft in seinen Haaren.

Nur kurz war er von ihrem Verhalten überrascht, dann tat er es ihr gleich, zerriss mit einem kräftigen Ruck ihre sowieso viel zu enge Bluse und zerrte den BH von ihren Brüsten. Ein erregtes Keuchen war ihm zustimmende Antwort genug.

Endlich waren ihre steil aufragenden Brustspitzen frei spürbar für seine Hände und kurz darauf auch für seine Lippen, seine Zunge und seine Zähne.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von erregten Lauten. Er war wenig rücksichtsvoll, sondern sehr fordernd und bestimmend, als er sie mit dem letzten bisschen an Verstand, das er noch mühsam zusammenkratzen konnte, durch die Verbindungstür in seine Privaträume drängte, einen Muffliator sprach und die Tür versiegelte.

Noch lange nach diesem denkwürdigen Samstagnachmittag, stieg ihm die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht, wenn er sich an die wilden Szenen erinnerte, die sich damals in seinen Räumen abgespielt hatten. Sie waren wie von Sinnen gewesen, keine Beherrschtheit, keine Selbstkontrolle, nur Trieb, nur Verlangen und Lust, pure Geilheit, denen sie sich willenlos, hemmungslos und ekstatisch hingaben.

Irgendwann waren sie da, wo sie gerade den letzten von ungezählten Akten vollzogen hatten, völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte übereinander liegend, zusammengebrochen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen etwas desorientiert und vor Kälte zitternd, vor dem erloschenen Kamin erwachte, schmerzte ihn jeder einzelne, verdammte Knochen und er konnte sich nur mit enormer Kraftanstrengung von Hermines, ebenfalls von einer Gänsehaut überzogenen Körper rollen, auf dem er halb gelegen hatte, was auch sie leider stöhnend erwachen ließ.

Mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch entfachte er die Fackeln im Raum, sah sich erstaunt um und hätte sie im gleichen Augenblick am liebsten wieder gelöscht. Durch sein Wohnzimmer zog sich eine breite Spur der Verwüstung. Die Heimsuchung eines Trolls konnte nicht viel schlimmer enden als der letzte Abend.

Auch Hermine hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah sich ziemlich verstört um, dann entkam ihr ein entsetzter Laut, „Severus, wie siehst Du denn aus?"

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?", wollte er fragen, als sein Blick auf sie fiel und die Worte ihm im Halse stecken blieben. Seine Verlobte hatte ein blaues Auge und eine aufgesprungene Lippe. Ihr immer noch zitternder Körper wies an einigen Stellen deutliche Reste von diversen Körperflüssigkeiten auf und war von etlichen Blutergüssen gezeichnet. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bei der Heimsuchung des Trolls hautnah dabei gewesen.

‚Oh, großer Merlin!', schoss es ihm entsetzt durch den Kopf, ‚Ich bin der Troll!'

Hermines Hand hatte sich derweil zärtlich an seine Wange gelegt und ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren sachte zu seiner Augenbraue, die, als sie sie vorsichtig betastete, ziemlich schmerzte.

„Du blutest!"

„Du siehst auch nicht gut aus", murmelte er entsetzt.

Mühsam erhob er sich, reichte ihr seine Hand und bat leise: „Komm, ich denke, wir könnten ein Bad gebrauchen."

Hermine nickte nur und ergriff dankbar seine Hand, denn auch ihr Körper schien sich so anzufühlen, wie seiner.

Langsam führte er sie ins Badezimmer, ließ heißes Wasser in das große Becken und wollte gerade etwas von Hermines Lieblingsbadeöl hinzugeben, als ihr erschrecktes Keuchen durch den Raum hallte: Sie hatte ihr Gesicht im Spiegel entdeckt und Severus konnte ihre Reaktion nur zu gut verstehen.

„Mein Gott", stammelte sie, „wir sehen aus, als wenn wir unter einen Zug gekommen wären.

„So fühl ich mich auch", entschlüpfte es dem Tränkemeister und ließ sich stöhnend in das warme Nass gleiten.

Hermine folgte ihm vorsichtig und auch ihr schien das Wasser gut zu tun, denn sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie sich neben Severus legte.

Nach einer kleinen Weile griff er nach dem Badeschwamm und begann sie vorsichtig zu waschen. Was er gestern Abend an Zärtlichkeit hatte missen lassen, das ließ er ihr jetzt ausgiebig zuteil werden.

Sie genossen es beide, doch nachdem er wirklich jede nur erdenkliche Stelle an ihrem malträtierten Leib behutsam gesäubert hatte, schnappte sie sich den Schwamm und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen revanchierte sie sich und begann nunmehr seinen Körper abzuseifen. Dabei schaute sie ihn scheu an:

„Das war wirklich heftig gestern."

„Wohl wahr!", nickt er und wich ihrem Blick aus. Er schämte sich, denn er war ein Schwein, ein Troll, ein Wilder, da durfte sie ihn nicht auch noch verwöhnen, fand er.

Mit finsterem Blick ergriff er ihre Hand, die den Schwamm hielt.

„Hermine, ich…", begann er stockend.

„Du hast Recht: Ich fand auch, es war der Wahnsinn!", fiel ihm Hermine beeindruckt ins Wort und als er erstaunt in ihre Augen schaute, brannte in ihnen ein Begehren, das ihn wirklich beunruhigte. Sollte sie an diesem … diesem Treiben – ihm fiel gerade kein passenderes Wort ein – tatsächlich Gefallen gefunden haben? Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

„Der Wahnsinn?", echote er daher nur ungläubig und starrte sie an.

„Ja, der echte, absolute, vollkommen wahnsinnige Wahnsinn!", nickte Hermine heftig.

Sie legte sich wieder neben ihn und presste den Schwamm andächtig auf ihre Brust, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich zu so was fähig wäre!", überlegte sie laut, „und das mir so was wirklich enorm gut gefällt auch nicht!", ergänzte sie.

„Ich auch nicht!", bestätigte Severus. Dabei war es für ihn nichts Besonderes, solch wilden Sex zu haben, für Todesser eher eine Verpflichtung. Für ihn war es aber ein absolutes Novum, dass er sich seinen Trieben so willenlos ergeben hatte und dies auch noch genossen hatte. Zudem hätte er ein solches Verhalten auch dieser jungen Frau nicht zugetraut, aber bei ihr wusste man halt nie.

Dann war es eine lange Zeit sehr still im Badezimmer des Tränkemeisters. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, es gab immerhin einiges, worüber es sich lohnte nachzudenken.

Der Lotustrank war übrigens perfekt gewesen, das Antiblessurentonikum, das sie sofort ausprobierten, hatte allerdings solch seltsame Nebenwirkungen, dass Poppy sich zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren bei Severus beschwerte und den Trank zum Entsorgen zurückgab. Es war auch wirklich nicht zu Verantworten, dass sich ihre jungen Patienten nach dessen Einnahme derart ungebührlich und unsittlich benahmen.

Hermine hatte einen Lachanfall bekommen, als Severus ihr von Poppys Reklamation erzählt hatte und gefragt, ob sie die Flasche behalten dürfte, falls sie es mal für sich oder für ihn benötigen würde. Denn einen solch reizvollen Nebeneffekt könnte ihr durchaus wieder gefallen. Worauf ihr Verlobter geknurrt hatte, dass um in den Genuss seiner Leidenschaft zu kommen, sie sich keine Beulen zu holen bräuchte.

„Gut", hatte sie darauf hin gestrahlt, „dann kann ich ihn ja untersuchen, denn ich glaube damit kommen wir meiner Theorie, was den Lotustrank betrifft, einen großen Schritt näher!" Sie hatte ihm einen schnellen Kuss gegeben und war mit der Flasche ins Labor verschwunden.

Die Abhandlung, die sie ein Jahr später über den Trank in ‚Poison Today' veröffentlicht hatte, fand in der Fachwelt große Beachtung und wurde sogar in einigen Fachbüchern zitiert.


	30. Chapter 30

29. Ängste und Zweifel

Was er gleich nach schwarzmagischen Despoten und zu engen Unterhosen am meisten hasste, waren Festvorbereitungen. Was wohl einzig und allein daran lag, dass er Feste an sich nicht leiden konnte, also waren die dafür nötigen Vorbereitungen ebenfalls völlig unnötig und lästig.

Sie waren sich zwar schon darin einig, dass ihre Hochzeit keinesfalls pompös oder übertrieben groß und ausufernd sein sollte, aber wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich Minerva, Kingsley, ihre Eltern und wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste auch Misses Potter, geschnappt und hätten irgendwo (Wüste oder Mond) geheiratet.

Aber Hermine fand diese Idee schlichtweg unmöglich. Ohne ihre Freunde und ohne einen Ball würde er ihr „Ja" nicht bekommen, stellte sie klar.

Tja, ohne Braut war Heiraten schwierig – auch in Wüsten und auf dem Mond. Daher fügte er sich in sein hartes Schicksal und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.

Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, was für umfängliche Vorbereitungen eine Hochzeit bedurfte Jedenfalls war das Hermines Meinung und leider nicht nur ihre. Alle Welt hatte anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihre Hochzeit zu planen und alles komplizierter zu machen als es eh schon war.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war er ziemlich entnervt von der ganzen Hektik, den ärgerlichen Störungen und den vielen Entscheidungen, die fast täglich, gefühlsmäßig sogar stündlich zu treffen waren und die sich irgendwie nur um Farben und Formen von Dekorationen und Kleidern, über die Auswahl an Speisen und Gästen drehten und somit aus seiner Sicht alle vollkommen unnütz waren.

Wie gesagt, Hermine sah das leider völlig anders, war aber selbst ziemlich eingespannt in ihre Arbeiten zum Abschluss ihrer Meisterzeit und so kam es zu mancher Meinungsverschiedenheit und zu einigem Ärger über Nichtigkeiten. Seine Laune sank mit jedem Punkt auf Hermines ellenlanger To Do Liste in altbekannte Tiefen, wobei gleichzeitig sein Wunsch nach Ruhe und Einsamkeit stetig zu nahm und in ihm der Zweifel über die Richtigkeit sich zu binden irgendwann Mitte November nicht mehr zu verscheuchen war.

Vielleicht bekam er auch nur kalte Füße, vielleicht hatte er lediglich Lampenfieber, vielleicht war es auch nur die Sorge vor dem Unbekannten und der Frust über die vielen Unnötigkeiten. Egal, die Auswirkungen blieben die gleichen.

Hermine hatte ihn mehrfach gefragt, was er denn habe, er wäre schweigsam und übellaunig und sie hätte das Gefühl, dass er sich immer mehr von ihr zurückziehe.

Anfangs war seine einzige Antwort ein finsteres Brummen gewesen, was man mit viel Phantasie als „Nichts!" identifizieren konnte. So zog sich die erste Novemberhälfte hin, bis dann ein regnerischer Tag Ende November kam, wo alles, wirklich alles schief lief.

Der Morgen begann schon furchtbar, er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen, von Fesseln und Gefangenschaft geträumt mit einer herrischen Frau als gnadenlose Wärterin und nein, er wollte überhaupt nicht über den Sinn bzw. Unsinn dieses wirren Traumes nachdenken. Hätte er vielleicht besser tun sollen, aber er kam auch nicht wirklich dazu.

Noch vor dem Frühstück lief er Sybille Trelawney über die Füße, die ihn in ein ewig langes, völlig unstrukturiertes Gespräch mit obskurem Inhalt verwickelt, dass sie nur knapp überlebte, weil die Schulglocke ihn und sie trennte.

Dann bekam er eine Eule des Ministeriums, worin ihm freundlich mitgeteilt wurde, dass es mindestens zweier weiterer Anträge mit Durchschlag bedürfte um seinen letzten Trank patentieren zu lassen. Das Formular lag netter Weise nicht bei, sondern musste in der Abteilung C im 5 Untergeschoss persönlich abgeholt werden, allerdings nur zwischen 10:00 Uhr und 11:00 Uhr morgens. Zu diesem Pamphlet gesellten sich noch zahlreiche andere Briefe, die sich wieder einmal ausschließlich um diese vermaledeite Hochzeit drehten.

Er drückte sie alle, begleitet von einigen unflätigen Flüchen Hermine in die Hände und rauschte in seinen Klassenraum, wo das nächste Unglück auf ihn wartete und das hieß Miss Cockram und war in der 4. Klasse Hufflepuff. Sie ließ in den letzten Jahren das Schreckensbild Longbottom fast gänzlich verblassen, denn gegen ihre Tollpatschigkeit kam nichts und niemand an. Bereits viermal hatte sie beinahe seinen Klassenraum abgefackelt und ihm trat bereits der Schweiß auf die Stirn, wenn er sie den Raum betreten sah. Dabei war sie die Fröhlichkeit in Person und er musste sich wirklich sehr am Riemen reißen, um ihr nicht täglich den Hals umzudrehen.

An diesem Tag war es dann auch noch besonders schlimm mit ihr. Er musste jeden ihrer fahrigen Handgriffe mit Argusaugen bewachen und trotzdem hatte er am Ende der Doppelstunde zwei flammneue Kessel abzuschreiben. Dieses Mädchen war ein Fluch. Definitiv!

Dass es zum Mittagessen Leber und Niere gab und er dieses Gericht fast mehr hasste als Miss Cockram, war seinem hungrigen Magen und seiner Laune auch nicht zuträglich. Hermine schaute ihn mitleidig von der Seite her an und schob ihm ihren Nachtisch zu. Aber so ein kleiner Pudding war nicht ausreichend um diesen energieverzehrenden Vormittag auch nur annähernd auszugleichen.

Der Nachmittag brachte dann eine stinkend langweilige Lehrerbesprechung und seinen Slytherins volle 30 Punkte Abzug. Den Wert der Strafpredigt, die er ihnen hielt, nicht mit einbezogen.

Wer konnte nur so blöd sein, aus Prof. Sprouts Gewächshäuser unbekannte Pflanzen zu klauen, sie im Schlafraum zu verstecken und damit fast den gesamten 2 Jahrgang Slytherin ins Koma zu versetzen? O.K. er kannte die Namen: Pembrouk und Sotherby.

Peinlich und ärgerlich war es trotzdem, vor allem da Poppy ihm keine Hoffnungen machte, dass die 7 Jungen vor Ablauf von 8-10 Tagen aus dem tiefen Schlaf erwachen würden, in den sie der Duft der Komaniose aurelis versetzt hatte. Und da das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor in drei Tagen stattfinden würde, hatte er keinen Sucher, denn der Idiot verschlief das Spiel im Krankenflügel.

Um ein Haar hätte er einen hysterischen Schreianfall bekommen.

Zu allem Übel musste er den besorgten Eltern der Jungs Rede und Antwort stehen, was den ganzen Abend in Anspruch nahm und ihn um sein Abendessen brachte.

Der Tag war so grauenhaft, dass er um 21:00 Uhr total erschöpft in seinen Sessel fiel und sich ein Glas Feuerwisky herbeizauberte, was er sonst nie tat. Die Erinnerung an seinen ständig betrunkenen Vater reichte zur lebenslangen Abschreckung.

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag begann er sich zu entspannen. Er dachte gerade über die Alternative Buch oder Bett nach, als Hermine hereinschneite und ihn mit weiteren Berichten der Hochzeitsplanung überschüttete.

Er kratzte das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und schaffte es auf ihre Fragen irgendwie mit unverfänglichen Antworten zu reagieren. Dabei merkte er, dass er von einsamen Stunden an seinem Kamin, von ruhigen Tagen im Labor und einem guten Buch träumte und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Hermine ihn bereits zum dritten Mal fragte, ob er lieber Rosen oder lieber Malven im Blumenschmuck haben wollte.

„Was?", fragte er erschrocken, als ihm auffiel, dass sie schon eine zeitlang schwieg und ihn seltsam ansah.

Sie klappte daraufhin demonstrativ ihre dicke Kladde, in der sie alle Hochzeitsvorbereitungen fein säuberlich notierte, zu und forderte wütend: „Severus, Du sagst mir jetzt endlich, was mit Dir in letzter Zeit los ist!"

Das hatte er dann auch leider getan. Alles war einfach aus ihm herausgeplatzt, seine ganze Genervtheit, sein Ärger und seine Sehnsucht nach Zeiten der Ruhe und Stille, nach früheren Zeiten eben.

Ein sehr dummer Fehler war es sicherlich, dass er ihr einige Sequenzen aus seinem letzten Traum an den Kopf warf. Jedenfalls ließen diese Eröffnungen ihre Augen erst ganz groß und dann sehr schmal werden und anstatt ihn anzuschreien oder sich mit ihm auf ein Streitgespräch einzulassen, bekam ihr Blick etwas immens Gekränktes und Trauriges.

Sie schaute ihn lange schweigend und nachdenklich an, dann stand sie langsam auf und verließ mit einer kurzen gemurmelten Entschuldigung das Zimmer.

Er überlegte, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte, konnte sich aber nicht recht dazu aufraffen. Daher blieb er mit schlechtem Gewissen und seiner noch schlechter gewordenen Laune müde auf dem Sessel sitzen. Ein weiters Glas Feuerwisky folgte und dann ein drittes, viertes und fünftes und das erst Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren trank sich der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts ins Delirium.

So bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Hermine zurückkam, ihn ins Bett levitierte, dieses aber in dieser Nacht leider nicht mit ihm teilte.

Als er in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages aufwachte, brummte sein Schädel mörderisch und eine entsetzliche Übelkeit überschwemmte seinen Körper geradezu.

Wie war er eigentlich in sein Bett gekommen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Nur noch, dass er mit Alkohol versucht hatte, den gestrigen Tag aus seinem Leben zu streichen.

Wenig erfolgreich, stellte er resigniert fest. Es kostete ihn eine schier übermenschliche Kraftanstrengung mit geschlossenen Augen vorsichtig in sein Labor zu tappen und sich dort einen Antikatertrank und einen Schmerztrank zu besorgen. Völlig erschöpft fiel er danach wieder in sein Bett.

Wenn das nicht bald aufhörte, musste Hermine ihn für heute Krank melden. Etwas, was es auch schon ewig nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Er seufzte tief. Ein Blick auf seinen magischen Wecker zeigte ihm, dass er noch knapp 2 Stunden Zeit hatte, bis er diese Entscheidung treffen musste. Dankbar schloss er seine Augen und schlief tatsächlich fast sofort wieder ein.

Er erwachte als sein Wecker ihm verkündete, dass es Zeit für eine Dusche und ein gutes Frühstück wäre. Tatsächlich war der Umfang seines Kopfes auf ein fast normales Maß geschrumpft und er konnte sogar ohne größere Schmerzen seine Augen öffnen. Nach der Dusche und einer frischen Garnitur Kleidung (er hatte tatsächlich in seiner Robe geschlafen!) fühlte er sich schon fast wieder fitt.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, als er das wachsende Gefühl irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, urplötzlich identifizieren konnte: Hermine fehlte! Sofort drehte er reuig um und eilte zu seinen Räumen.

In seinem Wohnzimmer blieb er erschrocken stehen. Sie war nicht da, weder in seinen, noch in ihren Räumen. Dafür lag ein dicker Brief auf dem Esstisch und daneben saß unschuldig schuhuhend eine sehr kleine Eule. Er warf dem Winzling einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was diese etwas verängstigt zurückhüpfen ließ.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Brief und riss den Umschlag auf.

„Lieber Severus,

ich bin im Laufe der Nacht zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass wir beide eine Auszeit voneinander und von all der Planerei brauchen. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, den mir noch zustehenden Jahresresturlaub von drei Wochen zu nehmen und damit Dir und auch mir etwas Ruhe und Abstand zu ermöglichen.

Distanzen können helfen Dinge wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken und Prioritäten neu zu definieren.

Sollten wir nach dieser Zeit zu der Erkenntnis gelangen, dass eine Heirat nicht der beste aller möglichen Wege für einen von uns beiden ist, dann sollten wir gemeinsam die Konsequenz ziehen. Mir wäre es unerträglich, mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der sich im Grunde seines Herzens nach etwas anderem sehnt und nur zu ehrenvoll ist, von seinem Antrag zurückzutreten.

Damit Du keinen Stress mit Minerva, meiner Familie und meinen Freunden hast, habe ich ihnen allen einen Brief geschrieben und mich für die nächsten drei Wochen zu einem Studienaufenthalt für meine Meisterarbeit verabschiedet. Die Möglichkeit dazu habe sich überraschend ergeben und ich hätte ohne große Vorbereitungen treffen zu können, zugesagt. Dies ist wirklich nicht geschwindelt, denn tatsächlich möchte ich mich endlich meinen Studien widmen, die Meisterarbeit abschließen und an einer Idee weiterarbeiten, die mir vor einigen Tagen kam. Vor allem aber möchte ich Zeit für mich haben, es ist im letzten Jahr soviel passiert, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich alles verarbeitet habe.

Wenn Du willst, treffen wir uns am Sonntag den 2. Advent, um 17:00 Uhr am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts. Ansonsten schicke Pig mit einer Nachricht. Er wird mich sicherlich finden.

Nutze die Zeit! Und vergiss nie, dass ich Dich von Herzen liebe, egal, zu welcher Erkenntnis Du kommen wirst.

Hermine"

Er musste sich setzen, dann las er den Brief erneut und dann wieder und wieder, bis er ihn im Schlaf hätte aufsagen können. Mittlerweile war die Frühstückszeit vorbei und er musste zum Unterricht. Da er wusste, dass er sich heute auf nichts und keinen konzentrieren könnte, ließ er diese Klasse und auch die beiden nächsten einen Test schreiben und verbrachte den Schultag mit dem Anstarren einer einzigen Buchseite, die er sich pro forma immer wieder vors Gesicht hielt.

Sie war weg, einfach weg. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte er auch, dass sie eine große Anzahl an Kleidern und Bücher mitgenommen hatte, nur noch wenig erinnerte an die Frau, die noch bis gestern hier mehr oder weniger offiziell gewohnt hatte.

Nur ihr Duft hing noch in seinen Kleidern und in der Bettwäsche und auch der zweite Sessel und die Decke die dort über der Lehne hing, waren noch da.

Sie ließ ihm wirklich die Wahl.


	31. Chapter 31

30. Ängste und Zweifel 2

Er hatte die ersten Tage damit verbracht wütend zu sein, sich die Haare zu raufen und Dinge an die Wände zu werfen, die nächsten Tage damit, sich in Selbstmitleid zu ergießen, welches ihm innerhalb von wenigen Tagen den zweiten Feuerwisky geschwängerten Abend bescherte und dann fiel er in eine Art Lethargie.

Alles war egal. Sollte sie doch bleiben wo sie war! Er war vor ihr zurecht gekommen und würde es auch jetzt können.

Am nächsten Morgen schwor er sich, endlich wie ein Mann und wie ein abgeklärter und beherrschter Slytherin an die Dinge heranzugehen. Er würde sie einfach vergessen und endlich wieder zu seinem ruhigen und beschaulichen Leben zurückkehren. Ohne Hochzeitsplanungsstress! Jawohl!

Leider fand er plötzlich so gar nichts mehr an seinem ruhigen und beschaulichen früheren Leben. Er fand es eher fad, öde und einsam. Sein Bett war so kalt wie sein Herz und das Einzige was er an sich lebendig erlebte, war die stündlich wachsende Sehnsucht nach der jungen Frau mit ihrem wilden Haar, in das man so wunderbar seine Hände vergraben und seine Nase hineinstecken konnte.

Er vermisste sie schmerzlich, ihre Fachdiskussionen und Streitgespräche, ihre körperliche Nähe und Zugewandtheit, ihr Sorgen und Kümmern und vor allem ihr Lachen, ihre warmen, strahlenden Augen und ihren brillanten Verstand.

Er vermisste sie! Verdammt! Und er wollte sie zurück! Sofort!

Der arme Pig hatte in dieser zweiten Woche ihrer Abwesenheit eine Menge zu tun. Fast ununterbrochen wurde er von ihm auf den Weg zu ihr geschickt. Der Inhalt der Botschaft war immer ähnlich: „Komm zurück! S.S." und immer war die Antwort gleich: „Nutze die Zeit! Bis Sonntag, 2. Advent, 17:00 Uhr Apparierpunkt. H.G."

Wie sollte er das aushalten, es waren noch über 10 Tage. Er musste sich ablenken. Nutze die Zeit! Pf, als wenn er das nicht immer täte! Dann fiel sein empörter Blick auf den immensen Stapel ungeöffneter Hochzeitsplanpost.

Ein tiefes, vernichtendes Grollen füllte den Kerker. Diese Dinge waren immerhin Schuld, dass sie weg war! Irgendwie...

Er hatte schon den Zauberstab gezückt um sie in ein armseliges Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln, als er inne hielt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte er die Briefe, bis er zu einem unerwarteten Entschluss kam. Bei Merlin! Er würde die Zeit nutzen!

Mit einem kleinen Schlenker des immer noch erhobenen Zauberstabes landeten alle Briefe in einem kleinen Korb auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dazu noch ein wohlgefülltes Glas, guten Rotweins.

So verging ein weiterer Tag, in dem er zwei Pläne schmiedete, alle Post sichtete und in verschiedene Aufgabenbereiche einteilte. Dann verfasste er drei kurze Briefe und war fürs Erste mit sich ziemlich zufrieden.

Noch zufriedener war er, als er am nächsten Tag drei positive Antworten erhielt. Die Zeit war reif für Plan A.

Ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass er mit der Planung einer Hochzeit heillos überfordert war, aber wofür war er ein Slytherin? Er würde sich kompetente Hilfe holen und wer war besser im Ausrichten von Festen als jemand, der sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan hatte, als solche zu planen und dazu praktischerweise noch in seiner Schuld stand. Daher war er ziemlich sicher, dass die Antwort von Narzissa Malfoy positiv ausfallen würde. Sie würde die Planung mit Stil und Eleganz in die Hand nehmen.

Damit sie aber nicht über ihr Ziel hinaus schießen würde, bedurfte es der Bodenhaftung, dafür sollte Ginny Weasley, die ja seit einiger Zeit Potter hieß, sorgen. Auch sie sagte sofort zu, anscheinend hatte sie ebenfalls Sorge, dass die Hochzeit zwar rauschend, aber nicht in Hermines Sinne ablaufen würde, sollte man Madam Malfoy damit alleine lassen. Vielleicht wollte sie auch mal wieder etwas anderes als Windeln und Babynahrung sehen, denn sie hatte zu Hermines unbeschreiblicher Freude vor wenigen Wochen einen Sohn geboren.

So saßen einen weiteren Tag später, zwei sich misstrauisch beäugende, sehr unterschiedliche Frauen in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er für klare Verhältnisse sorgte: „Meine Damen, ich danke Ihnen sehr, dass Sie sich die Zeit und die Mühe gemacht haben, hierher zu kommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen bin. Wie ich bereits sagte, hat meine zukünftige Frau die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, ihre Studien zu intensivieren und ihre Meisterarbeit noch vor der Hochzeit abzuschließen. Ich erwarte sie nicht vor nächsten Sonntagabend zurück. Bis dahin möchte ich ihr und mir eine Freude machen und alle nötigen Hochzeitsplanungen abgeschlossen haben, sie kann dann selbstverständlich noch ihre abschließende Zustimmung erteilen oder Wünsche äußern, die ganzen Vorarbeiten sollen aber fertig sein. Dafür benötige ich Ihre kompetente Hilfe. Dich meine liebe Narzissa", er verbeugte sich leicht vor der eleganten Blondine, „weil ich keine kenne, die kreativer, niveauvoller und stielsicherer im Organisieren von Festen ist, und Sie, verehrte Misses Potter", auch hier eine kleine Verbeugung vor der jungen Frau, die ihren Sohn (er hieß zu allem Unglück James, Sirius und war Ron Weasleys Patenkind, hmpf!) sanft wiegte, „sollen bei all dem die Interessen meiner Braut und mir vertreten."

Er bedachte beide Frauen mit einem wohlwollenden Blick, den zumindest Ginny noch nicht so oft in dieser Deutlichkeit zu sehen bekommen hatte. „Ich weiß, dass ich für diese Aufgaben die richtigen gewählt habe. Alle Vorschläge und Ideen bedürfen Ihrer beider Zustimmung. Misses Potter, wären Sie so freundlich, die zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel zu verwalten?" Er reichte Ginny ein gut gefülltes Ledersäckchen, was Narzissa Malfoy einen etwas sauren Blick entlockte.

„Ich habe mit der Schulleiterin vereinbart, dass Ihnen beiden adäquate Räume für Ihre Arbeit zur Verfügung stehen. Gibt es noch Fragen?", beide schüttelten den Kopf, „Gut, dann erwarte ich Ihre ersten Ergebnisse in zwei oder drei Tagen. Gutes Gelingen!" Damit drückte er Narzissa alle Post und seine und Hermines Aufstellungen in die Hand und verließ bester Laune seine Räume um den Nachmittagunterricht zu gestalten.

Er hatte wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen. Zwar hörte und sah man beide Frauen lauthals streiten und diskutieren und am Ende des ersten Tages schworen ihm beide mit bebender Stimme das sie unter keinen Umständen weiter zusammen arbeiten könnten, er ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und erinnerte die eine an ihre Schuld, die andere an die Freude, die sie Hermine damit machen würde und tatsächlich wurde das Streiten weniger, das Diskutieren mehr und am dritten Tag sah er sich zwei eifrigen Damen gegenüber, die ihm mit roten Wangen ihre ersten Überlungen vortrugen. Er war mehr als einverstanden mit ihren Ideen und den Planungsschritten und ließ sich tatsächlich dazu verleiten einen Termin bei Madam Malkin zu machen um mit den beiden seinen Anzug und auch ihr Kleid auszusuchen.

Als sie ihm am Samstagmorgen ihren Abschlussbericht vorlegten und ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung überreichten, war er ihnen wirklich dankbar und versprach, dass sie sich noch vor Weihnachten mit Hermine zusammen setzten würden, um die letzten Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Jetzt konnte er sich Plan B widmen.

Der dritte Brief war nämlich an Mundungus Fletscher gegangen, einen Mann, den er eigentlich aus vollem Herzen verabscheute. Er traute ihm nicht und fand ihn in seiner Art abstoßend. Aber er war der beste Mann, wenn es darum ging, etwas zu bekommen, was man nicht so leicht finden konnte. Nachdem er ihm sein Anliegen mitgeteilt hatte, für ihn eine bestimmte Person zu orten, dauerte es nicht sehr lange, dass eine Nachricht auf einem schmierigen Zettel bei ihm landete, auf dem die Adresse eines kleinen Ferienhauses in Südfrankreich stand. Ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich darauf hin auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Eulen waren eben zu leicht zurückzuverfolgen und abzufangen. Diese Unvorsichtigkeit wäre ihr im Krieg nicht unterlaufen, da war er sich sicher.

Direkt nach der Abschlussbesprechung mit seinem Hochzeitsplanungsteam machte er sich auf, um über zwei Stationen in das milde Mittelmeerklima Südfrankreichs zu apparieren.

Kurz darauf stand er gut geschützt hinter einer dicken Pinie, nahe eines kleinen abgeschiedenen Anwesens, das direkt am Meer lag und genoss einige Atemzüge lang die warme, milde Luft des Südens, die nicht nach Schnee und eisiger Kälte roch, wie die in Hogwarts.

Als er sich sicher war, dass sein Erscheinen unbemerkt geblieben war, streckte er den Rücken durch und schritt zügig zur Haustüre um dort energisch anzuklopfen. Von drinnen hörte er es auf Französisch rufen: „Un moment s`il vous plait, je viens toute de suite".

Sein Herz beschleunigte seine Taktfrequenz beim Klang ihrer Stimme und begann hart gegen seine Brust zu hämmern.

Dann wurde die Tür jäh aufgerissen und eine etwas erhitzte Hermine stand ihm lächelnd gegenüber. Anscheinend hatte sie aber mit jemand anderen gerechnet, denn als sie ihn erkannte, wurden ihre Augen groß vor Erstaunen, das Lächeln verschwand fürs Erste aus ihrem Gesicht und das Einzige was sie heraus bracht, war ein verwirrtes: „Du?"

„Offensichtlich, Miss Granger!", ließ er in bester Lehrermanier vernehmen, fixierte sie mit vernichtendem Blick und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Es ist sehr beruhigend, dass Sie mich noch zu kennen scheinen!"

Hermine öffnete schon den Mund um ihm eine entsprechende Antwort zukommen zu lassen, als sie inne hielt, den Kopf schüttelte und ihn perplex fragte: „Wie kommst Du hierher?"

„Ihre Fragen, wie Ihre Feststellungen waren auch schon mal intelligenter, wie ich zu meinem großen Bedauern bemerken muss!", sie musste wenigstens ein bisschen für all die Kopfschmerzen leiden, die er sich in den vergangenen Wochen wegen ihr beschert hatte, „Willst Du vielleicht so freundlich sein und mich hereinbitten oder störe ich Dich gerade bei wichtigen Dingen?" Seine Augenbraue schob sich elegant fragend nach oben.

Wortlos trat sie beiseite und ließ ihn hinein. Als sie die Türe leise geschlossen hatte, hatte sie sich anscheinend wieder ein wenig gefangen, denn sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und fragte noch einmal: „Wie hast Du mich gefunden?"

„Das war sehr einfach, wenn man die simpelsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht beachtet!", ließ er sie vorwurfsvoll wissen, dabei schaute er sich gelangweilt im Raum um. Es war keineswegs ungemütlich hier, stellte er fest.

„Ich habe gar keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen!", ärgerlich blickte sie ihn an, „weil ich nicht dachte, dass ich so etwas je wieder brauchen würde!"

„Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich jemals wieder mit Mundungus reden, geschweige denn, ihn um einen Gefallen bitten müsste!", Severus ließ sich elegant in einen Sessel gleiten und legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander.

„Du hast tatsächlich den armen Pig verfolgen lassen?", kombinierte Hermine erschüttert, „Warum?"

„Vielleicht um jemanden zu finden, der sich klamm heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hat?", sein Tonfall wurde deutlich kälter.

„Ich habe mich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht!", stellte Hermine empört fest, „Ich habe Dir lediglich Zeit gegeben in Ruhe nachzudenken und um Dir die Wahl zu lassen."

„Komisch", er stand wieder auf und ging drohend auf sie zu, „für mich fühlt sich das irgendwie anders an."

Er merkte, dass er wütend wurde, all der Ärger der letzten Wochen schwemmte über ihn herein und er wollte in diesem Augenblick nur jemanden dafür Leiden lassen, daher wählte er seine weiteren Worte auch mit kalter Berechnung: „Wenn es sich nicht um eine, ach so heldenhafte, edle Gryffindor handeln würde, könnte man denken, ihr Verhalten wäre … feige gewesen."

Hermine lief rot an und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich bin nicht feige!", stelle sie klar, „Und eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass jemand wie Du, es am Besten wüsste, dass manches anscheinend feige Verhalten sehr, sehr viel Mut benötigt!"

Das hatte gesessen. Auch Severus Gesicht überzog sich nun mit einer feinen Röte, als er sehr beherrscht zischte, „Das war etwas ganz anderes!"

„Ach ja? Das sehe ich nicht so, aber vielleicht kannst Du ja in einer ruhigen Minute darüber nachdenken!" Sie konnte schon fast so sarkastisch sein wie er. Nicht gut!

„Ich habe wahrhaftig genug nachgedacht nach Deinem Verschwinden und ich weiß, dass Du einfach abgehauen bist, mit Sack und Pack!", so einfach gab er sich nicht geschlagen, „Ohne ein Wort, ohne die Möglichkeit mich zu erklären!", seine lange Nasenspitze berührte fast die ihre.

„Ich habe Dir einen Brief geschrieben!" Aha, sie war soeben in die Defensive geraten, sehr gut!

„Einen Brief? Was ist schon ein Brief", schnaubte er verächtlich, „Ich will, dass Du mir die Sachen sagst, die Dich stören oder belasten – das sind übrigens Deine eigenen Worte, Miss Granger! Ich will, dass wir uns streiten, dass wir miteinander ringen und wenn es sein muss, darfst Du auch kreischen und heulen, kratzen und beißen, oder was Frauen sonst so tun, wenn ihnen die Argumente ausgehen!"

„Mir gehen nicht die Argumente aus!", Hermines Stimme wurde schrill.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut!", schoss er giftig zurück, „Es ist mir egal, wie Du reagierst, ich ertrage alles, aber geh nie mehr einfach so weg!"

Sie schaute ihn lange mit zusammengepressten Lippen schweigend an, ihre funkensprühenden Augen bohrten sich in seine und man sah es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten. Schließlich fragte sie sehr leise und mühsam beherrscht: „Warum bist Du hier her gekommen?"

Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, „Das ist ganz einfach", sein Ton war immer noch schneidend und von kühler Beherrschung durchtränkt, „weil ich es keinen einzigen verfluchten Augenblick mehr länger ohne Dich aushalte! Verdammt! Ich brauche Dich und ich will Dich, mehr als mein Leben Hermine Jean Granger und wenn ich Dich nicht augenblicklich wieder haben kann, Dich halten und küssen kann, werde ich verrückt! Das schwöre ich bei allem was mir heilig ist!"

Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten vor Erstaunen nach oben, aber nur so lange, wie es dauerte seine Worte und sein Tonfall voneinander zu trennen, dann wurde ihr Blick weich und bekam etwas warmes, glitzerndes.

„Und Deine Zweifel?", murmelte sie fragend und schaute ihn unsicher an.

„Zweifel?", er fuhr sich müde über die Augen, „Zweifel, was uns beide angeht, werde ich immer haben! Ich werde es nie verstehen, dass sich jemand wie Du mit einem wie mir abgibt. Ich werde immer wieder ratlos, unsicher und misstrauisch sein, weil ich keinerlei Erfahrungen mit solchen Beziehungen habe, weil wir so unterschiedlich sind und leider auch in vielem so gleich!"

Sie grinste ihn schief an, nickte einige Male verstehend, bevor sie sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und ihre Arme fest um ihn herum schloss, ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte und tief seufzte.

„Ich habe auch keine Erfahrungen mit einer so engen Beziehung, Severus", flüsterte sie, „und auch mir macht dieses Glück, das ich im letzten Jahr erfahren durfte, manchmal ziemliche Angst." Sie seufzte noch mal, „Es tut mir leid!"

Das war eigentlich alles was er hören wollte, wenn sie ihre Fehler zugeben konnte, dann durfte er es auch.

„Mir tut es auch leid, ich hätte Dich mehr unterstützen und meine Gedanken mit Dir teilen sollen!"

Er küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken und lächelte in sich hinein, als er die feine Gänsehaut bemerkte, die diese Liebkosung bei ihr auslöste. In ihm breitete sich ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit aus, als wenn es völlig ausreichen würde, dass sich ihr schmaler, warmer Körper fest an seinen presste, dass er endlich wieder ihren Duft tief einatmen durfte und so die Gewissheit hatte, dass er zu Hause angekommen war.

Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn eine ganze Weile war es sehr still, nur das nahe Meeresrauschen war zu hören, bis dass sie sich vorsichtig von ihm weg schob und ihm in die Augen sah: „Möchtest Du einen Tee mit mir trinken Severus?"

„Sehr gerne, wenn Du es vorher einrichten könntest, mich endlich zu küssen!"

Sie lachte hell auf, was nun wiederum ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut verschaffte, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Mhmm, sie schmeckte immer noch so gut, wie sie roch und sich anfühlte. Schnell war der Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

„Das mit dem Tee", warf Severus ein, nachdem sie bereits auf das Sofa gesunken waren.

„Welcher Tee?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und schob sich einige wilde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast mir einen Tee angeboten, weißt Du noch?", half Severus ihr auf die Sprünge, bevor er seine Hände unter ihr Top gleiten ließ.

„Ach ja, ich glaube ich erinnere mich wieder", gab Hermine zu, die gerade ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den vielen Hemdknöpfen widmen musste, „Was ist mit dem Tee?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn noch etwas verschieben, wenn es Dir recht ist?", Severus hatte bereits das dünne Top überwunden und nestelte an ihrem BH-Verschluss.

„Gibt es denn dann etwas anderes, das ich Dir anbieten kann?", wollte Hermine leicht atemlos wissen, als er mit seinem Vorhaben Erfolg hatte.

„Schön, dass Du es ansprichst, ich habe da etwas ganz Bestimmtes im Sinn, dafür sollten wir aber einen Ortswechsel vornehmen!"

„Und einen Stillezauber über das Schlafzimmer legen, denn der Hausmeister wollte heute noch vorbeikommen und die Schlüsselübergabe morgen klären." Hermine zog ihn bereits vom Sofa hoch.

„Den hast Du also vorhin so freudig erwartet?", ein eifersüchtiger Stich in Severus Brust war nicht zu ignorieren.

„Aber natürlich, er ist ein Bild von einem Mann und ich arbeite schon die ganzen drei Wochen daran ihn rum zu kriegen!" Sie schenkte ihm einen verschwörerischen und eindeutig verruchten Blick.

„Was ist das denn für ein Idiot, der Dir drei Wochen lang widerstehen kann?", wollte Severus wissen und küsste sie mal kurz schwindlig.

„Du hast mir fast ein Jahr widerstanden!", erinnerte ihn Hermine, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und endlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten.

„Ich bin ja auch Meister der Selbstbeherrschung!", ein arrogantes Grinsen zupfte an seinen Lippen und er fasste sie kurzer Hand unter den Knien und unterm Nacken und nahm sie auf seine Arme um sie nach wenigen Schritten schwungvoll auf das Bett zu werfen.

„Severus, Du Meister aller Klassen, das ist kein magisches Bett!", rief Hermine lachend und hielt ihm lockend ihre Hand entgegen, „komm, ich habe Dich vermisst!"

„Bestimmt nicht so wie ich Dich!", murmelte der Tränkemeister und folgte der Einladung aus vollem Herzen.

Als sie nach geraumer Zeit tatsächlich Tee trinkend im Wintergarten saßen, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig die wichtigsten Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen.

Hermine hatte wie angekündigt ihre Meisterarbeit beendet und sogar schon einiges für ihr Zauberkunstpraktikum vorgearbeitet. Sie war zufrieden mit sich, denn sie hatte die Zeit genutzt, war viel geschwommen und gewandert und hatte ihre Gedanken geordnet.

„Kein Wunder, dass Du so braun bist und man all Deine Sommersprossen sehen kann!", war Severus neidischer Kommentar. Zur Strafe musste er fast jeden einzelnen der kleinen, frechen braunen Fleckchen auf ihrer Nase küssen.

Dann erzählte er ihr stolz von seinen strategischen Glanzpunkten, was die Hochzeit anging. Sie war sprachlos, was ihn etwas unsicher machte, daher musste er sich schnell vergewissern: „Du willst mich doch noch heiraten, oder?"

Sie schluckte schwer und es traten ihr Tränen in die Augen als sie leise antwortete: „Mehr als jemals zuvor, Severus! Aber nur, wenn Du es auch willst." Sie schaute ihn mit bangem Blick an.

„Ach, zur Not…", seufzte er theatralisch, was ihm einen dicken Knuffer und einen noch dickeren Kuss einbrachte, als er über ihren Gesichtsausdruck lachen musste.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch den Hausmeister fragen!", schmollte Hermine.

„Nein, dass kann ich nicht zulassen, denn wenn es der alte Mann ist, der da unten den Hang hinauf keucht, dann wird Dein Temperament ihn noch vor der Hochzeit ins Grab bringen!"

„Bisher war ich der Ansicht, dass ich auf ältere Männer einen eher belebenden Eindruck habe!", empörte sich Hermine gespielt und ließ ihren Blick provozierend zu seiner Mitte wandern.

„Ich kann leider nicht für alle alten Männer sprechen, aber ich gebe zu, bei mir wirkst Du sehr anregend!", gab Severus zu und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihren lachenden Mund., „Wenn Du ihm aufmachst, frag ihn doch, ob wir noch bis Montagfrüh hierbleiben können, ich müsste erst zum Nachmittagsunterricht zurück sein."

Hermine schaute ihn erstaunt an und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, dann nickte sie zustimmend und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus, bevor sie aufstand um dem Hausmeister die Türe zu öffnen.

Sie verbrachten eine sehr angenehme und abwechslungsreiche Zeit in dem kleinen Ferienhaus am Meer. Es gehörte übrigens Freunden ihrer Eltern und wurde von diesen nur zu den großen Ferien genutzt. Sie waren sich einig, dass dies nicht der letzte Besuch am Mittelmeer war, vor allem, da Minerva am Montagabend begeistert feststellte, dass ihr Tränkemeister Farbe bekommen hatte, richtig erholt aussah und nur noch halb so übellaunig wie in den letzten Wochen wirkte. Eine Tatsache, die aber vor allem Hermine zuzuschreiben war, denn mit ihr an seiner Seite waren sogar Hogwarts kalte Winter doch deutlich wärmer, fand er.


	32. Chapter 32

31. Bekanntmachungen

„Soweit ich das sehe, hätten wir bis auf eine winzige Kleinigkeit alles Wichtige geklärt", freute sich Narzissa Malfoy, als sie ihre am dritten Adventsonntag in seinem Wohnzimmer abhielten.

„Und die wäre?", erkundigte sich Severus misstrauisch.

„Es bleibt noch zu klären, wann Ihr Eure Hochzeit offiziell bekannt gebt", ergänzte Ginny Potter, reichte ihren Sohn James an Hermine weiter und schlug ihren Block auf. Dann schaute sie Hermine und Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Muss das denn überhaupt sein?", fragte Severus, ignorierte die speckige Babyhand des Pottersprösslings auf seinem Arm und rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich und wenn wir heute die Einladungen zur Post geben, wäre es gut, wenn ihr damit nicht mehr länger wartet!", bestand auch Narzissa auf einer solchen Bekanntmachung.

„Und weil wir uns bereits gedacht haben, dass Sie nicht besonders motiviert sind, eine solche Hochzeitsanzeige zu formulieren, Professor, haben wir uns mal ein paar Gedanken gemacht", sprang Ginny ein, als Sie das unwillige Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers sah, „vielleicht gefällt es Euch ja."

„Oh, das ist ja klasse", freute sich Hermine und alberte mit James ein wenig herum.

Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann schaute immer noch mehr als reserviert aus der Wäsche, aber die drei Damen störte dies nicht allzu sehr.

„Wir finden, es soll kurz und sachlich sein!", begann Ginny, was ein heftiges „Gut!" von Severus zur Folge hatte, „wir haben drei Vorschläge. Der erste: Miss Hermine Jean Granger und Professor Severus Snape geben ihre Hochzeit am 09. Januar 2006 auf Schloss Hogwarts bekannt."

„Der zweite", ergänzte Narzissa mit einem bedeutsamen Lächeln, „ist etwas freundlicher: Miss Hermine Jean Granger und Professor Severus Snape freuen sich, ihre Hochzeit am 09. Januar 2006 auf Schloss Hogwarts bekannt geben zu dürfen."

„Die dritte ist für Romantiker!", kicherte Ginny, was ihr einen erschütterten Blick von Severus einbrachte, „Als Ausdruck ihrer tiefen Liebe, gehen Miss Hermine Jean Granger und Professor Severus Snape am 09. Januar 2006 auf Schloss Hogwarts den Bund der Ehe ein."

„Misses Potter!", knurrte Severus, „Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr ernst?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, Professor, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben und mir dabei Ihr Gesicht vorzustellen!", lachte Ginny und Severus schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blicke und seiner Braut und Misses Malfoy gleich mit, denn die amüsierten sich ebenfalls köstlich.

Hermine wischte sich schließlich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und meinte, „ich bin für Vorschlag Nummer zwei."

„Wir auch", stimmten Misses Malfoy und Misses Potter zu.

„Also, mir erscheint Vorschlag Nummer eins völlig ausreichend!", urteilte Severus knurrend.

„Tja, mein Lieber", zuckte Hermine bedauernd mit den Schulter, „drei zu eins, leider überstimmt, die Sache ist entschieden!"

„Ich hätte zwei Männer um ihre Mithilfe bitten sollen, dann hätte ich auch mehr bestimmen dürfen", murrte er, was aber nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war, denn im Grunde war er sehr zufrieden mit seiner Wahl.

„Ich finde Dein Planungsteam ausgezeichnet, Severus!", widersprach ihm seine Braut auch sofort energisch, „Das war einer Deiner besten Ideen!"

„Na, wenn Du das sagst!", Severus beugte sich galant zu ihr herüber um ihre Hand zu küssen, „ich fand den Gedanken, Dich zu heiraten einer meiner besten Ideen."

„Ja, die war auch gar nicht schlecht", stimmte ihm Hermine lächelnd zu und wurde ein bisschen rot.

Gerne hätte er sie jetzt in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst, aber natürlich war so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit - und wenn auch nur vor Narzissa und Misses Potter - völlig unmöglich und so war er froh, dass die beiden Damen sich bald darauf samt Potter Sprössling James verabschiedeten und versprachen am Mittwoch wieder zu kommen um die Antwortpost zu sichten und bei den von Severus erwarteten Protestschreiben wegen der Hochzeit zu helfen.

„Willst Du es heute Abend oder erst Morgenfrüh den Schülerinnen und Schülern und auch den restlichen Kollegen sagen?", erkundigte sich Hermine, als sie ihre Notizen auf ihren Schreibtisch legte und das Teegeschirr verschwinden ließ.

„Besser gleich, dann haben wir es hinter uns!", brummte Severus. Wenn diese blöden Dinge nicht wären, würde ihm das Heiraten wesentlich weniger Magenschmerzen bereiten, da war er sich sicher.

„Gut, dann komm, es hat schon geläutet", Hermine reichte ihm die Hand und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sie kurz an sich zu ziehen und ihr endlich einen schnellen Kuss zu rauben. Doch viel zu schnell musste er mit diesen Zärtlichkeiten aufhören, denn die Wohnzimmeruhr mahnte zum Aufbruch.

„Weißt Du schon, was Du sagen wirst?", fragte Hermine etwas bang, als er wenig später mit grimmigem Ausdruck die Kerkertreppe hinauf eilte.

„Natürlich!", seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch enger zusammen, „Und es ist nicht Variante Nummer drei!"

„Wie gut, dann würden Dich auch alle für verrückt oder unter dem Zauber eines Trankes stehend halten!", grinste sie, „Aber lass es bitte auch nicht so klingen, als wenn Du gezwungen wärst mich zu heiraten, sonst denken sie noch, ich hätte Dich erpresst, Dir den Unzurechnungsfähigkeitstrank untergeschoben oder sei schwanger!" wisperte sie und schaute ihn flehend an.

„Ich versuche es", versprach Severus, „aber es ist doch nun mal Realität, dass ich Dich heiraten muss! Du kannst sagen was Du willst, Du hast mich gezwungen!"

„Was? Warum das denn?", staunte Hermine.

„Ganz einfach!", erklärte ihr Severus sofort und zog sie kurz in einen kleinen Geheimgang um sie zu küssen, „Weil Du unglaublich schön und geistreich bist und auf Nummer eins der begehrtesten Jungesellinnenliste des Tagespropheten stehst!"

„Na, dann", lächelte Hermine glücklich.

Sie waren wirklich schon reichlich spät dran und fast die Letzten, die auf ihren Stühlen Platz nahmen. Hermine beugte sich noch schnell zu Minerva herüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf die Schulleiterin erstaunt zu ihren Tränkemeister herüberschaute und langsam beeindruckt nickte. Anschließend erhob sie sich und klopfte mit ihrem Löffel an ihr Glas. 

„Meine Damen und Herren, bevor wir mit dem Abendessen beginnen, bitte ich noch kurz um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, Professor Snape möchte Ihnen etwas bekannt geben."

Sie setzte sich wieder und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, so wie übrigens die gesamte Schülerschaft mitsamt des Lehrerkollegiums.

Severus erhob sich seufzend und ließ seinen Adlerblick drohend über die Tische gleiten. Alles duckte sich unter seinem Blick. Sehr gut! Dann warf er Hermine noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu, die ihm auffordernd und warnend zugleich, zunickte.

Nach einem kurzen Räuspern sagte er mit üblicher leiser, aber fester Stimme: „Ich habe bekanntzugeben, dass Miss Hermine Granger meiner Bitte, sie zur Frau nehmen zu dürfen, entsprochen hat und mir die Ehre erweist, sie am 09. Januar hier auf Hogwarts zu heiraten."

Er setzte sich und es war einen atemlosen Augenblick lang mucksmäuschen still, wahrscheinlich musste die Nachricht, dass Hogwarts grimmiger Kerkerherr plötzlich heiraten wollte und dann auch noch eine muggelstämmige ehemalige Gryffindor, die zudem noch etliche Jahre jünger war als er, erst durch alle verstaubten Gehirngänge dringen, wurde dann aber endlich als Ungeheuerlichkeit erster Güte eingestuft, über die man augenblicklich lautstark ins Gespräch kommen musste und man hatte den Eindruck, urplötzlich in einem Tollhaus gelandet zu sein.

Seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen stürzten sich mit vielen ‚Ah`s' und ‚Oh´s', vielen ‚Seit- wanns?' und ‚Warum-wussten-wir-nichts' auf das Paar. Er war umringt von Menschen, die sich benahmen, als wenn das die erste Hochzeit der Menschheit wäre und ein Wunder der Extraklasse noch dazu.

Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, an Abendessen war nicht mehr zu denken! Verdammt, dabei hatte er wirklich Hunger!

Irgendwann in diesem Chaos, dass diese wenigen Worte verursacht hatte, schaute er sich verwundert um: Das mit dem Tollhaus war wohl noch untertrieben, er verstand jedenfalls nicht, warum Pomona Sprout ihm um den Hals fiel und in Tränen ausbrach. Warum Filius Flitwick wie diese Muggelpingpongbälle auf und ab hopste und irgendwas Unverständliches rief, er hoffte wohl, dass es nur die Aufregung und nichts Ernstes war. Es entzog sich auch seiner Kenntnis, warum Rubeus Hagrid lautstark ins Tischtuch schnäuzen mussten und anschließend Hermine in die Knie gehen ließ, als er ihr den Rücken tätscheln wollte. Völlig unverständlich war auch, dass Poppy Pomfrey nicht mehr aufhörte zu lachen und Sybille, die alte Eule, betroffen schniefend in sich hinein murmelte, dass das alles nicht wahr sein könnte, da ihr inneres Auge etwas völlig anderes gesehen hätte. Da war ihm doch seine Chefin eindeutig sympathischer, denn die grinste bei dem ganzen Wirrwahr nur still vor sich hin und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein, die sie genüsslich leerte.

Alles in allem: Unglaublich!

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler hielten sich mit solchen seltsamen Aktionen wenigstens zurück, das würde Hermine sicherlich morgen in der ersten Klasse Hufflepuff und Slytherin anders erleben, jetzt kamen lediglich Miss Petersen und Mister Ball, die Schülersprecher, zögernd auf die beiden zu, um ihnen mit großen Augen und sehr vorsichtig, aber auch mit einer Spur Bewunderung - in seinem Fall - und sehr überrascht und etwas unverständlich - in Hermines Fall, ihre Gratulation auszusprechen.

Als er sich irgendwann, gefühlte Stunden später, wieder auf seinem Stuhl wiederfand, murmelte ihm seine Braut leise zu, „Bei der nächsten Ankündigung, die wir machen, warten wir aber bis nach dem Essen!"

„Welche Ankündigung soll das denn sein?", erkundigte sich Severus beunruhigt und reichte ihr das Brot, „Willst Du Dich schon vor der Hochzeit wieder von mir trennen?"

„Nein, ich hatte da an andere Ankündigungen gedacht!", lächelte sie still und widmete sich mit Appetit ihrem Abendbrot."

Er verlor augenblicklich alle Farbe und beugte sich schnell zu ihr herüber, um sich mit heiserer Stimme zu erkundigen: „Du bist doch nicht wirklich schwanger, oder?"

Hermines helles Lachen und ihr kurzes Kopfschütteln brachten seinen Blutdruck wieder in normale Wertezonen zurück. Bei Merlin, sie hatten noch nie über die Möglichkeit von gemeinsamen Kindern gesprochen und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie das schnellstmöglich nachholen sollten!

Daher beschloss er auch, das Thema augenblicklich aufs Tapet zu bringen, als er endlich die Kerkertüre hinter sich schloss und Hermine sich beschwingt aufs Sofa warf.

„Siehst Du", lachte sie, „die meisten waren zwar überrascht, haben sich aber gefreut! Du machst Dir viel zu viele Sorgen!"

„Warten wir es ab!", unkte Severus, „Die haben es noch gar nicht richtig begriffen!"

„Also Professor Trelawney hat durchaus verstanden, dass Du nicht sie heiraten willst!" kicherte Hermine und streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen.

„Das ist doch schon mal eine gute Nachricht!", seufzte Severus und ließ sich von ihr auf die Couch herabziehen.

„Sag mal, Hermine", begann er dann etwas zögerlich.

„Ja, mein Lieber?", sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Wir haben das bisher noch nicht besprochen…", ihm wurde heiß und er lockerte verwegen seinen Binder.

„Was meist Du?", murmelte Hermine.

„Ähm, das mit Kindern", er öffnete auch den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Nein, das haben wir nicht", nickte Hermine nach einer Weile ruhig und hob den Kopf von seiner Brust, „Wie denkst Du denn darüber?"

„Ich, … nun, … also", stotterte er und erhob sich ruckartig vom Sofa um einige ausladende Schritte zu machen.

„Ja?", half Hermine nach und schaute ihrem Tränkemeister beim Auf und Ab interessiert zu, sie kannte das ja schon.

„Wenn Du es wirklich wissen willst!", schnaubte er schließlich und starrte konsequent die Bücherwand an, „dann war ich immer der Meinung, dass sich jemand wie ich es bin, nicht fortpflanzen sollte!"

„So?", fragte Hermine leise, „und denkst Du das immer noch?"

„Natürlich!", war seine einfache Antwort und er drehte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr hin.

„Das wird aber schwierig, Severus", überlegte Hermine und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Warum?"

„Ganz einfach!", dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und zog seinen Binder ganz vom Kragen ab, „Weil ich auf alle Fälle irgendwann mit Dir Kinder haben möchte!"

„Warum?"

„Weil Du der Mann bist, den ich liebe und mit dem ich eine Familie sein will und zu einer Familie gehören nun mal Kinder", sie knöpfte auch die Robe auf.

„Ich hasse Kinder!", er stemmte die Arme auf seine Hüfte.

„Quatsch!", sie ließ die Knöpfe seines Gehrockes folgen.

„Gar kein Quatsch!", erschüttert bemerkte er, dass er tatsächlich seine Unterlippe vorschob. Bei Merlin, er verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit dieser Hexe.

„Severus, Schüler und eigene Kinder sind etwas völlig anderes!"

„Ach, sind Schüler keine Kinder?"

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!"

„So, weiß ich das?", er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber natürlich!" Sie seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Severus!" begann sie leise, „Du hast wundervolle Anlagen und bist ein wirklich großer Zauberer!", sie überhörte sein verächtliches Schnauben, „wenn es geht, hätte ich gerne irgendwann Kinder, in denen ich diese Anlagen erkennen darf und die mich vielleicht mit diesen wundervollen schwarzen Augen genau so liebevoll anschauen, wie Du es zuweilen tust!"

Er schenkte ihr einen stechenden Blick, „Reicht es Dir nicht, wenn ich Dich mit diesen Augen zuweilen liebevoll anschaue?"

„Das, mein Lieber, ist auch etwas völlig anderes!", meinte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen in snapscher Manie hoch.

Als er schwieg, seufzte sie leise und senkte den Kopf: „Denkst Du eigentlich auch, dass ich mich nicht fortpflanzen sollte?"

Seine Hand zuckte zu ihrem Kopf hinauf und hob ihn an, „Nein! Das denken ich nicht!", antwortete er fest und schaute sie lange intensiv an, dann nahm er aber sein Hin und Her wieder auf und Hermine setzte sich abwartend auf das Sofa zurück. Schließlich blieb er vor ihr stehen und überkreuzte erneut die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich kann mich unter zwei Bedingungen vielleicht irgendwann später mit einem eventuellen Kind abfinden!"

„So, und die Bedingungen wären?"

„Erstens, dass dieses Kind so aussieht und so ist, wie Du!"

„Oh, Severus!", schüttelte Hermine lachend den Kopf.

„Und zweitens, dass wir mit der Gründung einer Familie noch eine ganze Weile warten!" Wenn es nach ihm ging, Jahrzehnte!

„Severus Snape!", sie reichte ihm wieder lächelnd die Hand, „Ein Kind ist wie ein kostbares Geschenk, über das man sich freut und das man nicht bestellt oder plant, wie einen Termin oder einen Urlaub."

„Ich finde Planen gut!", schwer ließ er sich neben sie fallen.

„Ich auch, aber in diesem Falle nur bedingt!", sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und legte dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, „ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine kleine Geschichte gelesen, sie hieß ‚Der ersehnte Gast' darin ging es um einen Mann, der die Nachricht bekam, dass ein lieber Freund ihn gerne besuchen würde, er freute sich sehr, schaute aber erst in seinen Kalender, sprach mit seiner Frau, redete mit seinen Nachbarn und überlegte hin und her. Da er ein sehr gründlicher Mensch war, dauerte das natürlich seine Zeit. Tag um Tag verging, Woche um Woche zog ins Land und aus Monaten wurden Jahre. Immer war etwas nicht richtig und immer war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt", Hermine schaute ihn lächelnd an, „Du hast sicherlich schon erkannt, wie die Geschichte ausging."

„Wahrscheinlich gab es nie einen Besuch!", brummte Severus.

„Richtig! Dabei hätte es so schön werden können", sie küsste seinen Hals hinab, „Und beide bedauerten es sehr, als sie alt und einsam waren und sich nach der Gesellschaft des anderen sehnten. Da war es nur leider zu spät."

„Der springende Punkt dabei ist aber, dass sie sich überhaupt treffen wollten!", warf Severus ein und küsste ihre Handfläche.

„Ja, da hast Du recht!", stimmte ihm Hermine lächelnd zu und öffnete sein Hemd Knopf um Knopf, „Aber manchmal weiß man gar nicht, wen man gerne treffen möchte, bevor man ihn nicht getroffen hat. Denk an unsere Begegnung!"

Ja, bei Merlin! Er liebte ihre Begegnungen. Daher zog er sie gleich energisch zu sich hoch, raubte ihr einen langen, intensiven Kuss und strich ihr verlangend über die Seite ihres Oberkörpers, „Wenn sie nur so wären wie Du!", nuschelte er voller Sehnsucht.

„Du solltest sehr froh sein, wenn sie ein wenig so wären wie Du!", kicherte Hermine, er versuchte gerade erfolglos den Verschluss ihrer Bluse zu finden und kitzelte sie dabei.

„Weshalb?"

„Weil Du Dir dann auch sicher sein kannst, das sie von Dir sind!"

„Wie bitte?", er richtete sich entrüstet auf und funkelte sie an, „Ich sollte doch den Kontrollzauber bei den Ringen buchen!"

„Ja, vielleicht ist das eine vernünftige Idee!", lachte Hermine und drehte ihren Tränkemeister so, dass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Sie war wirklich gut in Form!

„Sie ist ja auch von mir!", grinste er mit dunkler Stimme und legte beide Hände an ihre Wangen um ihren Kopf zu sich herunter zu ziehen.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr … interessant und half ihm tatsächlich alle sorgenvollen Gedanken über die Folgen der Bekanntmachung ihrer Hochzeit zu vertreiben.

Allerdings war das alles Makulatur, als er beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen den Tagespropheten aufschlug und erkennen musste, dass ihre Heiratsanzeige tatsächlich die Schlagzeile des Tages war. Unglaublich! Wirklich mehr als Unglaublich.

Er schaute sich um, ganze Trauben von Schülern standen um die wenigen Exemplare des Propheten herum und verschlangen jedes Wort. Oh, wie ihm das bekannt vorkam! Verdammt!

Ihm wurde übel und seine Finger verkrampften sich um den Henkel seiner Tasse. Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, vertiefte sich aber ebenfalls intensiv in die Zeitungslektüre.

Stoisch kaute er an seinem Toast, nur hin und wieder wagte er einen Blick und leider reichte das, um ihm zu zeigen, dass diese Idioten von Reportern dem Brautpaar sogar noch zwei weitere Doppelseiten gewidmet hatten und eine Extraausgabe wegen ihnen am nächsten Tag heraus zu bringen gedachten.

Was zuviel war, war zuviel! Unfassbar! Mit einem knurrenden Laut, schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und rauschte aus der Halle. Die ganze Welt war doch verrückt geworden!

Da war es am Besten, wenn man dem Ganzen aus dem Weg ging. Er jedenfalls verschanzte sich den gesamten Vormittag in der Bibliothek.

Erst zum Mittagessen kam seine Braut vorbei und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Ausgezeichnet!", zischte er und sah sie nicht an.

„Ah ja!", natürlich glaubte sie ihm kein Wort, „Bleibst Du hier noch länger oder hilfst Du mir bei den Dingen des Lebens?"

Seine einzige Antwort war ein finsteres, unverständliches Brummen.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herunter und bat leise: „Severus, ich habe Hunger, lass uns was essen gehen und dann bleibt uns noch eine Stunde oder zwei, bevor Du zum Unterricht in die vierte Klasse Ravenclaw und Slytherin musst."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", schnappte er düster.

„Verflucht!", fuhr Hermine ihn plötzlich ärgerlich an, was ihn veranlasste überrascht den Kopf zu heben, „mich betrifft das ganze Theater ebenfalls und ich finde es absolut nicht in Ordnung, wenn Du Dich hier versteckst und mich allein mit allem lässt!"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zusammen geschobenen Augenbrauen funkelte sie ihn an.

„Nun gut", gab er nach, denn seine Verlobte sah wirklich etwas angespannt aus, sie neigte normaler Weise auch nicht dazu ihn anzuschreien, „dann erzähl mal, was die Dinge des Lebens sind!"

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch, „Es ist genau das, was ich sagte, Severus, ich finde es nicht fair, dass Du mich sprichwörtlich auf offener Bühne alleine lässt!"

Er sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann murmelte er entschuldigend: „Ich wollte Dich nicht alleine lassen, ich dachte nur, dass Dir dieser ganze Trubel nichts ausmacht."

„Nun", Hermine griff nach seiner Hand, „Es würde mir auch nichts ausmachen, wenn ich Dich an meiner Seite wüsste!"

Er zog sie zu sich herüber und nahm sie in den Arm „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach bis zum 9. Januar hier in der Bibliothek blieben?", fragte er und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Verlockend!", stimmte Hermine ihm sehnsüchtig zu, „Geht aber leider nicht, denn wir haben da noch die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit zu erledigen."

„Was wäre das denn?"

„Nun, zum einen hast Du einen Job, ich brauche noch einige Weihnachtsgeschenke und Minerva hat für morgen eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, die Post muss beantwortet werden, wir müssen einige Entscheidungen bezüglich der vielen Anfragen und Bitten um Interviews und Stellungnahmen treffen, Albus will uns sehen und nicht zuletzt, solltest Du etwas wegen Sybille Trelawney untenehmen, denn sie hat sich in ihrem Turm eingeschlossen und lässt keinen rein."

„Bei Merlin!", stöhnte er und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare, „Diese Dinge des Lebens sind ja mehr als grauenhaft, lass uns unbedingt hier bleiben, wenigstens bis dass die Weihnachtsferien beginnen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Madam Pince das so gut findet!", wagte Hermine einzuwerfen und linste besorgt um das Regal herum, hinter dem sich ihr Bräutigam getarnt hatte.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht!", seufzte er düster und erhob sich, „Kommen Sie Miss Granger, es gibt da anscheinend wichtige Dinge, die keinen Aufschub dulden!"

„Geht klar, Professor!", nickte Hermine erleichtert und stahl sich einen winzigen Kuss, immerhin war kein Mensch in der Nähe und vielleicht war Madam Pince auch schon zum Mittagessen gegangen.

„Gut!", Severus räusperte sich und ließ ihr den Vortritt, „Bitte nach Ihnen!"

Beim Verlassen der Regalreihe glitt Hermines Blick verwundert über die Buchtitel,

„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wo man Dich so finden kann, ‚Die Hexe im 21. Jahrhundert'. Sehr interessant! Hast Du neue Einsichten gewinnen können?"

„Natürlich!" behauptete Severus arrogant.

„Und die wären?"

„Nun, zum Beispiel, dass in jeder Frau augenscheinlich eine Molly Weasley steckt!"

„Das ist keine neue Erkenntnis, mein Lieber, sondern bei Euch Männern überlebensnotwendig!"

„So? Dann vielleicht, dass die Hexe des 21. Jahrhundert eindeutig zu wenig unterwürfig, genügsam und schweigsam ist!"

„Das mag sein, aber ist eindeutig ein Gewinn für die Männerwelt des 21. Jahrhunderts!" behauptete Hermine und zog ihn hinter ein Regal der Abteilung „Reiseführer durch die Welt der Hexen und Zauber", wo sie ihn schnell in einen Kuss verwickelte, der weder unterwürfig noch genügsam war, aber beide immerhin sehr schweigsam werden ließ.

Letztlich wurden die Dinge des Lebens doch irgendwie abgearbeitet. Gemeinschaftlich und einig.

Sie entschieden sich nach einigen Überlegungen gegen ein Interview und Minerva erlaubte auch keinem Reporter mehr aufs Gelände zu kommen. Hermine benutzte einen Zauber um ihr Äußeres zu verändern und schlenderte einen vollen Tag lang völlig unerkannt durch die Winkelgasse. Er bezirzte Sybille, allerdings zusammen mit seiner Chefin, immerhin erreichten sie, dass die Wahrsagelehrerin wieder ihren Dienst aufnahm. Beleidigt war sie noch bis Ostern.

Aber das Überraschendste war, dass nicht nur Ginny Potter und Narcissa Malfoy die wirklich säckeweise eintreffende Post durchsahen und beantworteten, sondern dass sogar Mister Potter und sein rothaariger Freund Weasley jedem üblen verleumderischen Protestbrief eine persönliche von beiden unterzeichnete Erwiderung zukommen ließen. Das war mehr als eine nette Geste! Zwar kam weit weniger negative Post als erwartet und die Glückwünsche und zustimmenden Briefe und Postkarten waren weit in der Überzahl, aber dennoch waren die beiden bis Sylvester mit dieser Aufgabe mehr als beschäftigt.

Na, da machten Sie auch keine Dummheiten!


	33. Chapter 33

32. Loslassen

Grundgütiger, wie hatte er diesen 2. Januar 2003 herbeigesehnt, damals vor zwei Jahren, als sie ihre Meisterzeit bei ihm angetreten hatte und bei Merlin, was waren das für ereignisreiche zwei Jahre geworden! Er bedauerte mit mehr als einem geringen Teil seines Herzens, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen war.

Lange stand er vor ihrem Bett und betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die kleine gerade Nase mit den winzigen Sommersprossen, die schönen, verführerischen Lippen darunter und das energische Kinn mit dem kleinen Grübchen.

Unglaublich, in wenigen Tagen würde er sie heiraten, eine Tatsache, die er sich damals, als sie ihre Meisterzeit bei ihm begann, wahrlich nicht hätte vorstellen können, nicht einmal im Traum oder im wildesten Delirium. So gerne hätte er sie damals vergrault, ihr bewiesen, dass es Wahnsinn war, bei ihm ihre Lehrzeit absolvieren zu wollen! Aber wie immer, war sie von einem einmal gefassten Entschluss nicht abzubringen, daher hatte auch nichts geholfen, nichts genützt. Merlin sei Dank und allen anderen Götter, Heiligen und Mächten dieser Erde und des Weltalls auch! Allen sei Dank, dass ihm das nicht gelungen war. Sie war geblieben, hatte sein Herz erobert und besetzte es seit her nachhaltig.

Er liebte sie und das nicht zu knapp. Er begehrte sie und das beängstigender Weise fast ständig. Er vertraute ihr und das mehr als je einem Menschen zuvor. Sie war die Frau, die er wollte, mehr als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Heute aber musste er sie erst einmal gehen lassen. Sie lossprechen, sie freigeben. So war es üblich und so verlangte es die Tradition. Heute bekam sie ihren Brief, ihr Siegel und seine Meistergabe überreichen, so war es schon seit je her.

Er gab ihr noch fünf Minuten. So wie er es fast immer tat. Sie sah so friedlich und schön aus, wenn sie schlief, da brachte er es nur mit Mühe über sich, ihren Schlaf zu stören.

Doch die Wohnzimmeruhr, sein guter Geist und Mahner, gab klein Pardon, ihr Schlag war unerbittlich.

Er streckte seinen Rücken durch. Nun gut!

„Miss Granger!", rief er sie leise an.

„Hm…", gab sie verschlafen von sich.

„Miss Granger, es ist Zeit, also wachen Sie auf!"

„Noch fünf Minuten…", nuschelte sie und drehte sich um.

„Die hatten Sie schon!", gab er belustigt zu Antwort.

„Kann nicht sein!", murmelte sie ungläubig.

„Oh doch!", widersprach er energisch und verlangte fest, „Es wäre angebracht, dass Sie sich zügig ins Badezimmer begeben, damit Sie in einer Stunde in einer einigermaßen adäquaten Verfassung sind, wenn der Gildemeister uns sehen will."

„Was, nur noch eine Stunde?", maulte sie erschreckt und linste zu ihrem Wecker.

„Höchstens, aber Frühstücken können wir ja hinterher!"

„Verflixt, ich hatte gerade so etwas Schönes geträumt!"

„Tja, das Leben ist grausam!", seufzte er gespielt bedauernd.

„Manche Meister sind grausam!", grummelte sie, als sie sich mühsam und etwas umständlich aus dem Bettzeug schälte.

„Kann schon sein", gab er schulterzuckend zu, „aber die wirklich grausamen sollen ja die allerbesten sein, sagte mir jedenfalls mal meine Meisterschülerin, erinnern Sie sich, Miss Granger?", er sah ihr genüsslich dabei zu, wie sie sich reckte und streckte, ihren Morgenmantel schnappte und sich Richtung Bad aufmachte.

„Hm, schwach, damals war ich noch jung und unschuldig", sie ließ sich von ihm gerne einen kleinen Kuss mit auf den Weg geben und streichelte im Gegenzug zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Und was bist Du jetzt?", fragte er grinsend.

„Schwer gealtert, ständig an allem und jedem schuld und laut meinem Meister immer häufiger reif für die Geschlossene das St. Mungos!", zählte sie gähnend auf und schlurfte weiter.

„Sehr richtig, daher habe ich ja auch beschlossen, Dich durch eine Ehelichung zu beschützen, damit Du nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtest oder selbst Schaden nimmst!"

„Wirklich unglaublich", Hermine schüttelte ihre wild abstehenden Locken, „nur ein Slytherin kann eine Hochzeit wie ein schweres Opfer und eine heldenhafte Tat der karitativen Nächstenliebe erscheinen lassen."

„Kommt das mit dem schweren Opfer nicht ganz auf die Braut an?", wagte er zu murmeln, sah aber zu, dass er einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zu seiner zukünftigen Frau aufbaute und zückte gleichzeitig mahnend seine Taschenuhr, „Und bevor Sie sich jetzt hier mit mir in ein vergnügliches Streitgespräch oder gar in eine nette tätliche Auseinandersetzung einlassen, gebe ich zu bedenken, das Ihnen nunmehr nur noch etwas mehr als eine dreiviertel Stunde bleibt, Miss Granger, Sie sollten sich vielleicht besser beeilen!"

„Denk nicht, dass ich Dir das so einfach durchgehen lasse!", schmollte Hermine und verschwand mit erhobenem Haupt zügig im Bad.

Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel und er freute sich bereits darauf!

Severus begab sich bester Laune ins Labor, wo alles bereits seit gestern Abend vorbereitet war. Kessel, Rührstab und alle anderen Utensilien lagen, bzw. standen schon bereit. Zärtlich stricht er über seine Meistergabe, auf deren Übergabe er sich am meisten freute. Sie war in dunkelgrünes Papier mit silbernem Band verpackt und wartete dort auf dem Beistelltisch auf seine neue Besitzerin. Als er sich ein letztes Mal kritisch umsah, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass alles blitzte und in bester Ordnung schien. Die Herren und Damen konnten kommen.

Punkt 7:45 Uhr klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und neben Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout traten auch Amos Carter, der Cheftränkemeister der Universität in Edinburgh und Waldo Marplewood der Gildemeister der vereinigten englischen, walisischen, schottischen und irischen Tränkemeister ein und begrüßten Severus und die gerade ebenfalls erschienene Hermine Granger freudig.

Severus warf seiner fast Exmeisterschülerin einen kritischen Blick zu, aber neben einer gewissen Aufgeregtheit, die er an ihren roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen leicht ablesen konnte, gab es an ihr rein gar nichts zu bemängeln, ganz im Gegenteil!

Laut der Gildeverordnung von 1108 mussten bei einer Lossprechung immer sieben Meister anwesend sein, davon mindestens drei, die zur Gilde der hiesigen Tränkemeister gehörten. Eigentlich hätte Hermines Professor Montgomery der dritte Meister sein sollen, aber beide wussten, dass sie Amos Carter mit der Bitte um Teilnahme eine riesengroße Freude machen würden. Und so strahlte Hermines neuer Kollege und Vorgesetzter auch übers ganze Gesicht.

Er und Waldo Marplewood waren schon gestern Abend eingetroffen und hatten einige feucht-fröhliche Stunden mit Minerva, Pomona und Filius in den drei Besen verbracht. Severus und Hermine hatten ihnen nur kurz Gesellschaft geleistet, es gab noch einiges Vorzubereiten.

Bevor sich alle in einem Kreis um den noch leeren Kessel versammelten, zog Waldo Marplewood Hermines schwarzes Meisterbuch aus der Brusttasche seines Umhangs und räusperte sich, „Professor Snape, ich habe die Dokumentation sorgsam geprüft und besonders den Eintrag des Zaubereiministers bezüglich der Meisterarbeit gründlich studiert, es ist eine außergewöhnlich beeindruckende Leistung, sowohl von Ihrer Seite als Mentor, als natürlich auch von Ihrer Seite, Miss Granger. Ein solch reich gefülltes Meisterbuch können nur sehr wenige aufweisen!"

Er gab das Büchlein lächelnd an Severus zurück, der es mit einem kurzen zufriedenen Nicken vorerst neben das grüne Päckchen auf den Tisch legte.

Dann nahmen alle ihre Plätze ein, denn das folgende Ritual musste schnell und reibungslos ablaufen. Alle schauten gebannt auf die Uhr, denn wenn diese den ersten von 8 Schlägen tun würde, begann der wichtigste Teil des kleinen Aktes auch schon.

Severus nickte Minerva zu, die einen großen Krug Wasser vom Beistelltisch nahm, Filius griff nach einem Fläschchen mit Drachenblut, Pomona nach einem Schälchen mit zerstoßenen Mistelzweigen, Amos zu drei Haaren aus dem Schweif des Einhorns, Severus zu einer kleinen Phiole mit Phönixtränen und Meister Marpelwood zu einem Zweig des Ölbaums. Hermine als letzte, würde den Trank umrühren und Severus dann den Lossprechungsspruch sagen.

Schon dröhnte der erste Schlag der magisch verstärkten Wohnzimmeruhr durch den Kerker und Minerva goss das Wasser in den Kessel, beim zweiten Schlag gab Filius drei Tropfen Drachenblut hinzu, beim dritten Schlag musste Professor Sprout das Pulver dazugeben, beim vierten Schlag warf Professor Carter die Einhornhaare in den immer bedrohlich zischenden Kessel. Beim fünften Schlag war der Gildemeister an der Reihe und der Zweig schwamm auf dem Gemisch, das jetzt begann sehr eigenartig zu riechen. Als der sechste Schlag erdröhnte, maß Severus schnell sieben Phönixtränen ab, bevor auch schon der siebte Schlag erklang und Hermine mit dem Rührstab einmal zügig umrührte.

Dazu begann Severus die eigentliche Lossprechung, die just in dem Augenblick endete, als der achte Schlag der Uhr verklang. Gleichzeitig stoben aus dem Kessel bunte Funken und ließen die meisten Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer erschrocken zurückweichen. Severus, Amos Carter und Waldo Marpelwood kannten diesen netten Effekt schon von anderen Lossprechungen, sie konnte so schnell nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Jetzt muss sich der Trank noch einige Minuten beruhigen, bevor wir als Abschluss der kleinen Feier mit ihm auf die neue Tränkemeisterin anstoßen wollen", Waldo Marplewood rieb sich die Hände und zückte ein kleines Päckchen aus seinem Umhang.

„Miss Granger, die Vereinigung der englischen, walisischen, schottischen und irischen Tränkemeister freut sich sehr, Sie in ihren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen und überreicht Ihnen offiziell Ihren Meisterbrief." Er entrollte das kunstvoll gestaltete Pergament und zeigte es allen Anwesenden, bevor er es an eine strahlende Hermine übergab.

„Neben der Urkunde erhalten Sie auch Siegel und Wachs als Zeichen Ihrer Meisterwürde.", er beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab ein sehr schön gearbeitetes längliches Kästchen aus schwarzem Ebenholz und Intarsien aus Elfenbein, das er vorsichtig aufklappte und Hermine hinhielt.

Auf lila Samt lag das goldene Siegel, darauf war ein Kessel eingraviert, über dem sich ein Zauberstab und ein Rührlöffel kreuzten, umgeben war dieses Zeichen der vereinigten Tränkemeister der beiden Inseln mit zwei Kränzen aus geflochtenem Mistelzweigen. In dieses Band aus Mistelzweigen war Hermines Name und das Datum des heutigen Tages eingewirkt, dazu noch die Initialen S.S. für ihren Meister.

Alle offiziellen Dokumente und Anträge mussten in Zukunft mit diesem Zeichen versehen sein, sonst waren sie nicht gültig. Das Siegelwachs war so verzaubert, dass es sich nie verbrauchte, seine spezielle Mischung wurde nur von der Gilde der Tränkemeister verwendet und war so ein weiterer Beweis für die Echtheit des Schriftstückes mit dem es gesiegelt wurde. Hermine schloss nach eingehender Betrachtung das Kästchen und legte es zusammen mit ihrem Meisterbrief auf den Zutatentisch.

Meister Marpelwood war nämlich noch nicht fertig. Er räusperte sich wieder und zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab. Damit tippte er kurz auf Hermines linke Schulter und es erschien rund um das Revers ihrer schlichten schwarzen Robe ein dunkler lilafarbener Saum von einem viertel Inches, der auch die Roben der drei anderen Tränkemeister zierte. Beim Gildemeister war der Faden zudem doppelt gewirkt und erstreckte sich auch auf die Knopfleiste seines Umhanges.

Sehr zufrieden nickte er nun Severus zu, der sich ebenfalls sicherheitshalber räusperte und das Meisterbuch auf dem Beistelltisch aufschlug. Dann beglaubigte er mit seinem Meistersiegel die letzte Seite der Eintragungen und setzte abschließend seine Unterschrift darunter, erst jetzt war ihre Meisterzeit wirklich beendet. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen schloss er das Buch und hielt es Hermine entgegen.

„Miss Granger, ich bedaure es zutiefst, dass Ihre Meisterzeit schon vorbei ist! Jetzt muss ich mein Labor wieder selbst aufräumen, wie schade!"

„Ja, Professor Snape, ich kann gut verstehen, dass es das ist, was Sie ab Heute am meisten vermissen werden!", entgegnete Hermine und lächelte ihn charmant an.

„Es ist nicht bedauerlich für mich, Miss Granger, es ist bedauerlich für die armen Schüler Hogwarts, die diesen Dienst nun wieder übernehmen müssen", schnarrte Severus und überhörte ausnahmsweise Minervas Schnauben, denn jetzt kam für ihn der Höhepunkt der Zeremonie, die Übergabe der Meistergabe.

„Da ich aber doch ab und an recht zufrieden mit Ihren Leistungen in diesen zwei Jahren war", fuhr er fort und angelte nach dem grünen Päckchen, „habe ich mir erlaubt Ihnen meine schnittige Meistergabe von außerhalb kommen zu lassen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, aber alle anderen Anwesenden zeigten ein anerkennendes Nicken.

Es war üblich, dass der Meister seinem Schüler oder seiner Schülerin Messer als Gabe schenkte. Normalerweise war die Anzahl ein Indiz für die Zufriedenheit mit den Leistungen des Schülers oder der Schülerin, im besten Falle bestand die Meistergabe aus den fünf unterschiedlichen Messern, die ein Tränkemeister bei seiner Arbeit zumeist benutzte. Ansonsten war die Meistergabe aber ein qualitativ eher symbolisches Geschenk, denn gute Messer waren teuer und jeder Meister kaufte sich seine nach und nach, so wie er es sich leisten konnte.

Die üblichen Lieferanten kamen aus London, die besseren Stücke aus Toledo in Spanien, doch jeder Tränkemeister bekam leuchtende Augen, wenn er die Klingen aus den japanischen Manufakturen sah. Sie waren von außergewöhnlicher Qualität und unverwüstlich, aber leider nahezu unerschwinglich, nur wenige Tränkemeister konnten sie sich selbst leisten, daher waren sie als Meistergabe nicht gebräuchlich.

Riesig wurden Hermines Augen, als sie das Päckchen ausgewickelt hatte „Großer Gott!", keuchte sie ehrfürchtig und auch den anderen entfuhren erstaunte Ausrufe, denn fünf funkelnde Messer mit dem Brandzeichen der Schmiede von Tokio waren da in dickes, weiches Leder gewickelt. Die Griffe waren aus heller Eiche, die Klingen aus bläulich schimmerndem Damaststahl und auf allen prangten Hermines Initialen und das Datum des heutigen Tages.

Alle drängten sich aufgeregt näher an Hermine heran, um einen besseren Blick auf die Messer werfen zu können.

„Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, Miss Granger, sie sind ziemlich scharf!", wies Severus sie überflüssiger Weise auf die ungewöhnliche Schnittfestigkeit und Schärfe der Klingen hin und freute sich unbändig an ihrem ungläubigen Gesicht, während sie zärtlich und ehrfürchtig über die Griffe strich.

„Ich…", stammelte Hermine, drehte sich langsam um und blickte ihn mit feuchten Augen an.

„Ja?", fragte Severus belustigt und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.

„Danke!", schluchzte sie und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm, um ihn zu umarmen und fest an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich habe zu Danken, es waren die besten zwei Jahre meines Lebens!", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, bevor er sich tatsächlich vor fünf mehr oder weniger fremden Menschen von ihr küssen ließ und diesen Kuss sogar erwiderte.

Nachdem alle die seltenen Schneidewerkzeuge eingehend betrachtet hatten und jeder Hermine persönlich gratuliert hatte, lud Severus zum Frühstück, sein Magen knurrte nämlich schon seit einer Weile. Hermine hatte dafür extra seinen Esstisch vergrößert und die Hauselfen hatten diesen festlich eingedeckt.

Waldo Marplewood saß am Kopfende und griff nach seinem noch leeren Glas, „Meine Damen und Herren, lassen Sie uns mit einem dreifachen Hoch auf unsere neue Tränkemeisterin anstoßen!", und mit einem Fingerschnipsen füllten sich alle Gläser mit einer sektähnlichen Flüssigkeit die aber immer noch leicht dampfte.

Hermine warf Severus einen skeptischen Blick zu, den dieser aber beruhigend nickend beantwortete, seine Reaktion bei seiner eigenen Lossprechungsfeier war wesentlich misstrauischer gewesen, er hatte erst einmal alle anderen Trinken lassen, bevor er einen winzigen Schluck dieses Gebräus zu sich genommen hatte.

Alle stießen miteinander an und er raunte ihr dabei leise zu, „Es schmeckt nach Deinem Lieblingsgetränk."

Und das stimmte, sein Meistertrank schmeckte nach einem guten Glas trockenem Rotwein und er wusste von Amos und Filius, dass ihrer wohl nach Butterbier schmeckte. Minerva bevorzugte einen trockenen Sherry und von Pomona war bekannt, dass sie ausschließlich Quellwasser trank.

Ein Tropfen dieses mächtigen Trankes in einem leeren Glas oder Krug, füllte dieses Gefäß immer wieder auf, bis man es durch einen ‚Finite' erst wirklich leeren konnte. Sein Meistertrank hatte fast 15 Jahre gehalten.

„Und, was ist es?", erkundigte sich Minerva bei Hermine.

„Tee!", zuckte Hermine entschuldigend mit der Schulter. Nun, es hatte ja durchaus Vorteile, eine nüchterne Frau zu haben.

Sie frühstückten fast zwei Stunden miteinander, tauschten Geschichten ihrer eigenen Meisterzeit und Lossprechung aus und verfielen dann in einige interessante Fachdiskussionen, an denen sich alle heftig beteiligten. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und wünschten besonders Meister Marplewood, der aus der Nähe von Bath stammte, einen guten Heimweg.

„Meine liebe Miss Granger, nochmals alles Gute, auch für Ihre neue Arbeitsstelle, wir werden sicherlich noch viel von Ihnen hören und lesen", er schüttelte fest ihre Hand, „vor allem für Ihre anstehende Hochzeit die besten Wünsche an Sie und Ihren zukünftigen Gatten", er zwinkerte Severus zu. Dann winkte er in die Runde und stieg in den Kamin, der bereits grünlich aufloderte.

„Ich verabschiede mich auch", schloss sich Amos an, „Wir sehen uns ja schon in wenigen Tagen zu Eurer Hochzeit wieder, meine Frau und ich freuen uns schon sehr darauf!", auch er verschwand lächelnd in den Flammen des Flohpulvers.

„Schafft Ihr das alleine hier unten oder braucht Ihr noch unsere Hilfe beim Aufräumen?" erkundigte sich Minerva und sah sich um.

„Nein, das ist eine Kleinigkeit!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Gut, dann nimmt noch dies hier", sie reicht Hermine schmunzelnd einen Schlüssel, „es ist unser Geschenk zur Meisterwürde, aber auch schon eine Anzahlung zur Hochzeit", grinste sie und winkte der staunenden Hermine zu.

„Viel Spaß, genieß es meine Liebe, Du hast es Dir verdient!", ergänzte Pomona gut gelaunt und rückte ihren Hut zurecht.

„Was ist es denn?", rief Hermine den dreien verwirrt hinterher, doch sie waren schon lachend und schnatternd um die nächste Biegung des Ganges verschwunden. Daher schaute sie ihren Ex-Tränkemeister bittend an, der aber entschieden den Kopf schüttelte, „Später, erst muss ich das Labor in Ordnung bringen, immerhin habe ich keine Meisterschülerin mehr!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte den Schlüssel in die Umhangtasche, „Gut, dann mache ich hier klar Schiff!"

Tatsächlich brauchte sie nur einen einzigen Zauberstabwisch und sein Wohnzimmer war wieder in bester Ordnung, dann folgte sie ihm ins Labor, wo er den Trank in mehrere Flaschen abfüllte. Sie schaute ihm dabei einige Augenblicke lang zu, bevor sie sich dem Zutatentisch zuwandte, denn dort lagen immer noch die Messer, die sie anscheinend magisch anzogen.

„Sie sind wunderschön, Severus!", flüsterte sie und wog jedes einzelne sorgsam in ihrer Hand, „aber etwas fehlt noch!"

„Wie bitte, einem Messer aus der Schmiede von Tokio kann nichts mehr fehlen!", er trat dicht an sie heran und betrachtete die Messer kritisch. Nein, es war nichts auszusetzen!

„Doch!", Hermine funkelte ihn mit einem sehr intensiven Blick an, dann zückte sie ihren Stab und schloss einige Augenblicke die Augen, bevor sie lautlos die Lippen bewegte und einige kleine Schwingen in die Luft beschrieb. Es zischte und qualmte etwas und als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, prangten an allen 5 Fußenden der Griffe seine Initialen. „So, jetzt sind sie perfekt!", verkündete Hermine zufrieden und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Ich danke Dir von Herzen, Severus, aber es hätten auch Messer aus England sein können", sie legte ihre Arme um ihn herum und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust.

„Natürlich hätten es auch Messer aus England sein können, aber ich fand diese hier bedeutend angemessener", er küsste ihren Scheitel und streichelte über ihren Rücken, „außerdem hatte ich gehofft, dass Du sie mir mal ausleihst, immerhin hast Du jetzt zwei Jahre lang meine benutzt."

Hermine seufzte auf und drückte sich noch näher an ihn heran, „Es ist doch schon ein großer Vorteil ein Slytherin zu sein", murmelte sie.

„Warum das denn?", er konnte gerade ihren Gedankengängen nicht folgen.

„Weil jeder einem Slytherin diese Berechnung und den Eigennutz sofort abkauft und er so die gute Tat und das liebende Herz geschickt tarnen kann!"

„Nein, falsch!" widersprach Severus und ließ seine Hände tiefer rutschen, „Ein Slytherin tarnt Berechnung und Eigennutz mit einer guten Tat oder einem liebenden Herzen!"

„So?", zweifelte Hermine unverkennbar.

„Natürlich, aber weil Du mich schon so verflixt gut kennst, kann ich mir demnächst die gute Tat und das liebende Herz schenken und Dir gleich meine Berechnung und meinen Eigennutz bekennen!"

Hermines kurzes Auflachen erwärmte mal wieder sein liebendes Herz und er nahm das sanfte Streicheln wieder auf, um schließlich eine Hand unter ihre wilden Haare an die weiche Haut ihres Nackens zu legen. Er wusste, dass sie es liebte dort berührt zu werden.

„Du warst ein sehr guter Meister, Severus, ich habe viel, sehr viel von Dir gelernt!", wisperte sie und ihre tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge zeigten ihm, wie sehr sie seine Liebkosungen genoss.

„Und Du warst die beste Meisterschülerin, die ich je hatte!", grinste er und nutzte die Gelegenheit, als sie den Kopf hob, um ihn mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausruck zu mustern, damit er sie schnell in einen Kuss verwickeln konnte, dabei massierte er weiterhin sehr geschickt ihren Nacken.

„Sind wir jetzt eigentlich pleite?", erkundigte sich seine Braut nach einiger Zeit des Genießens seiner Zärtlichkeiten leicht besorgt.

„Wegen der Messer?", brummte Severus fragend.

„Natürlich, sie müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben, nicht dass ich jetzt meine Verwandtschaft bitten muss, sich ihre Verpflegung zur Hochzeit selbst mitzubringen."

„Keine Sorge, es muss keiner Hungern", versicherte ihr Severus belustigt, „aber es ist gut, dass Du es ansprichst, denn ich habe bisher noch gar nicht die Zeit gefunden mit Dir darüber zu sprechen."

Er schnappte sich den Laborhocker, setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„An dem Tag, an dem Du mit Deinem Vater unterwegs warst, um Weihnachtsgeschenke für Deine Mutter zu besorgen, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt mit meiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter ein ausführliches Finanzberatungsgespräch zu führen."

„So?", machte Hermine erstaunt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, anscheinend hatte Jean ihr nichts davon erzählt, „und was ist dabei herausgekommen, außer, dass meine Mum vor Begeisterung fast verrückt geworden ist?"

„Ich habe eigenmächtig beschlossen, dass diese überaus fähige Hobbybankerin zukünftig mein Verlies in Gringotts verwalten sollte und ich bin mir sicher, dass die umfassenden Vorschläge zur Verbesserung meiner Vermögensverhältnisse, die sie mir in der Zwischenzeit vorgelegt hat, mehr als nur interessant sind", er gab Hermine einen kleinen Kuss, „immerhin gedenke ich in nächster Zeit zu heiraten und Frauen sollen kostspielig sein, habe ich gehört!"

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich Hermine, „habe ich Dir nicht bereits am ersten Tag gesagt, dass ich Dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen werde, sondern Dir nur auf den Geist gehen werde?"

„Ein Versprechen, das Du eindeutig gehalten hast!", grinste Severus und strich ihr Haar beiseite.

„Also wirklich!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „und was heißt hier ‚Frauen'? Bei mir gibt es keine Vielweiberei!"

„Schade, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mit der einen schon völlig ausgelastet bin", seufzte Severus, „Deine Mutter war übrigens wirklich begeistert. Sie hatte einen Heidenspaß!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", schnurrte Hermine, er hatte begonnen ihre Halsbeuge zu küssen, „und Schwiegermütter muss man immer bei Laune halten, Ehrensache, als slytherinscher Schwiegersohn."

„Ganz genau! Du hast das Prinzip verstanden", freute sich ihr zukünftiger Ehemann und hätte noch ewig so weitermachen können, ihr Schnurren hatte etwas tief Beruhigendes, aber da gab es ja noch das ein oder andere zu erledigen!

„Was hast Du eigentlich heute noch so vor?", erkundigte sich daher bei seiner Ex-Meisterschülerin.

„Weiß nicht, warum?"

„Hättest Du nicht Lust Deine neuen Messer auszuprobieren?"

„Gib zu, dass Du sie eigentlich nur für Dich gekauft hast!", murrte Hermine, obwohl auch sie von diesem Vorschlag augenscheinlich recht angetan schien.

„Gut, ich geb es zu!", lachte Severus, „können wir dann zur Tat schreiten, sonst muss ich Dich leider jetzt und hier verführen!"

„Verführen ist immer gut, aber was ist mit diesem ominösen Schlüssel?", erinnerte in Hermine an eine weitere Aufgabe.

„Das kommt erst nach der Arbeit", verkündete Severus, „vorher muss noch ein Trank gebraut werden und Du schneidest am besten gleich mal folgende Zutaten in rezeptgenaue Stücke. Das Verführen verschieben wir auch auf später!"

Er gab ihr gut gelaunt einen abschließenden Kuss und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab ein relativ einfaches Rezept an der Wand erscheinen.

Die frischgebackene Meisterin begab ich auch sofort an das Zutatenregal und trug alles zusammen was so gebraucht wurde. „Du sagst mir natürlich nicht, was das für ein Trank wird?", stellte sie dabei fest.

„Natürlich nicht", bestätigte Severus und schob den Kessel auf das Feuer.

In der nächsten halben Stunde brauten die beiden sehr konzentriert den geheimnisvollen Trank, der schließlich in einem strahlenden Blau sanfte Blasen schlug. Sie ließen ihn ein wenig abkühlen und füllten ihn dann in einen großen Steinkrug um.

„Komm mit!", er eilte den Trank fest in den Händen haltend, mit langen Schritten aus seinem Büro heraus und Hermine folgte ihm neugierig.

Der Weg war nicht weit, bereits am Ende des Ganges blieb er vor einer völlig neuen Türe stehen, die gestern garantiert noch nicht da gewesen war und bat Hermine, „So, jetzt brauchen wir Deinen Schlüssel!"

Vorsichtig trat Hermine näher und steckte den groben Schlüssel ins Schloss, dann drehte sie ihn mit etwas Mühe zweimal um, stieß langsam die knarrende Türe auf und sorgte mit ihrem Zauberstab für Licht. Erstaunt blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. „Oh, Severus!", keuchte sie.

„Was ist? Geh rein!", wies sie ihr Verlobter schmunzelnd an.

Da sie aber anscheinend dazu gerade nicht in der Lage war, half er ihr mit sanftem Schieben in den Raum hinein.

„Sehr schön, Filius ist wirklich ein äußerst fähiger Zauberkunstmeister", nickte er zufrieden, als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich interessiert umschaute.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein hoher Gewölbekeller, den hunderte von Kerzen ausleuchteten. Es war sehr warm, sicherlich an die 20°, für Kerkerverhältnisse also fast subtropisch. Der gesamte Raum war dominiert von einem riesigen, leeren Becken das mit glasierten Fließen ausgekleidet war und in das steinerne Stufen hineinführten. Nur an der einen Seite verlief eine Art Gang, an dessen Wand sich noch zwei Türen befanden und der in einer geräumigen Nische mit einem Holzpodest auf dem zwei Liegen warteten, mündete.

Er schaute seine verdatterte Verlobte mit sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an, „Auf was wartest Du, Hermine, lass Wasser ein!", und er drückte ihr die Karaffe in die Hände und schaute sie auffordernd an.

„Sie haben mir einen Pool geschenkt?", murmelte sie beeindruckt, aber auch etwas fassungslos und hatte schon wieder feuchte Augen.

„Offensichtlich, falls Du es heute noch schaffst ihn zu füllen."

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer gab sie sich endlich einen Ruck, trat an den Rand des Beckens und goss langsam den Inhalt des Kruges ins Bassin.

„Es ist ein ganz besonderes Wasser", erklärte Severus, „es hält immer die gewünschte Temperatur, reinigt sich selbst und wenn der letzte Gast dieses Raumes die Türe hinter sich schließt, fließt alles zurück in dieses Behältnis, daher hat Filius dort hinten auch einen eigenen Platz für diesen Krug eingebaut."

Tatsächlich füllte der Inhalt des Gefäßes das riesige Becken bis zum Rand. Hermine stellte es an den vorbestimmten Ort unter eine Palme und als sie zurück kam, hielt Severus ihr grinsend ihren Bikini entgegen, den er in weiser Vorrausicht bereits am Morgen eingesteckt hatte.

„Ich vermute doch stark, dass Du ihn gerne sofort ausprobieren möchtest oder irre ich mich da etwa?", fragte er selbstgefällig.

„Nein, Du irrst Dich nicht", lächelte Hermine selig und schnappte sich ihre Badebekleidung, „Aber Du kommst doch wohl mit!"

„Wenn es denn sein muss", seufzte er ergeben, allerdings hatte er diese Aufforderung schon erwartet und seine Badehose ebenfalls eingesteckt, „Dort hinten sind übrigen die Umkleidekabinen", er wies auf die beiden Türen.

„Die brauche ich nicht!", behauptete Hermine frech und entledigte sich vor seinen Augen sehr eindrücklich ihrer Kleidung, legte sie dann lasziv auf eine der Liegen und streifte den Bikini über. Dann band sie ihr Haar lässig zusammen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht,

„Jetzt bist Du dran, mein Lieber!"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollte ich Dich doch lieber gleich verführen!", knurrte er und konnte seine Blicke nicht von ihrem schlanken Körper lassen.

„Nein, später mein Schatz, erst Schwimmen!", entschied Hermine und funkelte ihn an, dann nahm sie einen kurzen Anlauf und machte einen eleganten Köpper ins Becken.

„Ich muss mit Filius sprechen, wir brauchen noch ein Sprungbrett", murmelte er achselzuckend, zog ebenfalls seine Sachen aus und zwängte sich in seine Badehose, dann prüfte er mit dem dicken Zeh die Wassertemperatur und stieg vorschriftsmäßig ins Becken. Immerhin war Übermut das Vorrecht der Jugend.

Es wurde ein sehr schöner Nachmittag und als sie nach Stunden endlich genug hatte, war sie auch seinen Verführungsplänen gegenüber sehr aufgeschlossen, allerdings erst nachdem sie einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich genommen hatten, immerhin machte Meisterwerden und Schwimmen extrem hungrig.


	34. Chapter 34

33. Hochzeit

Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, sich gleich Übergeben zu müssen! Hundertprozentig!

Zudem lag eine schier erdrückende Zentnerlast auf seiner Brust. Vielleicht war das die Schuld des zu eng gebundenen Binders? Er lockerte das dunkelrote Seidentuch ein wenig. Nein, an der Krawatte lag es nicht. Ihm war immer noch schlecht und er bekam keine Luft.

Henry Granger schaute seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn mitleidig an und klopfte ihm ermunternd auf die Schulter, „Das ist die Nervosität Severus und gehört irgendwie dazu. In zwei Stunden geht es Dir wieder besser, wollen wir wetten?"

„Nein, ich will nicht wetten, sich auf und davon machen wäre viel besser!" murmelte er kläglich, ‚Das würde auch gut zu meinem Image als feiger Verräter passen', dachte er bitter.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", empörte sich eine helle Frauenstimme hinter ihm.

„Hermine!", Severus wirbelte herum und ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Sie trug bereits ihr Hochzeitskleid und hatte ihr Haar elegant nach oben gesteckt, nur einige wenige Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht, sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Er starrte sie an und nach seinem Magen, der wilde Hüpfer vollführte, machten ihm jetzt auch noch die Knie Probleme, sie fingen einfach an, unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Was tust Du hier?", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals, „Ich wollte Dich doch abholen!"

„Ich dachte mir, dass es nicht schaden könnte, mal nach Dir zu sehen", sie betrachtete ihn wohlwollend von oben bis unten und bat dann ihren Vater „Lässt Du uns einen Augenblick allein, Dad?"

„Geht klar, mein Schatz, ich geh Deine Mutter suchen, sie sollte sich besser um ihre Verwandtschaft kümmern."

Als sich die Türe hinter ihm schloss, nahm Hermine seine Hände in ihre und schaute ihn mit einem sehr intensiven Blick fest in die Augen.

„Willst Du wirklich weg, Severus?", fragte sie leise und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Nicht ohne Dich!", antwortete er fest und wollte sie an sich ziehen. Sie aber gab dem Druck seiner Arme nicht nach, sondern schüttelte leicht bedauernd den Kopf, „Dein schöner Anzug bekommt sonst Flecken und ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch!"

Verdammtes Makeup! Er seufzte tief auf und strich ihr dann versonnen den rechten Arm hinauf, „Bin ich es eigentlich alleine?"

„Was denn, mein Lieber?"

„Der Angst hat, Hermine!", er traute sich nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen, sie lachte aber gar nicht, sondern nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Als ihre Lippen seinem linken Ohr ganz nahe waren, flüsterte sie zärtlich, „Nein, Du bist nicht allein, Severus, kein vernünftiger Mensch macht einen solchen Schritt, ohne nicht dabei auch ein bisschen Angst zu haben."

Er genoss ihre wundervolle Nähe und atmete ihren Duft tief ein. Sie roch einfach himmlisch und als er ihre nackte Halsbeuge küsste, spürte er die Wärme und Weichheit ihres Körpers und ihm war, als ob plötzlich deutlich mehr Sauerstoff im Raum vorhanden wäre, als noch vor einigen Minuten und als wenn ein paar der Steine in seinem Magen sich gerade in kleine gelbe Vögel verwandelt hätten.

Da fasste er sie unvermittelt an beiden Schultern, stieß sie hart von sich und schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Verdammt!", fluchte er heftig.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, es ist einfach unglaublich, kaum trifft man auf eine schöne Frau, kann man nicht mehr klar denken!", schimpfte er und stürmte in sein Büro, wo er kurz darauf mit einem mittelgroßen und sehr abgewetzten Lederkästchen wiederkam.

Finster schaute er auf sie herab und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin schuld!", winkte Hermine spöttisch ab, „Aber was ist da drin, Severus? Etwa ein Erinnermich oder doch noch ein Anti-Verliebtsein-Tonikum?"

„Nein, es ist ein Geschenk!", knurrte Severus, sie war eindeutig zu frech.

„Oh, ein Geschenk?", wiederholte Hermine erfreut.

„Ja, ich halte es für dringend erforderlich, Dir ein weiteres Geschenk zu machen, da Du ja praktischer Weise für unsere Eheringe gesorgt hast." Er stoppte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und einem kleinen Grinsen Hermines Protestversuch, sie hatte schon tief Luft geschöpft (obwohl das Kleid nicht so aussah, als wenn es viel Spielraum für Volumenveränderungen vertragen würde, wie ihm schien), „Und vor allem wäre es mir eine große Freude, Hermine Jean Granger, wenn Du dieses Schmuckstück, das einmal meiner Mutter gehört hat, annehmen und heute tragen würdest."

Hermine starrte ihn an, „Schmuck von Deiner Mutter?"

„Ja, es ist ein Erbstück ihrer Urgroßmutter. Sie hatte es in einem geheimen Versteck auf dem Dachboden aufbewahrt. Ich habe es erst im vergangenen Jahr durch Zufall entdeckt und etwas recherchiert", er lächelte sie spöttisch an, „Es ist übrigens auch von Sernorins."

Vorsichtig öffnete er den alten Verschluss und klappte das wackelige Etui auf. Da lag auf weißem, stockfleckigem Seidenuntergrund eine seltsame Kette aus ca. 20 unscheinbaren, grauen Steinen, aus deren Innerem jedoch bei eingehender Betrachtung ein schwaches Glimmen zu kommen schien.

„Was ist das für ein Material?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich neugierig über das Schmuckstück.

„Grauer Elfenquarz", flüsterte er und nahm das Collier aus dem Futteral.

„Mein Gott, Severus", keuchte Hermine mit großen Augen, „Elfenquarz und besonders grauer ist ungemein kostbar, jeder einzelne dieser Steine ist ein Vermögen wert!"

„Ich weiß und meine Mutter wusste es auch, daher hat sie dieses Schmuckstück auch nur bei ihrer Hochzeit getragen, und behauptet, die Steine wären unecht und eine Leihgabe einer Freundin, denn mein Vater hätte es sonst unweigerlich ins Pfandhaus getragen!"

Vorsichtig strich Hermine mit den Fingerspitzen über das Collier, „In den Büchern steht, dass er sich in jeden beliebigen Stein verwandelt, sobald eine magische Person ihn berührt."

„Sehr richtig, Miss Granger, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", grinste Severus zufrieden, „Und dieser hier ist so verzaubert, dass er sich praktischer Weise dem jeweiligen Kleid der Dame anpasst, die ihn trägt."

Er hielt ihr den Schmuck lächelnd entgegen und Hermine drehte sich um, damit er ihr die Kette anlegen konnte.

Tatsächlich erstrahlte das Collier bei der ersten Berührung mit Hermines Dekolletee im tiefen, satten Grün edler Smaragde und passte so hervorragend zu ihrem Kleid.

„Oh Gott, Severus, sie ist wunderschön!", murmelte Hermine gerührt und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Recht annehmbar wie mir scheint, aber kein Vergleich zu Dir, meine Liebe!", er hätte sie jetzt wirklich zu gerne geküsst – oder anderes, probeweise umfasste er schon mal ihre schlanke Taille.

Ein tiefer Schlag der Wohnzimmeruhr riss ihn aber viel zu schnell aus seinen Gedanken, sie zeigte an: „Geht heiraten!"

Er zog seine Augenbraue arrogant hoch und seufzte, „Daher ist es besser ich heirate Dich jetzt schnell, bevor Du es Dir doch noch anders überlegst!"

„Ich? Und was ist mit Dir?", Hermine drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht, „Was ist mit Deiner Angst?"

„Nun, es ist seltsam aber wahr", nach kurzem Nachdenken reichte er ihr den Arm, „mit Dir zusammen habe ich vor vielem Angst, aber sicherlich nicht vor einer solchen Leichtigkeit wie dem Heiraten – solange Du die Braut bist, versteht sich!", fügte er schnell hinzu, denn ihm wurde wirklich himmelangst, wenn er daran dachte, irgend jemand anderen ehelichen zu müssen.

„Und Du meinst nicht, wir sollten uns den nächst besten Besen schnappen und nach Las Vegas oder so durchbrennen?", erkundigte sie sich, als er ihr die Kerkertüre galant öffnete.

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee, meine zukünftige Frau hasst Fliegen und selbst mir ist es bis nach Amerika auf einem Besen viel zu weit!"

„War nur so ein Gedanke", Hermine schöpfte tief Luft und zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum, „kam mir auch nur so, weil ich jetzt ebenfalls so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch verspüre."

„Ach!", konnte sich Severus ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Das ist bestimmt Hunger!"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht", Hermine schüttelte fest den Kopf, „es ist eher das gleiche Gefühl, wie damals, als wir in Gringotts eingebrochen sind und dieser Drache uns beinahe geröstet hat."

„Wenn das ein Vergleich mit heute sein soll, wer ist denn dann der Drache und wo brichst Du gerade ein?", erkundigte sich Severus schmunzelnd.

Sie schritten die steinernen Stufen der Kerkertreppen hinauf.

„Es geht nur um das Gefühl, ehrlich!", sie zappelte an seinem Arm herum, „So ein Gefühl halt, wie damals unter dem Tarnumhang mit Harry und Ron, wenn wir im Schloss herumgeschlichen sind und Du uns mehr als einmal beinahe dabei erwischt hättest."

„Ich sollte Euch heute noch dafür Punkte abziehen oder gar von der Schule werfen lassen!" grollte Severus und ihre Schritte hallten durch die leeren Gänge.

„Oder wie damals, als ich Hagrids Bruder Gwarp zum ersten Mal kennenlernen durfte und er einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte", fiel Hermine eine weitere vergleichbare Situation ein und auch hier wollte er nicht wissen wer der unterbelichtete Riese darstellte.

„Oder wie im letzten Jahr vor den Prüfungen in Oxford", keuchte Hermine und schaute ihn flehend an, „Da war auch diese Leere in meinem Kopf!"

Nicht zu glauben, vor ein paar Minuten war er es doch noch gewesen, der Lampenfieber hatte und sie, die ihn beruhigen musste!

„Hermine, Du kannst die Leere in Deinem Kopf ruhig zulassen, denn die einzige Antwort, die Du heute geben musst, ist ein einfaches ‚Ja'!" belehrte sie Severus Kopfschüttelnd, „Und wenn Du willst, stupse ich Dich auch noch an, um Dir zu verdeutlichen, wann dieses ‚Ja' angebracht wäre."

„Oh, sehr aufmerksam von Dir!", nuschelte Hermine und ihre Schritte wurden immer verhaltener und langsamer.

Sie hatten schon fast das Foyer vor der großen Halle erreicht, als er Hermine noch murmeln hörte: „Vielleicht denken wir doch noch mal über einen Nonstopbesenflug nach Las Vegas nach!"

Er verdrehte die Augen, „Jetzt hör auf zu jammern, Hermine! Du siehst phantastisch aus, Deine ganzen Freunde warten und Dein Vater sagt, das gehört dazu und sei nichts anderes als Nervosität!"

„Ach ja, hat er Dir auch gesagt, dass er sich dreimal übergeben musste, bevor er meine Mutter zum Altar führen konnte?"

„Nein, nicht direkt", gab Severus zu und ergänzte in Gedanken, ‚Merlin sei Dank!'

„Na siehst Du! Das hat er nicht für nötig gehalten!"

Nun, was war schon nötig, ging es Severus philosophisch durch den Sinn und ihn durchzuckte ein Gedanke, der seine Schritte ebenfalls immer langsamer werden ließ und ihn sogar schließlich ganz zum Stehen brachte.

„Was ist, nehmen wir doch die Besen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein", er schöpfte tief Luft, „ich habe Dir bisher auch etwas nicht für nötig gehalten zu sagen, Hermine", dort hinten an der Eingangstüre zur großen Halle warteten schon ihre Trauzeugen, Minerva und Ginny Potter und Minerva zückte demonstrativ ihre Taschenuhr um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie schon reichlich spät waren.

„Das ist ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt um mir irgendwelche verheimlichten Kinder, Exfrauen oder sonstigen dunklen Geheimnisse zu offenbaren!", klagte Hermine und wischte ihre feuchten Hände an ihrem Kleid ab.

„Wann wäre denn ein guter Zeitpunkt für so etwas?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht vor einem dreiviertel Jahr?", schlug Hermine vor und tippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Er musste über sie lächeln. Sie konnte so stark und abgeklärt sein und im nächsten Moment das reinste Nervenbündel oder eben andersherum. Er kannte keine wie sie!

Behutsam zog er sie zurück in den Gang, um sie dann nah an sich heran zu ziehen und ihre Hände in seine zu nehmen. „Ich habe das in dieser Form noch nie gesagt, Hermine, aber ich habe vorher auch noch nie jemanden heiraten wollen", wisperte er und beugte sich zu seiner Braut herab, die ihn mit recht blassem Gesicht fragend ansah.

„Aber ich will da nicht rein gehen, ohne Dir wenigstens einmal vorher in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt zu haben, dass ich Dich von Herzen liebe, Hermine, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"

Er atmete schwer und tief ein, „So, das lag mir schon länger auf der Seele und nur damit das auch ein für alle mal klar ist: Es gibt keine Exfrauen oder Kinder oder so etwas!" Jedenfalls keine von denen er wusste!

Hermines Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht, als sie sich trotz aller Warnungen ihrer Trauzeugin auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und die Arme fest um seinen Hals legte, um ihn zwar mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht, aber dennoch zärtlich und liebevoll zu küssen.

„Ich Dich auch, Severus, ich Dich auch!", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme. Das zauberte auf sein Gesicht eines seiner sehr seltenen, offenen Lächeln und er griff in seine Jackentasche, um das blütenweiße Taschentuch heraus zu fischen, das er dort rein prophylaktisch hineingesteckt hatte. Damit tupfte er ihr behutsam die Tränen ab und ließ sich anschließend von ihr den Lippenstift von seinem Mund wischen. Als er es wieder weggesteckt hatte, schaute sie ihn liebevoll an, hakte sich in seinen Arm ein und bat leise: „Komm, Severus Snape, ich will Dich heiraten!"

Und das tat sie dann auch.

Ohne eine einzige Panne ging die ganze Feierlichkeit über die Bühne. Unglaublich!

Kingsley fand wirklich gute und überraschendweise auch viele nette Worte über das Brautpaar (und nicht nur über Hermine). Minerva brach nicht nennenswert in Tränen aus und auch sonst keiner der Damen oder Herren, wenn man mal von Molly Weasley absah, die doch einige Male sehr um Fassung ringen musste.

Merlin sei Dank sagte auch keiner etwas, als Kingsley fragte, ob es irgendwelche Einwände gegen diesen Bund geben würde. Er hatte die ganze Zeit fest damit gerechnet, an dieser Stelle miesen Beschuldigungen und Beleidigungen entgegentreten zu müssen und seine Hand tastete schon nach seinem Zauberstab. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Auch zitterte seine Hand nur marginal, als er erst Hermine ihren Ring überstreifte und sich dann von ihr seinen anstecken ließ. Das daraufhin erscheinende rote und weiße Band, das beide Hände umschloss und den magischen Ehebund besiegelte und auch die Ringe aktivierte, hielten die Muggelverwandten von Hermine für einen herrlichen Trick und zollten Kingsley beim anschließenden Empfang viel Bewunderung für seine Zauberkunst.

Severus ließ sich sogar so von seinen Gefühlen mitreißen, dass er Hermine öffentlich küsste, sehr flüchtig zwar, aber immerhin. Sie flüsterte ihm dabei zu: „Ich erwarte nachher aber mehr!"

„Sei Dir gewiss, Frau, das bekommst Du!", raunte er zurück und seine Stimme war von der Art, die ihr immer diese wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinab rieseln ließ.

Er musste wirklich sagen, dass Narzissa und Misses Potter hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatten. Die große Halle erstrahlte in festlichem Glanz, ohne überladen zu wirken.

Auf die Decke - wie draußen auf die Treppen und Gemälde - hatte Filius leider einen Starrezauber legen müssen, sonst hätten die Verwandten von Hermine sicherlich gemerkt, dass dies hier alles andere als eine außergewöhnliche Mottohochzeit in einem historischen Schloss war, für die sie ihnen diese Feier nämlich kreativer Weise verkauft hatten. Wie gut, dass sie die Gespenster nicht sehen konnten.

Für die Portraits hatte sich Misses Potter zusammen mit Filius etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht. Damit sie das seltene Ereignis miterleben konnten - wenn auch in unbeweglicher Form - hatten sie viele leere Bilderrahmen in der großen Halle aufhängen lassen, von denen ein sehr großer, ganz vorne mit gutem Blick auf das Brautpaar, für die Schulleiterinnen und Schulleiter reserviert war, die anderen aber frei besetzt werden konnten.

Daher drängelten sich jetzt die unterschiedlichsten Personen in den Rahmen, um ja nicht das Geringste von der Feier zu verpassen. Tante Vera fand diese ungewöhnlichen Bilder sehr interessant und Ginny Potter erklärte ihr, dass dies wohl die Spezialität eines bestimmten Künstlers wäre und die Gemälde auch nur in einer einzigen kurzen Zeitspanne entstanden wären. Tante Vera war schwer beeindruckt!

Beim anschließenden Empfang musste er Minervas Kontenance bewundern, denn Onkel Peter erkundigte sich nach der Adresse des hervorragenden Partyservices und lobte den exzellenten Klang der Hifianlage und Tante Martha bestaunte immer wieder den großartigen Erhaltungszustand der Bausubstanz.

Überrascht war er, als die Schulsprecherin Miss Peterson nach den vielversprechenden Häppchen sichtlich aufgeregt vor das Hochzeitspaar trat und es nach draußen in die Eingangshalle bat. Natürlich folgten auch die übrigen Gäste und drängelten sich ins Foyer.

Dort hatte sich die gesamte Schülerschaft versammelt und Mister Ball aus Ravenclaw der zweite Schülersprecher ruckelte erst noch ein paar Mal nervös an seiner Krawatte, bevor er das Wort an beide richtete:

„Professor Granger, Professor Snape", er musste sich schnell noch mal räuspern, „Die Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts möchten Ihnen herzlich zu Ihrer Vermählung gratulieren und Ihnen ein kleines Präsent überreichen." Er winkte einigen Slytherins, die eine große Holzkiste heranschleppten und vor das Paar abstellten.

„Bei Merlin, Mister Ball, das ist doch wohl nichts, was beißt oder einen verschlingt?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Nein, Sir, keine Sorge, es ist ja nicht das Geschenk von Hagrid!", kicherte Miss Petersen an seiner Stelle, „aber es ist aus Südamerika und musste sorgsam verpackt werden."

„Aus Südamerika?", staunte er.

„Ja, Sir, da wir von Professor Granger wussten, wo Sie ihr den Antrag gemacht haben", Miss Petersen seufzte einmal tief auf und Severus fragte sich besorgt, was Hermine ihnen wohl erzählt hatte, „haben wir von dort einen speziellen Baum kommen lassen."

„Es ist ein Andenginko, Sir, etwas ganz besonderes, denn wie Sie sicherlich wissen, gibt es Ginkos eigentlich nur in Asien", ergänzte Mister Ball, er hatte die ganze Zeit ungeschickt mit einem kleinen Schlüssel in dem Vorhängeschloss herumgestochert. Ein Alohomora wäre auch wirklich einfacher gewesen.

Mit Hilfe der zwei starken Slytherins stemmte er die Kiste anschließend auf und ein schlankes bläuliches Bäumchen mit den typischen Blättern des Ginkos kam zum Vorschein.

„Er ist ungefähr 12 Jahre alt und Professor McGonagall hat erlaubt, dass Sie ihn an einem Platz Ihrer Wahl hier in Hogwarts pflanzen dürfen", sagte Miss Petersen stolz.

Severus schaute seine Frau verblüfft an und beide wussten, dass dieses Bäumchen nicht nur einen hohen Symbolwert für sie beide darstellte, sondern zudem über großartige magische Eigenschaften verfügte und daher eine legale Ausfuhr eigentlich unmöglich war. Sie mussten sich später mal eingehend erkundigen, wie diese Halbwüchsigen das hinbekommen hatten.

Severus wollte schon ansetzen und sich für das Geschenk bedanken, als Miss Petersen ihn unterbrach,

„Entschuldigung, Sir, aber wir sind noch nicht fertig", sie winkte einem ihrer Hauskumpanen der ersten Jahrgangsstufe, der ein mittelgroßes Paket vortrug, „Wir haben gehört, dass Misses Granger uns nach Ihrer Meisterzeit nun leider verlassen wird, um als Professorin nach Edinburgh zu gehen und da haben sich die unteren Klassenstufen zusammengesetzt und beschlossen, dass Sie die dort gut gebrauchen könnte."

Als Hermine mit roten Wangen das Geschenk auspackte, war es eine neue rotlederne Büchertasche, die aber sehr viel eleganter und einer Professorin wesentlich angemessener war, als ihre alte.

„Oh, das ist wirklich großartig von Ihnen allen, herzlichen Dank!", freute sich Hermine bewegt.

„Und als Letztes haben wir noch ein kleines Geschenk für Sie, Professor Snape", übernahm Mister Ball wieder.

„Warum, ich gehe nicht weg, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht erhoffen!", meinte Severus spöttisch.

„Nein, es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Sie, Sir, und wir versprechen auch feierlich keinem zu verraten, wie alt Sie heute werden!", grinste der Ravenclaw frech.

„Das wäre auch besser für Sie und Ihre Hauspunkte!", er deutete auf die großen Stundengläser, „Und auch für mich, denn nachher lässt sich meine Frau noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht wieder von mir scheiden!"

Diese Befürchtung bescherte ihm lautes Gelächter und er wusste instinktiv, dass Hermine das nicht so stehen lassen würde. Und tatsächlich beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und sagte laut: „Erstens kenne ich Dein genaues Alter, Severus Snape und zweitens lasse ich mich garantiert erst nach der Hochzeitsnacht von Dir scheiden", dann fügte sie leiser hinzu, „und dann auch nur, wenn man Dir dort Dein Alter anmerkt!"

Jetzt hatte Hermine die Lacher auf ihrer Seite, daher meinte Severus gespielt ärgerlich: „Geben Sie mir schnell mein Geschenk, Mister Ball, damit ich mir in Ruhe geeignete Maßnahmen für diese unverschämte Dame in dem weinroten Kleid hier überlegen kann."

„Wird gemacht, Sir!", lachte dieser und reichte Severus zusammen mit zwei Slytherins eine weitere große Holzkiste, „Keine Sorge, Sir, dieser Inhalt beißt auch nicht! Es ist nur eine Auswahl bester Rotweine aus der ganzen Welt."

Er war ehrlich gerührt. Diese Gören hatten sich wirkliche Mühe gegeben. Daher fiel der Dank des Brautpaares auch reichhaltiger und herzlicher aus, als man es von einem Severus Snape erwarten konnte.

Bei Merlin! Diese Feier machte ihm Wiedererwarten Spaß. Wer hätte das gedacht? Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass er glücklich war.

Glücklich beim anschließenden Festessen wieder einmal Hermines Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren. Glücklich, sie beim obligatorischen Tanz des Hochzeitspaares fest in seine Arme ziehen zu dürfen und glücklich, sie bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit in einer uneinsichtigen Nische kurz, aber leidenschaftlich küssen zu können.

Er war glücklich und so vergingen die Stunden wie im Flug und er war mehr als verwundert, als seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen und die Grangers, das junge Paar kurz vor Mitternacht zu sich in den angrenzenden Raum hinter den Lehrertischen baten, wo Jean Granger ihm einen kleinen Schlüssel in die Hände drückte und Minerva ihm eine geblümte Suppentasse mit zwei Henkeln überreichte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Das ist unser Hochzeitsgeschenk für Euch", erklärte Henry Granger und strich seinen Schnurrbart glatt, „Der Schlüssel passt zum Türschloss eines sehr schön gelegenen Cottages an einem herrlichen See an der Nordküste Australiens."

„Und die Suppentasse", ergänzte Minerva, „ist ein Portschlüssel, der sich in genau einer Minute aktiviert", sie zückte ihre Taschenuhr, „Wir haben Euch Eure Sachen schon hinbringen lassen. Der Kühlschrank ist gefüllt und ihr habt genau eine Woche, dann brauche ich meinen Tränkemeister wieder zurück! Aber bis dahin", über ihr Gesicht huschte ein recht schmutziges Grinsen, „na, ihr wisst bestimmt schon was ihr so tun könnt! Viel Spaß!"

„Ihr schickt uns auf Hochzeitsreise, jetzt, sofort?", fragte Severus etwas überrumpelt.

„Sehr richtig, mein Lieber, nutzt die Gelegenheit mitten im Winter Sonne tanken zu können!", bestätigte Minerva und man sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass auch sie zu gerne sommerlichere Temperaturen ersehnte.

Er starrte sprachlos auf die angeschlagene Suppentasse, die in seiner Hand schwach zu leuchten begann und Jean beugte sich schnell zu Hermine herüber um leise zu flüstern: „Ich hab Dich lieb, mein Schatz! Viel Vergnügen!"

„Oh, ich Dich auch Mum!", in Hermines Augen glitzerte es schon wieder, „Und Euch alle auch von ganzem Herzen!"

„Wir wollen eine Postkarte!", rief Henry noch schnell und Pomona Sprout bat noch um eine Pflanze für ihre Sammlung ausländischer Gewächse, dann wurde das Leuchten immer stärker und alle traten etwas vom Hochzeitspaar weg. Severus griff schnell Hermines Hand, die sich mit tränennassen Augen, lächelnd in der Runde umschaute.

Er zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern und nickte Minerva und den Grangers kurz seinen Dank zu, dann aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel auch schon und sie wurden in einem wilden Strudel von den Füßen gerissen.


	35. Chapter 35

34. Hochzeitsreise

So, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, heute endet unsere Reise durchs zweite Jahr von Severus und Hermine. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch ein bisschen Spaß gemacht hat, unsere beiden Helden durch Höhen und Tiefen ihrer Beziehung zu begleiten und dass es nicht allzu langweilig war.

Übermorgen kommt noch ein Epilog, der uns zurück zum Anfang bringt, immerhin will der eine oder die andere wissen, ob die Damen im Kerker noch Zaubererschnupfen haben…

Recht unsanft war die Landung, als sie wieder aus diesem Strudel auftauchten, in den sie der Portschlüssel gezogen hatte.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend rieb sich Severus sein Hinterteil und schaute sich sofort nach Hermine um. Die stand aber schon wieder auf ihren Füßen und klopfte sich den Sand vom Kleid.

Jedenfalls soviel wie er erkennen konnte, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, er schätzte, es musste so zwischen 9:00 Uhr und 10:00 Uhr am Morgen sein und blendete ihn ziemlich. Er rappelte sich etwas mühsam auf und sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um.

Henry Granger hatte wahrlich nicht zuviel versprochen. Sie standen an einem recht großen See, dessen Wasser glasklar schien und von einem kleinen Wasserfall gespeist wurde. Sauberer Uferstrand säumte den See an der Stelle, an der sie standen und ein kurzer Steg ragte einige Meter in ihn herein. Hinter ihnen stand auf hohen Stelzen ein kleines Strandhaus, das sich mit seinem Stroh gedeckten Dach und den Holzwänden sehr gut in die Landschaft einfügte.

„Ich mag das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln nicht besonders", murmelte Hermine neben ihm, raffte dann aber energisch ihr Kleid hoch und reichte ihm ihre Hand, „Eine Hochzeitsreise! Nicht zu glauben! Komm, alter Mann, lass uns schauen, ob Minerva wirklich unsere Sachen hat herbringen lassen, denn ich beginne schon zu schwitzen."

„Was heißt denn hier ‚alter Mann'?", brummte Severus beleidigt, gab ihr aber recht, was die Temperatur anging, es war sehr warm, aber das konnte natürlich auch an ihrer subjektiven Wahrnehmung liegen, denn immerhin kamen sie geradewegs aus einem schottischen Winter.

Er fischte den kleinen Schlüssel aus seiner Westentasche und öffnete damit die Holztüre.

Tatsächlich standen dort schon ihre Koffer und nach einem schnellen Rundgang durch die wenigen, aber sehr luxuriösen Räume des Cottages klatschte Hermine begeistert in die Hände und rief voller Begeisterung, „Es ist herrlich hier, das wird eine tolle Woche!"

Sie wollte schon ihren Koffer schnappen, um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, als sie auf der Anrichte in der Küche einen Brief ihrer Eltern entdeckte: „Oh, der ist von Mum!", sagte sie gespannt und ließ sich neugierig auf das Sofa fallen, um ihn zu lesen.

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Severus!", stand da und Hermine winkte ihrem Mann zu, damit er mitlesen könnte,

„Nochmals herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Eurer Vermählung. Wir freuen uns von Herzen für Euch!

Wenn Ihr jetzt in Australien in dem Haus an einem kleinen See nahe der Florence Falls steht und diesen Brief lest, gibt es noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen, zu denen wir während der Feier wahrscheinlich keine Zeit haben werden. Daher jetzt das Wichtigste in dieser Form:

Minerva hat den Portschlüssel so eingerichtet, dass ihr gegen die Sonne reist und so einen ganzen Tag gewinnen werdet. Euer Hochzeitstag wiederholt sich also theoretisch, beziehungsweise bricht gerade an.

Wir wissen ja, dass es Dir, Hermine, ein großes Anliegen ist, Euren Bund noch in anderer Weise zu besiegeln, daher weisen wir Euch darauf hin, dass in der nächsten Stadt eine kleine Kirche steht und der zuständige Pfarrer Euch um 16:00 Uhr dort erwartet. Alle nötigen Papiere hat er schon. Entsprechende Kleidung findet Ihr in Euren Koffern. Also, wenn Ihr immer noch wollt, es ist alles vorbereitet.

In der kleinen Stadt Batchelor - naja, eher ein Dorf, haben wir während unserer Australienzeit bei den Flying Docktors einige Monate praktiziert. Vielleicht habt Ihr ja Zeit und besucht das Krankenhaus, um die Ärzte dort von uns zu grüßen."

Der Besitzer des Grundstückes und auch des Hauses, ist übrigens einer von ihnen, ein sehr netter Mann namens Paul McNamera (Seine Frau hat eine Schwäche für Pralinen!).

So, jetzt wollen wir Euch nicht länger von wirklich wichtigen Dingen abhalten, genießt sie!

Die genauen Daten für Eure Rückkehr stehen unten.

Es grüßt Euch von Herzen

Mum und Dad"

Hermine ließ den Brief sinken und schaute Severus bittend an, „Wollen wir noch?"

„Was?", fragte der und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben, „Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge genießen? Auf alle Fälle!"

„Nein!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, „Das Heiraten in der Kirche."

„Hermine, auch mir ist sehr bewusst, wie viel Dir daran liegt und da ich gestern schon geübt habe, gibt es keinen Grund, warum ich es heute nicht ein weiteres Mal tun kann!", er grinste sie arrogant an, „ich würde Dich eben immer wieder heiraten, Hermine Granger!"

„Oh, danke Dir, das ist wunderbar!", strahlte Hermine, „Aber wir werden sehen, ob du das in einem Jahr auch noch sagst!"

„Mal sehen, ob ich es morgen noch sage!", entgegnete Severus und schloss sie fest in seine Arme um sie schnell zu küssen, bevor sie sich beschweren konnte, „was aber nicht unerheblich von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen abhängt!", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen noch zu brummen.

„Severus Snape, alles zu seiner Zeit, jetzt sind andere wichtige Dinge dran!", war seine Frau leider anderer Meinung, entwand sich seiner Umarmung und verschwand mit ihrem Koffer im Schlafzimmer, um wenig später im Bikini und mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet wieder aufzutauchen.

„Wo willst Du hin?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Ich muss kurz mal die Wassertemperatur testen!", war ihre Antwort und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Das sind die anderen wichtigen Dinge? Und was ist mit der Hochzeitsnacht?", rief er ihr hinterher.

„Welche Nacht?", hörte er Hermine lachend antworten, „Es ist helllichter Tag!", und schon vernahm er das Plätschern von Wasser und ein frohes Juchzen seiner jungen Frau.

Er linste ihr kritisch durch die großen Terrassenfenster nach: War das nicht die Person, die normaler Weise einen Schlafbedarf von sieben bis acht Stunden pro Nacht hatte? Aber Wasser in allen Formen zog sie halt magisch an, da wirkte ein australischer See eben wie ein Aufputschmittel.

Bei Merlin! Schoss es ihm durch den Sinn, wimmelte es in australischen Gewässern nicht nur so von Krokodilen und anderen gefährlichen Reptilien? Sein Herz schlug ihm augenblicklich bis zum Hals und er warf hektisch sein Jackett und seine Weste achtlos auf die Couchgarnitur und zerrte im Laufen schon an seinem Binder und den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.

„Hermine komm da sofort raus!" schrie er und eilte zum Ufer.

„Warum? Es ist herrlich", fragte seine Frau ungerührt, die schon eine ziemliche Strecke zur Mitte des Sees hin geschwommen war.

„Hast Du auch bedacht, was sonst noch so herrliches in diesem herrlichen See herumschwimmen könnte? Schlangen, Krokodile oder sonst was Giftiges beispielsweise?", rief er ihr zu und entledigte sich dabei seiner Schuhe und Socken.

„Natürlich habe ich das, mein Schatz!", lachte Hermine, „Daher habe ich einen kleinen Überprüfungszauber gesprochen, schon bevor wir ins Haus sind." Sie schwamm noch einige kräftige Züge, dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu ihm herüber. „Was stehst Du da rum, zieh Dir endlich Deine Sachen aus und komm!"

Severus atmete tief durch und murrte dann ärgerlich, „Ich muss erst meine Badehose suchen gehen!"

„Wofür? Hier sieht Dich doch keiner, außer mir natürlich, und ich darf Dich nackt sehen, hoch offiziell sogar!", kicherte sie und tauchte kurz unter Wasser. Als sie wieder auftauchte, hatte sie ihren Bikini in der Hand und schwenkte ihn verführerisch umher, „Kleiner Anreiz gefällig, Herr Professor?"

Ein dunkles Grollen entwich seiner Brust und er schaute sie finster an, dann aber nahm sein Gesicht einen sehr arroganten und überheblichen Ausdruck an. Er schaute sich sorgsam um, stellte sich dann nahe an den Rand des Sees und griff langsam nach dem schon herunterhängenden Ende seiner Krawatte um sie mit einem gezielten Ruck aus dem Kragen zu ziehen. Achtlos ließ er sie fallen.

„Oh!" freute sich Hermine und schwamm ein Stück zum Ufer zurück, „Was wird das denn?"

„Kleiner Anreiz gefällig, Miss Granger?", knurrte er dunkel. Dann legte er seine Hände an die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und öffnete langsam und herausfordernd einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Als es bis auf den untersten Knopf ganz offen war, zog er es aber nicht aus, was Hermine einen bedauernden Laut entlockte, sondern widmete sich dem Verschluss seiner Hose.

Sehr zufrieden bemerkte er, wie Hermines Blick fest auf seine Hände gerichtet war und sie sich sogar genießerisch über die Lippen leckte, als er seine Hose von den Hüften fallen ließ und mit zwei Schritten aus ihr heraus stieg.

Gut, dass er seine Schuhe und Socken schon ausgezogen hatte, denn wie man das auch nur ansatzweise elegant machte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Ein kleines, heimliches Grinsen begleitete das Ausziehen seiner Shorts. Er hakte die Daumen in den Bund und streifte sie zügig von den Hüften, dabei bückte er sich etwas, so dass sein Oberhemd, das ihm bis auf die Oberschenkel reichte, auch weiterhin sein Geschlecht verdeckte.

„Zieh bitte das Hemd aus!", bat deswegen auch Hermine verlangend, als er sich anschließend aufrichtete und sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen bewegungslos dastehend, musterte.

„Nein!", entschied Severus, „Warum übernimmst Du das nicht?"

„Aber ich bin doch schon hier im Wasser!"

„Dann komm doch wieder raus!"

„Aber ich wollte doch eine Runde schwimmen!"

„Man muss Prioritäten setzen!"

Man sah deutlich, dass Hermine ein klein wenig mit sich rang, dann gab sie sich aber einen Ruck und schwamm ihm auch das restliche Stück entgegen, bis dass ihre Füße auf den Grund kamen und sie sich ganz gemächlich aufrichtete und erst ihre Schultern, dann ihr Oberkörper und schließlich auch ihr Becken und ihre Oberschenkel aus dem Wasser auftauchten. Sie strich sich das nasse Haar zurück und schritt aufreizend langsam auf ihn zu.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie schon einige Zeit angestarrt hatte und sein Mund schon wieder ein klitzekleines bisschen offen stand, aber wer wollte ihm das verübeln, denn auf ihrem schlanken Körper mit den steil aufgerichteten Brustspitzen brach sich das Licht in tausenden kleinen Wassertropfen. Sie war wunderschön und sehr begehrenswert. Bei Merlin!

Schon streckte sie ihre Hände aus, zog seine Arme auseinander, legte dann ihre nassen, kühlen Handflächen auf das kleine Stückchen nackter Haut, das sein Hemd preisgab, schlüpfte unter den Stoff und fuhr mit sanften Druck Stück für Stück über seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu seinen Hüften hinab, um von dort wieder zurück zum Saum des Hemdes zu gelangen, denn dort galt es ja noch den letzten Knopf zu öffnen.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihm dabei fest in die Augen geschaut. Jetzt aber ging ihr Blick zu seiner Körpermitte und ein sehr selbstgefälliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie seine Erektion bemerkte.

Leicht beugte sie sich vor, aber ohne dass ihr Körper ihn sonst berührte, küsste sie lediglich seine Brust und auch die Rippen darunter. Er konnte ein erregtes Schnaufen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Zähne begann, seine harten Brustwarzen zu quälten. Ihre Hände streichelten derweil seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab und schoben fast unmerklich sein Hemd von den Schultern.

Kaum war es auf den Sand zu seinen Füßen gefallen, da war es mit seiner Geduld endgültig zu ende und er schlang seine Arme um sie herum und presste ihren kühlen Leib fest an sich.

Oh, sie fühlte sich herrlich an. Seine Lippen suchten und fanden ihre und zu gerne hätte er diesen Kuss zu etwas ganz anderem ausgebaut, aber Hermine löste sich bedauerlicher Weise von ihm und zog in lachend ins Wasser.

„Erst eine Runde Schwimmen, dann sehen wir weiter!", rief sie mit erhitztem Gesicht und leicht atemlos und stürzte sich zurück in die Fluten.

„Was?", keuchte er erschüttert. Bei Merlin! Er hatte auf gar keinen Fall vor, nur zu schwimmen! Oh nein!

Kaum im Wasser fasste er daher auch schon wieder nach ihr und zog sie in eine erneute Umarmung und in einen erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ihre Gegenwehr war bald mehr als gering, also hob er sie kurzerhand mit einem tiefen Knurren auf seine Hüften und streichelte begehrend ihren Rücken und ihren Po hinunter. Hermine schien diesem Tun gegenüber nicht abgeneigt zu sein, denn sie schlang ihre Beine Halt suchend um ihn herum, vielleicht wäre sie aber auch sonst untergegangen, das Wasser reichte ihr nämlich schon bis zum Kinn.

„Severus Snape, du alter Schwerenöter", nuschelte sie etwas halbherzig, „ich wollte doch eigentlich eine Runde schwimmen!"

„Der See läuft Dir nicht weg!", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Du mir denn?"

„Auf keinen Fall in den nächsten 30 Minuten!", und er küsste sie hart und das Streicheln seiner Hände erstreckte sich jetzt vornehmlich auf ihre intimsten Zonen und entlockte ihr wunderschöne Laute der Erregung.

Ihre Hände in seinem mittlerweile nassem Haar, ihr Mund, der ihn schier verschlang und der Druck ihrer Brüste auf seinem Oberkörper machten ihn rasend und er musste sie einfach etwas anheben um sein zum bersten gefülltes Geschlecht an ihrer Vagina anzusetzen.

Noch hielt er ihr Gewicht mit seinen Händen fest, aber der Druck von Hermine Beinen bedeutete ihm, dass sie ebenfalls mehr wollte und so ließ er nach und schob sie stetig auf sein schon klopfendes Glied.

Leicht war sie, das Wasser reduzierte ihr sowieso geringes Gewicht noch um ein gutes Stück, und so war sein erst langsam beginnendes auf- und abheben ihres Körpers auch keine schwere Arbeit. Sie wurde sogar noch einfacher, als Hermine sein Tempo offensichtlich nicht ausreichend genug erschien und sie selbst den Rhythmus vorgab. Er musste sie nur noch halten, alles andere übernahm schließlich sie.

Was sie in dieser Zeit mit seinem Mund anstellte, wollte er lieber nicht analysieren, er genoss es einfach. Allerdings schien ihre Zunge eine direkte Verbindung zu seinem Geschlecht gefunden zu haben, denn er musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um ihr den Vortritt zu lassen, und er keuchte erleichtert auf, als er endlich das sanfte Pulsieren ihrer Scheidenwände um sein Glied spürte und ihr folgen konnte.

Sie ließen noch eine kleine Weile ihre Gefühle nachklingen, genossen die Kühle des Wassers um sich herum und kosten und streichelten sich zärtlich, bis dass Hermine mit einem liebevollen Kuss die Verbindung zwischen ihnen löste und nach ihrem Bikini angelte, der unbeachtet in ihrer Nähe trieb.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich meine Hochzeitsnacht in einem australischen See verbringen werde!", murmelte sie und zog den Bikini wieder an.

„Es ist gar keine Nacht!", belehrte sie Severus und schwamm ebenfalls einige Züge, „sagt jedenfalls meine Frau."

„Ach, sagt sie das? Kluge Person!", schmunzelte Hermine und schwamm auf ihn zu, „und was sagst Du?"

Er nahm sie wieder fest in seine Arme, „Ich sage, dass das gerade nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack war!"

„So?", strahlte Hermine, „Dann sage ich, dass der Vorgeschmack schon sehr vielversprechend war und ich mich schon jetzt auf den Hauptgang freue, Professor!"

„Dann lass uns im Schlafzimmer weitermachen!"

„Schlafzimmer ist gut, aber weitermachen erst später", schüttelte Hermine bedauernd den Kopf, „Lass mich noch etwas schwimmen und mich dann ein paar Stunden hinlegen, bevor wir in die Stadt apparieren, Du weißt, dass ich sonst unleidlich werde und wer will schon einen Ehekrach direkt am ersten Tag?"

„Ich nicht!", war sich Severus sofort sicher.

„Gut, dann geh doch schon mal die Koffer auspacken, ich dreh noch eine kleine Runde und komme dann nach."

Er betrachtete sie genau, denn nickte er leicht, „Du willst alleine sein, stimmts?"

„Ja", gab Hermine leise zu, „ich bin so aufgewühlt und mir ist fast schwindlig vor Glück, Severus, ich muss mich erst ein wenig sortieren, gib mir ein paar Minuten, sei so gut."

„Das lässt sich einrichten", er küsste sie leicht auf ihren Mund, „ich bin drinnen, lass Dir Zeit."

Das war ihm schon früher aufgefallen, sie brauchte Zeiten für sich, zum Nachdenken und Gedankenordnen, zum Abstandnehmen und Genießen. Ein sehr angenehmer Wesenszug wie er feststellte, denn klammernde Menschen, die ständig um einen herum sein mussten, waren ihm ein Gräuel.

Er hatte bereits die Koffer ausgepackt, ein einfaches Mittagessen gekocht und war gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken, als sie herein kam. Man sah ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte und er wollte schon erschrocken fragen, ob es ihr doch nicht gut ginge, als sie ganz nahe an ihn herantrat, um ihre Arme fest um ihn zu schlingen und ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge zu kuscheln.

„Severus?", schniefte sie.

„Was?", fragte er unsicher, „ist Dir eingefallen, dass Du gar nicht so glücklich bist, sondern, dass diese Heirat ein Fehler war und Du Dich jetzt schnellstmöglich wieder scheiden lassen willst?"

„Nein!", schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf, „Ich wollte Dir einfach nur für diesen wunderschönen Tag gestern danken und Dir sagen, dass ich Dich liebe!"

„Warum muss man denn dann weinen?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht", gab Hermine schluchzend zu, „aber ich kann nicht anders, denk Dir nichts dabei!"

„Gut, ich versuche es", stellte Severus in Aussicht, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er das hinbekommen würde, „kann ich noch mehr tun, um Dich zum Weinen zu bringen?" fragte er nach einer Weile spöttisch.

„Hm", nickte Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen und linste zum Herd hinüber, „gemeinsam Essen und zusammen Schlafen wären auch Dinge, die ich auf mein Glückskonto schreiben würde."

„Ausgezeichnet, mir knurrt nämlich der Magen und mir wurde zusätzlich eine Hauptspeise versprochen!"

„Ich will Dir ja nicht widersprechen, mein Ehegemahl", ließ sich Hermine von seinem Hals aus leise aufmüpfig vernehmen, „aber die Hauptspeise hast Du mir versprochen!"

„Auch gut, es wird auf das Gleiche herauskommen!"

„Ja, das denke ich auch!" war sich Hermine ebenfalls sicher und ließ sich gerne von ihm die tränennassen Wangen abwischen, bevor sie sich zum Essen und Schlafen Zeit nahmen und beides sehr genossen.

Gegen 15:00 Uhr standen sie aber schon wieder auf, zogen sich sorgfältig an und apparierten in das nahegelegene Städtchen. Dort erwartete sie der Priester der anglikanischen Gemeinde und sie gaben sich in der kleinen Kirche zum zweiten Mal das Jawort.

Anschließend lud er sie großzügig ins beste Restaurant der Stadt ein - einer kleinen Pizzeria mit dem Namen „Vesuv" - und dann – Grundgütiger - dann bekam er eine Hochzeitsnacht, die er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde und die erst ihr glückliches, wenn auch erschöpftes Ende fand, als die Dämmerung des neuen Tages anbrach.

Bei Merlin, er wusste es ganz genau: Das würde eine tolle Woche werden! Ach was, das würde ein tolles Leben werden!

Und daran war ganz allein sie schuld!

- ENDE -


	36. Chapter 36

Epilog – Zwei kleine Geschenke

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die bis jetzt treu ausgehalten haben und vor allem an diejenigen unter Euch, die mir zudem noch schriftliche Rückmeldungen gegeben haben!

Nun kommt nach 35 ewig langen Kapiteln auch noch ein ellenlanger Epilog. Ich weiß, ich erspare Euch gar nichts, aber so ist das nun mal, es gab soviel zu schreiben, da konnte ich echt nichts für! Außerdem ist grundsätzlich immer alles Hermines Schuld – das haben wir doch wohl aus dieser Geschichte gelernt!

Also, nochmals, herzlichen Dank! Besonders den anonymen Reviewern, denen ich leider nicht antworten konnte!

Wir lesen uns – so Gott will – im Sommer wieder. Dann aber mit einer echt unheimlich dramatischen Geschichte „Täuschungen" wird sie heißen und es gibt bereits über 25 Kapitel davon… Natürlich dreht es sich auch dabei um die Grangers und Snapes in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, aber etwas mehr in der Zukunft. Einige Kapitel der Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte sind aber auch schon fertig, sie wird vielleicht in der zweiten Jahreshälfte 2011 oder der ersten 2012 fertig werden und sinniger Weise „Verlieben für Meister" heißen.

Zu Ostern bringt der Hase dann zwei kleine Kapitelchen vorbei, sie heißen „Geweckt", vielleicht gefallen Sie Euch ja auch, ich finde sie sehr nett!

So, nun noch einmal allen herzlichen Dank und alles Gute bis zu einem Wiederlesen!

wünscht

Efraimstochter!

Erst gegen 15:00 Uhr schaffte Severus es zurück in die Kerker. Minerva hatte ihn zu allem Unglück noch mit der Begrüßung des ministerialen Prüfungskomitees beauftragt und die Herren und Damen konnten einfach nicht genug davon bekommen in staubigen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und sich in mehr als unwahrscheinlichen Anekdoten aus ihren weit, weit entfernten Schülertagen schier zu überbieten.

Außerdem hatte es eine nicht geringe Zeit in Anspruch genommen dem seltsamen Verhalten von Miss Benson und Mister Carter auf den Grund zu gehen. Zum Glück für die beiden, erwies sich ihre Not als eine wirklich körperliche, denn anscheinend hatten die beiden einen mehr als ungünstigen Platz für ihr letztes heimliches Treffen gewählt und die juckenden Pusteln auf den Beinen und an ihren Intimregionen, zwangen sie in den letzten Tagen häufiger zum Aufsuchen verschwiegener Orte. Erst am heutigen Morgen war es Miss Benson gelungen ein Gegenmittel zu beschaffen, das sie natürlich ebenfalls schnellstmöglich ihrem Freund zukommen lassen wollte. Verständlich, mit juckendem Hintern konnte man sich auch wirklich nicht gut auf seine Prüfungen konzentrieren.

Schon im Gang vor seinen Gemächern drang ihm der süßliche Geruch nach Himbeeren entgegen und er seufzte genervt auf. Diese blöde Krankheit!

Energisch öffnete er die Tür um sich einen Überblick über den Stand des pinken Chaos in seinen Räumen zu verschaffen, blieb allerdings auf der Schwelle stehen und zog schließlich leise die Türe hinter sich zu, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Auf der Couch hatte anscheinend ein ereignisreicher Frauentag stattgefunden, denn dort lag seine ganze Familie friedlich über- und nebeneinander und schnarchte einträchtig vor sich hin. Wenn man sich die Szenerie genauer anschaute, musste es ein sehr, sehr harter Tag gewesen sein. Um sie herum lagen Berge von benutzten Taschentüchern und auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Becher mit den Resten von Tee und Saft. Zudem lagen überall Blätter mit Zeichnungen verstreut. Aha, hier entstand wahrscheinlich Teil II. Sehr gut! Sein Teil II war auch bald soweit. Es fehlte gar nicht mehr viel, ärgerlich, dass die blöde Schulglocke klingeln musste, bevor er die letzten zwei Bilder fertig gestellt hatte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich in sein Büro, damit er seine Frauen nicht unnötig von der Genesung abhielt und noch die letzten Federstriche in Ruhe zu Ende bringen konnte.

Die Arbeit machte riesigen Spaß und ging im gut von der Hand und so bemerkt er gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, daher war er auch mehr als erstaunt, als eine immer noch reichlich desolat wirkende Hermine im dickem Flanellschlafanzug und kuscheligen Morgenmantel dessen große, ausgebeulte Taschen ins Auge stachen, den Kopf durch seine Bürotüre schob.

„Professor Snape", schniefte sie empört, „seit wann schleichen Sie sich in Ihre Gemächer und teilen Ihren sehnsüchtig ausharrenden Mitbewohnerinnen nicht mit, dass Sie schon seit Stunden da sind?"

„Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, ihr habt so einmütig und friedlich geschnarcht", er grinste sie an und musterte sie von oben bis unten, "Mir scheint, Du siehst schon ein wenig besser aus! Wie spät ist es denn?", er packte Tinte und Feder weg, denn vor wenigen Minuten war er fertig geworden.

„Findest Du wirklich?", fragte sie zweifelnd und musste schon wieder niesen und sich die Nase putzen, „Ich finde jedenfalls, dass meine Nase immer noch genau so penetrant vor sich hertröpfelt, wie gestern und vorgestern. Es sind übrigens noch genau drei Stunden und zwei Minuten, bis dass dieser dämliche Schnupfen wieder aufhört!", sie deutete auf ihre Armbanduhr, „und ansonsten ist es bereits höchste Zeit für das Abendessen, wir haben schon auf Dich gewartet und uns knurren die Mägen!", sie kam bis auf drei Meter näher, „Was machst Du hier eigentlich?"

„Meine Frauen beschenken!", er hätte sie wirklich gerne in seine Arme gezogen, aber dann wäre die Ansteckungsgefahr einfach zu groß gewesen.

„Oh, ein Geschenk, wie schön, was ist es?", Hermines Augen fingen an zu glänzen, was natürlich auch an diesem Schnupfen liegen konnte.

„Nun, freu Dich nicht zu früh", meinte er warnend und steigerte mit seinem Zauberstab die Brennleistung seines Kamins, nicht dass sie sich noch einen weiteren Schnupfen holte, „Es ist nämlich eine Gegendarstellung!"

„Eine Gegendarstellung, was willst Du denn widerlegen?", erkundige sich Hermine interessiert und zückte ein neues Taschentuch, während sie sich auf seinen Besucherstuhl sinken ließ.

„Eure ‚Mum & Dad-Story' natürlich."

„Oh, warum das denn, ich fand sie so süß!", grinste seine Ehefrau.

„Ja, schon klar, dass Du sie süß fandest, Du sahst auch sooo süß darin aus, dagegen kam ich nicht so gut weg und außerdem habt Ihr einige Dinge gänzlich falsch dargestellt, wie Frauen das eben so tun, voller Gefühlsduselei und diesen ekligen rosa Herzchen. Ich musste das selbstverständlich korrigieren", erläuterte Severus mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„So?", machte Hermine, „Hattest Du etwa Langeweile während der Prüfung?" Verdammt, diese Frau kannte ihn wirklich viel zu gut.

„Tatsächlich waren die Stunden dort ein wenig eintönig, was aber nur daran lag, dass meine Ehefrau sich mein Buch, das ich extra für diesen Zweck in meine Tasche gesteckt hatte, unten den Nagel reißen musste!"

„Du hast es mir geliehen!", verbesserte ihn Hermine.

„Vielleicht hatte ich es Dir großzügigerweise für einen temporär äußerst begrenzten Zeitraum zur Verfügung gestellt, meine Liebe!", gab Severus zu und hätte sie so gerne geküsst, denn sie hatte ihre Unterlippe wieder ein klein wenig vorgeschoben, „Jedenfalls habe ich das Werk meiner Töchter und meiner faulenzenden Ehefrau gründlich angesehen und dann entschieden, Euch kränkelnden Weibern zuvorzukommen und eine eigene Fortsetzung zu schreiben!"

„Ich war gar nicht an der Entstehung beteiligt!", warf Hermine ein, „Aber ich finde es trotzdem toll, dass Du eine Fortsetzung geschrieben hast, zeig her!"

„Moment, Professor Granger, nicht so ungeduldig", winkte Severus amüsiert ab und erhob sich, um vor seinem Kamin auf und ab zu schreiten, „Auch wenn Du ausnahmsweise unschuldig warst, habe ich mir erlaubt zwei Versionen anzufertigen, eine als Lehrstück für unsere Kinder, damit sie aus einer sicheren, verlässlichen und vor allem maskulinen Quelle erfahren, wie es weiterging, und dann", er schaute sie mit einem kleinen Wolfsgrinsen an, „eine zweite, die – nun sagen wir mal – Dir, meine Liebe, helfen könnte, Dir die etwas pikanteren Details Deines zweiten Meisterjahres wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen."

„Ach, es gab da etwas, an das ich mich erinnern sollte?", fragte Hermine frech und vergaß ganz, sich die rosa laufende Nase zu putzen.

„Das ein oder andere vielleicht", er reichte ihr naserümpfend sein Taschentuch, „aber ich gebe es Dir erst, wenn dieses Geschniefe aufgehört hat!"

„Was, ich muss noch zwei Stunden und 50 Minuten warten?", jammerte Hermine und schaute ihn bittend an, „Warum?"

„Ganz einfach, weil ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass Du dann in einer gewissen Stimmung bist, die zwangsläufig bestimmte Aktivitäten nach sich zieht."

„Gewisse Stimmung? Bestimmte Aktivitäten?", rätselte Hermine nachdenklich, „was könnte das denn sein?", dann blitzte sie ihn voller Schalk an, „ich weiß, ich werde ärgerlich und fange an Dich zu verhexen und das geht ohne Schnupfen viel besser als mit! Oder ich werde müde und schlafe sofort ein, dann schnarche ich auch nicht mehr! Oder …"

„Nein, das ist es alles nicht!", schnaubte Severus, sie belustigt unterbrechend und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen, „komm, lass uns Essen gehen, damit Dein Gehirn wieder mit Energie versorgt wird und Du nicht auf solche Ideen kommst!"

Er hatte noch nicht ganz die Türe geöffnet, da wurde er schon von einem lautstarken „Dad, da bist Du ja endlich!", empfangen.

„Da Ihr mich mit eigenen Augen seht, meine Damen, bin ich wohl auch da!", meinte Severus und verbarg das zufriedene Grinsen geschickt, er liebte es, wenn seine Töchter ihn so begrüßten, „Und Ihr zwei hört sofort damit auf, auf unserer armen Couch herumzuspringen!", befahl er weiter streng, sah sich im Raum um und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften, „Räumt diese ekligen Taschentücherberge und alle anderen Spuren Eures Gelages weg, dann deckt den Tisch, denn bevor Ihr nicht Eure Teller ratzeputz leer gegessen und mindestens zwei Tassen Tee getrunken habt, bekommt Ihr nicht das, was ich hier in meiner Tasche für Euch freche Hexen habe!"

„Uiii, ein Geschenk!", jauchzte Sera, während sie eilig einen Papierkorb herbeischleppte, „Was ist es, Dad, sag schon!"

„Nein, tue ich natürlich nicht! Erst, wenn wir gegessen haben!", blieb Severus hart und verlängerte den Esstisch um ein gutes Stück, damit er die zwei bis drei Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu seinen Familienmitgliedern aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Mir wollte er es auch nicht zeigen!", murrte Hermine verschwörerisch zu Eileen, „die die Teetassen in die Küche geräumt hatte.

„Hast Du eigentlich unseren Umschlag aufgemacht, Dad?", erkundigte sich seine Älteste und nahm erwartungsvoll am Tisch platz.

„Ja, das habe ich und ich muss wirklich sagen…", er wurde unterbrochen, denn das von Hermine georderte Abendessen erschien auf dem Tisch.

„Es ist echt der Oberkracher, stimmts?", vervollständige Sera seinen Satz etwas forsch und Hermine musste sie abfangen, damit sie ihrem Vater vor lauter Aufregung nicht zu nahe kam.

„Zu allererst einmal, meine Damen, eine dicke Rüge! War es wirklich nötig, meine Nase so riesig zu malen und meine Haare so schlaff?", beschwerte er sich und blitzte die zwei finster an.

„Aber klar, Dad!", nickte Sera heftig und begann ihr Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, „wir mussten es doch reamistisch machen, das hat Tante Minerva auch gemeint!"

„Das heißt realistisch und warum musstet Ihr Euer Kunstwerk auch noch der Direktorin zeigen?", seufzte Severus.

„Na, weil sie uns doch dabei geholfen hat, das Ganze mit ein paar guten Zaubern aufzupeppen", meinte Eileen, „Also, wie findest Du unseren Teil I?" Beide unterbrachen ihr Essen und starrten ihn gespannt an.

Er hätte sie gerne noch etwas zappeln lassen, aber das brachte er nicht übers Herz, daher meinte er möglichst kühl, „Nun, ich will mal sagen, bis auf die rosa Herzen und diese ganze Gefühlsduselei am Schluss, mehr als ‚Annehmbar'!"

„Wenn es mehr als annehmbar ist, könnte es also auch ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' sein?" fragte Eileen spitzbübisch und stupste ihre Schwester an.

„Nun ja, da ich eine solch phantastische Bildergeschichte ja nicht erwartet hatte…" räumte Severus seufzend ein und wechselte mit seiner Frau einen kleinen Blick.

„Und da sie ja auch ganz und gar einmalig ist und es keine zweite davon gibt – außer die Kopie von Mum versteht sich", half Sera mit breitem Grinsen und schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Abendessens herunter, „müsste es doch eigentlich ein ‚Ohnegleichen' sein, oder Dad?"

„Meine schlauen Töchter", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „zwar ist nicht alles, was es nur einmal auf der Welt gibt, gleich mit einem ‚Ohnegleichen' zu bewerten, aber in diesem Falle…"

„Jippi, ich wusste, das es ihm gefällt!", rief Sera voll Enthusiasmus, „Mum war auch ganz aus dem Häuschen!"

„Ja, Eure Mum ist schnell zu begeistern", murmelte ihr Vater und erntete einen entrüsteten Blick seiner Frau dafür.

„Wir sind übrigens alle fertig, jetzt musst Du uns sagen, was das Geschenk ist!", verlangte Sera und wischte sich mit der Serviette nicht nur den Mund ab, sondern auch praktischer Weise gleich die Nase mit.

„Gut!" nickte Severus, übersah diese mehr als unhygienische Aktion seiner Jüngsten geflissentlich und griff in seine Westentasche, „Ich habe mir mal einige Gedanken zu Teil II der „Mum & Dad-Story" gemacht."

Er schob einen ähnlichen Umschlag zu den dreien herüber, wie den, in dem Teil I am Morgen gesteckt hatte.

Die Augen der Mädchen wurden groß und größer, „Oh, klasse!", riefen sie begeistert. Sera war die schnellste und griff sich das kleine Päckchen.

„Lasst uns auf die Couch gehen, da ist es gemütlicher", schlug Hermine vor, „Euer Dad kann abräumen."

Natürlich blieben solche Dinge immer an ihm hängen! Gut, dass es nur eines kleinen Zaubers bedurfte, um den Esstisch von den Spuren des Abendessens zu befreien.

„Es sind richtig viele Seiten", meinte Eileen anerkennend und machte es sich unter Hermines Decke gemütlich, „waren die Prüfungen so langweilig, Dad?"

„Nein, Miss Naseweis!", tadelte Severus, „Es ist einfach soviel passiert in diesem Jahr."

„Hier steht, dass Du an allem Schuld warst, Mum!", freute sich Sera und wies mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf das erste Bild. Darauf war ein Kessel und eine riesige Explosion zu erkennen und Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister (mit wesentlich kleinerer Nase versteht sich!) mittendrin.

„War das damals, als Du aussahst, wie dieser Schönling?", wollte Eileen wissen.

„Kann sein", legte sich Severus nicht fest, er hatte sich in seinem Lieblingssessel nahe am Kamin gesetzt und schaute sich die Gesichter seiner Töchter an, in denen man lesen konnte wie in einem Buch.

„Oh ja! Das war, weil Dein Vater immer an mich denken musste und dabei das Zählen vergessen hat!", warf Hermine grinsend ein, „Schade, dass er die Löckchen nicht mochte, sie standen ihm so gut!"

„Ich finde, dass Du mehr als genug Löckchen für uns beide zusammen hast, Hermine Granger!", entgegnete Severus und übersah die herausgestreckte Zunge, die seine manchmal recht kindische Frau ihm gerade herausstreckte.

„Oh und hier bist Du, Mum", Sera hatte ungeduldig auf das zweite Bild geblättert, „Du hast ganz viele Orden um und Geschenke und schaust ganz drollig aus der Wäsche!" In Wahrheit fielen Ihr fast die Augen vor Erstaunen aus dem Kopf, wenn sich Severus recht erinnerte.

„Ich schaue so, weil ich mehr als überrascht war, dass Dein Dad, der sich mal wieder vor einem Fest drücken wollte, damals wiedererwarten doch auf meiner Abschlussfeier erschienen ist und dort sogar eine Rede auf mich gehalten hat", erklärte Hermine und warf Severus einen immer noch recht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Ob dies wohl an den gemalten Glubschaugen oder an den Ereignissen damals lag?

„Was hast Du denn über Mum gesagt?", fragte Eileen interessiert.

„Nun", erläuterte Severus gerne, „ich habe dargelegt, dass ich Deine Mum für mehr als annehmbar finde, sowohl ihre Leistungen, als auch sie als Person."

„Echt Mum? Hat Dad damals ganz öffentlich gesagt, dass er Dich klasse findet?", staunte Eileen, sie wusste ja, wie distanziert ihr Vater normaler Weise in der Öffentlichkeit war.

„Ja, der Tagesprophet war am nächsten Tag auch von den Socken!", kicherte Hermine.

„Oh, warum fallen hier denn alle Leute in Ohnmacht?" staunte Sera und betrachtete sich Bild Nummer drei etwas näher, „Sind die alle schwanger?"

„Nein, die sind nicht schwanger!" schnaubte Severus, obwohl auch er bei Ohnmacht und Übelkeit sofort an andere Umstände denken musste, „die haben gerade erfahren, dass sich Deine Mutter in mich verliebt hat."

„Und Du Dich in mich!", ergänzte Hermine fröhlich, „Das müssen Tante Minerva und Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry sein, die da umfallen."

„Die ehemaligen Schulleiter, die fast vor lauter Schreck aus ihren Rahmen gefallen wären, habe ich weggelassen", grinste Severus und musste sehr an seine Selbstbeherrschung appellieren, damit er sich nicht zu den dreien aufs Sofa setzte.

„So schlimm war es aber gar nicht, kaum einige Monate später hatten sie sich mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnt", wiegelte Hermine ab und schlug Bild Nummer vier auf. Als sie es sah, bekam sie einen Lachanfall.

„Was ist?", fragte Eileen verwirrt und zog das Bild etwas zu sich heran, „Ist das der Heiratsantrag?"

„Anscheinend", lachte Hermine immer noch, „allerdings in der Version Eures Vaters!"

„Was? Ich denke Ihr Frauen steht auf Romantik?", meinte er entrüstet, wobei er darauf eigentlich nur gewartet hatte, denn seine Version war eine etwas freie Variante der damaligen Ereignisse auf dem Heiligen Berg in Südamerika. Er hatte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem funkelnden Ring in der Hand vor Hermine kniend gezeichnet und säuselte, „Heirate mich, du Schönste aller Schönen!"

„Du siehst auf dem Bild aber echt fertig aus!", befand Sera wenig schmeichelnd an Hermines Adresse gewand.

„Das war auch kein Wunder, mein Schatz", stimmte Hermine zu und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, danach putzte sie auch gleich in einem ihre immer noch triefende Nase, „immerhin war ich klatschnass, hatte irrsinnige Kopfschmerzen und war völlig am Ende meiner Kräfte, weil Euer Vater in einem mörderischen Tempo diesen Berg hinauf gerannt ist, und alles nur, weil er unbedingt mal romantisch sein wollte!"

„Jedenfalls hast Du ihn genommen!", freute sich ihre pragmatische Jüngste, womit sie unbestritten recht hatte!

„Oh, hier verdrehst Du aber die Augen und hast einen richtig dicken Bauch, Mum, bekommst Du da schon Eileen?", wunderte sich Sera bei Bild Nummer fünf.

„Nein, da hatte ich nur so viel gegessen, dass ich meinte platzen zu müssen und daran ist nur Eurer Vater schuld gewesen!", behauptete Hermine und überkreuzte mit tadelnden Blick die Arme vor der Brust, „Er hat mich ohne Vorwarnung zu Senior Aoriantes nach Mailand geschickt, damit der mich dort voll stopft und betrunken macht!"

„Warum?", staunte Eileen.

„Weil Senior Aoriantes meint, mit dieser Taktik weniger für unsere Zaubertrankzutaten bezahlen zu müssen", erläuterte Severus grinsend.

„Und hat er das geschafft?"

„Nein, Eure Mutter und vor allem Eure Grandma haben seinen Keller leer gefuttert, ihn unter den Tisch gesoffen und einen Spitzenpreis für unsere Zutaten herausgeschlagen!"

„Vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass mich alle drei Aoriantes-Söhne auf der Stelle heiraten wollten!", warf Hermine stolz ein.

„Echt?", kam es bewundernd von den Mädchen.

„Jawohl!", nickte Hermine sehr zufrieden, „Allerdings würde ich jetzt bereits über 400 Pfund wiegen und hätte ein dickes Alkoholproblem, wenn ich ihrem Werben damals nachgegeben hätte!", setzte sie erschaudernd hinzu.

„Dann ist es doch besser, Du hast Dad genommen, bei ihm bekommst Du nicht so viel zu essen und zu trinken!", kommentierte Sera liebenswürdig.

„Oh je, was macht Dad denn hier für komische Grimassen?", fragte Eileen erschrocken, als sie Bild Nummer sechs anschaute.

„Ich lächle, mein Schatz!" erklärte Severus höhnisch, „Und zwar volle drei Tage lang, weil Deine Mum mich hinterhältiger Weise mit einem Freundlichkeitszauber belegt hat!", er schenkte seiner Frau einen vernichtenden Blick, „Nur weil Sie Sorge hatte, dass ich ihre Verwandtschaft verschrecken würde!"

„Die Sorge war nicht ganz unberechtigt", verteidigte sich Hermine, „allerdings habe ich ja schnell erkannt, dass das keine gute Idee war!"

„Ich finde er sieht komisch aus, ein bisschen zum fürchten!", befand auch Sera und nieste auf das Bild.

„Genau, mir hat der lächelnde und charmante Professor Snape auch nicht gefallen und Euren Großeltern auch nicht", nickte Hermine und reinigte mit einem kleinen Zauberstabwisch die Zeichnung von allem rosa Schleim, „aber alle anderen fanden ihn toll!"

„Ich mag Dad so wie er immer ist!", meinte Sera vehement und ihre große Schwester nickte heftig. Sehr schön, fand Severus zufrieden!

„Hier hast Du ihn geheiratet, oder?", jubelte Sera und wies auf Bild Nummer sieben.

„Ja, da ist Hochzeit!", nickte Hermine verträumt.

„Aber warum hast Du einen Besen in der Hand?", wunderte sich Eileen.

„Weil Deine Mutter lieber mit dem Besen einen kleinen Ausflug nach Amerika gemacht hätte, als mich in die Große Halle zu begleiten!", schnaubte Severus hämisch.

„Oh, hattest Du so viel Angst?", fragte Eileen mitfühlend, sie wusste wie ungern Hermine flog.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, auf dem Weg vom Kerker hinauf, hatte ich ziemliches Lampenfieber", räumte Hermine beschämt ein, „Allerdings hätte sich Euer Vater beinahe verdrückt, auf und davon gemacht hätte er sich, ohne mich natürlich, so viel Angst hatte der nämlich!"

„Ich hätte Dich unbedingt mitgenommen, aber immerhin ist das alles besser, als sich zu übergeben, wie Dein Vater bei seiner Hochzeit!", konterte Severus ungerührt.

„Er hat einen schwachen Magen", entschuldigte Hermine das Verhalten von Henry Granger.

„Schade, das ist ja schon das letzte Bild!", bedauerte Sera und blätterte auf Bild Nummer acht.

„Wo war das denn?", fragte Eileen, als sie die beiden wohlbekannten Helden der Geschichte einträchtig in einem blauen See schwimmend betrachtete.

„Das war auf unserer Hochzeitsreise, die haben uns Eure Großeltern und die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen von Hogwarts geschenkt."

„Dann ist das Australien, wo Dad Dich das zweite Mal heiraten musste!", warf Sera ein.

„Genau, doppelt genäht, hält besser!", nickte Hermine und blickte auf die Wohnzimmeruhr, die laut anschlug. „Oh, so spät schon? Dann müsst ihr zwei Triefnasen Euch jetzt waschen gehen und dann geht ihr zu Bett, vergesst nicht die Zähne gründlich zu putzten. Morgen Mittag dürfte dieser lästige Schnupfen dann auch schon fast vorbei sein!", bestimmte sie schwungvoll, immerhin wartete auf sie auch noch eine andere Überraschung und genau pünktlich, seit zwei Minuten tropfte ihre Nase nicht mehr.

„Oh nein, wie schade, können wir nicht noch etwas aufbleiben?", „Aber Mum, wir möchten das Buch noch einmal schauen!", versuchten die beiden noch einige Minuten herauszuschlagen.

„Nein, es ist schon spät!", stimmte auch ihr Dad zu, „aber ihr dürft das Leporello mitnehmen und es in Eurem Zimmer noch mal genau ansehen.

„Na gut", maulte Sera und trottete zögerlich hinter ihrer großen Schwester her, „aber mit Euch macht das viel mehr Spaß!"

Eileen drehte sich noch mal zu ihren Eltern herum, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und sagte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, „Wir haben uns übrigens auch schon einige Gedanken zu Teil zwei gemacht, vielleicht machen wir es für Euch morgen zusammen mit Tante Minerva fertig!", funkelte sie Hermine und Severus an.

„Keine schlechte Idee, aber denkt an meine Nase!", grinste Severus und faltete die Decken der Mädchen zusammen.

Hermine hatte schon einen Desinfektionsspruch über die Sitzgarnitur gesprochen und folgte den beiden in ihr Zimmer.

Wenige Augenblicke später streckten seine Töchter noch einmal den Kopf durch die Türe und wünschten ihrem Dad eine gute Nacht. Hermine kam auch bald zurück und baute sich vor ihm auf, kaum dass sich die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, „So, und jetzt will ich meine Version!", verlangte sie mit glitzernden Augen, „Meine Nase läuft auch gar nicht mehr!"

„Wirklich?", Severus musste über ihre Neugierde lächeln, sprach aber vorsichtshalber einen Diagnosezauber und als sein Zauberstab grün leuchtete, grinste er nickend, „Gut, Zaubererschnupfen weg! Dann nimm ein Bad und komm ins Bett, ich gehe schon mal vor und wärme das Bett an!"

„Sehr schön!", freute sich Hermine und verschwand schnell wie der Wind im Bad.

„Hast Du alle Kleidung in die Wäsche gegeben und diese ekligen Taschentücher entsorgt?" fragte er, als sie wenig später mit noch feuchtem Haar zu ihm ins Bett kroch.

„Aber natürlich!", erwiderte Hermine, kuschelte sich eng an ihn heran und strahlte ihren Ehemann erwartungsvoll an, sie erinnerte ihn wirklich sehr an seine Mädchen, „Nun, wo ist es?"

„Wo ist was?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Das weißt Du ganz genau, soll ich einen Aufrufezauber sprechen?", meinte sie ungeduldig.

„Schon gut, hier ist es", er reichte ihr lächelnd ein kleines Päckchen mit einem roten Band.

„Na, hat sich da unser Oberslytherin in der Farbe der Verpackung geirrt?", kommentierte Hermine, während sie das Band eilig löste.

„Nein, es ist eher ein Hinweis auf den Inhalt", Severus hatte den Kopf auf seinen Arm aufgestützt und beobachtete seine Frau genau.

„Oh!", machte diese, als sie das kleine Büchlein in Händen hielt und das Deckblatt betrachtete, schnell blätterte sie es Blatt für Blatt durch und ihre Augen wurden immer größer und ihre Wangen immer röter und als sie sich das letzte Bild angeschaut hatte, musste sie schlucken und nuschelte ungläubig, „Mein Gott, haben wir das damals alles getan?"

„Jawohl!"

„Du meine Güte!", sie presste das Büchlein fest an ihre Brust und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, dann ging sie es Bild für Bild erneut von vorne durch während sie leise murmelte, „Unterwäsche, Brauen im Dunkeln, im Gebüsch am See, Rom, noch mal Rom, der Lotustrank, unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

„Sehr schön, Du erinnerst Dich ja doch noch!", merkte Severus mit tiefer Stimme an, er hatte nämlich keine Überschriften drüber geschrieben „Und wie sieht es mit der praktischen Wiederholung einiger dieser Aktionen aus? Jetzt und hier?"

Hermines Antwort war sehr, sehr positiv und äußerst stimmungsreich ausgefallen und entschädigte ihn für weit mehr als die viereinhalb pinkfarbenen Tage Dauerschnupfen.

Als sie im Morgengrauen das Licht endgültig löschten, beschloss er, seine Frau am nächsten Tag auch an die anderen kleinen Episoden zu erinnern, die ihm von diesem zweiten Jahr kostbar in Erinnerung geblieben waren.

Von ihren Gesprächen in Bordeaux und von ihrem Besuch in Spinners End zum Beispiel. Und wenn er sehr viel Mut aufbrachte, erzählte er ihr vielleicht auch, was ihn damals zu der Überzeugung gebracht hatte ihr einen Antrag zu machen, oder auch was er mit Onkel Peter angestellt hatte, bei Cousine Emmilys Hochzeit oder von der furchtbaren Zeit ohne sie, als er sie beinahe vergrault hätte.

Er legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um seine bereits tief und fest schlafende Frau herum und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, dann atmete er tief und zufrieden ein und war schneller eingeschlafen, als er ‚verdammt glücklich' sagen konnte.

Sein letzter Gedanke war: ‚Bei Merlin, das war wirklich alles nur ihre Schuld!'


End file.
